Meine Vollkomenheit, deine Unvollkommenheit!
by Pekas
Summary: Mit seinen 25 Jahren glaubt Edward Cullen das perfekte Leben zu führen. Als dann aber eine neue Person in sein Haus kommt, zeigt diese ihm das die Perfektion nicht im Äusseren liegt und bringt ihn das zu verteidigen, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte
1. Chapter 1

mDie Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

.net/s/6000362/1/Tus_Imperfecciones_Mi_Perfeccion

**Kapitel I Edwards POV.**

Ihr Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, es war wie eine Einladung mit ihr zusammen den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Ich stützte mich ab um ihren Körper unter meinem sehen zu können, wie er sich völlig dem Genuss hingab den die Reibung unserer Körper auslöste.

Das war mein Lieblingsmoment des Tages, den ich jeden Morgen an dem wir, hungrig aufeinander, aufwachten und uns ohne Vorwarnung miteinander vereinten genießen konnte.

„Gott! Schneller..!" Stöhnte sie.

Ich streckte meine Arme aus, hielt mich am Kopfteil fest und stieß schneller und tiefer zu, wie sie es gewünscht hatte. Ihr Gesicht sagte mir alles, das war es was ich brauchte...aber ich wollte es auch hören.

„Gefällt es dir?" Fragte ich und gebrauchte all meine Kraft.

„Ja! Ja!...Edward!"

In dem Moment ihres Orgasmus, erkundete ich mit meinen lüsternen Augen ihren Körper. Sie war perfekt! Nichts an ihrem Körper war zu viel oder zu wenig. Sie war die Frau gewordene Perfektion.

Und mit diesen Gedanken schloss ich meine Augen und ließ mich gehen...

Die Entspannung nach meinem phantastischen Orgasmus, dauerte nur ein miserables Augen blinzeln lang.

„Steh auf Edward." Bat sie.

Ich rollte zur Seite und sie erreichte was sie wollte. Aufstehen und die Leidenschaft beenden.

„Tanya." Seufzte ich und diesen Satz hatte ich schon hundertmal wiederholt. „Könntest du mich, eines Tages, meinen Orgasmus so genießen lassen wie es sich gehört?"

Sie näherte sich mir, noch immer nackt wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte.

„Einen anderen Tag mein Schatz, ich schwöre." Sie gab mir einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich muss um zehn Uhr bei Marco sein, wegen den Fotos."

Ich beobachtete sie dabei wie sie durchs Zimmer lief und meine Augen wanderten über ihre Figur, die immer noch exquisit war, oder sogar noch besser als vor zwei Jahren, als unsere Beziehung begann.

**Vor drei Jahren.**

Mit meinen 22 Jahren, war ich in meinem Letzten Studienjahr der Architektur und meine Schwester Alice, zwei Jahre älter als ich, fing ihre Karriere als Designerin an.

Dank des Einflusses unserer Eltern und der Familie ihres Verlobten, war sie kurz davor ihre erste Kollektion auf den Markt zu bringen und suchte die passenden Models.

Eine Modelagentur schickte ihr junge und teilweise noch unerfahrene Models, die nicht so teuer waren. Darunter war Tanya, es war ihr erster richtiger Auftrag. Meine Schwester war sehr strickt gewesen, sie würde kein Geld für teure Models annehmen.

Der Erfolg meiner Schwester setzte sofort ein und schnell erweiterte er sich auf andere Regionen des Landes und auch in andere Länder.

Tanya wurde ihr Stamm-Model und da kam ich ins Spiel.

Sie war mir von Anfang an aufgefallen, aber ich hatte mich nie getraut sie anzusprechen. Obwohl ich das Spiel der Verführung und Eroberung perfekt beherrschte, spielte sie nicht in meiner Liga und schon gar nicht, als sie anfing auch für andere Designer arbeiten.

Die Monate vergingen und der Tag der Hochzeit von Alice, fiel zusammen mit dem Start zu ihrem totalen Erfolg, ihre Kleider wurden mittlerweile von bekannten Persönlichkeiten getragen und ihr Name war jetzt auch in der Wiege der Mode, Europa, bekannt.

Während der Hochzeitsfeier konnte ich viele Personen beobachten, die mit meiner Schwester arbeiteten, unter ihnen auch Tanya. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr wenden und zum ersten mal schien sie genauso interessiert an mir zu sein, wie ich an ihr.

Von meiner Schwester hatte ich gehört, das Tanya es nicht geschafft hatte sich im Ausland einen Namen zu machen, ihr Preis hier aber, unverdienter Weise, gestiegen war. Mir war auch bekannt, das einige Designer auf ihre Dienste verzichteten, unter ihnen auch meine Schwester.

„Ist es deine heutige Fassade, oder der Name deiner Schwester, der dich Heute zum Magneten für dieses Model da macht?" Fragte mein Freund Emmett.

Wir hatten uns am beginn unseres Studiums kennen gelernt und waren seit dem unzertrennlich. Zu uns gehörten noch Jacob und seine Freundin Leah. Mit ihnen würde ich meine eigene Firma aufmachen, das war damals unser Traum gewesen, der wenig später in Erfüllung ging.

„So wenig glaubst du an mich?" Fragte ich in arrogantem Ton zurück.

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht." Antwortete Emmett und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Aber Kumpel, es ist das erste mal das sie dich ansieht als ob sie dich gleich vergewaltigen wollte."

Wir vier lachten über den Scherz Emmetts, aber er hatte Recht. Auch wenn sie mir vom ersten Augenblick an aufgefallen war als sie das Studio meiner Schwester betreten hatte, würde ich wetten, das sie Heute das erste mal Notiz von mir genommen hatte.

Nachdem ich mit meiner Mutter, Alice, Leah und einigen anderen Freundinnen getanzt hatte, ging ich zur Bar um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Ich nehme an, das der gut aussehende Bruder der Braut, auch mir einen Tanz schenken wird, nicht?" Hörte ich hinter meinem Rücken eine Stimme und ich wusste sofort wer es war.

„Ich wäre über diese Ehre sehr erfreut." Antwortete ich mit dem fesselndsten Ton den ich zustande brachte.

„Ich bin Tanya Denali." Stellte sie sich vor und hielt mir ihre Hand hin.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich und nahm ihre Hand. „Edward Cullen."

„Ich weiß." Sagte sie und lachte sinnlich.

Nach diesem Abend trafen wir uns immer öfter. Ich würde das ja gerne sagen, das das an meinem Charme gelegen hatte, aber diesmal war eindeutig ich der Verführte. Es war sie die anrief und unsere Dates festmachte.

„Edward?" Rief mich eines Tages Alice auf dem Handy an.

„Hey Zwerg." Grüßte ich sie wie immer. „Wie geht's?"

„Gut." Sagte sie trocken. „Bist du im Hörsaal?"

„Nein, ich habe noch eine Stunde Zeit. Ist was passiert?"

„Hast du schon die Zeitung gesehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Was ist damit? Du weißt das ich kein Fan von Nachrichten bin." Sagte ich lachend.

„Du musst nicht die Nachrichten lesen, du kannst gleich auf die Klatschspalte blättern und da ist es. Wo warst du letzte Nacht?" Diese Frage verdutzte mich etwas.

„Ich...war etwas trinken." Sagte ich schnell, ohne ins Detail gehen zu wollen.

„Und wo warst du?" Ich hielt die Luft an. War es möglich...?

„Warum fragst du? Mit E..."

„Wage es nicht mich an zu lügen." Unterbrach sie mich, bevor ich die Lüge aussprechen konnte.

„Alice! Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, aber ich will auch nicht, das du dich in mein Leben einmischt. Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue und was ich nicht tue." Sagte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Also Edward, mir ist es völlig egal in welches Bett du deinen Hintern steckst." Kam es von meiner Schwester.

„Es ist nichts passiert..."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich möchte dich nur bitten,das du deine Eroberungen von meiner Arbeit fern hältst." Zum ersten mal erlebte ich meine Schwester richtig wütend und ich verstand nicht warum. „Ich gebe zu, das es mir nicht gefällt wenn mein Bruder sich auf Models einlässt, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

„Wieso redest du von deiner Arbeit? Was hat Tanya und das was wir miteinander haben damit zu tun?" Ich wurde so langsam auch sauer.

„Kauf dir die Zeitung, geh ins Internet, oder warte auf die Klatschblätter und du wirst es sehen. Ciao." Und sie legte auf.

Ich blieb einen Moment mit dem Telefon in der Hand. Als ich wieder reagierte, machte ich sofort meinen Computer an und suchte die neueste Klatschpresse.

Und da war ich, zusammen mit Tanya. Fotos von dem Lokal in dem wir waren, Fotos wie wir aus dem Lokal kamen, Fotos wie wir in das Apartment von Tanya gehen und Fotos wie ich, um sechs Uhr Morgens, wieder hinaus kam.

Als ich die Vorstellung die die Reporter von der „ leidenschaftlichen Nacht des neuen Paares" hatten, musste ich humorlos lachen. Da war nichts leidenschaftliches gewesen, wir hatten nur geredet und uns ihre Fotos angesehen.

Für die Reporter war ich der Bruder der berühmten Designerin Alice Cullen, mein Name wurde nicht erwähnt und Tanya nannten sie die neue Muse meiner Schwester.

Meinte Alice das mit, ihrer Arbeit?

Ich suchte weiter, bis ein kurzes Interview meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war von Tanya und anscheinend schon ein paar Tage alt. Sie sagte nichts relevantes, nur das wir Freunde waren und uns gerade kennen lernten. Als sie nach ihrer Arbeit gefragt wurde antwortete sie, das sie sich gerade neue Projekte ansah. Was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war, das sie meine Schwester und Al Fashion, ihre Firma, dabei erwähnte.

„Hallo Ed." Tanya hatte nach dem ersten Schellen abgehoben.

„Hallo Tanya. Wie geht's?" Ich wusste nicht wie ich das Thema und dieses undurchsichtige Detail ansprechen sollte.

„Etwas überfordert. Mein Handy hört nicht auf zu schellen. Hast du es schon mitbekommen?" Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und machte kurz die Augen zu.

„Hm. Meinst du etwa diese erschöpfende Reportage die sie über uns gemacht haben?" Fragte ich scherzhaft und versuchte die Spannung auch dem Gespräch zu nehmen.

„Es tut mir so Leid Edward. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das das passiert, hätte ich nie darauf bestanden, das du noch mit zu mir kommst."

„Du hast keine Schuld Tanya. Als Bruder einer berühmten Frau, hätte es mir eigentlich klar sein müssen, das das irgendwann passiert." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber die Reporter denken sich immer so viel Unsinn aus. Ich will nicht, das du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst." Bei ihren Worten musste ich lächeln und jedweder Zweifel den ich über sie hatte verflog. Es war offensichtlich, das wir Beide in eine Falle gegangen waren.

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Außerdem sehe ich nicht, wer mir Probleme bereiten könnte." Sagte ich.

„Deine...Freundin." Sagte sie leise.

„Ich habe keine Freundin. Ich dachte das das klar währe."

„Gut." Antwortete sie und ich beschloss deutlicher zu werden.

„Also...noch habe ich keine, aber es gibt da bestimmte Interessen." Fing ich an zu spielen.

„Ich hoffe das du Erfolg hast Edward. Ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ciao."

Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Knurrend warf ich meine Telefon auf den Sessel. Offensichtlich hatte sie mich völlig falsch verstanden und dachte jetzt das es eine andere gäbe. Obwohl wir uns noch nicht mal geküsst hatten, machte sie mich wahnsinnig.

Die Tage vergingen und ich war zu sehr mit meinem Studium und den dazugehörenden Veranstaltungen beschäftigt, um mich mit ihr in Verbindung setzten zu können. Meine Schwester ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um mir zu sagen, das sie nicht in meine Romanzen hineingezogen werden will und sich niemand auf ihre Kosten einen Namen macht. Ich verstand ihr Problem nicht und sie nervte mich ungemein.

Dann beschloss ich, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. Ich ließ meine Bücher links liegen und wollte den entscheidenden Schritt machen.

„Mama, Papa, ich gehe noch mal kurz weg." Informierte ich meine Eltern, die im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Um diese Zeit? Wo willst du denn noch hin?" Wollte meine Mutter wissen und stand auf.

„Ich habe das noch was zu erledigen." Mehr Erklärungen wollte ich nicht geben.

„Denk bitte daran, das wir Morgen sehr früh los müssen Edward." Erinnerte mich mein Vater.

Meine Eltern hatten Morgen ihren 25. Hochzeitstag und sie hatten beschlossen, das in unserem Ferienhaus zu feiern. Es würde eine große Feier werden.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da."

Ungeduldig fuhr ich zu Tanyas Apartment. Im Kopf ging ich wieder und wieder durch, was ich sagen wollte. Ich würde ihr meine Gefühle offenbaren und alles auf eine Karte setzen. Aber als diese schöne Frau mir die Tür aufmachte, war mein Kopf komplett leer.

„Was machst du hier Edward?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Komm rein." Sie machte mir die Tür frei.

Ich vergrub meine Hände in meinen Hosentaschen, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich anfangen sollte und war wirklich nervös.

„Warum besuchst du mich? Nicht das es mich stört,aber ich bin überrascht." Erklärte sie schnell.

„Als wir das letzte mal gesprochen haben, habe ich gesagt, das es da bestimmte Interessen..."

„Du brauchst mir keine Erklärungen über deine Romanzen geben Ed. Es tut mir Leid was die Reporter da über uns geschrieben haben. Wenn ich die nächste Gelegenheit zu einem Interview habe, werde ich das klarstellen." Unterbrach sie mich.

„Wer hier was klar zustellen hat, bin ich."

„Was...?"

Diesmal unterbrach ich sie und zwar mit einem Kuss und ich legte all die Heftigkeit hinein, die ich in dem Moment fühlte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, das ich so etwas noch nie gefühlt hatte, aber Tanyas Lippen zu spüren war ein himmlisches Gefühl.

„Du gefällst mir." Murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen.

„Und du mir." Antwortete sie.

**Gegenwart.**

Ich beobachtete sie dabei wie sie sich anzog. Jede ihrer Bewegungen, bewusst oder unbewusst, waren sinnlich und erweckten meine niedersten Instinkte. In den zwei Jahren die wir jetzt zusammen waren, konnte ich mich über nichts beschweren. Vor sechs Monaten hatten wir beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen, selbstverständlich hatten wir auch unsere Problemchen, aber es gab nichts, was das Bett nicht lösen konnte.

Das Einzige was unser Glück störte, war meine Schwester. Sie hat meine Beziehung mit Tanya nie akzeptiert. Meine Mutter musst all ihren Einfluss einsetzen, damit Alice sie wieder als Model für sich arbeiten ließ. Es war regelrecht ein Schlacht, bis meine Schwester nachgab, aber sie konnte es nicht lasen mich zu warnen und zu behaupten, das meine Aktionen mir in der Zukunft viele Schmerzen bereiten würden.

„Deine Mutter hat Gestern angerufen. Sie sagt, das sie dringend mit dir sprechen muss." Informierte mich Tanya nebenbei.

„Hat sie gesagt warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ruf sie an, dann weißt du es." Antwortete Tanya lapidar.

Ich nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter. Hinter Tanya stehen, beobachtete ich sie beim schminken. Sie war perfekt.

„Ja?" Meine Mutter hatte abgehoben.

„Mama, wie geht es dir?"

„Sohn, wie gut das du anrufst. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden mein Schatz."

„Klar, worum geht es?"

„Kannst du dich noch an das Kindermädchen erinnern, das wir hatten als ihr klein wart?" Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern und das hübsche Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit blauen Augen kam mir in den Sinn.

„Renee?" Fragte ich.

„Genau die Edward." Sagte meine Mutter fröhlich.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Tanya sah stirnrunzelnd in meine Richtung.

„Dein Vater hat sie getroffen als er in Forks war. Weißt du eigentlich, das sie ein achtzehnjährige Tochter hat?" Jetzt war ich mit Stirnrunzeln dran, ich erstand nicht worauf meine Mutter hinaus wollte.

„Das freut mich für sie, aber was hab ich damit zu tun?"

„Also...Isabella, so heißt ihre Tochter, wir hier an der Universität studieren und ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Der währe?" Fragte ich misstrauisch. Irgendetwas war hier nicht ganz koscher.

„Wie du ja weißt, wird ein Vater für drei Monate nach Europa gehen, um sich zu spezialisieren und ich werde mit ihm gehen. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie solange bei dir wohnen könnte?" Platzte sie heraus.

Ich blieb erstmal stumm und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Tanya. Darüber würden wir zu zweit reden müssen und entscheiden, ob wir der Bitte meiner Mutter nachkämen.

Wir waren nicht verheiratet und lebten wie in ständigen Flitterwochen. Wir lebten auch noch nicht lange zusammen, erst seit sechs Monaten. Ich hatte das Haus gekauft, es war groß, aber ob es so eine gute Idee war mit einer Fremdem zusammen zu leben?

„Eh Mama, ich glaube nicht das ich dir darauf sofort eine Antwort geben kann." Jetzt drehte sich Tanya zu mir.

„Ich weiß mein Sohn. Denk darüber nach und teile mir dann deine Entscheidung mit." Ich nickte, obwohl sie mich nicht sehen konnte. „Deine Schwester hatte sich angeboten sie zu nehmen, aber mit zwei Babys und ihrem Arbeitspensum ist das fast unmöglich. Für dich und Tanya ist es einfacher, ihr habt keine großen Verpflichtungen."

Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz und beendeten das Telefonat.

„Was wollte deine Mama?" Fragte Tanya, jetzt fertig um aus dem Haus zu gehen.

„Sie hat uns um einen Gefallen gebeten." Meine Mutter hatte zwar nie in der Mehrzahl gesprochen, aber ich wusste das es besser war es zu tun.

„Und welchen?"

„Als meine Schwester und ich klein waren hatten wir ein Kindermädchen. Mein Vater hat sie vor kurzem getroffen und erfahren, das sie ein Tochter hat, die hier studieren wird." Ich beobachtete sie, noch zeigte sie keine Regung.

„Und was hat das mit uns zu tun?" Stellte sie fast die gleiche Frage die ich gestellt hatte.

„Meine Eltern gehen für drei Monate nach Europa. Meine Mutter wollte wissen ob sie bei uns bleiben kann." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Bei uns?" Ihr Ton war noch immer sanft.

„Ja, meine Schwester hat sich angeboten, aber meine Mutter meint, das sie auch so schon genug zu tun hat." Sagte ich.

„Gut." Sie machte eine abwertende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Wir reden mit ihr und sagen nein."

Mein Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr. Ich hatte noch keine Entscheidung getroffen und hatte eigentlich gedacht, sie mit ihr zusammen zu treffen. Und jetzt gab sie mir praktisch einen Befehl, dem ich zu folgen hatte.

„Ich glaube das bedarf eines ausführlichen Gesprächs und wir sollten die Entscheidung zusammen treffen." Ich stand auf.

„Ich weiß nicht worüber du reden willst Schatz. Wir wollen niemanden hier im Haus und deine Mutter kann uns nicht deine Schwester sie nehmen." Kam es von Tanya.

„Meine Mutter zwingt uns zu nichts und meine Schwester kann sich nicht um noch jemanden kümmern. Das Geld ist kein Problem, aber ihre beiden Töchter brauchen ihre ganze Zeit." Versuchte ich zu argumentieren.

„Bist du etwa damit einverstanden ein Mädchen vom Dorf in unser Haus zu holen? Das jemand den wir gar nicht kennen bei uns wohnt?"

Da wurde mir bewusst, das ich nicht einen Moment daran gedacht hatte das Mädchen nicht bei uns aufzunehmen. Ich dachte an Renee und was meine Schwester und ich ihr schuldeten, sie war immer für uns da gewesen, auch nachdem sie geheiratet und ihre Tochter bekommen hatte.

Ich konnte mich wage an das kleine Mädchen erinnern. Renee war bei uns geblieben, bis ihre Tochter drei Jahre als war und ihr Mann, er war Polizist, versetzt worden war.

Ich war es ihr einfach schuldig...

„Ich sehe nichts schlechtes darin." Antwortete ich schlicht.

„Bist du irre?" Kreischte sie schon fast. Das überraschte mich.

„Deswegen musst du mich noch lange nicht anschreien.." Fauchte ich, sauer über ihre Reaktion.

„Aber Edward, das geht doch nicht." Versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Ich beschloss das Thema ruhig anzugehen.

„Tanya." Ich nahm sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu mir. „Es sind nur drei Monate Schatz, dann geht sei zu meinen Eltern."

„Ich bin nicht einverstanden, aber es ist ja schließlich dein Haus." Sagte sie kalt und wand sich aus meinem Griff.

„Es ist auch dein Haus und ich glaube das wir es machen können. Komm schon Babe, ist doch nur für kurze Zeit." Versuchte ich sie umzustimmen.

„Mach was du willst. Ich gehe jetzt."

Da stand ich meine Hände noch immer in der Luft. Tanya hatte ein starkes Temperament und das zeigte sich ab und an mal. Laut meiner Schwester dominierte sie mich und ich machte alles was sie wollte...vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht, aber ich liebte sie und das war die einzige Antwort die ich darauf hatte.

Nicht das wir uns ständig stritten aber ab und zu kam es vor. Ich sah auf das Foto das auf dem Tisch stand, auch das war der Auslöser einiger heftiger Diskussionen. Aber bis jetzt hatte ich immer nachgegeben und ihren Punkt verstanden.

Auf dem Foto war mein Patenkind, die zweijährige Tochter von Alice. Jedes mal wenn ich sie ansah, dachte ich daran, wie es wäre eine Tochter zu haben. Ich betet jeden Tag dafür, das Tanya endlich damit einverstanden war. Sie argumentierte, das ihr Körper ihr Arbeitsmaterial sei und sie noch nicht bereit dazu sei.

Ich schob diese Gedanken zur Seite. Dieser Tag würde bald kommen, oder wann Gott es wollte und wir würden eine richtige Familie sein. Dann würden wir auch heiraten...wenn sie will.

Ich ging in mein Büro, nahm das Telefon und rief meine Mutter an.

„Hallo?"

„Mama, die Tochter von Renee kann bei uns bleiben."

„Oh, damit machst du mir eine riesen Freude Sohn." Bei ihrem Enthusiasmus musste ich lachen.

„Wann kommt sie?" Wollte ich wissen, ich musste auch noch ein Zimmer vorbereiten.

„Übermorgen Schatz."

Gut, ich würde für drei Monate einen Gast haben. Ich hoffte das sie schnell vergehen würden und mich das nicht von meiner Frau trennte...mit der ich jede Minute verbringen wollte.


	2. Kapitel II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

Danke donna für deinen Review! Es ist eine All-Human Story!

**Kapitel II. Edwards POV.**

Es war Samstag Morgen und für gewöhnlich lag ich um diese Uhrzeit noch neben dem warmen Körper meiner Frau. Aber Heute war ich ausnahmsweise, mit den Händen voller Plänen, von meinen Freunden umringt, denen das Kopfkissen auch noch im Gesicht klebte.

„Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn das hier..." Emmett zeigte auf die Pläne die vor uns lagen. „...nicht das Projekt wäre, auf das wir so lange gewartet haben, würde ich diesem Miller jetzt den Hals umdrehen."

„Ich glaube, statt daran zu denken Miller den Hals um zudrehen, solltest du lieber deinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Du hast dir schließlich die Nacht um die Ohren gehauen, obwohl du wusstest, das du Heute arbeiten musst." Bemerkte Jacob halb im ernst, halb im Scherz.

„Hey! Du bist doch bloß neidisch." Sagte Emmett und fächerte sich mit der Hand, in einer sehr weiblichen Geste, Luft zu.

„Und worauf soll ich bitte neidisch sein?" Kam es jetzt von Jake.

„Ich kann, wenn ich will, sieben Tage die Woche ausgehen und Spaß haben." Emmett grinste überheblich. „Ah! Und ich kann jede Nacht mit einer anderen Frau zusammen sein."

„Du glaubst ich beneide dich um dein Leben? Darum von Hormonen getrieben von Bett zu Bett zu springen, ohne jedwede Gefühle?"

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter, ich schnaufte einfach nur bei jeder neuen Dummheit die sie sagten. Diese verbalen Schlachten wiederholten sich immer wieder. Jacobs Leben hatte einen großen Wendepunkt erreicht, Leah war im fünften Monat schwanger und sie wohnten jetzt zusammen.

Emmett war jetzt der Einzige der fantastischen Drei, so nannten wir uns, der jede Nacht machen konnte was er wollte und das rieb er Jake bei jeder sich gebenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase.

„Könnten wir uns jetzt vielleicht wieder auf die Arbeit konzentrieren?" Fragte ich, als ich sah das sie kein Ende fanden. „Jeder von euch ist glücklich mit dem was er hat. Außerdem muss ich um zwei bei Esme zum Essen sein."

„Ein vernünftiger in diesem Büro!" Rief Jake. „Wann fahren deine Eltern?" Wechselte Jake das Thema.

„In zwei Tagen und wir müssen noch die letzten Details zu meinem Hausgast besprechen."

„Hausgast?" Kam es unisono von den Beiden.

„So ist es. Es ist ein Mädchen die hier studiert." Erklärte ich. „Aber da meine Eltern drei Monate weg sind, bleibt sie erstmal bei mir."

„Ein Mädchen? Sieht sie gut aus?" Emmett wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich kenne sie nicht, aber sie ist nicht dein Typ. Es ist nur ein achtzenjähriger Teenager."

„Wow! Du wirst einen hormongesteuerten Teenager in deinem Haus haben!" Rief er euphorisch. „Außerdem diskriminiere ich niemanden wegen seinem Alter."

Jake und ich sahen uns an und verdrehten die Augen. Für Emmett zählte nur das sie atmeten und Brüste hatten. Ich überprüfte weiter die Pläne, während Jake und Emmett sich um die Maße kümmerten.

„Und woher kommt dieses Mädchen?" Fragte jetzt Jake.

„Aus Forks. Sie ist die Tochter von Renee, sie war unser Kindermädchen als wir klein waren." Erklärte ich.

„Forks?" Wiederholte Jake. „Leah kommt aus einem Reservat in der Nähe von Forks."

„Stimmt ja. Vielleicht kennen sie sich sogar."

„Und wann kommt sie?" Wollte Emmett wissen.

„Ich warne dich Em, ich will dich nicht bei mir zu Hause sehen, wie du mit dem Mädchen flirtest. Außerdem ist Tanya nicht sehr glücklich mit der Sache." Bei meinen letzten Worten platzte Emmett vor Lachen.

„Gott Edward!" Sagte er lachend. „Tanya ist nie glücklich über irgendetwas!"

„Das Tanya über deine Besuche nicht glücklich ist, ist einzig und allein deine Schuld. Du mit deinen Scherzen und exzentrischen Kommentaren." Erwiderte ich.

„Is klar." Antwortete er sarkastisch.

Das war ein anderes, unangenehmes, Thema. Tanya versuchte mit meinen Freunden klar zu kommen, aber ich wusste, obwohl sie es nicht sagte, das sie ihnen am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde.

Wir schafften es bis Mittag fertig zu werden. Ich rief meine Mutter an und sagte ihr, das wir um zwei Uhr da sein würden. Es war keine einfache Situation wenn wir alle zusammen waren, obwohl Tanya für meine Schwester arbeitete konnten die Beiden sich nicht ausstehen.

Ich war mir bewusst, das meine Schwester Tanya nur wegen mir für sich arbeiten ließ und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren. Und Tanya wusste das auch, aber meine Schwester hatte einen großen Namen in der ganzen Welt und das war wichtig für Tanya.

Als ich nach Hause kam, war die Frau gewordene Göttin in der Küche und nahm ihr übliches Frühstück zu sich, nichts was dick machte und bloß nicht zu viel.

„Hallo Schatz." Ich küsste ihre appetitlichen Lippen.

„Hallo." Sagte sie trocken.

„Bist du noch sauer?" Fragte ich.

„Nein." Trotzt ihrer Antwort wusste ich das sie es doch war.

„Es sind nur drei Monate Schatz." Versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Edward, es ist eine Frau die bei uns wohnen wird. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ein Mann drei Monate bei uns wohnen würde?" Erwiderte sie genervt.

„Eifersüchtig?" Fragte ich vergnügt und legte meine Hände um ihre Taille.

„Lach nicht." Schimpfte sie und schlug mir gegen die Brust. „Auch wenn es eine achtzehn Jahre alte Rotznase ist. Kann es sein das sie hübsch ist und dich verführt!"

„Es gibt auf der Welt keine schönere Frau als dich." Ich verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist perfekt."

„Bin ich hübsch?" Bei ihrer Frage verdrehte ich die Augen, sie war mehr als das.

„Du bist schön, sexy, strahlen, herrlich. Jeder Mann beneidet mich um dich."

„Du wirst mich nie verlassen?"

„Glaubst du das ich dazu fähig währe die einzige Frau zu verlassen, die das bei mir auslöst?" Ich zog sie an mich um ihr zu zeigen was ich meinte.

„Ich weiß das du dir mehr wünscht." Ich wusste was sie meinte. „Ich weiß das du dir ein Kind wünscht und ich schwöre dir, sobald ich bereit bin werde ich es dir schenken."

Ich fing an sie von ihrer Kleidung zu befreien, genau wie sie mich. Ihre Worte hatten mich noch mehr angeheizt. Ein Kind! Das war es was ich mir ersehnte und ihr Versprechen es mir in naher Zukunft zu geben, ließ mich alles vergessen.

„Das wünsche ich mir so sehr." Flüsterte ich, setzte sie auf den Tisch und platzierte mich zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Lass uns üben. Bald Ed...Oh Gott!" Stöhnte sie als ich in sie eindrang.

Wir parkten vor dem Haus meiner Eltern. Das Auto meiner Schwester stand auch da, sie waren also vor uns gekommen. Als ich ausstieg und das Lachen aus dem Haus hörte musste ich grinsen, meine Nichten hatten anscheinend ihren Spaß. Ich nahm die Hand meiner Frau und wir gingen ins Haus, um alle zu begrüßen. Zuerst nahm ich meine Nichte und Patenkind in den Arm.

„Ah, Amy spielen jetzt." Ich musste lachen, ich betete meine Nichte an.

„Ich glaube wir engagieren Edward als Kindermädchen." Scherzte Jasper.

„Ich habe euch schon oft gesagt, das ihr sie jederzeit bei mir lassen könnt." Ich fing an Amy zu kitzeln.

„Ich ziehe es vor jemanden zu bezahlen." Das kam von meiner Schwester, ich sah zu ihr und sie sah Tanya an.

„Tanya würde sich auch freuen sie bei uns zu haben." Sagte ich schnell.

„Selbstverständlich." Bestätigte meine Freundin.

„Sicher." Sagte Alice mit ihrem bissigen Ton.

„Lasst uns zu Tisch gehen Kinder." Unterbrach meine Mutter opportun.

Wir setzten uns alle an den Tisch. Alice nahm die zwei Monate alte Monserrat auf ihren Schoss und ich Amy. Mein Vater fing an von seiner Reise zu erzählen und von den Sachen die sie in der alten Welt machen wollten. Meine Mutter war schon ganz aufgeregt, sie war seit ihren Flitterwochen nicht mehr in Europa gewesen.

„Und wann kommt Isabella?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Ich hole sie Morgen ab." Informierte sie mein Vater.

„Es tut mir so Leid, das ich sie nicht bei uns aufnehmen kann." Entschuldigte sich Alice. „Aber mit diesen beiden Monstern und meine Projekte kann ich auch nicht so einfach links liegen lassen. Isabella würde in ein reines Irrenhaus kommen."

„Ich habe leider auch nicht die Zeit mich so um sie zu kümmern wie sie es verdient hat." Fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Das ist doch verständlich Kinder." Sagte meine Mutter. „Für Edward ist es auch nicht einfach, deswegen bin ich ihm sehr dankbar."

„Warum ist nicht einfach für Edward?" Fragte Alice und bevor jemand antworten konnte, fügte sie hinzu. „Er hat keine Kinder und das Haus ist groß."

„Es ist nicht einfach ein Haus zu führen." Argumentierte Tanya.

„Nicht einfach?" Schnaufte meine Schwester. „Gott Tanya, es seid nur ihr zwei, was macht das bitte für Arbeit?"

„Alles hat seine Komplikationen Alice, auch wenn es nur zwei Personen sind die zusammen wohnen." Kam es jetzt von meinem Vater.

„Ich habe schon überlegt jemanden einzustellen." Informierte ich sie.

„Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht notwendig Edward." Schimpfte Alice. „Ich würde es ja verstehen, wenn ihr eure Familie vergrößern wolltet, aber doch nicht für zwei Personen die nie zu Hause sind."

„Vielleicht haben wir ja daran gedacht unsere Familie zu vergrößern." Sagte ich lächelnd und nahm Tanyas Hand.

„Ihr wollt Kinder?" Quietschte meine Mutter aufgeregt.

„Noch nicht!" Sagte Tanya schnell. „Wir haben darüber geredet, aber wir warten auf den richtigen Moment."

„Richtig für dich oder für euch Beide?" Fragte Alice spitzt und sah Tanya an.

„Für uns Beide." Antwortete Tanya.

„Also ich denke Edward ist bereit für Kinder." Griff meine Schwester wieder an.

„Denkt ihr ans heiraten?" Fragte jetzt mein Vater vorsichtig.

„Heiraten würde ich sofort." Sagte Tanya lachend.

„Ah ja, du bist zum heiraten bereit, aber nicht für Kinder?" Machte meine Schwester weiter. Die Atmosphäre wurde immer angespannter. Das passierte jedes mal, wenn Alice und Tanya in einem Raum waren.

„Das sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge." Verteidigte sich Tanya.

„Also.." Meine Schwester gab vor darüber nachzudenken. „Normalerweise ist das so, man heiratet um eine Familie zu gründen, das eine führt also zu dem anderen."

„Es wir mit der Zeit alles kommen." Mischte ich mich jetzt ein.

„Ich freue mich für euch." Kam es von Jasper. „Sei es das eine oder das andere, es ist ein wichtiger Schritt in jeder Beziehung."

„Danke." Sagten Tanya und ich unisono.

Damit war das Thema beendet, aber Alice ließ Tanya nicht aus den Augen und wartete auf eine neue Gelegenheit sie anzugreifen. Meine Mutter griff ein, um einen neue Schlacht zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden. Sie ging mit Amy in die Küche um den Nachtisch zu holen und Jasper fing an Anekdoten aus seiner Kanzlei zu erzählen.

Meine Mutter kam mit einem Tablett wieder zurück auf dem sich exquisites Eis mit Früchten befand, während Amy mit einem Teller hinter ihr her kam.

„Amy wollte unbedingt ihrem Lieblingsonkel seinen Nachtisch bringen." Erklärte meine Mutter und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf eine hochkonzentrierte und leicht schwankende Amy.

„Jetzt werde ich aber wirklich eifersüchtig." Schimpfte Jasper scherzhaft.

„Tut mir Leid, aber deine Tochter weiß halt was..." Bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte, sah ich wie Teller aus Amys Händen rutschte.

„Teufel!" Schrie Tanya. „Sieh nur was du angestellte hast!" Tanya sprang abrupt auf und riss dabei Amy um.

„Pass auf du blöde Kuh!" Schrie Alice und rannte zu ihrer Tochter, die jetzt weinte, und half ihr auf.

„Beruhigt euch." Bat mein Vater. „Amy geht es gut und die Sachen kann man waschen."

„Waschen? Das ist ein exklusives Teil!" Schimpfte Tanya.

„Ich bezahle dich gut genug, das du dir mehrere solcher Teile kaufen kannst! Oder du könntest dich zu einer guten Hausfrau entwickeln und selber waschen!" Alice stand Tanya jetzt genau gegenüber.

„Es reicht Alice!" Jetzt war ich dran zu explodieren.

„Bitte Kinder, beruhigt euch." Bat meine Mutter, sie war entsetzt über den Streit.

„Ally Schatz." Rief Jasper seine Frau, die mich gerade mit Blicken tötete. „Beruhige dich, es ist nichts passiert."

Meine Schwester wand ihren Blick von mir ab, gab Montse an Jasper weiter und nahm Amy auf den Arm. Sie rannte fast aus dem Zimmer, Jasper hinter ihr her, der uns dabei ansah als wollte er um Entschuldigung bitten. Meine Eltern konnten nicht glauben was da gerade passierte, währen Tanya weiterhin eifrig ihr Kleid sauber machte.

„Tschüs Mama, Papa. Wir gehen." Erklärte Alice von der Tür her.

„Kind!" Rief meine Mutter und ging zu ihr. „Geht noch nicht, es war doch nur ein kleiner Zwischenfall."

„Nein Mama. Und ich möchte dich bitten die nächsten Familienessen getrennt zu machen. Es reicht mir vollkommen, das ich sie in der Firma ertragen muss." Sagte Alice kalt.

„Alice! Das war nicht nett." Schimpfte mein Vater.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht nett zu jemandem sein der es nicht verdient." Sie gab meinem Mutter und meinem Vater einen Kuss. „Bis dann ihr anderen Anwesenden." Fügte sie hinzu, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ich entschuldige mich im Namen von Alice." Verabschiedete sich Jasper. „Das Ganze tut mir sehr Leid. Bis dann."

Es war nicht das erste mal, das sie sich stritten, aber es war das erste mal das es so eskalierte. Mir tat es weh meine Frau und meine Schwester so zu sehen, aber mein Platz, genau wie der von Jasper, war an der Seite meiner Frau. Heute hatten sie Beide übertrieben, aber das Verhältnis zwischen Tanya und meiner Schwester war einfach zu angespannt.

Ich redete noch kurz mit meinem Vater über die Ankunft unseres Hausgastes und dann verabschiedeten wir uns ebenfalls von meinen Eltern.

Nach einer schweigsamen Autofahrt, gingen wir zu Hause jeder seine eigenen Wege. Tanya ging in ihr Studio und ich in mein Büro um noch etwas zu arbeiten.

„Ich muss noch was einkaufen." Sagte Tanya eine Stunde später und kam in mein Büro.

„Was denn?" Fragte ich und legte die Pläne zur Seite.

„Kleidung." Sagte sie trocken.

„Ich glaube nicht das es notwendig ist wegen eines Kleides shoppen zu gehen, Schatz."

„Ich brauche das jetzt." Antwortete sie. „Deine Schwester hat mich gestresst und das muss ich jetzt los werden. Hast du gemerkt das sie mich hasst?"

„Tanya." Sagte ich und seufzte. „Ihr mögt euch nicht, aber ich glaube nicht das man das Hass nennen kann."

„Doch!" Fauchte sie. „Deine Schwester reibt mir ständig unter die Nase, das ich es nur dir verdanke das sie mich für sich arbeiten lässt. Es reicht mir!"

„Schatz..."

„Edward, sie will mich diese Saison draußen lassen." Sagte sie und fing an zu weinen.

„Warum sollte sie das tun?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Sie sagt, das ich nicht den Standards entspreche. Sie denkt sich tausend Gründe aus!"

Sie weinte bitter und erzählte mir was meine Schwester ihr gesagt hatte. Tanya würde bei der neuen Modeschau nicht dabei sein, weil sie nicht den Normen der Größen entspräche.

„Hast du vielleicht schon mal daran gedacht die Arbeit zu wechseln?" Versuchte ich ihr eine mögliche Lösung zu geben.

„Das ist nicht so einfach." Sie löste sich aus meiner Umarmung. „Dein Schwester hat einen großen Namen und sie ist die beste Option die ich habe."

„Aber andere Models, soweit ich weiß, arbeiten auch nicht exklusiv nur für einen Designer. Du hast früher auch für andere gearbeitet." Erinnerte ich sie.

„Ich hab...überlegt..." Flüsterte sie schüchtern.

„Was hast du überlegt Schatz?"

„Ich will nicht, das du und deine Schwester solche Probleme habt wie Heute." Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber sie ließ mich nicht. „Sag nichts Edward. Ich will einfach nicht der Auslöser für das alles sein..."

Mir schossen tausend Szenarien durch den Kopf und ich traute mich nicht sie laut auszusprechen. Mein Herz raste, wenn ich nur daran dachte, das ihre Worte bedeuten könnten das...

„Tanya." Flüsterte ich geschockt. „Ich will nicht das uns diese Probleme auseinander bringen. Du bist meine Priorität und ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn durch meine Schwester unsere Beziehung zerstört würde." Sagte ich schnell und mir war es egal, ob ich verzweifelt klang.

„Schatz." Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Nein! Daran würde ich doch nie denken." Ich fühlte genau den Moment, als meine Seele wieder in meinem Körper eindrang.

„Eh...ich." Jetzt fühlt ich mich doch wie ein Idiot.

„Ed niemals! Niemals könnte ich dich verlassen, hörst du? Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben!" Ich küsste sie lang und sanft.

„Was hast du dir dann überlegt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich...habe Pläne gemacht. Ich habe etwas Geld gespart und würde gerne eine...Modelagentur eröffnen." Erklärte sie.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee meine Schöne." Ihre Idee gefiel mir wirklich.

„Und später kann ich mich vielleicht mit einem Designer zusammen tun, oder so." Fuhr sie fort. „Natürlich nur wenn alles funktioniert."

„Was immer du brauchst Tanya, ich bin da und werde dich unterstützen."

„Ich weiß." Sie strahlte mich an. „Ich will so viele Sachen machen..." Jetzt klang sie melancholisch. „Ich will nicht, das unsere Kinder später sagen das ihre Mutter ein Fiasko ist und es nur zum einfachen Model geschafft hat..."

Unsere Kinder! Sobald sie das gesagt hatte, lag ich ihr zu Füßen.

„Ich helfe dir." Sagte ich sofort. „Wir werden es zusammen machen."

„Danke Edward." Ihre Augen glänzten. „Ich werde sofort anfangen, zur Bank gehen und wegen einem Kredit fragen und so."

„Nein, ich werde dir das Geld geben." Unterbrach ich sie.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich."

Sie fiel mir um den Hals und ich küsste meine zukünftige Frau und Mutter meiner Kinder.

Nachdem wir unsere neuen Pläne mit fantastische Sex gefeiert hatten, ging ich mit Tanya shoppen, damit sie alles hatte was sie brauchte. Drei Stunden später hatte ich die Arme voller Tüten und meine Frau war glücklich.

„Wann kommt dein Vater?" Fragte Tanya und kuschelte sich an meine Brust.

Wir hatten beschlossen zu Hause zu bleiben und warteten jetzt darauf, das meine Vater mit unserem neuen Hausgast kam. Es war zwar noch immer keine angenehme Situation, aber ich würde versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen.

„Er müsste jeden Moment kommen." Antwortete ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Edward..." Fing sie zögernd an.

„Ja Schatz."

„Wie auch immer die Frau aussehen mag, die gleich durch diese Tür kommt." Sie zog ihre perfekte Nase kraus. „Schwöre mir, das ich die Einzige für dich bin."

Ich platzte mit einem lauten Lachen heraus. Sie war eine schöne und perfekte Frau und hatte Angst vor einem unbedeutendem Teenager.

„Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens." Ich zog sie näher zu mir. „Niemand wir das je ändern können."

„Schwöre es." Bat sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Ich schwöre." Ich verteilte kleine Küsse über ihr ganzes Gesicht. „Ich liebe deinen Körper, deine Schönheit, ich liebe die Art wie du Liebe machst, wie du dich mir hin gibst...ich liebe und begehre dich in jeder Sekunde."

Und genau in dem Moment in dem es interessant wurde, unterbrach uns die Türklingel. Wir mussten beide lachen und standen dann auf um unsere Kleidung zu richten.

Ich ging zur Tür und machte sie auf, davor stand mein Vater, er hatte einige Taschen in den Händen.

„Hallo Sohn. Tanya." Begrüßte uns mein Vater.

„Komm rein Papa." Ich machte ihm ein Zeichen rein zukommen.

„Isabella." Sagte mein Vater und drehte sich halb um. „Komm bitte rein."

Und als das Mädchen in unser Blickfeld trat, platzte Tanya mit einem lauten Lachen heraus. Ich wich dem Blick meines Vaters aus, der offensichtlich verärgert über den Empfang war, den meine Freundin dem Mädchen gab.

Ich brauchte all meine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht ebenfalls zu lachen. Das Lachen galt nicht unserem Gast, sonder war wegen der absurden Situation die wir gerade durchlebt hatten. Meine perfekte Tanya war eifersüchtig auf dieses unscheinbare kleine Mädchen gewesen.

Bei aller Liebe! Diese Isabella konnte meiner Frau bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen.

„Entschuldigung, es tut mir Leid." Tanya versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Es ist nur...Edward hat mir gerade eine sehr guten Witz erzählt." Versuchte Tanya sich zu entschuldigen.

„Machst du mir die Freude ihn mir auch zu erzählen?" Der Ton meines Vater ließ klar das er ihr nicht glaubte.

„Es war nur ein irrealer Unsinn Carlisle." Wollte Tanya sich raus reden und wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Das denke ich mir." Sagte Carlisle trocken. „Isabella, das ist mein Sohn Edward und seine Freundin Tanya Denalie." Stellte er uns vor. „Das ist Isabella Swan."

„Hallo." Flüsterte sie.

„Hallo." Sagten Tanya und ich.

„Welches ist Isabellas Zimmer? Ich würde es ihr gerne zeigen und dann kurz mit euch reden." Das war eine Eindeutige Warnung meines Vater wegen unserem Verhalten.

„Oben, die zweite Tür rechts." Erklärte Tanya.

Mein Vater nahm die Taschen und ging die Treppe rauf und das Mädchen hinterher. Er war kaum verschwunden, als Tanya sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt und ihr Lachen unterdrückte.

„Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich eifersüchtig auf sie war." Tanya lachte jetzt offen.

„Sei nicht so Tanya." Sagte ich zwischen belustigt und mitleidig.

„Ich bitte dich Edward, hast du sie dir mal angesehen?" Tadelte sich mich.

„Du kennst meine Antwort." War alles was ich sagte.

„War deine Nanny auch so?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Nein, meine Nanny war definitiv nicht so. Ich erinnerte mich an eine hübsche Frau, mit glitzernden Augen und der Figur eines Models. Zu ihrem Unglück, hatte ihre Tochter leider nichts von der Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Sie war eher klein, hatte dunkle Augen ohne jeden Glanz, simple braune Haar und sie trug weite Sachen, bis zum Hals. Und ihr, offensichtliches, Übergewicht machte sie auch nicht gerade attraktiver.

„Nein, sie hat nicht die mindeste Ähnlichkeit mit Renee." Antwortete ich.

Tanya lachte noch immer über die Situation.

Ich beschränkte mich darauf, über die Situation den Kopf zu schütteln. Ohne überheblich oder verächtlich sein zu wollen, Isabella könnte mich als Frau nie reizen. Meine Eltern hatte mir beigebracht, auf niemanden herab zusehen nur weil er nicht attraktiv war, oder den Standards entsprach, aber meine Freundin war ein perfektes Model...ich konnte der inneren Schönheit also nicht die geringste Chance geben.

Man nahm nun mal alles zuerst mit den Augen wahr und alles andere war dann nicht mehr relevant.


	3. Kapitel III

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel III Bellas POV.**

Ich sah aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers und beobachtete den bewölkten Himmel von Forks. Eigentlich war das für Forks normal, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl je näher meine Abreise rückte, desto nostalgischer wurde sogar der Himmel. Das war Unsinn, aber ich wollte es so sehen.

Heute war die große Abschiedsfeier geplant, die Freunde und Nachbarn für mich und alle die die Forks verlassen würden, veranstalteten. Ich würde mich das erste mal seit ich denken konnte, von all den Leuten trennen die ein Teil von mir waren, all denen die in guten und schlechten Momenten an meiner Seite gewesen waren.

Forks war ein kleines Dorf. Und deswegen hatte man das Gefühl, das alle seine Bewohner zur Familie gehörten. Außerdem war ich auch noch die Tochter des Polizeichefs, so das ich unendlich viele Cousins, Onkel und Tanten hatte.

Ich betrachtete mein Zimmer ganz genau. Jedes Detail das ich liebte und vor allem, jede Erinnerung die ich zurücklassen musste. Tausende von Fotos zierten meine blaue Wand. Ich sah mir jedes einzelne genau an und blieb dann bei dem hängen, das ich immer als das des Übergangs bezeichnet hatte. Es zeigte das Vorher und Nachher von dem was ich war, was ich Heute bin, was ich sein würde und was ich von der Zukunft erwartete.

„Bella?" Ich drehte mich zu meiner Mutter, die gerade in mein Zimmer kam. „Was machst du Schatz?"

„Ich betrachte noch mal alles ganz genau um mir jedes Detail einzuprägen." Antwortete ich.

„Ich glaube du weißt ganz genau wo in diesem Zimmer alles ist." Sagte meine Mutter lachend.

„Ja, aber es kann trotzdem nicht schaden." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Willst du das?" Fragte meine Mutter jetzt ernst.

Ich wusste was sie meinte und ja ich wollte es, ich wollte es für meine Eltern und auch für mich. Meine Träume, auch wenn es jetzt andere waren als vor Jahren, werden sich erfüllen.

„Ja Mama." Versicherte ich ihr fest.

„Der Dr. Carlisle holt dich Morgen ab." Informierte sie mich.

„Ich werde alles fertig haben. Es ist ja nicht viel, was ich mitnehme."

„Dein Vater...will nicht aufstehen. Sein Mädchen geht!" Sagte meine Mutter lapidar, um der Sache seine Wichtigkeit zu nehmen.

Zusammen mit meiner Mutter verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging zu meinem Vater. Er lag im Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich aufs Bett. Er sah mich an und ich konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, einen Schmerz den ich vor Jahren schon mal gesehen hatte, einen Schmerz den ich vor langer Zeit selber gespürt hatte.

Mein Freunde sagten, das das normal sei. Das es immer so wäre, wenn die Kinder das Haus verließen um zu studieren, zu heiraten, oder weil sie es einfach wollten. Aber ich wusste, das es für ihn doppelt so schlimm war. Die Angst die er hatte, war doppelt, oder sogar dreimal so schlimm, wie in einer Familie die noch nicht so viel zu erleiden gehabt hatte wie wir.

„Papa..." Ich räusperte mich um den Knoten in meinem Hals los zu werden. „Es wird mir gut gehen."

„Ich habe mir eine andere Zukunft für dich gewünscht. Eine, bei der ich dich hätte unterstützen können...und bei der ich hätte dabei sein können..."

„Du hast meine Zukunft gemacht Papa." Versicherte ich ihm. „Oder glaubst du wirklich, das ich es ohne deine Hilfe soweit gebracht hätte?"

„Bella." Er seufzte schwer. „Ich habe nichts zu dem beigetragen, was du Heute bist. Und ich weiß genau, das du früher etwas anderes machen wolltest. Ich habe alles ruiniert."

„Sag das nicht. Mama und du, ihr habt mich zu dem gemacht was ich Heute bin. Ich weiß das du Angst um mich hast, aber ich bin stark...das habe ich vor langer Zeit schon bewiesen. Und ich bin froh mit dem was ich mache." Erklärte ich meinem Vater.

„Ich hätte dir viel mehr geben können." Seine Augen waren jetzt wässrig.

„Du hast mir alles gegeben. Damit das du hier bist, zusammen mit Mama und mir, damit hast du mir gegeben was ich brauche."

„Das ist ja wohl eher andersherum. Dank dir bin ich Heute hier." Schloss mein Vater das Gespräch ab.

Meine Mutter ging aus dem Zimmer und ich blieb noch einen Moment bei meinem Vater. Seine Worte ließen mich an den Tag denken, der mein komplettes Leben verändert hatte. Das war der selbe Tag gewesen, an dem mir klar geworden war wie stark ich war und zu was ich fähig war wenn man mir etwas wegnehmen wollte was mir wichtig war...jemanden den ich liebte.

Mein Vater stand dann doch auf und wir aßen, das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit, zusammen. Meine Mutter und ich versuchten das Ambiente zu entspannen, aber es war für jeden einzelnen von uns eine schwierige Situation.

Morgen u diese Zeit würde ich auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Ort sein, mit neuen Leute. Dr. Carlisle Cullen war vor einigen Tagen in Forks gewesen und wie der Zufall so spielt, hatte er meine Mutter nach vielen Jahren wieder getroffen. Meine Mutter hatte früher für ihn und seine Familie gearbeitet, solange bis mein Vater versetzt wurde.

Und als sie sich unterhalten hatte, war raus gekommen das ich studieren würde, und zwar in der Stadt in der er wohnte. Der Doktor hatte darauf bestanden, das ich bei ihnen wohnen sollte, so könnte er alles wieder gut machen, was meine Mutter für seine Familie getan hatte. Ich war zwar nicht begeistert von der Idee, ich wollte keine Almosen, stimmte dann aber zu. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, das ich mir einen Job suchen würde, um für mich selber sorgen zu können.

Er würde eine Weile verreisen müssen, aber er hatte gesagt, das sein Sohn und dessen Freundin sich freuen würden mich bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Nachdem meine Mutter mir gesagt hatte, was für ein „Schatz" Edward doch sei, hatte ich akzeptiert.

Den Saal den wir für die Abschiedsfeier gemietet hatten, war sorgfältig geschmückt worden. Jessica und Angela hatten sich darum gekümmert und es wirklich perfekt gemacht. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie wenig Zeit sie dafür gehabt hatten.

„Nervös wegen des neuen Abenteuers?" Fragte Mike, wir waren schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde, aber ich glaube das ist normal. Alles neue macht erstmal Angst." Antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Ich will nur weg von hier." Schnaufte Lauren. „Ich werde ein bekanntes Model werden und du..." Sie zeigte auf mich. „...wirst mir alles das an meinem Körper richten, was in ein paar Jahren von Nöten sein wird."

Mike und ich lachten. Aber ich hoffte das es so seien würde, in ein paar Jahren, wenn ich meinen Traum erfüllt hatte.

Wir tanzen alle eine Weile und ich nutzte die Zeit, um mir all meine Freunde, die ich schrecklich vermissen würde, nochmal genau anzusehen. Sie und meine Familie waren der Impuls gewesen der es möglich gemacht hatte aus mir die starke und entschlossenen Isabella Swan zu machen.

Ich würde auf die Universität gehen und eine herausragende Chirurgin werden, weil ich es mir vorgenommen hatte. Dank meiner hervorragenden Noten, hatte ich ein Stipendium bekommen. Seit dem ich vierzehn Jahre alt war, hatte ich mich zu dem entwickelt, was ich Heute war.

Als meine Freunde zu Partys gingen, oder sonst welchen Unsinn anstellten, beschäftigte ich mich mit lernen und bereitete mich auf alle Prüfungen vor, die mich erwarteten. Deswegen waren meine Noten so gut, das sich Universitäten für mich interessiert hatten, von denen ich noch nie gehört hatten.

„Also!" Ergriff Jessica das Wort. „Ich hoffe das diese kleine Abschiedsfeier für die, die die Schule hinter sich lassen und nun auf die Reise in ihre Zukunft begeben, zu eurem Wohlgefallen ist."

„Jaaaaaa!" Ertönte es im Chor.

„Ich will jetzt keine lange Rede halten." Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, ließ sie einen ganzen Haufen Blätter auf den Boden fallen, was ein allgemeines Gelächter auslöste. „Ich werde nur das sagen, was mir mein Herz vorschreibt."

Jessica war diejenige von uns, die am weitesten weg ging. Ihre Mutter hatte eine große Familie, die auf der ganzen Welt erteilt war. Und sie hatte sich entschlossen nach Spanien zu gehen.

„Ich unterscheide nicht zwischen Familie und Freunden,bei den Menschen die ich zurücklassen muss. Auf dieser Seite der Erde werde ich die Menschen zurücklassen, die ein wichtiger Teil von mir sind und die weder Zeit noch Entfernung aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen können." Fuhr sie mit ihrer Rede fort. „Ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, das wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wir die sein werden, die wir sein wollen und unsere Pläne und Träume sich erfüllt haben. Sollten wir fallen, oder sich Steine in unseren Weg legen, sollten wir uns alle ein Beispiel an der Entschlusskraft nehmen, die uns Bella gezeigt hat." Sie lächelte mich an, aber ich konnte vor lauter Emotion kaum zurück lächeln. „Das soll uns immer daran erinnern, das wir alles erreichen können was wir wollen. Du wirst immer unser Vorbild sein Bella..."

Alle Anwesenden fingen laut an zu applaudieren, da konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sofort wurde ich von tausenden von Armen umarmt. Diese Gruppenumarmung würde ich auch als eine Erinnerung mit auf die Universität nehmen.

Die Party ging, zwischen Erinnerungen und Anekdoten aus der Schulzeit weiter. Gegen drei Uhr löste sich die Gruppe so langsam auf, da die meisten, mich eingeschlossen, am nächsten Morgen früh los mussten. Zum Schluss blieb nur der harte Kern, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Sam, Eric, Ben und ich.

„So, ich glaube es ist Zeit sich zu verabschieden." Erklärte ich und nahm meinen Mantel.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Rief Jessica. „Das wichtigste fehlt noch!" Sie holte eine Schachtel, die ich vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

„Wir haben dir ein Geschenk gekauft." Erklärte mir Angela. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

„Wir haben eins für jeden Tag ausgesucht." War jetzt Lauren dran.

„Hast du etwa gedacht, das du uns so einfach vergessen kannst?" Scherzte Sam.

„Mit oder ohne Geschenk, ich würde euch nie vergessen." Antwortete ich ernst.

„Trotzdem, so ist es besser." Kam es jetzt von Eric.

„Wir werden dich in deinen Albträumen verfolgen, wo immer du auch bist." Scherzte Ben.

Ich nahm die Schachtel und entfernte vorsichtig das Papier. Jeder wusste das ich selbst das, in langweiligen Schulstunden, voll gekitzelte Papier verwahrte. Als ich die Schachtel aufmachte, stieß ich einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus. In der Schachtel lagen sieben Halstücher, in verschiedenen Farben und auf jedem waren die Initialen meiner Freunde gestickt.

„Sie sind so schön." Sagte ich gerührt. „Aber ihr hättet euch nicht die Mühe machen sollen."

„Es war überhaupt keine Mühe." Sagte Mike sofort.

„Sie gefallen ihr! Sie gefallen ihr!" Schrien meine drei durchgeknallten Freundinnen.

Dann verabschiedeten wir uns, lang und breit und mir vielen Tränen. Als ich dann in meinem Bett lag, konnte ich bis zum Morgengrauen nicht einschlafen und ich war glücklich darüber, ich wollte jede Sekunde in meinem zu Hause ausnutzen. Morgen würde ich eine Reise antreten, die viele neue Eindrücke mit sich bringen würde, zu viele...

Um Punkt zwei Uhr, stand Dr. Cullen vor meiner Tür, um mich in seine Stadt mitzunehmen. Meine Eltern versuchten ihr bestes Lächeln zu schau zur stellen, aber ich kannte sie gut genug, das mir ihr nostalgischer Blick nicht entging. Mir ging es nicht anders, aber aus den gleichen Gründen wie sie, trug auch ich ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„So Isabella, wenn du bereit bist können wir los." Informierte mich der Doktor.

„Ich bin fertig." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Renee, Charlie, ich wiederhole noch mal, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um Isabella zu machen. Sie ist in guten Händen, Edward und Alice freuen sich schon sehr auf sie." Versuchte der Doktor meine Eltern zu beruhigen.

„Nochmals vielen Dank Dr. Cullen." Bedankte sich meine Mutter. „Ihre Kinder und Esme sind großartige Menschen und meine Tochter könnte nicht in besseren Händen sein."

„Ich möchte mich auch bedanken Dr. Cullen." Sagte mein Vater von seinem Rollstuhl aus. „Es beruhigt mich sehr, zu wissen das meine Tochter bei Leuten ist die wir kennen."

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken." Sagte der Doktor freundlich. „Wir freuen und darüber, das wir etwas von dem zurückgeben können, was Renee seinerzeit für unsere Kinder getan hat."

Ich ging zu meiner Mutter und umarmte sie wie noch nie in meinem Leben. So weit weg würde ich nicht sein, aber ich würde sie trotzdem eine lange Zeit lang nicht sehen. Dann drehte ich mich zu meinem Vater, ging in die Knie um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein und umarmte auch ihn und vielleicht sogar noch fester als meine Mutter.

Ich zwang mich selber dazu, meine Haltung vor ihnen nicht zu verlieren, aber sobald ich im Auto saß, war es vorbei damit. Meine zurückgehaltenen Tränen liefen ohne Scham über meine Wangen und neben mir saß ein Mann den ich kaum kannte und beobachtete mich dabei. Es dauerte lange bis die letzten Tränen versiegt waren.

„Hier." Mein Begleiter hielt mir ein Taschentuch hin.

„Danke." Meine Stimme hörte sich rau an.

„Ich kann verstehen das du weinst. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, mir ging es auch nicht anders." Erklärte er. „Stell dir vor, ein Mann der weint! Ich musste mir selber immer wieder sagen, das ich Manns genug war um es zu schaffen." Er lachte und steckte mich damit an.

Wir führten ein unterhaltsames Gespräch über seine Jugend und darüber wie er es geschafft hatte Arzt zu werden. Er sagte es nicht, aber ich wusste von meiner Mutter und auch aus eigenen Recherchen, das er ein respektierter und hervorragender Arzt war. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war völlig in dem Gespräch gefangen und vergaß all meine Nervosität. Mir wurde klar, das auch er, wenn auch auf andere Weise, auch für sein Ziel kämpfen und leiden musste.

Am Flughafen von Chicago angekommen, holten wir unsere Sachen und gingen dann zum Parkhaus. Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter, als ich den schicken und luxuriösen, schwarzen Mercedes sah, den der Doktor mit seiner Fernbedienung öffnete. Nachdem er meine Taschen in den Kofferraum getan hatte, hielt der Doktor mir, ganz Gentleman, die Autotür auf. Ich fühlte mich wie im Film.

„Bella." Sagte der Doktor als wir durch die Straßen von Chicago fuhren. „Hast du einen Führerschein?"

„Ja Dr. Cullen." Antwortete ich, ohne seine Frage zu verstehen.

„Gut, ich werde dir ein Auto zur Verfügung stellen, so kannst du dich besser bewegen." Ich wollte protestieren, aber das schien er geahnt zu haben. „Keine Diskussion. Außerdem wirst du damit keine Probleme haben dich hier zurecht zu finden. Es hat ein GPS und ist praktischer als Taxen oder Busse."

„Vielen Dank Doktor." Flüsterte ich überrascht und dankbar.

„Ah, noch etwas." Er lächelte, versuchte aber ernst zu klingen. „Von jetzt an bin ich einfach nur Carlisle und auch keine Förmlichkeiten bei meiner Frau oder meinen Kindern. Wir sind jetzt so etwas wie Familie und selbst meine Kinder nennen mich bei meinem Namen." Er lachte.

„Ich gut Dok...Carlisle." Ich verbessert mich sofort, als ich sah wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Wenig später hielten wir vor einen schönen, großen Haus. Carlisle erklärte mir, das es das Haus seines Sohnes sei. Er hatte geplant, das ich zuerst meine vorübergehendes Zu Hause kennen lernen sollte, dann sein Haus und zum Schluss das von Alice. Ich nahm die wenigen Sachen die er mich tragen ließ und war einfach nur nervös, obwohl man mir versichert hatte, das Edward nett sein soll, konnte ich nicht aufhören an mir rum zu fummeln und meine Kleidung zu richten.

„Beruhige dich, keiner wird dich fressen...und sollte es doch so sein." Sagte Carlisle nachdenklich. „Werde ich sie zuerst fressen. Glaube mir! Meine vampirische Seite ist sehr ausgeprägt wenn es sein muss." Scherzte er.

Carlisle schellte und wir warteten, das uns aufgemacht wurde, was nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Hallo Sohn, Tanya." Begrüßte Carlisle die Leute, die ich von meiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte.

„Komm rein Papa." Hörte ich eine völlig irreale Stimme.

„Isabella." Rief mich Carlisle. „Komm bitte rein."

Ich krallte mich an meiner Tasche fest und ging an ihm vorbei. Und vor mir stand ein griechischer Gott, dessen grüne Augen seine ungewöhnliche Attraktivität noch betonten...aber ein lautes Lachen brachte mich dazu meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Da stand eine blonde Frau, unvergleichlich schön, nur von dem Mann an ihrer Seite übertroffen...

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um den immer stärker werdenden Wunsch in mir, so schnell wie meine Beine mich tragen konnten von dort wegzulaufen, zu unterdrücken. Unverdrossen sah ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie über meine Figur und mein Aussehen lachte und mich dabei immer wieder von oben bis unten musterte. Sie wurde von dem eskortiert, den ich zuerst für eine Fata Morgana gehalten hatte, die dazu da war die Frauen verrückt zu machen, der jetzt aber durch sein Verhalten an Faszination verlor.

Mein Gesicht brannte, als die Schamröte sich darauf ausbreitete. Wut und Scham wuchsen in gleichem Maßen in meinem Bauch.

„Entschuldigung, es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sich die Frau und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen. „Es ist nur...Edward hat mir einen sehr guten Witz erzählt."

„Machst du mir die Freude ihn mir auch zu erzählen?" Fragte Carlisle.

Und ich merkte das ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Sie und er, Edward und Tanya soweit ich wusste, lachten über mich, sie offen und er verstohlen. Der Ton von Carlisle war alles andere als freundlich gewesen, das machte meine Demütigung auch nicht geringer.

„Es war nur ein irrealer Unsinn Carlisle." Versuchte die Frau sich raus zureden.

„Das denke ich mir." Sagte Carlisle streng. „Isabella, das ist mein Sohn Edward und seine Freundin Tanya Denalie." Stellte Carlisle sie mir vor. „Das ist Isabella Swan."

„Hallo." War alles was ich sagen konnte, froh darüber das meine Stimme nicht versagte.

„Hallo." Antworteten die beiden.

„Welches ist Isabellas Zimmer? Ich würde es ihr gerne zeigen und dann kurz mit euch reden." Ich hoffte das es dabei nicht um mich ging, ich wollte nicht gleich am ersten Tag für Probleme sorgen.

„Oben, die zweite Tür rechts." Sagte Tanya.

Wir gingen die Treppe herauf und das letzte was ich hörte, war ein ersticktes Lachen und wie sie sich fragte, wie sie nur eifersüchtig auf mich hätte sein können. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen um meine Tränen zurück zu halten und auch den Wunsch sie anzuschreien und ihr zu sagen, das sie kein Recht hatte sich über mich lustig zu machen, so anders ich auch war...Niemand hatte dieses Recht!

Das Zimmer war überraschend groß und luxuriös, aber ich hatte keine Lust es mir genauer anzusehen, ich hätte am liebsten meine Sachen genommen und wieder in meine persönliche kleine Welt zurückgekehrt, zu den Menschen die mich akzeptierten wie ich war, die wussten warum ich aussah wie ich aussah und mich anzog wie ich mich anzog, die wussten wer Isabella Swan war und warum.

„Bella, ich muss kurz mit meinem Sohn reden, dann komme ich dich holen und wir fahren zu mir und zu meiner Tochter. Die hat übrigens schon hundert mal angerufen, sie kann es kaum abwarten dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Carlisle.

Ich konnte nur in seine Richtung nicken. Dasselbe hatte er zu seinem Sohn und dessen Frau, Freundin oder was auch immer sie war gesagt.

Als ich allein im Zimmer war, ging ich erstmal ins Bad das zu dem Zimmer gehörte. Ich sah in den Spiegel und zwang mich zu lächeln, die schlimmste Tragödie hatte es nicht geschafft mich zu brechen und zwei mir völlig fremde Menschen würden das auch nicht schaffen. Sie waren unbedeutend und unwichtig, ich musste es nur drei Monate mit ihnen aushalten.

Morgen würde ein anderer Tag sein. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem ich mich nicht mehr unter zu vielen Kilos und zu weiten Klamotten verstecken würde. Die Marken die ich unter meinen Halstuch und meinen Sachen versteckte, würden zu einer feinen Linie zusammenschrumpfen...die selbe Linie wie die auf meinen Fotos, eine Linie des Übergangs.

Ich hatte mich noch nie für meine Marken geschämt. Es gefiel mir nicht sie zu betrachten, machte jetzt aber mein Tuch ab und betrachtete die Marken, die mir die Stärke gaben, die nicht zu übertreffen war.

Und so war es...

**Edwards POV.**

Nachdem der absurde Moment vorbei war, setzten wir uns wieder vor den Fernseher, da wir das was wir vorhin angefangen hatten, erst zu Ende führen konnten, wenn wir allein waren. Ich hörte die Schritte meines Vaters auf der Treppe, drehte mich zu ihm um und legte einen Arm um Tanyas Schultern.

„Lass uns zum reden in dein Büro gehen." Ordnete mein Vater regelrecht an.

„Klar." Sagte ich etwas unbehaglich.

„Ich auch?" Fragte Tanya unsicher.

„Selbstv..." Meine Antwort wurde von meinem Vater unterbrochen.

„Ich muss mit Edward alleine reden." Mein Vater war nicht gerade freundlich.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in mein Büro. Wüten darüber wie er Tanya behandelt hatte, ging ich schnell hinter ihm her, er stand am Fenster und sah nach draußen.

„Ich glaube nicht, das das die richtige Art war mit Tanya zu sprechen. Sie ist genauso wie ich..."

„Und die Art wie sie Isabella empfangen hatte war richtig?" Unterbrach er mich grob.

„Tanya hat doch erklärt, das sie wegen einem Witz gelacht hat." Verteidigte ich sie.

„Glaubst du ich habe sieben Jahre studiert um Arzt zu werden oder Idiot, Edward?" Fragte er schneidend und sah mich mit einem Gesicht an, das ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ich bitte dich Papa." Schnaufte ich. „Das ist doch nicht das Ende der Welt."

„Ich werde dir jetzt mal etwas sagen Edward." Er kam auf mich zu,bis er mir gegenüber stand. „Du bist mein Sohn, aber dein Verhalten Heute, lässt mich gerade stark daran zweifeln ob ich dich richtig erzogen habe."

„Selbstverständlich hast du das." Ich reckte stolz mein Kinn in die Luft.

„Dann beweise es mir!" Er wurde lauter. „Beweise mir, das deine Jahre des Studiums und der Formation nicht vergeblich gewesen waren. Lass mich stolz auf den sein den ich erzogen habe und mich nicht nochmal so schämen müsse wie vorhin."

„Du verurteilst mich wegen jemandem den du gerade kennen gelernt hast." Warf ich ihm vor.

„Die wahrscheinlich ein besserer Mensch ist, als du und deine Freundin zusammen."

„Tanya hat mit dem Ganzen hier nichts zu tun."

„Da hast du Recht." Stimmte er mir überraschend zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie deine Freundin erzogen worden ist und deswegen kann ich auch nichts von ihr erwarten." Ich merkte wie ich wütend wurde.

„Ich verbiete dir so über Tanya zu reden Papa!" Sagte ich mit meinem energischstem Ton, um meine Freundin zu verteidigen.

„Und du hast mich nicht anzuschreien." Fauchte er mich an. „Isabella wird drei Monate lang bei euch wohnen und ich hoffe das du und deine Freundin ihr eine angenehme Zeit bereiten werdet. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein Edward, warne ich dich jetzt schon, wenn du mit deinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren auch noch nicht die Strenge eines Vaters kennen gelernt hast, dann wirst du es tun!"

„Ist das eine Drohung?" Fragte ich ungläubig. „Gott Papa!" Ich konnte das hier alles nicht glauben. „Wir reden hier von einer Person, zu der du überhaupt keinen Bezug hast und du stellst sie, wegen einer kleinen Dummheit, vor deine eigene Familie?"

„Ich versetze mich in die Lage eines Menschen, der fremd in einer neuen Stadt ist und niemanden hat. Ich versetzte mich in die Lage eines Menschen, dessen Eltern ich mein Wort gegeben habe, das sie sich keine Sorgen um sie machen brauchen und ich stelle mich auf die Seite einer Person, die all meinen Respekt und Bewunderung verdient hat. Auch wenn du es noch nicht glaubst oder weißt, mit ihren achtzehn Jahren kann sie dir eine Lektion des Lebens erteilen und dir zeigen das ihr Äußeres nur ein lobenswertes Opfer ist."

„Ihr Äußeres?" Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden spöttisch zu klingen.

„Edward?" Er vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen und sprach mit gefährlicher Ruhe. „Hat deine Beziehung zu einem Model dich dazu gebracht auf andere herab zusehen?"

„Was meinst du?" Hinterfragte ich sein Anschuldigung.

„Alice hat schon immer gesagt, das die Welt der Models kalt und berechnend ist und ich danke Gott, das deine Schwester, obwohl sie in dieser Welt arbeitet, die Erziehung die ihre Mutter und ich ihr gegeben haben, nicht vergessen hat. Hast du sie etwa vergessen?" Ich konnte ihn nur ungläubig ansehen. „Ich hoffe nicht und ich wünsche mir von ganzem Herzen, das du dich nicht in dieses Oberflächliche Wesen verwandelt hast, das ich gerade vor Augen habe. Es ist nicht schwer die Treppe hoch zu steigen und den falschen Weg zu wählen, aber der Absturz kann sehr schmerzhaft werden."

„Carlisle!" Rief ich entsetzt, er konnte mich nicht wirklich so sehen.

„Nein Edward. Deine Mutter wartet auf uns und deine Schwester ebenfalls. Sie möchten Isabella kennen lernen." Er ging an mir vorbei. „Denk über meine Worte nach."

„Und du denk daran, das ich sie auf Wunsch meiner Mutter hier aufgenommen habe, aber jeden Moment meine Meinung ändern kann." Sagte ich kalt, obwohl die Worte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in meinem Mund hinterließen.

„Ich vertraue auf dein Urteilsvermögen." Sagte er, ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm um. „Ich vertrau darauf, das ich meine Kinder zu guten Menschen erzogen habe. Bis dann Edward."

Und er ließ mich mitten im Zimmer stehen. Noch nie hatte mein Vater so mit mir gesprochen und noch nie hatte ich mich seiner so unwürdig gefühlt. Er war immer stolz auf mich gewesen und auf das was aus mir geworden war und dann kam so ein fremder Eindringling daher und brachte solch eine Disharmonie in meine Familie.

Ich verfluchte den Moment in dem ich mir dieser Verrücktheit einverstanden war. Aber mein Vater hatte kein Recht mit einer Sache, sie würde mir nichts zeigen könne, wenn ich nur an ihr Gesicht und ihr Äußeres dachte, wir kamen aus verschiedenen Welten. Sie mochte ja Stark sein und alles was sie wollte, aber die Schönheit gehörte nicht zu ihren Attributen und ich war kein Monster weil ich so dachte, das war einfach das Gesetz des Lebens.


	4. Kapitel IV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel IV**

„Ich will das du weißt, das du nicht allein bist Isabella." Sagte Carlisle, als wir auf dem Weg zu seiner Frau waren.

Ich sah ihn an und ich sehr genau wusste, das genau das meine Situation war und nur bei dem Gedanken daran formte sich ein Knoten in meinem Magen. Schnell schob ich den negativen Gedanken weg und dachte an meine Ziel und das brachte mich zum Lächeln. Endlich konnte ich anfangen das Fundament zu meinem neuen Leben zu bauen.

Wir waren aus dem Haus gegangen, ohne den Besitzern nochmal zu begegnen. Und ich hatte die Anspannung in dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht des Doktors gesehen. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, war aber davon Überzeugt, das das Gespräch das er mit seinem Sohn geführt hatte, nicht gerade freundlich verlaufen war und ich der Grund dafür war.

„So." Riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Willkommen in meinem zu Hause. Lass uns meine Frau begrüßen."

Das Haus war schön und ich hoffte eines Tages meinen Eltern auch so etwas bieten zu können.

„Ich hole meine Frau, mach es dir bequem." Bat mich Carlisle freundlich wie immer.

Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit damit mir die vielen Fotos anzusehen, die auf den schönen Möbeln verteilt waren. Es waren allem Anschein nach Fotos der Familie. Auf vielen von ihnen konnte ich Edward erkennen, aber nur auf einem seine Freundin.

„Isabella." Ich drehte mich um als ich meinen Namen hörte. Neben dem Doktor stand eine hübsche Frau. „Ich möchte dir die Besitzerin meines Herzens vorstellen." Sagte er lächelnd. „Meine Frau, Esme Cullen."

„Es ist eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen Frau Cullen." Ich ging langsam zu ihr, aber sie kam entschlossen auf mich zu.

„Nenne mich bitte Esme." Sagte sie und umarmte mich. „Und die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Kind."

Sie zu hören und die herzliche Art mit der sie mich empfing, ließ mich ihre Umarmung erwidern als ob sie meine eigene Mutter wäre.

„Aber du bist ja ein lebendes Abbild deines Vaters." Rief sie überschwänglich.

„Ihr kennt meinen Vater?" Fragte ich perplex.

„Aber selbstverständlich." Bestätigte sie fröhlich. „Haben dir das deine Mutter oder Carlisle nicht erzählt?"Ich schüttelte bei ihrer Frage den Kopf. „Gut, also ich muss dir was beichten, fast währst du nicht auf diese Welt gekommen." Sagte sie gespielt ernst. „Ich hätte deinen Vater am liebsten umgebracht, als er deiner Mutter einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Er wollte mir nicht nur meine Assistentin wegnehmen, sondern auch eine gute Freundin." Endete sie lachend.

„Und das stimmt." Bestätigte Carlisle. „Er hat sich nur dadurch gerettet, das Renee versprach bei uns zu bleiben und weil er Polizist war."

Sie erzählten mir noch ein paar Anekdoten aus der Zeit als meine Mutter bei ihnen gearbeitet hatte, ich musste teilweise herzlich lachen. Mir viel es schwer die zu glauben, in denen sie ihren Sohn als herzlich und charmant beschrieb, stellte meine Skepsis allerdings nicht offen zur Schau.

„Na ja, du hast meinen Sohn ja mittlerweile kennen gelernt. Wie findest du ihn? Ist er nicht ein Schatz? Als ich ihm von dir erzählt hatte, war er sofort einverstanden gewesen." Sagte Esme und ich brauchte all meine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht mit meinem Unmut raus zu platzten.

„Eh...er ist...sympathisch." Antwortete ich zögernd und der Doktor sah mich an.

„Wie es aussieht hat unser Sohn Schwierigkeiten bei einem Projekt." Ich bemerkte einen schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen dem Ehepaar.

„Oh! Ich verstehe." Sagte Esme. „Hast du ihn...beraten...wegen dem Projekt?"

Ich war sicher, das diese anscheinend triviale Konversation die hier gerade vor mir stattfand, eine verschlüsselte Botschaft enthielt.

„Ja und ich glaube er hat genau verstanden welches die richtige Lösung für das Problem ist." Spielte der Doktor das Spiel weiter.

„Gut." Esme stand auf. „Alice hat mich mit ihren Fragen danach, wann du endlich kommst schon ganz irre gemacht. Wir gehen jetzt also besser, bevor sie Jasper und die kleinen Monster einpackt und hierher kommt." Sie nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zum Auto. „Du wirst ihre Kinder lieben."

Auf dem Weg zu Alice und ihrer Familie hörte ich meinen Begleiter nur mit halbem Ohr zu. In meinem Magen hatte sich wieder ein Knoten gebildet, ich würde jetzt noch ein Mitglied der Familie Cullen kennen lernen. Ich dankte Gott dafür, das der ganze Stress auf einen Tag konzentriert war.

„Ich muss dich warnen Isabella." Bei den Worten versteifte ich mich sofort.

„Wa...warum?" Fragte ich ängstlich. Wir standen jetzt vor dem Haus seiner Tochter.

„Meine Tochter ist etwas...spezial." sagte Carlisle vergnügt. „Und sie hat deine Mutter angebetet. Also..."

Die Haustür flog auf und eine junge Frau, etwas kleiner als ich, hing mir Wortwörtlich am Hals. Ich stand mit steifen Armen da und wusste nicht wie ich auf diese stürmische Begrüßung reagieren sollte.

„...erschrecke dich nicht, wenn sie dir um den Hals fällt." Beendete Esme den Satz von Carlisle.

„Wie schön dich wiederzusehen!" Quietschte sie, als sie meinen Hals losließ, dafür aber meine Hände gefangen hielt. „Aber sie ist ja eine richtig hübsche junge Dame geworden! Mein Gott! Erinnerst du dich noch als Renee sie mit nach Hause gebracht hatte? Du warst so eine süße kleine Sache. Ehrlich gesagt, warst du meine persönliche Puppe." Sie lachte herzlich.

„Du erschreckst sie Alice." Sagte Carlisle halb ernst halb vergnügt.

„Oh! Tut mir Leid. Aber ich hatte solche Lust dich wiederzusehen. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten. Aber kommt doch rein." Sagte Alice schnell.

„Keine Angst." Flüsterte mir Esme ins Ohr. „Sie tut nichts, sie hat nur zu viel Energie." Ich musste lachen.

„Isabella." Alice nahm die Hand eines jungen Mannes, den ich auch schon auf den Fotos in Esmes Haus gesehen hatte. „Das ist mein Mann Jasper und die Beiden." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Mädchen und ein Baby das friedlich schlief. „Sind Montserrat und Amelie. Unsere Schöpfungen!" Sie zeigte auf ihren Mann und sich.

„Sehr erfreut Isabella. Und willkommen in unserem Haus." Begrüßte mich Jasper.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Antwortete ich und betrachtete die beiden kleinen Mädchen. Sie waren Alice in Kleinformat, gemischt mit der Schönheit ihres Vaters.

Wir setzten uns in Wohnzimmer. Dort wurde ich mit Fragen über meine Mutter, meinen Vater, unser Leben in Forks und all meinen Erinnerung die ich an mein Leben hatte, bombardiert. Trotz des Verhörs fühlte ich mich wohl und geborgen. Nicht einer von ihnen hatte mich so angesehen, wie die Personen bei denen ich wohnen würde und sie hatten mich schon gar nicht so überheblich behandelt.

„Und wie haben dich die Hexe und der Hampelmann empfangen?" Fragte Alice plötzlich und ohne jedwede Narkose.

„Alice!" Wiesen sie mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig zurecht.

„Was?" Verteidigte sie sich. „Isabella gehört jetzt zu unserer Familie und ich bin der Meinung, das sie Bescheid wissen sollte."

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit in dem Haus verbracht, lag aber anscheinend mit meiner Meinung über meine Gastgeber nicht so ganz falsch und vor allem war ich nicht die Einzige die so dachte.

„Sie waren nett." Log ich.

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" Sagte Alice streng. „Solltest du irgendwelche Probleme mit ihnen haben wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind, zögere bloß nicht zu mir zu kommen." Bot sie mir an und ignorierte die Blicke die ihr zugeworfen wurden einfach.

„Edward und Tanya werden sehr gute Gastgeber sein." Sagte Esme nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Onkel Edar nicht spielen mit mir." Plapperte Amy drauf los und zog eine Schnute. „Tante Tanya Amy nicht lieb hat."

„Selbst Amy merkt was los ist." Sagte Alice sauer und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit, begleitet von einem beschämten Blickaustausch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was in dieser Familie los war, aber ein war klar, Alice hatte ihre Probleme mit Tanya und dadurch auch mit ihrem Bruder. Jasper machte der unangenehmen Stille ein Ende, er bat uns an den Tisch um den Kaffee zu trinken.

„Du wirst also Medizin studieren?" Fragte mich Jasper.

„Ja."

„Willst du dich spezialisieren?" Fragte jetzt Alice.

„Ich würde gerne plastischer Chirurg werden." Gab ich zu.

„Aus einem bestimmten Grund?" Fragte jetzt Esme interessiert.

Schweigend nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf mich gerichtet, speziell die vom Doktor und ich war überzeugt, das er wusste was in meiner Familie passiert war. Ich holte tief Luft und zwang mich dazu, jetzt genauso stark zu sein, wie damals als es passiert war.

„Ich möchte gerne den Menschen ihre Würde wiedergeben, die ein Trauma erlitten haben, sei es angeboren oder durch einen Unfall passiert sein...wie bei mir." Erklärte ich fest.

Und wieder entstand ein langes Schweigen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen schien zu versuchen meinen Worten einen Sinn zu geben , oder sie mit etwas in Verbindung zu bringen über das wir gesprochen hatten, aber über diesen Teil meines Lebens hatte ich noch nichts erzählt.

„Eine Koryphäe! Das wirst du ohne Zweifel auf dem von dir gewählten Gebiet werden!" Sagte Carlisle überzeugt.

„Das ist mein größter Wunsch."

„Ich bin der Meinung meines Schwiegervaters." Kam es von Jasper. „Du weißt was du willst und etwas erreichen zu wollen, was aus einem persönlichem Grund entstanden ist, wir dich dazu bringen deine Ziele zu erreichen."

Dankbar und gleichzeitig neugierig sah ich ihn er das gesagt hatte ließ mich ahnen, das er es nicht einfach so gesagt hatte, sonder es etwas mit seinem Leben zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin Anwalt." Fing Jasper an zu erzählen. „Wir hatten kein Geld, aber ich studierte trotzdem." Das überraschte mich.

„Ich habe Jazz auf einem Wohltätigkeitsessen kennen gelernt." Unterbrach ihn Alice. „Ich war gerade so alt wie du und Jazz war zwanzig und er war unser Kellner. Es fiel mir natürlich seht schwer mich auf Essen zu konzentrieren, bei so einem attraktiven Kellner." Alice himmelte Jasper regelrecht an.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich gerade in meinem zweiten Studienjahr. Ich hatte es Dank meiner Noten geschafft einen Studienplatz zu bekommen und jobbte wo ich nur konnte um meine Kosten zu decken. Meine Mutter zog mich allein groß und als ich fünf Jahre alt war, heiratete sie einen Mann..." Sein Blick wurde traurig. „Und von da an wurde ich Zeuge wie dieser Mann, die Frau die mir das Leben geschenkt hatte wieder und wieder schlug und wie die Justiz nicht dagegen unternahm. Sie glaubte, wie auch meine Mutter, seinen Beteuerungen, das er sich bessern wollte."

Meine Augen brannten, als ich den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah. Ich war davon überzeugt gewesen, das in der Welt der Reichen alles perfekt war und fühlte mich schlecht wegen meinen Vorurteilen.

„Mein Anreiz Recht zu studieren war es, all den Männern die ihre Frauen misshandelten ein Ende zu bereiten." Er machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft. „Als mein drittes Studienjahr begann...nahm meine Kraft noch zu..."

„Ich kam nach einem harten Tag in der Uni nach Hause." Erzählte er weiter. „Kaum war ich um die Ecke gekommen, da ahnte ich schon, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vor dem Haus standen Polizeiwagen und ein Krankenwagen.." Jasper schloss die Augen. „Als ich ins Haus kam, trugen sie meine Mutter auf einer Trage aus dem Haus...sie war komplett zugedeckt und direkt hinter ihr trugen sie ihren Mann hinaus, in den selben Konditionen." Ich unterdrückte einen entsetzten Schrei. „Er hatte sie geschlagen bis sie nicht mehr atmete und dann hat der Feigling sich selbst umgebracht."

Tausender stiller Tränen rannten über meine Wangen. Ich trug die Erinnerungen an meinen verhängnisvollen Tag auf dem Körper, er in seiner Seele, aber ich hatte meinen Vater retten können, er seine Mutter nicht. Langsam schob ich meine Hand über den Tisch und berührte vorsichtig seine. Wir kannten uns eigentlich nicht gut genug für so eine intime Geste, aber ich fühlte mich ihm in diesem Moment sehr nahe.

Jasper sah auf meine Hand und als ich sie gerade wieder zurückziehen wollte, beschämt über meine kühne Geste, ergriff er sie, drückte sie fest und lächelte mich warm an.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte ich unter Tränen.

„Mir auch Isabella." Sagte Jasper leise. „Aber Heute schöpfe ich meine Kraft aus dem was passiert ist und kämpfe dafür, das keine Frau mehr so leiden muss wie meine Mutter. Alice, meine Töchter und ihre Familie sind meine größten Stützpfeiler und dann kam mein Vater." Er lächelte traurig.

„Dein Vater?" Ich musste das einfach fragen.

„Meine Eltern hatten mich in einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht gezeugt." Erklärte er. „Meine Mutter wurde schwanger, sagte es ihm aber nie. Er war ein junger Mann aus gutem Hause und sie glaubte das sie eh keine Zukunft miteinander hatten."

„Und wie habt ihr euch gefunden?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich wusste immer seinen Namen, aber auf Wunsch meiner Mutter hatte ich nie nach ihm gesucht. Aber als das passiert war, was passiert war, entschloss ich mich ihn zu suchen. Und mit Hilfe meiner Frau und ihrer Familie fand ich ihn." Er lachte. „Es war kein Vaterschaftstest von Nöten, ich bin eine exakte Kopie von ihm. Er nahm mich auf, als ob ich schon immer zu seinem Leben gehört hätte, Er unterstützte mich und half mir der zu werden, der ich Heute bin. Ich habe eine Halbschwester, Rosalie, sie ist so alt wie du und auch bald hier studieren wird."

„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich." Ich musste das einfach sagen. „Du bist es wert, das man zu dir aufschaut."

„Vielen Dank Isabella." Sagte er warm. „Und ich bin überzeugt davon, das ich in naher Zukunft sehr stolz auf das sein werde was du erreicht hast."

„So!" Rief Alice und trocknete sich die Tränen. „Jetzt machen wir die Schublade mit den Erinnerungen wieder zu. Heute lacht uns das Leben zu und du wirst in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft in deinem eigenen Licht erstrahlen Isabella."

„Danke." Ich lächelte ihr zu. „Und ich möchte euch bitten mich Bella zu nennen, so nennen mich meine Freunde und meine Familie. Und ihr habt euch in dieser kurzen Zeit das gleiche Recht verdient." Brachte ich zum Ausdruck was ich fühlte.

„Bella." Sagte Esme liebevoll. „Ein hübscher Name für ein hübsches Mädchen. Das gefällt mir!"

Ich war dankbar für ihre Worte, obwohl ich mir sehr wohl bewusst war, das das mit dem hübschen Mädchen nicht zu traf. Noch nicht!

„Amy!" Quietschte Alice plötzlich. „Hol doch mal das rosa Päckchen das du versteckt hast."

Die Kleine rannte aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer und Alice hüpfte auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab, sie steckte uns alle mit ihrer Energie an. Amy kam mit einem kleinen Päckchen zurück und ging zu ihrer Mutter, die flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, daraufhin kam die Kleine zu mir. Sie sah mich erstmal skeptisch an und reicht mir dann das Päckchen.

„Da, ein Schenk für dich." Sagte sie langsam.

„Für mich?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Natürlich Bella!" Bestätigte Alice. „Mach es schon auf. Und versuch erst gar nicht, es nicht zu wollen. Es wird dir sehr nützlich sein."

„Hilfst du mir?" Bat ich Amy, die mich mit glänzenden Augen ansah.

Ich stellte das Päckchen auf den Tisch und packte es mit Amys Hilfe aus. Es kam ein glänzendes Handy zum Vorschein. Und auch ohne es ganz auszupacken, wusste ich das es mit Sicherheit das neueste Model war und sehr teuer.

„Das...ist zu viel." Murmelte ich.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Sagte Alice sofort. „Alle Studenten geben mit ihren Handys an und du wirst da keine Ausnahme sein. Außerdem ist so etwas Heutzutage keine Luxus mehr, sonder eine Notwendigkeit und du kannst mit deinen Eltern reden wann immer du willst."

„Du musst dir um nichts Gedanken machen." Kam es jetzt von Jasper. „Du kannst sooft und solange anrufen wie du willst. In dem Geschenk ist unbegrenztes telefonieren mit eingeschlossen."

„Aber..." Alice unterbrach mich gespielt sauer.

„Du hast gerade gesagt, das wir ein wichtiger Teil von dir sind, wie auch du für uns. Und ohne angeben zu wollen, Geld ist für uns, Gott sei Dank, kein Problem und wir können uns das ein oder andere leisten. Wie dein Geschenk!" Sie zeigt auf das Handy. „Wir bezahlen die Rechnung und du denk an deine Eltern."

„Vielen Dank." Sagte ich nach einem Augenblick. Ich stand auf und gab Jasper und Alice einen Kuss auf die Wange. Damit das sie meine Eltern ins Spiel gebracht hatte, hatte sie gewonnen.

„Und bevor du wieder in deinen Geschenke ablehnenden Zustand verfällst."Bemerkte Esme. „Auch wir haben ein Willkommensgeschenk für dich."

„Und auch das kannst du nicht ablehnen."Warnte mich Carlisle. „Auch das wird dir sehr nützlich in deinem Studentenleben sein. Hier." Er gab mir ein wesentlich größeres Päckchen.

„Ich helfen?" Fragte Amy aufgeregt.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

Wir machten das Geschenk auf und bei dem Anblick des neuen Laptop fehlten mir die Worte. Ich wollte schon immer eins haben, aber ich wusste, das das bei der Rente meines Vaters nicht möglich gewesen war und war sehr glücklich mit dem gebrauchten PC den mir meine Eltern geschenkt hatten. Ich hatte ihn nicht mitnehmen können, weil er viel zu groß war.

Nachdem ich mich mehrfach bei allen bedankt hatte, nahm ich die Geschenke an. Es waren wirklich nützliche Geschenke und ich würde all meine Arbeiten ohne Probleme erledigen können und auch noch regelmäßig mit meinen Eltern sprechen können, ich fühlte mich ihnen plötzlich viel näher.

„Vielen Dank euch allen." Sagte ich nochmal. „Ihr hättet euch wirklich nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen und ich hoffe das ich euch eines Tage alles zurückgeben kann, was ihr für mich getan habt."

„Jetzt reicht es mit dem bedanken!" Rief Alice. „Ich will als Entschädigung einfach nur die besten Noten sehen, mehr nicht."

„Ja, das ist unsere beste Entschädigung." Stimmte Carlisle seiner Tochter zu.

„Das sehe ich auch so." Bemerkte Esme. „Und jetzt wechseln wir das Thema. Hast du jemanden gefunden der auf die Kinder aufpasst, wenn du zu deinen Veranstaltungen musst, Alice?"

„Noch nicht Mama." Antwortete Alice. „Aber mit Zeit und Geduld werde ich jemanden finden."

„Es muss aber jemand absolut vertrauenswürdiges sein. Du musst das genau überprüfen." Sagte Esme.

„Selbstverständlich Mama."

„Gut, wir müssen jetzt so langsam los. Dieses junge Fräulein hier, beginnt Morgen ihr Studium und braucht acht Stunden Schlaf." Sagte Carlisle und zeigte auf mich.

„Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen Bella. Edward und Tanya sind den ganzen Tag nicht da und du kannst immer zu uns kommen wenn du nicht alleine sein willst und hier lernen." Bot mir Jasper an.

„Ich werde daran denken. Ich habe mich hier, mit euch, wirklich wohl gefühlt." Antwortete ich ehrlich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und an der Tür hörte ich noch, wie Esme Alice bat das geschehene zu vergessen und doch am nächsten Tag zum Abendessen zu kommen. Ich verstand zwar nicht worum es ging, aber Alice schien über irgendetwas sehr genervt zu sein.

Wieder am Haus in dem ich vorübergehend wohnen sollte, sank meine Laune beträchtlich, aber die Erinnerung an den schönen Nachmittag den ich gehabt hatte, machte mir Mut. Ich nahm meine Geschenke und ging hinter dem Doktor und seiner Frau her. Diesmal machte Tanya die Tür auf und sie begrüßte übertrieben freundlich ihre zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, ich musste den Impuls unterdrücken, die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie hörte sich so falsch an, oder waren das jetzt wieder meine Vorurteile? Ich versuchte die schlechten Vibrationen zu ignorieren und zu hoffen, das es alles schon nicht so schlimm werden würde.

„Und mein Sohn?" Fragte Esme als sie Edward nicht sah.

„Hier bin ich Mama." Antwortete Edward und kam die Treppe herunter.

Er nahm seine Mutter liebevoll in den Arm, das brachte mich dazu mich zu fragen, ob ich ihn doch falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Aber da fiel mir auf, wie distanziert er seinen Vater begrüßte.

„Und all diese Geschenke?" Fragte Tanya und zeigte auf die Päckchen.

„Das sind unsere Willkommensgeschenke." Antwortete der Doktor trocken.

„Wow! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich auch etwas besorgt." Ich verschloss meine Ohren vor ihrem falschen und sarkastischem Ton.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte ich unbehaglich.

„Oh Bella!" Carlisle schlug sich vor die Stirn, er schien etwas vergessen zu haben.

„Bella?" Fragte Tanya mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, Isabella mag es wenn man sie Bella nennt." Erklärte ihr Esme und zog eine ihrer perfekten Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja klar." Tanya sah belustigt auf ihre Schuhe.

„Bist du fertig?" Fragte Carlisle kalt. „Ich habe mit Bella noch etwas wirklich wichtiges zu besprechen."

Er nahm mich mit in ein anderes Zimmer. Er wollte mir erklären wie das GPS funktioniert, das er in das Auto hatte einbauen lassen, das er mir Morgen nach dem Abendessen überlassen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen würde er mich abholen und zur Uni fahren, so konnte er mir den Weg zeigen und ich konnte mich ganz auf meinen ersten Tag konzentrieren.

Wenig später gingen sie. Ich blieb noch an der Tür stehen und sah ihnen nach. Ich holte tief Luft und ging ins Haus. Perplex blieb ich stehen, Tanya wühlte in den Päckchen mit meinen Geschenken so als ob es ihre wären. Laut machte ich die Tür zu, aber das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören.

„Schöne Geschenke." Sagte sie eisig.

„Das sind sie." Antwortete ich trocken.

„Wie es aussieht, hast du es in kürzester Zeit geschafft, meine geliebte Schwägerin für dich zu gewinnen."

„Sie ist ein sehr netter Mensch. Sie, ihr Mann und auch ihre Kinder." Verteidigte ich Alice und ihre Familie.

„Uf! Na das sieht mir ganz nach..." Ihr giftiger Kommentar blieb unvollendet als Edward ins Zimmer kam.

„Hier sind die Schlüssel." Sagte Edward und reichte mir einen Schlüsselbund. „Ich bin den ganzen Tag über außer Haus und Tanya ebenso." Erklärt er.

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

„Hier hast du die Telefonnummern von den Restaurants bei denen wir täglich unser Essen bestellen. Bestelle einfach was du möchtest und lass es auf meine Rechnung setzten. Sie wissen Bescheid, das jetzt noch eine andere Person aus diesem Haus Bestellungen aufgibt." Er sagt das, als ob er ein Urteil verlesen würde.

„Es gibt dort sehr gutes vegetarisches Essen mit wenig Kalorien." Sagte Tanya lächelnd. „Damit solltest du anfangen." Ich fühlte einen Stich in meiner Brust bei ihren Worten.

Ich wusste das sie auf mein Übergewicht anspielte. Edward flüsterte ihren Namen und ich wollte glauben, das es eine Warnung war, damit sie nicht weitermachte.

„Danke." Antwortete ich automatisch.

„Du kannst dich...wie zu Hause fühlen." Sagte Edward, als ob es ihm schwer fiel zu reden. „Du kannst auch das Telefon benutzen wann immer du willst, es ist ein Apparat in deinem Zimmer. Die Tür neben dem Schrank führt in eine kleines Büro, dort kannst du lernen."

„Du kannst da auch essen. Dein Zimmer ist wie ein kleines Apartment. Du hast dort alles was du brauchst." Fügte Tanya hinzu und machte mir damit klar, das sie mich so wenig wie möglich sehen wollte.

„Ich bin müde, ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Gute Nacht und Danke für alles." Sagte ich schnell.

„Isabella." Rief Tanya als ich gerade sie Treppe rauf wollte. „Im hinteren Teil des Hauses ist ein kleine Fitnessstudio, du kannst es jeder Zeit benutzen."

Ich nickte nur, unfähig noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Die Lust ihr alles an den Kopf zu werfen, was mir gerade durch den Sinn ging war schwer zu bremsen. In meinem Zimmer legte ich meine Geschenke ab, sah auf die Uhr und rief direkt meine Eltern an.

Wir redeten eine Weile miteinander und ich erzählte ihnen von dem angenehmen Besuch bei Esme und Alice und wie nett alle zu mir waren, natürlich ohne meine Gastgeber einzubeziehen. Mein Vater hörte sich traurig an und ich beruhigte ihn so gut ich konnte.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, legte ich mich aufs Bett und las mir die Gebrauchsanweisungen meiner Geschenke durch. Morgen würde ein neuer Anfang sein und obwohl ich eine natürliche Angst vor dem Neuen hatte, freute ich mich darauf neue Leute kennen zu lernen und mit meinen Studium zu beginnen. Ich hoffte nur, das nicht alle Leute in dieser Stadt voreingenommen gegenüber dicken Menschen waren. Meine Narben konnte man nicht sehen und die an meinem Hals verdeckte ich mit meinen Tüchern, so das sie mich nicht belasteten.

Zu mir selber sagte ich die Worte, die ich mir immer sagte wenn ich etwas neues begann..."Die Narben auf der Seele sind vergangene Erlebnisse für die Menschen. Die Verbrennungen auf meinem Körper sind meine lebenden Erinnerung an meine Kraft und an die Menschen die mich lieben und unterstützen."

Mir fielen die Augen zu und ich driftete ins Land der Träume. In meinem Traum war ich wieder vierzehn und mein Vater rannte mir entgegen. Aber es erschien auch eine neue Person in meinen Träumen. Eine die alles irreal werden ließ...


	5. Kapitel V

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel V Bellas POV.**

Als ich wach wurde, sprang ich mit frischem Enthusiasmus aus dem Bett. Schnell suchte ich mir eine Jeans und ein langes Shirt raus, ein Blick aus dem Fenster hatte mir gezeigt, das die Sonne schien. Die Uhr zeigte acht Uhr und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, das es neun wurde und ich zur Uni konnte. Ich musste über mich selber Lachen, ich benahm mich wie an meinem ersten Schultag.

Im Haus waren Geräusche zu hören, aber schon bald hörte ich die Haustür zufallen und das war mein Zeichen. Mich nach allen Seiten umsehend, ging ich in die Küche. Ich schien alleine zu sein und fing an mir einen Kaffee zu machen. Als ich hinter mir ein Geräusch hörte, erschreckte ich mich so sehr, das mir die Tasse aus der Hand fiel.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Edward hinter mir.

„G..guten Morgen." Antwortete ich nervös und hob die Scherben auf.

„Es ist nichts im Kühlschrank. Du kannst was bestellen."

„Ich esse in der Uni." Antwortete ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin spät dran. Ich gehe."

Und er verschwand aus der Küche. Ich setzte mich auf die Arbeitsplatte und sah ihm hinterher. Hatte ich etwa erwarte, das er mir einen schönen ersten Tag wünscht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging in mein Zimmer um meine Sachen zu holen und auf Carlisle zu warten.

„Bereit?" Fragte mich Carlisle auf dem Weg zur Uni.

„Nervös." Antwortete ich und er lachte.

„Das ist normal Bella." tröstete er mich. „Du wirst einen tollen Tag haben und wenn nicht, wir der nächste es sein."

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt er vor einem beeindruckendem Gebäude. Ich war so ungeduldig, das ich ausstieg, ohne darauf zu warten das Carlisle mir die Tür aufmachte. Schnell drehte ich mich um, um mich von Carlisle zu verabschieden.

„Hier hast du meine Nummer. Ruf mich an, wenn du weißt wann ich dich abholen soll." Sagte er.

„Das mache ich. Danke fürs bringen."

„Geh und zeig wozu du fähig bist. Denk daran, deine Eltern, ich, meine Familie und deine Freunde sind stolz auf dich" Animiert er mich.

Mit meinem Studienplan in der Hand ging ich los. Allen um mich herum schien es genau so zu gehen wie mir. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen orientiert hatte, ging ich in den zweiten Stock, wo meine erste Vorlesung stattfand. Es waren schon ein paar Leute im Saal, die nervös grüßten und die die dazu kamen, grüßten genauso nervös zurück. Ich setzte mich in die Mitte des Saales und wartete darauf, das der Saal voll wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Dozent kam mit dem Studienleiter in den Saal.

Wir hörten uns eine lange Rede an, sie verteilten Information über die Uni von Chicago und zum Schluss mussten wir uns noch alle vorstellen. Und es stellte sich heraus, das die Meisten von Außerhalb kamen und ebenfalls bei Bekannten wohnten oder sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatten.

Die erste Vorlesung, Biologie I, verging sehr schnell.

Sobald die Vorlesung zu Ende war, fingen alle hektisch an ihre Sachen zu packen und schienen es eilig zu haben aus dem Saal zu kommen. Ich dagegen nahm mir meine Zeit und packte meine Sachen in Ruhe zusammen. Das nächste was ich zu tun hatte war, mir etwas zu essen zu kaufen.

„Hallo." Grüßte mich ein Mädchen.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Du bist Isabella, richtig?" Ich nickte. „Ich bin Jane. Dein Name ist bei mir direkt hängen geblieben. Du heiß genau wie meine beste Freundin."

Zusammen gingen wir aus dem Saal und machten uns auf den Weg in die Cafeteria. Als ich sah, das sie Essen für ein ganzes Bataillon auf ihr Tablett lud und sie mir dann auch noch sagte, das es nur für sie war, musste ich lachen. Wir setzten uns etwas Abseits an einen Tisch und fingen an uns gegenseitig mit Fragen zu löchern, um uns besser kennen zu lernen.

„Aus Forks also?"

„So ist es. Ich wohne bei...Bekannten." Erzählte ich, ohne zu erwähnen wie unangenehm das war.

„Ich wohne mit meinem Bruder zusammen, unsere Eltern haben uns eine Wohnung gemietet."

„Studiert dein Bruder auch hier?" Fragte ich.

„Oh ja! Rechtswissenschaften, aber ich glaube das er nur die Anwälte kennen lernen wird, die sie an heuern werden um ihn hier heraus zu bekommen." Sie lachte laut.

„Was?"

„Mein Bruder ist jetzt dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und ist immer noch im zweiten Semester." Schnaufte sie. „Deswegen werden meine Eltern irgendwann einen Anwalt brauchen, um ihn hier heraus zu bekommen." Jetzt musste ich auch lachen.

„Ihr seid auch im ersten Semester Medizin, stimmts?" Fragte ein Junge der an unseren Tisch gekommen war.

„Ja." Sagten wir unisono.

„ bin Christian. Ich habe euch bei der Vorlesung gesehen. Kann ich mich zu euch setzten?"

„Klar!" Antwortete Jane fröhlich. „Ich bin Jane und sie ist Isabella. Ich komme aus San Diego und Isabella aus Forks. Und du?" Stellte Jane uns vor.

„Ich komme aus Housten." Erklärte er. „Wie es aussieht, kommen wir alle von Außerhalb."

Wir unterhielten uns, bis wir zu unserer nächsten Vorlesung musste. Bis zu unserer letzten Vorlesung um fünf, hatten wir uns schon richtig gut kennen gelernt und verstanden uns gut. Am Ende des Tage hatten wir schon die ersten Daten für einige Prüfungen, außerdem hatten wir einige Einzelaufgaben bekommen und auch welche die wir als Gruppe erledigen sollten. Es hatte sich noch ein Junge zu uns gesellt, Dan, endlich jemand aus Chicago.

„Wie kommst du nach Hause Isabella?" Fragte mich Jane.

„Ich werde abgeholt." Carlisle hatte ich schon angerufen.

„Gut, ich verabschiede mich Leute. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Auto.

„Ich gehe auch. Morgen besprechen wir die Arbeiten." Verabschiedete sich Dan.

Christian setzte sich mit mir auf eine Bank und wir warteten auf Carlisle. Er hatte sich netter weise angeboten mit mit zu warten.

„Und wo wohnst du?" Fragte ich.

„Ich wohne in einer Pension. Aber ich arbeite um mir eine Wohnung mieten zu können." Erklärte er.

„Und wo arbeitest du?"

„Am Wochenende liefere ich für ein Restaurant Bestellungen aus."

„Ich würde auch gerne arbeiten." Sagte ich.

„Wenn du möchtest...kann ich ja fragen, ob sie jemanden brauchen." Bot er mir an.

„Würdest du?"

„Klar." Ich strahlte ihn an.

Wenige Minuten später kam auch schon Carlisle und ich verabschiedete ich mich von Christian. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause erkannte ich mich selbst nicht wieder und Carlisle hat bei meinem Monolog bestimmt mehr wie einmal den Faden verloren, er nickte immer nur zustimmend.

„Es freut mich, das es dir so gut gefallen hat Bella. Es ist schön jemanden zu sehen, dem es nicht nur ums Geld geht, sondern auch um den Weg wie man es verdienen kann."

„Es war meine erster Tag und ich bin sicher den richtigen Weg gewählt zu haben." Antwortete ich und sah aus dem Fenster.

„War es nicht deine erste Wahl?" Fragte Carlisle neugierig. Ich zählte die Sekunden und er sah mich mit echtem Interesse an.

„Ehrlich gesagt...also..." Da schellte Carlisles Handy.

„Entschuldige." Er lächelte mich an. „Hallo?"

Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster, aber seine aufgeregte Reaktion brachte ich mich dazu ihn wieder anzusehen. Er war plötzlich völlig verstört, sah sich hektisch um und versuchte schneller voran zu kommen.

„In zehn Minuten bin ich da." Er legte auf und krallte sich am Lenkrad fest.

„Ist was passiert?" Traute ich mich zu fragen.

„Edward."Fing er an. „Er hatte einen Autounfall und ist im Krankenhaus." Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf.

„Geht's ihm gut?"

„Sie sagen ja, aber ich will es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."

Ich würde Lügen, wenn ich sagen würde das ich genauso besorgt war wie er, aber ich wünschte Edward natürlich, trotzt allem,nichts schlechtes. Ob es mir gefiel oder nicht, ob ich sie mochte oder nicht, Edward und seine Freundin hatten mich bei sich aufgenommen.

Carlisle parkte vor dem Hospital und ging dann schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses, ich immer hinterher. Wir gingen in einen Wartesaal und da saß eine ruhige Esme. Das sagte mir, das es nicht wirklich schlimm war. Esme erklärte, das sie noch nicht zu Edward durfte und nur die Version der Ärzte kannte. Carlisle verlor keine Zeit und ging um sich mit seinen eigenen Augen ein Urteil zu bilden.

„Oh Bella! Ich habe dich noch gar nicht nach deinem ersten Tag gefragt." Sagte Esme bestürzt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Esme, das verstehe ich in dieser Situation völlig." Ich nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt das es nur ein falscher Alarm ist. Mein Sohn ist stark und wird es überstehen." Ich nickte nur. „Also, gefällt dir die Universität?"

„Sehr." Gab ich zu. „Und ich habe schon einige Leute kennen gelernt, die auch nicht von hier sind und mit denen ich mich gut verstehe. Das ist..." Ein hysterisches Schreien ertönte plötzlich.

„Wo ist er? Lass mich los Alice!"

Tanya hatte einen dramatischen Auftritt, hinter ihr kam eine schlecht gelaunte Alice mit Montse auf dem Arm.

„Tanya! Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus. Mach nicht so ein Theater!" Alice war kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Mir ist es völlig egal ob ich in einem Krankenhaus bin oder in China! Mein Freund ist da drin und stirbt und...Autsch!" Irgendwie hatte es Alice geschafft ihr nicht gerade sanft in den Arm zu kneifen. „Du hast mich gekniffen du blöde Kuh!"

„Und sei froh, das ich Montse auf dem Arm habe!" Knurrte Alice. „Sonst währe ich nicht so nett gewesen!" Und mit den Worten kam Alice zu uns. „Hallo Bella, Mama. Wie geht es Edward?"

„Esme! Wie geht es meinem Schatz? Ist es sehr schlimm? Wird er sterben?" Rief sie wie besessen. „Oh mein Gott!"

„Beruhige dich Tanya." Sagte Esme ruhig. „Carlisle ist gerade rein, um zu fragen wie es ihm geht, aber die Ärzte haben mir gesagt, das es nichts schlimmes ist."

„So, ich hoffe das du dich jetzt benehmen kannst. Wir wissen alle wie durchgeknallt du bist Tanya, aber denk bitte daran, wie peinlich deine Gegenwart für uns ist." Sagte Alice und sah Tanya giftig an, die verschränkte die Arme und sah in eine andere Richtung.

„Da kommt Carlisle." Sagte ich als ich ihn auf uns zukommen sah.

„Wie geht es ihm? Ist er...?" Fing Tanya an, wurde aber sofort von Alice unterbrochen.

„Willst du wohl den Mund halten?"

„Ich möchte euch bitten euch zu benehmen. Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus und euer Geschrei hört man bis auf die Straße."Sagte Carlisle gefährlich ruhig und sah Tanya an.

„Wie geht es unserem Sohn, Schatz?" Fragte Esme.

„Edward geht es gut. Der Unfall war nicht so schlimm, er hat einige Schnitte auf der Stirn, eine verstauchte Hand und muss ein Bein gut ein bis zwei Monate eingegipst haben." Die drei Frauen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Das mit dem Bein ist nicht schlimm."

Jede von ihnen ging, einzeln, ein paar Minuten zu Edward, während ich auf Montse aufpasste. Edward musste noch zwei Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben, so musste ich also zwei Tage allein mit Tanya bleiben.

Esme und Carlisle mussten Heute ihre Reise antreten, sie konnten es unmöglich verschieben. Aber Alice versprach ihnen, das sie und Jasper sich um Edward kümmern würden. Und auch darauf aufpassen würden, das es mir an nichts fehlen würde, wofür ich ihnen dankbar war...

Als ich nach Hause kam brannte kein Licht. Ich nahm also an, das sie bei ihrem Freund im Krankenhaus war, wie sie es auch schon am Vortag gemacht hatte. Ich packte meine Einkäufe aus,machte mir etwas zu essen und setzte mich zum essen in die Küche. Danach ging ich in mein Zimmer und lernte, bis mir gegen zwei Uhr Morgens die Augen zufielen.

Das durchdringende Piepen meines Weckers riss mich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf, schnell duschte ich mich, zog mich an und ging nach unten. Dort fiel mir sofort ein Bündel auf dem Sofa auf, vorsichtig ging ich darauf zu und sah, das es Tanya war. Sie lag komplett angezogen auf dem Sofa. Ich betrachtete sie und sie tat mir fast Leid. Sie war bestimmt sehr besorgt, wegen ihrem Freund und war erst spät nach Hause gekommen und hatte es nicht mehr bis zum Bett geschafft.

Das schrille schellen des Telefons ließ mich vor Schreck auf der Stelle hüpfen.

„Hallo?"

„Isabella?" Mein Magen zog sich zusammen als ich die Stimme hörte. Selbst durch das Telefon war sie Respekt einflößend.

„Ja, ich bin es. Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich freundlich.

„Gut." Antwortete er kurz. „Ich wollte mit Tanya sprechen."

„Sie schläft noch in ihrem Zimmer." Log ich, um sie nicht wecken zu müssen.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, als sie von hier weg ist, das sie beruhigt sein kann. Aber ich nehme mal an, das sie nicht früh schlafen gegangen ist, wie eich es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie ist so besorgt um mich." Ich zog die Stirn kraus, um zwei Uhr war ich noch wach gewesen und das war für mich nicht früh.

„Sie hat es ignoriert." Sagte ich,obwohl er mehr zu sich selber gesprochen hatte.

„Könntest...du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Fragte er unbehaglich.

„Eh...ja?"

„Leg ihr einen Zettel hin, sie soll Heute nicht herkommen wenn sie sehr erschöpft ist. Gestern ist sie um acht Uhr hier weg und konnte trotzdem nicht schlafen."

„K..klar." Sagte ich und legte auf.

Diese letzte Information verblüffte mich. Wenn sie um acht Uhr aus dem Krankenhaus weg ist, hätte sie spätestens um zehn Uhr hier sein müssen. Ich ging aus der Küche und brachte das Telefon an seinen Platz. Tanya schlief noch und ich ging zu ihr, um sie mit einem Mantel zu zudecken, der neben ihr lag. Da roch ich es, Alkohol, sie roch stark danach. Als ich dann den Mantel über sie legte, war ich erst richtig perplex. Ein Knutschfleck? Ich hoffte das es ein Zeichen dafür war, das es ihrem Freund besser ging, sollte es nicht so sein...dann war es von einem anderen...

Die ersten zwei Wochen an der Uni waren recht entspannt gewesen, doch ab der dritten änderte sich der Rhythmus gewaltig und ich merkte das erste mal wie anstrengend es sein konnte. Edward war nach zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und musste jetzt einen Monat zu Hause ausruhen und sich erholen. Er sollte auch eine ausgewogenen Diät einhalten, was gar nicht so einfach war, Tanya war anscheinend nicht mal dazu in der Lage ein Spiegelei zu braten.

„Wir sollten uns für unsere Gruppenarbeit verabreden." Sagte Jane als wir auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz waren.

„Wir könne sie in vier Teile aufteilen und sie dann zusammen setzten." Schlug Dan vor.

„Gut, aber wir müssen uns einen Tag treffen und es zusammen machen. Wir könnten uns nächsten Freitag treffen und das ganze Wochenende durcharbeiten." Meinte Christian.

„Bei mir geht es nicht." Entschuldigte sich Jane. „Mein Bruder will eine Party feiern."

„Ich habe nur ein Zimmer, in das wir nicht alle rein passen." Sagte Christian.

„Dann bleiben also nur noch du und ich." Dan zeigte auf sich und mich. „Ich muss fragen ob es geht. Bei mit zu Haus ist es im Moment etwas...problematisch." Er hatte mir von dem ständigen Streit seiner Eltern erzählt.

Alle sahen jetzt mich an, ich hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt. Ehrlich gesagt, traute ich mich nicht jemanden mit nach Hause zu nehmen, ich glaube nicht das sie willkommen wären. Tanya hatte in der letzten Zeit nur noch schlechte Laune.

„Ich sehe mal was ich machen kann, kann euch aber nichts versprechen."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und jeder ging seiner Wege. Christian kam mit mir, seitdem ich das Auto von Carlisle bekommen hatte, holte ich ihn jeden Tag ab und brachte ihn wieder nach Hause. Nicht das er in meiner Nähe wohnte, aber mir machte es nichts aus und es entstand langsam eine richtig gute Freundschaft zwischen uns.

„Was arbeiten die Leute eigentlich bei denen du wohnst?" Fragte Christian.

„Er ist Architekt und hat seine eigene Firma. Sie ist Model und arbeitet exklusiv für seine Schwester. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, das Alice Designerin ist, nicht?" Er nickte.

„Dann nehme ich mal an, das sie ein Monument der weiblichen Schönheit ist." Sagte er bewundernd.

„Das ist sie. Aber Edward steht ihr in nichts nach." Als die Worte aus meinem Mund waren, wurde ich knallrot.

„Aha, er scheint dir ja nicht ganz gleichgültig zu sein." Scherzte er.

„Ich sage es nur wie es ist, ohne jedweden Hintergedanken." Und das stimmte, er war sehr attraktiv, aber sein Antipathie machte das nebensächlich.

Mein Handy schellte und als gute Tochter eines Polizisten, fuhr ich rechts ran bevor ich abnahm. Christian hatte sich schon an meine Manie gewöhnt, alle Verkehrsregeln einhalten zu müssen und grinste nur.

„Hallo Alice." Sagte ich.

„Hallo Bella. Tut mir Leid wenn ich störe?"

„Nein, ich bin gerade aus der Uni. Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Könntest du kurz hier vorbei kommen? Ich habe hier ein ernstes Problem und Montse hört nicht auf zu weinen." Ich konnte das Baby im Hintergrund hören.

„Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da, ist das Ok?"

„Vielen Dank Bella. Ich schulde dir was."

Ich legte auf und fuhr weiter. Mir fiel wieder ein, das Christian am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnte. Ich fragte ihn ob er mitkommen wollte.

„Ich muss in die Firma von Alice. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mitzukommen?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Aber wenn du zu tun hast, lass mich hier raus und ich fahre mit dem Bus."

„Ich glaube nicht das es lange dauern wird und ich will dich vorstellen und Montse ist so ein Schatz." Erklärte ich überzeugt.

Schneller als gedacht kamen wir bei der Firma von Alice an. Sie hatte mir vor ein paar Tagen einen Ausweis gegeben, so das ich ohne Probleme in das Gebäude kam. Wir fuhren in den dritten Stock zum Büro von Alice. Als ich zu Christian sah, musste ich lachen. Der sah sich mit großen Augen und offenem Mund alles ganz genau an. Überall und in jeder Ecke waren Models.

„Das ist das Paradies." Murmelte er wie verhext.

„Männer!" Sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

Ich begrüßte verschiedene Leute, die ich schon kannte. Alice hatte mir ihre Firma gezeigt und mich allen als ihre Cousine vorgestellt. Ich wollte gerade an ihre Tür klopfen, als ich von drinnen ein fürchterliches Geschrei hörte.

„Wer bringt gerade wen um?" Flüsterte Christian mir zu.

„Das ist die Stimme von Alice." Sagte ich, „Die andere Stimme weiß ich nicht...obwohl ich da so eine Idee habe." Sie hörte sich sehr nach Tanya an.

„Isabella?" Fragte jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und hinter mir stand Barbara, die Sekretärin von Alice.

„Hallo Barbara. Alice hatte mich gebeten zu kommen, aber es scheint gerade kein guter Moment zu sein." Ich zeigte auf die Tür.

„Es ist schon den ganzen Tag kein guter Moment." Korrigierte sie mich. „Alice ist in eine schwere Feldschlacht mit Tanya verstrickt."

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht das sie es ist." Gab ich zu.

„Es gibt Probleme mit den Modeschauen in Europa." Erklärte sie. „Drei der Models fallen wegen einem Virus aus."

„Und Tanya ist eine von ihnen?" Fragte ich, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Tanya war nicht für Europa vorgesehen. Aber jetzt scheint Alice nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben."

In dem flog die Tür von dem Büro von Alice auf. Alice schien völlig die Fassung verloren zu haben und sie hatte Montse auf dem Arm. Und hinter ihr erschien eine nicht gerade ruhige Tanya.

„Ich bin deine einzige Möglichkeit!" Schrie Tanya.

„Und jetzt sag ich es dir noch einmal, du hast nicht die richtige Größe! Man kann nicht alles im letzten Augenblick ändern!" Antwortete Alice auch nicht gerade leise. „Außerdem ist mein Bruder krank! Du solltest ihn pflegen! Oder ist dir seine Gesundheit so egal?"

„Selbstverständlich ist es mir nicht egal!" Verteidigte sich Tanya. „Aber das ist meine Arbeit und er versteht das."

Ihr Geschrei konnte man mit Sicherheit bis auf die Straße hören. Christian setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, verschränkte Arme und Beine und schien sich königlich zu amüsieren.

„Ich glaube du solltest in Ruhe darüber nachdenken." Mischte sich Barbara ein. „Wir stehen kurz vor dem Start der neuen Kollektion und wir können es nicht verzögern,oder unerfahrene Models los schicken."

„Das ist es doch was ich sage!"Plötzlich sah Tanya mich an und ein nicht gerade freundliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie kann sich um Edward kümmern wenn ich nicht da bin." Sie zeigte auf mich.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Schrie Alice. „Isabella ist hier um zu studieren! Nicht um sich um deine Verpflichtungen zu kümmern, sie ist nicht eure Angestellte."

„Aber es ist doch nur für einen Monat!" Redete Tanya weiter, mich fragte sie nicht nach meiner Meinung. „Außerdem würde ich sie gut für ihre Dienste entschädigen!"

„Du oder mein Bruder?" Stichelte Alice. „Soweit ich weiß, kommt er komplett für die Kosten des Hauses auf!"

„Alice Tanya!" Sagte Barbara ruhig. „Ich glaube, das ist weder der richtige Moment, noch der richtige Ort um persönliches zu bereden."

Beide hörten, für den Moment, mit ihren verbalen Attacken auf. Barbara machte ihnen ein Zeichen wieder ins Büro zu gehen. Tanya folgte als erstes ihrer Aufforderung. Ich blieb stehen wo ich stand und wusste nicht so genau was ich machen sollte. Ich hatte große Lust meine Sachen zu nehmen und zu gehen. Die Konversation war verdammt klar gewesen und ich hatte keine Lust daran teilzunehmen, schon gar nicht wenn es darum ging, das ich mit Edward allein bleiben sollte. Es war zwar nicht so das ich ihn hasste, aber er war mir auch nicht gerade sympathisch.

„Bella." Rief mich Alice. „Es tut mir so Leid." Entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ist schon Ok Alice. Wofür brauchst du mich?" Fragte ich.

„Ehrlich gesagt, für eine Sache die sich mittlerweile erledigt hat." Sie zeigte auf Montse, die schlief friedlich auf ihrem Arm. „Aber wir scheinen jetzt etwas anderes zu besprechen zu haben. Komm bitte mit ins Büro." Da fiel mir mein Begleiter wieder ein und ich würde ihn jetzt als Ausrede benutzen.

„Ich bin nicht allein gekommen Alice." Erklärte ich. „Ich dachte es würde nicht lange dauern und habe ihn mitgebracht, aber jetzt muss ich ihn nach Hause fahren."

„Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken." Sagte Christian und ich hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen." sagte er dann zu Alice.

„Ebenso." Antwortete sie. „Tut mir Leid, das du diese Schlacht mitbekommen hast."

„Kein Problem. Zerwürfnisse gibt es überall." Sagte Christian lächelnd.

„Nur das ich es in Menschengestalt, 24 Stunden am Tag um mich habe!" Sagte Alice dramatisch. „Ich glaube du hast das vorhin mitbekommen und ich bräuchte wirklich deine Meinung." Bat sie. „Mein Fahrer wir deinen Freund nach Hause bringen."

Zehn Minuten war ich zusammen mit Alice, Tanya und Barbara in dem Büro eingesperrte. Barbara versuchte zu vermitteln. Ich bewunderte sie für ihre Geduld und es überraschte mich zu sehen, das sie so eine Art Mutterrolle bei den Beiden übernahm.

„Die Situation ist folgende." Ergriff Barbara das Wort. „Ich habe mit verschiedenen Agenturen gesprochen die sich um die Modeschauen in Europa kümmern, es gibt keine Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu verschieben. Du würdest wegen Vertragsbruch verklagt werden und dein guter Ruf würde darunter leiden."

„Was sagen die Anwälte?" Alice lief unruhig hin und her.

„Das was ich dir schon gesagt habe. Und, das wir auch noch Probleme mit dem Export bekommen könnten. Wir würden als unzuverlässig abgestempelt werden."

„Ich sehe einfach keine Lösung." Sagte Alice nachdenklich.

„Ich schon." Sagte Tanya. „Verdammt noch bin die einzige Alternative."

„Denk darüber nach Alice. Bitte!" Versuchte es Barbara noch mal. „Ich weiß das Tanya zu dünn ist, aber sie hat die nötige Erfahrung."

„Es ist nicht nur das." Alice strich sich frustriert durch die Haare. „Mein Bruder erholt sich gerade von einem Unfall. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du einfach für einen Monat weg willst und ihn so zurücklassen kannst."

„Edward geht es schon viel besser und in drei Wochen geht er wieder arbeiten." Antwortete Tanya lapidar.

Alice ging zum Fenster und sah nachdenklich hinaus. Ich war davon überzeugt, das sie innerlich mit sich diskutierte. Barbara, Tanya und ich, mit Montse auf meinem Arm, warteten auf eine Reaktion.

Ich war immer noch davon überrascht, das Tanya unbedingt fahren wollte und den Mann den sie angeblich so liebte einfach allein lassen wollte. Obwohl ich auch an die Tage dachte als Edward im Krankenhaus lag, Tanya war anscheinend nicht bis tief in die Nacht im Krankenhaus gewesen, war aber auch nicht nach Hause gekommen.

„Ich glaube ich habe keine Wahl." Erklärte Alice erschöpft. Tanya quietschte und hüpfte vor Freude, damit erschreckte sie ganz fürchterlich das Baby. „Aber vorher will ich Bellas Meinung hören." Sagte Alice und ich sah sie perplex an.

„Und worüber sollte die ein Meinung haben?" Fragte Tanya spitz.

„Zu deiner Information, sie heißt Bella und nicht die." Fauchte Alice Tanya brüsk an. „Sie ist diejenige die mit Edward zusammen wohnen muss während du weg bist und ich will wissen ob das für sie Ok ist." Tanyas Lachen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit sie nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen." Erklärte Tanya. „Sie ist nur ein Teil des Hauses und sollte den Besitzern nichts abschlagen."

„Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, von Bella hängt jetzt meine Entscheidung ab." Sagte Alice fest und drehte sich zu mir. „Bist du einverstanden Bella?"

„Womit genau?" Fragte ich und ignorierte Tanyas Blicke.

„Die Vorstellung meiner Kollektion in Europa steht vor der Tür und drei meiner Models sind krank geworden. Tanya mit ihrer Erfahrung..." Alice verzog das Gesicht. „...kann die Drei leicht ersetzten, bis es ihnen besser geht. Verstehst du?"

„Ja."

„Na Gott sei Dank." Flüsterte Tanya so laut, das ich sie hören musste.

„Ignorieren wir die Schlange." Kam es von Alice. „Das ganze Event wir etwas mehr als einen Monat dauern. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen so lange mit Edward allein zu bleiben?"

„Jede Frau würde dafür bezahlen." Tanya grinste mich überheblich an. „Und keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht das du ihn oft sehen wirst...und er dich schon mal gar nicht." Verspritzte sie ihr Gift.

„Entweder hältst du jetzt den Mund, oder ich schwöre dir, das du nicht nur nicht fahren wirst, sonder auch nie wieder in deinem Leben als Model arbeiten wirst." Forderte Alice sie heraus. „Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei Isabella!"

„Aber..."

„Mir reißt gleich mein Geduldsfaden." Warnte Alice. Tanya warf mir einen Killerblick zu.

„Entschuldige Isabella." Murmelte sie, so das ich sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Sehr schön, du bist ja doch nicht so dumm." Spottete Alice. „Was meinst du Bella? Du sollst nicht sein Dienstmädchen sein, sie müssen jemanden einstellen der ihn pflegt. Es geht nur darum, das du mit meinem Bruder allein bleibst." Erklärte sie.

Barbara sah mich völlig neutral an, aber Tanya sah aus, als ob sie mir jeden Moment an den Hals springen würde, um die Worte aus mir heraus zu holen. Sie wusste genauso gut wie ich, das in Bezug auf Edward keine Gefahr bestand.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung Bella." Sagte Alice ruhig. „Lass dich von Tanyas Blicken nicht einschüchtern." Sagte sie ohne in Tanyas Richtung zu sehen. „Und du brauchst keine Angst zu haben nein zu sagen, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, das Tanya brav ist wie ein Schaf. Also, was sagst du?"


	6. Kapitel VI

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3. C.S.

**Kapitel VI Edwards POV**

Es würden zwanzig schreckliche Tage werden, unfähig auch nur das geringste zu tun. Für mich war es einfach fürchterlich übertrieben, ich hatte doch nur etwas am Bein. Aber das erste Mal als ich versucht hatte aufzustehen, hatte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte mit einen Ganzkörpergips geendet. Wenn ich an den Tag des Unfalls dachte, kochte mir mein Blut. Es war einfach nur eine dumme Aktion gewesen, eine Ampel die zu langsam war, ein Versuch meine Verspätung so gering wie möglich zu halten und ein zusammenstoße mit einem anderen Idioten, der auch zu spät dran war.

Die drei Tage im Krankenhaus waren die Hölle gewesen. Kann sein das ich verweichlicht war, oder von meiner Frau beherrscht, wie Emmett immer behauptete, aber ich war es nun mal gewöhnt an ihrer Seite zu schlafen und die Nächte ohne sie waren unendlich. Aber es kam jeden Tag der Moment, wenn ich merkte wie erschöpft sie doch war, an dem ich sie gegen meinen Willen nach Hause schickte.

Lächelnd erinnerte ich mich an den dritten Tag. Sie war etwas später als normal gekommen und hatte sich direkt neben mich gelegt, mit der klaren Intention weiter zu schlafen, ich hatte ihr so gut es ging Platzt gemacht damit sie es bequem hatte. Bei der Bewegung war es mir aufgefallen, ein Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals. In meiner unbändigen Wut hatte ich ihr vorgeworfen untreu zu sein. Pathetisch! Ich, Edward Cullen, machte eine Szene! Und das schlimmste, wie konnte ich ihr nur misstrauen?

Tanya verteidigte sich nicht mal gegen meine ungerechte Anschuldigung, sie weinte einfach. Enttäuscht von meinem unmöglichen verhallten. Ich bereute meine Anschuldigung noch immer.

„Hallo Schatz." Sie kam in unser Zimmer. Perfekt wie immer.

„Hallo Schönheit." Ich setzte mich so gut es ging im Bett auf, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

„Hast du gegessen?"

„Nein, ich dachte wir essen zusammen."

„Ich hab schon gegessen. Ich hatte einen stressigen Tag im Studio, so das ich schon eine Kleinigkeit gegessen habe."

„Stressig? Irgendein Problem?"

Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, was diesmal mit meiner Schwester passiert war. Die einzigen stressigen Tage hatte meine Freundin, wenn meine Schwester ihren schwarzen Humor gegen sie verwandt.

„So was in der Art. Drei von den Model für die neue Show habe so eine Art Virus."

„Sie können nicht fahren?"

„Nein." Sie machte ihren Schrank auf und betrachtete ihre Klamotten. „Jetzt muss ich also fahren und sie vertreten."

„Was!" Rief ich ungläubig.

„Beruhige dich Edward." Bat sie und kam zu mir.

„Tanya! Ich hatte diesen verdammten Unfall. Eine Saisoneröffnung findet nicht an zwei Tagen statt! Und ich ich soll mich beruhigen? Das ist unmöglich!"

„Schatz, sei nicht böse mit mir." Sie sah mich traurig an.

„Wer hatte diese brillante Idee?" Fragt ich ironisch.

„Alice." sagte sie schlicht und das reichte um mich zum explodieren zu bringen. „Was machst du?" Fragte sie als ich mich zum Nachttisch beugte.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Meine Schwester anrufen. Ich habe die Schnauze voll!" Rief ich wütend.

„Nein Edward!" Sie zog an meinem Arm. „Deine Schwester ist meine Chefin und ich kann mich ihr nicht widersetzten."

„Und du bist meine Freundin und sie ist deine Schwägerin! Sie sollte dich anders behandeln!"

„Ich will aber fahren." Sagte sie langsam.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Ich schloss meine Augen und massierte meinen Nasenrücken.

„Ich habe gesagt, das ich fahren will und werde." Sagte sie fest.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das ich in meinem Zustand nicht mitfahren kann?" Ich zeigte auf mich. „Und schon gar nicht, weil die andere hier wohnt." Ich hasste dieses Mädchen gerade.

„Ich weiß Schatz, aber..." Ich unterbrach sie brüsk.

„Nichts da Schatz" Schrie ich und stand auf so gut ich konnte. „Ich hatte einen Unfall und du willst für Monate Kilometer weit weg fahren!"

„Ich tue es für uns." Sie stellte sich vor mich.

„Für uns? Gott Tanya! Sehe ich aus wie ein Idiot? Das einzige was du willst, ist den Invaliden los werden!"

„Das glaubst du? Ich habe mit allen Mitteln versuchte hier zu bleiben! Du bist das wichtigste für mich! Aber ich will auch deine Schwester für mich gewinnen! Ich bin es Leid, das deine Familie mich als unwürdig für dich ansieht. Ich will das, wenn wir heiraten, wir eine richtige Familie sind."

Sie fing an zu weinen, ich versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen, aber sie wich vor mir zurück. Und ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, als sie an mir vorbei ging und sich im Bad ein schloss.

Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Könnte ich mich noch dämlicher benehmen? Sie wollte meine Familie für sich gewinnen und war nur deswegen bereit mich alleine zu lassen. Verdammt! Ich wusste doch genau, das sie mich nie freiwillig alleine lassen würde, aber sie war auch traurig darüber, das meine Schwester sie nicht akzeptierte.

Mein Telefon schellte und ich hatte nicht vor dran zu gehen. Aber der Anrufer war sehr hartnäckig.

„Ja?"

„Bruder!" Es war Emmett. „Ey! Ich hoffe das wenigstens dein Mund noch funktioniert, wir kommen gleich vorbei."

„Ich glaube nicht, das es eine gute Idee ist." Versuchte ich ihn ab zu wimmeln.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ich habe dich nur informiert. Oder lässt die Mami das Baby nicht mit seinen Freunden spielen?" Spottete er über Tanya.

„Lass das Idiot." Sagte ich genervt. „Ich fühle mich einfach nicht gut." Log ich.

„Das ist kein Problem. Wir heiteren dich auf und außerdem will Leah dich sehen."

„Ich rufe dich später zurück, Ok?"

„Wir kommen trotzdem. Also hoffe ich, das du ein guter Gastgeber bist und etwas zu essen für uns hast. Bis später." Sagte er und legte auf.

Verdutzt sah ich auf das Telefon, legte es dann weg und drehte mich wieder zu der Tür, hinter der Tanya verschwunden war. Das war einfach keine gute Idee! Ich musste das mit Tanya wieder ins reine bringen, das war das wichtigste und die Nachricht das wir Besuch bekämen, würde sie nicht erfreuen. Unter großen Schwierigkeiten stand ich auf, ging zum Bad und klopfte an die Tür. Ich hörte sie drinnen weinen und hätte mir am liebsten selber den Schädel an der Tür eingeschlagen, weil ich das provoziert hatte.

„Schatz!" Rief ich sanft. „Verzeih mir."

Ich konnte Geräusche hören, aber die Tür ging natürlich nicht auf.

„Tanya!" Rief ich wieder und endlich hörte ich wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde.

Die Tür ging auf und die schönste Frau der Welt stand vor mir, ihre Augen waren rot vom weine, ihre Haare verstrubbelte und Tränenspuren zeigten sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Verzeih mir Schönheit." Sagte ich mit ehrlicher Reue. „Ich habe geredet ohne nachzudenken."

„Du hast Recht Edward." Sagte sie und ich wusste nicht, was sie meinte. „Mein Platz ist an deiner Seite und wenn ich jetzt auch die Möglichkeit in Händen halte deiner Schwester einen Gefallen zu tun, du brauchst mich mehr. Und ich kann auch nicht ohne dich sein."

Sie warf sich in meine Arme und ich verliebte mich aufs neue in sie. Ihre Worte bestätigten mir ein mal mehr, das sie die Frau war mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte. Ich wollte alles mit ihr teilen, auch wenn meine Familie und meine Freunde anderer Meinung waren. Sie, ich und die Familie die wir eines Tages haben werden, war das wichtigste für mich.

„Ich will das du fährst." Sagte ich und grub meine Nase in ihr volles Haar.

„Aber..." Sie rückte etwas von mir ab und sah mich an. „Wirklich? Es ist nicht nötig, ich kann bleiben und..."

„Wenn du glaubst das es nötig ist, damit Alice dich akzeptiert, mach es." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich will das wir alles vergessen, das du und ich das wichtigste sind. Und wenn es jemanden stört, existierte er einfach nicht mehr für mich." Sagte ich fest.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Sagte sie und wir versanken in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

Nach einer heißen Versöhnung duschte ich mich so gut es ging, zog mich an und wartete auf meine Freunde. Es war mir klar das Emmett, selbst wenn ich ihm sagen würde, das ich mit einem Fuß im Grabe stünde, vorbei käme. Wir hatten uns jetzt zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und ich vermisste seinen Humor und seine ständigen, theatralischen Diskussionen mit Jacob.

„Ich hoffe nur das dein Freund sich diesmal zu benehmen weiß." Sagte Tanya und erinnerte sich mit Sicherheit an seinen letzten Besuch.

Er hatte seinen charakteristischen Humor an Tanya ausgelassen und war dabei noch fleißig von meiner Schwester unterstützt worden. Selbstverständlich war der Humor meine Schwester wesentlich direkter, Emmett etwas subtiler.

„Das wird er." Ich umarmte sie von hinten.

„Wieso hast du keine besserten Freunde an der Uni finden können?" Machte sie weiter. „Emmett ist ein Idiot und Jacob ist auch nicht besser und was soll ich zu Leah sagen? Sie ist so verbittert und jetzt auch noch schwanger."

„Ich will darüber nicht reden. Sie sind gute Freunde und meine Partner. Mit..." Ich schwieg bevor ich eine Dummheit sagen konnte.

„Mit Claire haben sie sich gut verstanden? Wolltest du das sagen? Deine Ex ist genau so idiotisch wie sie."

„Sie war nie meine Freundin." Korrigierte ich sie.

„Noch dümmer also!" Schimpfte sie. „Ich würde mich nie auf so was einlassen! Ich weiß was ich wert bin und was ich verdiene!"

Claire war die Cousine von Leah und wir hatten einige Monate etwas miteinander gehabt, das war aber nie über eine spezielle Freundschaft hinaus gegangen.

Es schellte an der Tür und ich wusste das meine Freunde da waren. Sehr vorsichtig humpelte ich die Treppe herunter, ich wollte sie nicht herunter kugeln, obwohl das sicherlich schneller gegangen wäre. Tanya brauchte noch etwas Zeit um sich zu entspannen, bevor sie Emmett entgegen treten konnte und sie wollte auch ihre Sachen für die Reise vorbereiten. Sie würde Morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen.

„Donnerwetter! Dir fehlt nur noch die Augenklappe Kapitän Jack!" Das war die Begrüßung von Emmett. „Und nimm die Kette vom Hals. Piraten unterwerfen sich keinen Frauen."

„Du kannst einfach nicht den Mund halten." Er ignorierte mich, schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ging an mir vorbei.

„Teufel Edward!" Rief Leah. „Was machst du auf den Beinen? Du sollst dich doch ausruhen!" Schimpfte sie.

„Ich hatte Emmett gesagt, das ich nicht ganz auf dem Damm bin." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Keine Ausreden. Du solltest wenigsten sitzen und eine andere Person sollte die Arbeit machen." Das war eine indirekte Spitze gegen Tanya.

„Es tut fast gar nicht mehr weh." Log ich. Ehrlich gesagt, tat es höllisch weh, vor allem die Prellungen, aber ich konnte von Tanya nicht verlangen, das sie mich bediente.

„Bist du allein?" Fragte Jacob vorsichtig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann! Hallo Edward Cullen!"

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Leah bestand darauf, obwohl sie schwanger war, das ich mich auf sie stützte, damit ich das Bein nicht belastete. Es war so viel einfacher für mich. Sofort fingen wir eine animierte Konversation über die Arbeit an. Sie erzählten mir von neuen Projekten und von den Fortschritten der alten.

Tanya kam zu uns, nickte meinem Besuch kurz zu und setzte sich neben mich. Ich wollte ihr sagen, das sie wenigstens Leah etwas freundschaftlicher begrüßen könnte, aber das hätte gleich wieder zu Streitereien geführt.

„Tanya fährt heute Nacht nach Europa." Versuchte ich sie ins Gespräch mit einzubeziehen.

„Du verreist obwohl Edward krank ist?" Fragte Leah geschockt.

„Ich bin nicht krank." Widersprach ich ihr. „Außerdem ist es ihre Arbeit."

„Ich glaube, das wenn man sich entscheidet mit seinem Partner zusammen zu wohnen, ist die wichtigste Arbeit sich um denjenigen zu kümmern." Machte Leah weiter.

„Du scheinst aus einer Familie zu kommen, in der es nur ergebene Frauen gibt, stimmts?" Fragte Tanya spitz. „Wie es aussieht bist du mit einer Mutter groß geworden, die ihrem Mann die Füße wäscht. Aber ich bin nicht so." Jacob, der seine Frau sehr gut kannte, wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Und wie geht es Esme und Carlisle? Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?"

„Sie rufen fast jeden Tag an." Antwortete ich.

„Ja! Und die Hälfte des Gesprächs geht über ihren Schützling." Mischte sich Tanya ein.

In dem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Isabella kam nach Hause, so als ob wir sie gerufen hätten. Ich erwartete, das sie direkt in ihr Zimmer ging. Aber zu meiner Überraschung kam sie ins Wohnzimmer, sie schien etwas zu suchen und blieb perplex stehen als sie uns sah. Jetzt musste ich sie vorstellen.

„Lass uns etwas Spaß haben." Flüsterte mir Tanya zu. „Sicherlich ist sie ein perfektes Opfer für Emmetts Spott." Und das bezweifelte ich nicht.

„Isabella!" Rief ich sie. „Das ist Isabella. Das sind Emmett,Jacob und seine Freundin Leah." Ich zeigte auf jeden einzelnen.

„Isabella Swan?" Fragte Leah strahlend.

„Leah?" Antwortete die Angesprochene und kam auf uns zu.

„Sie kennen sich?" Tanya war genauso überrascht wie ich.

„Selbstverständlich!" Erklärte Leah. „Bella kommt aus Forks. Meine Familie kommt aus einem Reservat in der Nähe." Da fiel mir wieder ein, das Jacob das erwähnt hatte.

„Hallo Isabella! Oder Bella?" Fragte Emmett ohne jedweden Spott und das überraschte mich noch mehr.

„Du kannst mich Bella nennen." Antwortete sie.

„Bella." Sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin Emmett, aber du kannst mich auch Galan, Em, der Wunderbare usw. nennen."

Dann war Jacob dran sich vorzustellen und sie verstrickten sich in eine fröhliche Unterhaltung über ihr Dorf und alte Erinnerungen. Am meisten verwirrte mich Emmett. Normalerweise, wenn ein Mädchen nicht hübsch anzusehen war, wurde es ein Opfer seiner Scherze und seines versteckten Spotts. Aber da saß er, lachte mit ihr als ob sie alte Freunde wären. Wenn ich das Mädchen vorher schon nicht mochte, jetzt mochte ich sie noch weniger.

„Wie schön von dir und den deinen zu hören." Sagte Leah. „Du musst uns besuchen kommen, Edward hat unsere Adresse."

„Ich muss das jetzt fragen, seid ihr hier um mich zu besuchen, oder sie? Ich kann euch auch alleine lassen." Fragte ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen mein Freund, aber sie viel sympathischer als ihr Beide zusammen." Spottete Emmett.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das deine Vorlieben sich so geändert haben." Lachte Tanya. „Und dabei so viel schlechter geworden sind."

„Ey!" Rief Emmett. „Das Mädchen studiert und auch noch Medizin!"

„Ach so!" Sagte Tanya. „Wenn sie schon nicht hübsch ist, dann verdient sie wenigstens viel Geld, stimmts?"

„Da liegst du falsch." Kam es jetzt von Emmett. „Im Gegensatz zu meinem hier anwesenden Freund Kapitän Jack, suche ich das Ganze. Ich gebe mich nicht mit einer vollen und einer leeren Hälfte zufrieden."

„Also ich sehe eine verdammt leere Hälfte." Schnaufte Tanya wütend. Emmett dagegen grinste breit.

„Da hast du dich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten." Er lachte Tanya offen aus. „Du hast eine so leere Hälfte, das du nicht weiter siehst, als das was dir der Spiegel zeigt. Verstehst du?"

Deswegen hasste ich es so meine Freunde und Tanya zusammen in einem Raum zu haben. Die Scherze fingen sanft an und endeten dann wie jetzt. Tanya war immer das Ziel ihres Spotts.

„Wir haben Kuchen mitgebracht.!" Versuchte Jacob mal wieder die Situation zu retten.

„Oh, gut! Lasst uns in die Küche gehen." Ich stand auf.

„Entschuldigt mich." Sagte Isabella und ich wollte ihr für ihre Besonnenheit applaudieren.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Leah.

„In mein Zimmer."

„Du hast sicherlich viel zu tun." Mischte ich mich ein.

„Das kannst du auch später machen!" Sagte Leah streng.

„Du kannst dir die Delikatesse aus Leahs Hand nicht entgehen lassen!" Rief Emmett.

Wir setzten uns in die Küche. Tanya setzte sich so weit wie möglich von den Anderen weg und man konnte ihr ansehen wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Ich hüpfte so gut ich konnte durch die Küche, um den Tisch zu decken, als Isabella mir ein Zeichen machte mich zu setzten und das übernahm. Und ich war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür.

Wir aßen schweigend, nur begleitet von den Scherzen Emmetts über Jacob, der anscheinend unter den Gelüsten seiner Frau zu leiden hatte. Tanya sagte überhaupt nichts und weigerte sich etwas zu essen. Und ich fühlte mich mal wieder mit dem Rücken an der Wand, aber mir war klar, das wenn sie versuchte die Relation mit meiner Familie zu verbessern, war ich ihr das gleiche schuldig.

„Willst du das wirklich nicht mehr essen?" Fragte Jake, als er sah wie Leah ihren Teller weg schob.

„Nein." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst es gerne haben, wenn du willst."

„Ey! Sonst war es immer für mich." Schimpfte Emmett, er war für gewöhnlich dafür zuständig das alle Teller sauber waren.

„Aber ich bin der Vater ihres Kindes." Verteidigte sich Jake. „Und ich muss schon vom Gesetz her gut verpflegt werden."

„Vielleicht gibt es ja noch andere Personen die noch etwas möchten." Sagte Tanya plötzlich sehr freundlich. „Isabella? Hast du noch Hunger?"

„Nein." Murmelte diese leise.

„Wow! Ich hätte gedacht, das du fähig wärst eine ganze Kuh zu essen." Ich wollte bei dem Kommentar von Tanya niemanden ansehen, sie war verletzt und sagte es nur deswegen.

„Dann sind wir das perfekte Paar Bella." Kam es von Emmett. „Mir haben schon immer die Frauen gefallen, die das gute im Leben zu schätzen wissen."

„Du meinst die, die keinen Stolz haben." Machte Tanya weiter.

„Was machst du wenn du schwanger wirst Tanya?" Fragte Leah. „Du bist dir bewusst, das du dann zunehmen wirst, nicht? Was machst du, wenn du es nicht mehr abnimmst?"

„Ich werde nicht schwanger!" Sagte sie fest, mein Kopf schnellte in ihre Richtung. „Noch nicht." Fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Und wann bis du wieder fit?" Jacob rettete wie immer die Situation.

Das Gesprächsthema wechselte und wenig später ging Bella in ihr Zimmer, meine Freunde fuhren nach Hause und ich half meiner Freundin beim Koffer packen. Die Zeit ohne sie würde die reine Hölle werden und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich das überstehen sollte. Tanya ging duschen und ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Plötzlich piepte ihr Handy und ich nahm es um zu sehen wer es war. Sie reagierte immer gereizt wenn ich das tat, aber die Neugierde war zu groß. Außerdem gab es ja wohl nichts zu verbergen. Ich machte die Nachricht auf und wurde sofort wieder wütend.

+Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Reise? Vergiss die sexy Wäsche nicht! Wir werden verschiedene Shootings machen und ich will dich provokativ wie immer. Obwohl du immer sexy bist, egal was du an hast. Wir sehen und am Flughafen. Marco!+

Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft, um nicht wieder in einer unbegründeten Eifersuchtsattacke irgendeinen Unsinn zu sagen. Sie liebte mich, genauso oder sogar mehr als ich sie und eine dritte Person kam in dieser Gleichung nicht vor.

„Was machst du mit meinen Sachen?" Fragte Tanya als sie aus den Bad kam.

„Du hast eine Nachricht bekommen. Sie ist vom Marco und ich dachte..."

„Du dachtest, das es einer meiner angeblichen Liebhaber war, stimmts?"

„Es tut mir Leid wenn es dich stört das ich deine persönlichen Sachen nehme." Entschuldigte ich mich für meinen Fehler.

„Es stört mich. Ich wühle auch nicht in deinen Sachen herum und misstraue dir."

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, es stört mich also nicht wenn du das tun würdest." An ihrem Gesicht sah ich sofort, das es die falsche Antwort gewesen war.

„Aber ich schon?" Fragte sie spitz.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Ich ging so gut es ging auf sie zu. „Lass uns nicht streiten. Du fährst heute Nacht und wir werden uns für lange Zeit nicht sehen." Schnurrtet ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Du machst mich wütend." Sie schlug leicht gegen meine Brust, als ich sie in den Arm nahm.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich so eifersüchtig bin, aber bei einer Frau wie dir ist es schwer es nicht zu sein."

„Aber du weißt doch, das ich nur Augen für dich habe. Außerdem ist Marco Gay."

„Gay?" Sagte ich grinsend. „Das wusste ich nicht."

Unser Abschied war königlich. Wir liebten uns während der ganzen Zeit die uns noch blieb und ich genoss ihre Schönheit in jeder Sekunde, bevor sie gehen musste.

Leichtes Klopfen an der Tür weckte mich. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war gerade mal acht, ich drehte mich in dem, ohne Tanya, viel zu großem Bett und verhielt mich ruhig. Es klopfte wieder, das konnte nur Isabella sein und ich hatte keine Lust sie zu sehen. Aber sie gab nicht auf, so setzte ich mich hin und rief sie herein.

Sie kam rein, fertig angezogen für die Uni. Wie es aussah, brachte sie mir mein Frühstück, aber ich hatte sie nicht darum gebeten.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte sie leise. „Ich bringe dein Frühstück."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich darum gebeten zu haben." Sagte ich unumwunden, aber als ich sah wie unangenehm ihr war, tat es mir etwas Leid. „Aber trotzdem Danke."

„Tanya hat mich gebeten mich zu kümmern, also sie hat..." Sie rieb sich nervös die Hände. „Sie hat mich gebeten jemanden zu suchen der sich kümmert."

„Wann hat sie das den gemacht?" Fragte ich erstaunt. Mir hatte sie nichts davon gesagt.

„Gestern, als wir bei Alice waren." Erklärte sie. „Aber da ich schon mal da bin, kann ich mich ums Essen und Putzen kümmern."

„Mein Vater hat dich nicht als Angestellte zu uns gebracht." Sagte ich fest, ich konnte mit gut das Theater vorstellen, das mein Vater veranstalten würde, wenn er das mit bekäme.

„Ich weiß, aber so kann ich euch für eure Gastfreundschaft danken."

„Kannst du kochen?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja." Antwortete sie lächelnd. „Ich habe mich zu Hause in Forks immer um das Essen gekümmert."

„Sollte sich nicht deine Mutter darum kümmern?" Bei und hatte das immer Esme gemacht, Alice hatte keinen blassen Schimmer vom Kochen.

„Meine Mutter hat gearbeitet, so das ich mich um das Haus und meinen Vater gekümmert habe." Erklärte sie und ich wurde noch neugieriger, aber ich wollte mich nicht zu lange mit ihr unterhalten.

„Also." Beendete ich das Gespräch. „Danke für das Frühstück."

Sie murmelte ein leises „Gut." Und ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie ging, drehte sie sich nochmal zu mir um.

„Ist noch was?" Fragte ich, nahm die Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher an.

„Ja...eh..." Ich sah aus sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, sie war knallrot geworden. „Ich...ich muss eine Arbeit für die Uni machen...wir sind vier...und keiner hat Platz um es zu realisieren." Sie sah mich an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Können wir es hier machen? Wir werden in meinem Zimmer sein. Es ist dieses Wochenende."

„Du kannst machen was du willst." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater hat mich gebeten dich wie jemanden von der Familie zu behandeln."

„Wenn es dich stört können wir..." Ich unterbrach sie.

„Mich würde es stören wenn sich dein Freunde wie die Besitzer das Hauses aufführen würden." Sagte ich nachdrücklich. „Solange sie in deinem Zimmer sind, habe ich kein Problem."

„Verstanden." Sagte sie. „Es wird kein Problem sein. Das Essen steht in der Mikrowelle. Wir sehen uns."

Und damit verschwand sie.

Ich versuchte den ganzen Morgen über Tanya zu erreichen, aber ihr Handy war aus. Jedes mal wenn ich diesen dummen Anrufbeantworter dran hatte, wurde meine Laune schlechter. Mühevoll ging ich die Treppe herunter, ich verfluchte diesen verdammten Gibs. In der Küche ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und versuchte weitere fünf male Tanya zu erreichen, aber immer mit dem gleichen Resultat.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Küche wandern, bis er an der Mikrowelle hängen bleib.

Mir fiel wieder ein, das Isabella irgendwas von Essen gesagt hatte und als ich sie aufmachte, sah ich es bestätigt. Als mir der Geruch der Lasagne in die Nase stieg, fing mein Magen an zu knurren. Ich wärmte sie auf und setzte mich wieder.

Keine zehn Minuten später war der Teller absolut sauber. Ich musste zugeben, das sie kochen konnte. Das würde ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen, ich hatte keine Lust endlose Gespräche übers Essen zu führen.

Da ich Tanya nicht erreichte, rief ich meine Schwester an.

„Hallo Alice. Edward hier. Was weißt du von Tanya?" Sagte ich sobald sie abgehoben hatte.

„Mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage Brüderchen." Antwortete sie sarkastisch.

„Entschuldige."

„Deine Freundin ist gut angekommen. Ich habe gerade mit meiner Assistentin gesprochen, sie sind um acht Uhr Morgens gelandet." Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Ich versuchte sie seitdem zu erreichen.

„Haben sie schon mit den Proben und so angefangen?" Sie war bestimmt beschäftigt.

„Nein. Barbara hat ihnen Heute frei gegeben. Irgendein Problem?" Fragte Alice.

„Nein. Ich kann sie nur nicht erreichen, das ist alles."

„Tanya hat das Hotel früh verlassen. Ich habe auch schon versucht sie oder Marco zu erreichen."

„Marco?" Wiederholte ich.

„Ja. Barbara sagte, das sie zusammen aus dem Hotel sind."

„Er will bestimmt einige Fotos machen. Oder er ist so fasziniert von den europäischen Männern." Sagte ich lachend.

„Wieso sagst du das?" Fragte Alice verwirrt.

„Weil er Gay ist." Sagte ich müde. Er gehörte zu ihrem Staff, sie sollte das wissen. Alice lachte schallend.

„Marco und schwul?" Sagte Alice atemlos. „Bist du irre?

„Warum?" Jetzt war ich dran dumm zu fragen.

„Zu deiner Information Bruderherz! Wenn Marco schwul ist, bin ich lesbisch, mit Diplom und allen drum und dran." Spottete sie. „Marco war schon mit mehr Frauen zusammen, als du, deine Freunde und Jasper zusammen. Wie ich gehört habe, hat er schon mit jedem Model was gehabt, das er je fotografiert hat. Wer hat die diesen Unsinn erzählt? Tanya?"

„Nein." Murmelte ich. „Ich habe es einfach angenommen."

„Is klar:" Sagte sie ironisch.

Ich beendete das Gespräch und feuerte mein Handy in die Ecke. Tanya konnte mich nicht angelogen haben.

So gut ich konnte, die Wut ließ mich keinen Schmerz spüren, suchte ich mein Handy und wählte die Nummer von Marco. Ich hatte sie Gestern so oft voller Hass angesehen, das ich sie auswendig kannte.

„Hallo?" Sagte eine männliche Stimme, ich wusste nicht ob er es war.

„Marco?" Versuchte ich es.

„Ja. Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Ich bin..."

Aber im Hintergrund ertönte eine Stimme die ich nur zu gut kannte und ich hörte Wasser rauschen, aber es war weder das Meer noch ein Fluss, es war eine Dusche...


	7. Kapitel VII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel VII Edwards POV. **

„Entschuldigung? Wer spricht?" Fragte der Blödmann am Telefon noch mal.

„Ich will mit der Frau sprechen die bei dir ist." Zischte ich.

„Uf! Welche von denen?" Er lachte und fand sich witzig.

„Tanya Denalie." Sagte ich langsam. „Hier spricht ihr Freund. Edward Cullen."

Für gut eine Minute hörte ich nicht das kleinste Geräusch. Dann redete der Typ wieder.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!" Quietschte er und imitierte eine Frauenstimme. „Bist du etwa der große Edward Cullen."

„Ich habe keine Zeit um sie mit dir zu verschwenden. Also gib mir endlich Tanya." Sagte ich bedrohlich.

„Klar!" Er spielte seine Rolle weiter.

Ich ging zur Arbeitsplatte, um mein Gewicht ab zu stützen. Die Wut und das Unwohlsein, war keine gute Mischung.

„Schatz?" Ihre Stimme zu hören, war eine bitter süße Mischung.

„Wieso bist du mit diesem Typen unterwegs?" Fragte ich direkt.

„Bitte?" Fragte sie verwundert.

„Was ich gefragt habe. Ich rufe dich seit acht Uhr heute Morgen an, um zu fragen wie du angekommen bist. Und da dein verdammtes Handy aus ist, musste ich meine Schwester anrufen. Sie informierte mich darüber, das du mit dem Typen unterwegs bist. Hast du was zu sagen? Und bitte, komm mir nicht wieder mit der Story, das der Typ schwul ist!" ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf.

„Was glaubst du den was ich mit einem Fotografen mache?" Ich hörte wie eine Tür sich schloss. Sie hatte sich also von dem Typen entfernt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen es mir zu sagen!"

„Sehr schön!" Fauchte sie. „Ich bin nackt in einem exquisiten Jacuzzi und habe hemmungslosen Sex mit meinem Fotografen! Zufrieden?" Jedes Wort von ihr war wie ein Messerstich in mein Herz.

„Tanya..."

„Nein Edward! Du sagst jetzt mal nichts! Das war doch genau das was du hören wolltest! Aber zu deiner Information, ich bin auf einem Fotoshooting, an verschiedenen Orten! Und jetzt bin ich in einem Jacuzzi!" Sagte sie wütend. „ Aber wie es üblich ist, willst du die reale Version nicht glauben! Ich muss schon eine richtige Schlampe sein! Wie du ja unbedingt glauben willst!"

„Das habe ich niemals gesagt..."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt das Marco schwul ist, weil er es ist. Aber er will es halt nicht publik machen..." Sie machte eine Pause und ich hörte sie schwer atmen. „Deine Schwester wird uns noch auseinander bringen Edward. Deine Eifersucht, deine Familie, deine Freunde, alles das, wird es schaffen uns zu trennen."

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich und hörte das sie weinte.

„Ich bin am arbeiten Edward. Lass uns später reden." Sie legte auf.

Sie hatte Recht!

Meine Familie und meine Freunde würden uns auseinander bringen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, legte mich aufs Bett, machte die Augen zu und versuchte zu schlafen, aber der Schlaf war wohl nicht gerade meine bester Verbündeter. So fing mein Kopf an zu arbeiten. Ich war noch nie unsicher gewesen, auch nicht als meine Beziehung mit Tanya anfing. Die Unsicherheit hatten andere mir eingepflanzt. Alice mit ihrem ständigen Misstrauen gegen Tanya, Emmett und Jake mit ihren versteckten Anspielungen auf angebliche Untreue. Und auch meine Eltern, obwohl sie noch nie offen etwas gesagt hatten, wusste ich was sie dachten.

Das insistierende Piepen meines Handys weckte mich. Ich war wohl doch eingeschlafen. Die Uhr zeigte ein Uhr Nachts, ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich ans Handy zu kommen. Es war bestimmt Tanya.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Sohn." Enttäuscht hörte ich das es meine Mutter war.

„Hallo Mama."

„Ich bin um sechs Uhr aufgestanden und hatte gehofft etwas freundliche begrüßt zu werden."

„Tschuldigung Mama, ich habe geschlafen." Redete ich mich raus.

„Schon gut, we geht es dir?" Ich seufzte, Alice hatte bestimmt geredet.

„Und...Tanya? Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte meine Mutter vorsichtig.

„Ich nehme mal an, das Alice es dir erzählt hat." Ich seufzte. „Meiner Freundin geht es macht Fotoshootings und so."

„Oh! Wie schön!" Als Schauspielerin währe meine Mutter kläglichst verhungert.

„Ist Carlisle bei dir Mama? Ich muss ihn etwas fragen."

Ich redete noch eine Weile mit meinem Vater. Der machte sich für seinen Teil keine Gedanken über Tanya, sondern wollte über seinen Schützling Isabella reden.

Es waren mittlerweile zwei Wochen seit dem Theater mit Tanya vergangen. Gott sei Dank waren der Streit zwischen uns bereinigt und ich hatte ihr versprochen nie wieder an ihr zu zweifeln, was auch immer passieren würde. Die Beziehung zu Alice und meinen Freunden war etwas abgekühlt. Ehrlich gesagt, ging ich ihnen aus dem Weg und nahm nicht ab wenn sie anriefen. Zugegeben, ich fühlte mich einsam, aber es war besser so. Ich hatte beschlossen, meine Beziehung zu Tanya in den Vordergrund zu schieben und mich durch nichts davon ablenken zu lassen, also keine hinterhältigen Kommentare zu akzeptieren.

Isabella kümmerte sich noch immer um den Haushalt. Ihr ging ich ebenfalls aus dem Weg. Wir redeten nur miteinander, wenn sie mir sagte, das das Essen fertig sein oder um uns zu verabschieden. Sie hatte mich darüber informiert, das ihre Arbeit für die Uni um eine Woche verschoben wurde. Darauf hin wiederholte ich ihr, das noch immer dieselben Konditionen galten.

Mein Bein war endlich von diesem störenden Gibs befreit. Mein Vater hatte mir geraten die Untersuchungen abzuwarten und dann zu machen was der Arzt mir sagte. Und zum Glück war mein Knöchel wieder in perfektem Zustand.

Ich nahm das Telefon und rief Jean, meinen Anwalt, an. Die Entscheidung die ich getroffen hatte, würde ich sofort umsetzten. Das würde Alice sehr wütend machen, aber sie selber hatte es mir vor einiger Zeit vorgeschlagen. Ich würde nur eine kleine Änderung vornehmen.

„Steven." Meldete sich mein Freund formell am Telefon.

„Jean, Edward Cullen hier."

„Hallo Edward. Gerade habe ich an dich gedacht. Ich habe mit den anderen Anwälten gesprochen, die Papiere sind noch da. Du kannst also kommen und wir reden darüber und sprechen mit deiner Schwester."

„Alice kann im Moment nicht, aber sie ist mit allem einverstanden. Sie selber hat die Papiere ja vor geraumer Zeit in Auftrag gegeben."

„Stimmt." Bestätigte Jean. „Aber vielleicht will sie ja über die Änderungen reden. Obwohl, wenn ihr es schon besprochen habt, ist das kein Problem."

„Das haben wir und sie ist einverstanden." Log ich.

„Gut. Wann kommst du?"

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

Ich legte auf und nahm die Papiere von meinem Schreibtisch. Als ich schon fast an der Tür war, fiel mir ein, das ich etwas vergessen hatte und drehte mich wieder um. Isabella stand direkt hinter mir.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Hallo." Sagte sie und redete direkt weiter. „Edward, in meinem Bad läuft das Wasser nicht ab."

„Ruf jemanden an der es repariert." Sagte ich ohne mich um zudrehen.

„Ja aber..." Ihr Zögern brachte mich dazu mich zu ihr zu drehen. „Ich muss duschen und weiß nicht wo." Sie wurde rot.

Ich überlegte einen Moment bevor ich antwortete, es gab nur zwei eingerichtete Badezimmer in diesem Haus. Das in ihrem Zimmer und das von Tanya und mir. Das ich ihr dann wohl, wenn auch ungern, überlassen musst. Es währe aber auch nicht richtig gewesen sie in eines der anderen Bäder zu schicken.

„Du kannst meins benutzen." Sagte ich.

„Nein...ich habe andere gesehen. Ich kann eins von denen benutzen." Wiedersprache sie.

„Die Beiden einzigen mit warmen Wasser, sind deines uns meins." Erklärte ich lustlos. „Wenn du nicht kalt duschen willst, musst du bei mir duschen."

„Ich kann auch kalt duschen." Sagte sie hochmütig.

„Ich habe keine Lust mich mit deinem Stolz auseinander zusetzen. Mein Vater hat mich gebeten es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen..."

„Aber ich treffe diese Entscheidung. Er muss es gar nicht wissen." Sagte sie starrsinnig.

„Mach was du willst!" Sagte ich und ging weiter.

In meinem Büro angekommen, suchte ich schnell die fehlenden Papiere. Während ich sie prüfte, dachte ich an die Reaktion des Mädchens. Sie hatte Charakter, das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Wenn sie etwas wollte, ob gut oder schlecht, überlegte sie nicht lange. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und wand mich wieder den wichtigen Dingen zu, meinen Papieren.

Als ich alles zusammen hatte, machte ich mich zum zweiten mal auf den Weg zur Tür. Diesmal hielten mich mit leiser Stimme gemurmelte Flüche auf. Die Stimme kam au dem unteren Bad. Deswegen nahm ich an, das es Isabella war, die mit dem kalten Wasser kämpfte. Entschlossen sie dazu zu zwingen mein Bad zu benutzen ging ich zu ihr. Die Idee gefiel mir zwar nicht, aber eine an Lungenentzündung erkrankte Mitbewohnerin brauchte ich auch nicht.

„Mist!" Schimpfte sie. „So, ich ziehe mich jetzt aus und geh rein!" Murmelte sie für sich. Ich kann das, ich kann alles!"

Unbewusst fing ich an zu lächeln. Stur! Das war das beste Wort für sie. Leise fing sie an zu singen, aber das ich jetzt fast vor der Tür war, konnte ich sie gut hören.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und ich ging mit lauten Schritten auf sie zu, Isabella sollte nicht meinen das ich sie ausspionierte. Gerade wollte ich klopfen, als ich sie in dem großen Spiegel sah. Sie zog sie gerade die Schuhe aus. Ich räusperte mich laut, aber durch das Wasserrauschen und ihren Gesang hörte sie mich nicht...und da sah ich es!

Es passierte von einer Sekunde zur anderen, vielleicht wollte sie den Aufenthalt in dem kalten Bad so kurz wie möglich halten, denn sie nahm ihr Oberteil und zog es sich schnell über den Kopf. Mein Rücken prallte gegen die harte Wand. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich vor dem Bild das sich mir bot einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal, um aus meinem Schockzustand zu erwachen. Vorsichtig sah ich wieder ins Bad, um zu sehen ob sie mich bemerkt hatte. Aber sie wollte gerade in die Dusche und das einzige was ich sah war ihr Rücken. Nervös wollte ich von dort verschwinden, aber in der Eile fiel mir der Ordner aus der Hand und die Papier verteilten sich auf dem Boden, schnell raffte ich alles wieder zusammen und rannte förmlich aus dem Haus, die Tür knallte ich laut hinter mir zu.

Als ich durch die Straßen fuhr, bekam ich das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war nicht ihr Übergewicht das mich so geschockt hatte, sondern ihre Marken...ihre Narben. Sie hatte klare Brandnarben, von ihrem Hals bis zum Ansatz ihres Pos.

Gott! Sie musste in einem Feuer gewesen sein oder auf etwas brennendes gefallen sein, um solche tiefen Brandnarben zu haben.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit als Alice und ich klein waren und darauf fixiert waren mit Feuer zu spielen. Wir suchten Stöcke und Blätter um sie zu verbrennen. Und dann hatte mein Vater uns erwischte, er setzte uns vor das kleine Feuer das wir entzündet hatten, nahm eine Plastikflasche und hielt sie über das Feuer, so das sie sich völlig deformierte. Er hatte uns erklärt, das das mit uns passieren würde, sollten wir in das Feuer fallen.

Und genauso sah Isabellas Rücken aus. Sie hatte gut 70% ihres Rückens vernarbt...Mist!

„Edward? Hast du mir zugehört?" Fragte mein Anwalt.

„Eh..nein. Entschuldige." Sagte ich,ich hatte nichts mitbekommen.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe gefragt, ob ich dir die Verträge noch mal vorlesen soll?"

„Nein, ist nicht notwendig. Ich kenne die Papiere. War es das?"

„Du musst nur noch unterschreiben. Die Unterschrift deiner Schwester ist schon drauf."

Ich unterschrieb und Jean fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich ganz woanders, bei Isabella. Die Worte meines Vaters kamen mir wieder in den Sinn, das was er an dem Tag zu mir gesagt hatte, als Isabella zu uns gekommen ist und Tanya und ich sie verspottet haben. Und auch die Art wie ich sie behandelt hatte kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Mitleid! Das war es was ich jetzt für sie empfand. Sie war gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt und der Unfall oder was es war, musste schon vor ein paar Jahren passiert sein. Ohne es zu wollen, fing ich an Vergleiche zu ziehen.

Wenn Tanya so etwas passiert währe, konnte ich sicher sein, das sie auch nach zehn Jahren noch verstecken würde und in eine tiefe Depression verfallen würde. Sie hätte sich geschlagen gegeben und eine Verrücktheit begangen. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte ich mich. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Isabella zurück. Sie war ein starkes Mädchen, das war mir jetzt klar. Sie hatte einfach nach vorne gesehen und ihre Ziele verfolgt.

Auch nachdem ich sie so gedemütigt hatte!

**Bellas POV.**

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die Haustür laut zuknallen hörte. Als ich meinen Kopf aus der Duschkabine steckte, sah ich das ich die Tür vom Bad nicht richtig zugemacht hatte. Schnell stieg ich aus der Dusche und machte sie zu. Es war eine kurze Dusche gewesen, das Wasser kam mir eiskalt vor. Als ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Meine Haut dehnte sich und die Narben, obwohl sie noch da waren, waren etwas weniger sichtbar. Ich seufzte und zog mich an.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das es noch relativ früh war. Also beschloss ich das Essen für Morgen vorzubereiten. Meine Stimmung war Heute etwas melancholisch, so das anfing das Lieblingsessen meines Vaters zuzubereiten. Gnocchi mit Hühnchen. Jedes mal wenn ich angefangen hatte das zu kochen, war mein Vater wie von Zauberhand in der Küche erschienen. Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

Ich machte mir Musik an, fing an zu kochen und fühlte mich wie zu Hause. Während ich alles vorbereitete tanzte ich meinen eigenen Rhythmus. Durch all das, hatte ich so sehr das Gefühl in unseren kleinen Haus in Forks zu sein, das ich sogar den charakteristischen Geruch wahrnahm.

Zwischendurch ging ich nach oben um meine Bücher zu holen, ich konnte nebenbei noch etwas lernen. Als ich die Treppe wieder herunter ging, fragte ich mich ob Edward wohl bald nach Hause käme und es ihn stören würde wenn ich in der Küche wäre. Nach einer kurzen Meditation, entschied ich es einfach zu machen. Sollte er wiederkommen, würde ich einfach alles wieder nach oben bringen.

Als ich alles fertig hatte, fing ich an die Teller fertig zu machen. In dem Moment kam ich wieder in der Realität an und musste feststellen, das ich drei Teller präpariert hatte, wie zu hause. Ich lehnte mich an die Arbeitsplatte und betrachtete die Teller als ob ich sie noch nie gesehen hätte und meine Augen fingen an zu brennen. Ich vermisste meine Eltern! Ich vermisste es jemanden zum reden zu haben. Ich nahm die Teller und obwohl es verrückt war, stellte ich sie auf den Tisch, als ob ich bei meiner Familie wäre.

Ich setzte mich fing an zu essen und las laut, so wie eich es immer für meinen Vater getan hatte. Jeder der mich so gesehen hätte, hätte geglaubt das ich verrückt geworden währe, so wie es die Person denken musste, die am Türrahmen lehnte. Als ich auf sah, bemerkte ich ihn. Mist! Da stand er!

„Hallo." Sagte er leise.

„Hallo." Murmelte ich.

Frenetisch stand ich auf und fing an meine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Was machst du?" Fragte er und kam auf mich zu.

„Ich...also. Verdammt!" Fluchte ich, als ich das Wasserglas um stieß.

Er war schneller als ich und nahm meine Bücher, damit sie nicht nass wurden. Ich schnappte mir den nächstbesten Lappen und wischte den Tisch ab.

„Das...mmm...Isabella, das sind meine Boxer." Ich fror ein.

„Was?" Fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Ich zog das Stück Stoff auseinander. Gott! In meiner Hand hatte ich seine Unterwäsche! Ich war eine tote Frau! „Morgen kaufe ich dir neue. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich habe nicht gedacht, das du so früh wiederkommst und habe angefangen das Essen für Morgen zu machen und dann habe ich Appetit bekommen und habe mir etwas aufgetan..." Ich stoppte meinen Monolog, als ich ihn lächeln sah. Lächeln! Lächeln?

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich hab noch mehr davon." Er nahm mit das Teil aus der Hand und legte es weg.

Ich konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade gemacht hatte. Ich hatte seine Boxer die ganze Zeit hoch gehalten und er lächelte einfach. Wann hatte er das denn gelernt?

„Ich...du...hast du jemanden erwartet?" Fragte er neugierig.

„Nein!" Erklärte ich schnell. „Ich..." Ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, das ich simuliert hatte, das meine Familie bei mir war. „Ich hatte großen Hunger." Das war eine glaubwürdige Lüge. Er und seine Freundin hatte schon mehr als einmal über meinen Figur gelästert.

„Ach so." Sagte er und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Bist du fertig mit essen?" Er zeigte auf die Teller.

„Ich wollte gerade auf mein Zimmer." Sagte ich, bevor er mich rauf schicken konnte.

„Aber...vielleicht...können wir zusammen essen?" Ich merkte wie mir das Kinn runter fiel.

Fest sah ich ihn an. Es war offensichtlich das ihm selber der Vorschlag unangenehm war. Sein gerunzelte Stirn und seine sich ständig bewegenden Füße verrieten ihn. Außerdem hatte er nie mehr als zwei Worte mit mir gewechselt seit ich hier angekommen war. Dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel musst einen Grund haben und mir fiel nur einer ein, Carlisle. Sicherlich hatten sie miteinander gesprochen und Carlisle hatte ihn an sein Gastfreundschaft erinnert und gleich noch ein paar Drohungen mit auf den Weg geschickt. Ich hatte nicht vor ihm meine Gesellschaft länger als nötig auf zu zwingen.

„Ich bin satt." Sagte ich. „Du kannst einen von den Tellern nehmen. Sie sind unberührt. Und im Ofen steht noch mehr für Morgen." Ich nahm meine Sachen und ging aus der Küche. „Gute Nacht."

„Ok." Sagte er. „Gute Nacht Isabella."

Was hatte den denn gebissen?

Und seit wann gab er so viel auf das was Carlisle sagte?

Das waren die Fragen die mir alle fünf Minuten in den Kopf kamen, während ich versuchte mich auf meinen Studien zu konzentrieren. Ich schnaufte, machte meine Bücher zu, das Licht aus und kuschelte mich in mein Bett. Vielleicht war ihm ja der Tot in Person begegnet als er außer Haus war. Man sagt ja, das Personen die etwas extremes erlebt hatten ihr Verhalten radikal änderten. Nee! Carlisle war eher der Grund. Edward lebte ja schon mit dem Tod unter seinem Dach, er hieß Tanya.

Es war Freitag. Endlich war die Woche vorbei. Ich war etwas nervös, Heute würden meine Freunde kommen um hier zu arbeiten. Um sieben würden sie hier sein.

Nach diesem seltsamen zusammentreffen mit Edward den anderen Tag, hatte ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. So gut ich konnte, ging ich ihm aus dem Weg. Und soweit wie ich mitbekommen hatte, ging er wieder arbeiten.

Die Schelle schreckte mich auf, mein anstrengendes Wochenende hatte angefangen. Als ich die Tür aufmachte erstarrte ich zur Salzsäule. Ein großer junger Mann stand davor, er hatte blaue Augen, mittellange blonde Haare und mehr Muskeln als Emmett.

„Hallo Hübsche." Flüsterte er sexy. Er wollte gerade meine Wange streicheln, als von hinten eine Hand kam und ihn in den Nacken schlug. „Autsch!"

„Verschwinde Idiot!" Schimpfte Jane hinter ihm. „Hallo Bella." Sagte sie unter seinem Arm hindurch.

„Hallo." Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich bin Dem." Sagte er und hielt mir die Hand hin, aber Jane schubste ihn zur Seite.

„Bella." Sie stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre schmalen Hüften. „Das ist der Blödmann von meinem Bruder. Demetri." Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Idiot! Sie ist meine Freundin Bella. Und jetzt geh!"

„Sehr erfreute." Sagte ich schnell.

„Die große Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Er lächelte mich an. „Und wir werden..." Jane machte einfach die Tür zu.

„Was machst du?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Dich davor bewahren dem Teufel in die Hände zu fallen." Erklärte sie.

„Damit meinst du deinen Bruder?"

„Ja, genau diesen Idioten." Sie schüttelte die Hand, als ob er nebensächlich wäre. „Wow! Schönes Haus!"

„Ich würde dir ja danken, aber es ist nicht meins."

„Deines wird schöner sein. Da bin ich sicher." Sagte sie und fing an sich umzusehen.

Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Es würde zwar noch gut eine halbe Stunde dauern bis Edward käme, aber ich konnte es nicht vermeiden immer wieder zur Tür zu sehen. Als meine Freundin ihre Inspektion beendet hatte, ließ ich mich erleichtert aufs Sofa fallen, aber da schellte es auch schon wieder.

„Hey!" Begrüßte ich Dan und Christian.

„Hallo." Antworteten die Beiden.

Wir unterhielten uns kurz und gingen dann in mein Zimmer um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Eine Stunde später hörte ich wie die Haustür zufiel, Edward war nach Hause gekommen.

„Der Hausherr?" Flüsterte Jane mir ins Ohr.

„Ich nehme es mal an." Sagte ich ohne meinen Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Du hast gesagt, das er sehr attraktiv ist." Ich nickte. „Ich will ihn kennen lernen."

„Vergiss es." Sagte ich streng. Ich war davon überzeugt, das Jane irgendeinen Kommentar abgeben würde, der mich in eine peinliche Situation bringen würde.

„Komm schon!" Maulte sie und zog an meinem Arm.

„Nein!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Schnute. „Versprich mir, das du nichts sagst und keinen Unsinn machst!" Ich zeigte auf sie.

„Ich schwöre!" Sie legte sich die Hand aufs Herz. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Jungs, wir gehen was zu trinken holen, wollt ihr auch?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf, ohne auf zusehen.

Wir gingen nach unten und ich betete, das Edward in seinem Zimmer war und nicht auf die Idee kam in die Küche zu kommen. Erleichtert seufzte ich als wir in der Küche ankamen. Edward war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist er?" Fragte Jane und sah sich neugierig um.

„Keine Ahnung. Und ich habe nicht vor ihn zu suchen damit du ihn kennen lernst."

„Verdammt!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Und jetzt..." Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Was ist mit deinem Bruder?" Ich wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen.

„Im Leben nicht!" Sagte sie autoritär. „Er. Ist. Ein. Idiot!" Sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Wie meinst du das?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist kein Mann für dich Bella...für keine Frau." Sagte sie fest.

„Du übertreibst." Ich und stupst sie spielerisch mit der Hüfte an.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Sagte sie schnell. „Er hat jedes Wochenende eine andere Frau in seinem Bett. Und jede versucht mich mit dem Frühstück zu kaufen." Schnaufte sie.

„Ey!" Sie sah mich an. „Meine Spezialität ist das Frühstück." Zuerst sah sie mich ernst an, doch als ich anfing zu lachen, stimmte sie mit ein.

„Blöde Kuh!" Und jetzt stupste sie mich an.

Ein Räuspern beendete unser Lachen. Wir drehten uns um. Dort stand Edward, im Anzug und sah uns mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Hatte er unsere Unterhaltung gehört? Eww!

„Guten Abend." Sagte er.

„Jesus, Maria und Josef!" Murmelte Jane. Ich stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit sie den Mund zu machte.

„Guten Abend Edward." Ich nahm Janes Hand und wollte sie aus der Küche ziehen, doch sie war wie festgeklebt.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Sagte Jane, viel zu enthusiastisch für meinen Geschmack.

„Edward Cullen." Stellte er sich formell vor.

„Jane. Zu deinen Diensten!" Sie riss übertrieben die Augen auf. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen. Jetzt!" Zischte ich ihr zu.

In dem Moment schellte es. Edward nickte uns zu uns ging dann zur Tür.

„Er ist perfekt!" Quietschte Jane und hüpfte auf der Stelle.

„Willst du wohl den Mund halten?"

„Ich soll den Mund halten? Du hast hier so ein Prachtstück unter deiner Nase Bella! Gott! Du hast gesagt das er gut aussieht, aber er ist wesentlich mehr als das. Was hast du an den Augen?" Sie näherte sich mir und wollte meine Augen untersuchen.

„Ich habe..."

„Was zum Teufel hast du getan!" Hörten wir aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Was war das? Seine Frau?"Fragte Jane neugierig und ich hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Shh!"

„Alice. Beruhige dich bitte." Kam es von Edward.

„Ich werde den Teufel tun! Du bist ein Idiot! Das war das letzte was ich von dir erwartet hatte!" Ich Stimme wurde zum Schluss richtig schrill.

„Das wird hässlich." Flüsterte Jane. Ich nickte. „Wer ist Alice? Eine Geliebte?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Edward hatte genug mit seiner Tanya zu tun, der brauchte keine Geliebte.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Sie ist seine Schwester." Erklärte ich.

„Ok, wie kommen wir jetzt nach oben?" Sie sah sich um. „Ich habe keine Lust an dem Schlachtfeld vorbei zu gehen."

„Ich glaube wir können hier..." Plötzlich rief Alice verzweifelt meinen Namen.

„Bella! Bella!"

„Ich gehe hier hoch." Sagte Jane. Ich schüttelte frenetisch den Kopf. „Bella, ich verstehe dich ja, aber du gehst besser zu ihnen."

Jane ging zu der Treppe die ich ihr gezeigt hatte. Alice rief wieder meinen Namen und ich stöhnte auf. Als ob ich zu meiner eigenen Beerdigung ging, schlurfte ich langsam aus der Küche, doch Alice kam rein, bevor ich draußen war. Ihre sonst immer so fröhlichen Augen waren rot und geschwollen, vom vielen Weinen.

„Nimm dein Sachen Bella, du kommst sofort mit mir!" Erklärte sie. Verwirrt sah ich Edward an.

„Alice..."

„Halt den Mund!" Schrie sie ihn an. „Ich werde niemanden unter deinem Dach lassen! Du bist fähig ihre Seele dem Teufel zu verkaufen!"

„Beruhige dich Alice. Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser?" Bot ich an.

„Nein Bella. Ich muss hier raus und du kommst mit."

„Ich..."

„Wir haben über das Thema gesprochen Alice. Es ist ja nicht so, das es ein Verrat ist."

Ich hätte Edward jetzt gerne gesagt, das er besser den Mund halten sollte. Alice machte für einen Moment die Augen zu und als sie sie wieder aufmachte, konnte ich puren Hass sehen. Sie drehte sich zu Edward und schlug ihn mit ihrer kleinen Hand ins Gesicht. Sie legte so viel Kraft in den Schlag, das er einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Was ist es dann Edward?" Sie weinte verzweifelt.

„Alice..." Edward versuchte sich ihr zu nähern, aber sie hielt ihn auf.

„Fass mich nicht an. Du wirst deine schmutzigen Hände nie wieder auf mich legen."

„Du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten!" Edwards Ruhe war verschwunden.

„Du hast die Hälfte meiner Firma dieser Schlampe gegeben!" Schrie Alice. Ich war geschockt. Sollte er...

„Ihr Name ist Tanya. Ich bin es Leid das ihr sie behandelt wie es euch in den Kram passt! Sie wird meine Frau werden!" Edward war jetzt rot vor Zorn. „Und wenn du und die Anderen es nicht verstehen. Will ich euch weit weg von mir haben!"

„Und ich will sie weit weg von meiner Firma haben!" Ging Alice zum Gegenangriff über.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich dir dieses Vergnügen nicht geben kann." Spottetet Edward. „Aber du hast mir vor langer Zeit die Partnerschaft angeboten! Es war alles besprochen! Ich habe meinen Teil nur an Tanya abgetreten!"

Alice holte tief Luft.

„Edward..." Sie konnte kaum sprechen. „Ich...ich habe mein ganzes Leben dafür gearbeitet. Sie weiß das nicht zu schätzen."

„Hör auf Sachen anzunehmen! Hör auf meine Freundin zu verachten!"

„Ich werde die Dokumente annullieren!" Sagte Alice fest. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das sie mich ruiniert!"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung und du wirst deine Worte schlucken müssen. Du wirst merken was Tanya wirklich wert ist."

„Dir werden noch die Augen aufgehen! Und weißt du was? Du wirst wie ein Idiot dastehen! Und für mich bist du gestorben!"

„Alice.." Rief ich sie, ich wollte das sie sich beruhigt und nichts sagt, was sie später bereuen würde.

„Keine Sorge Isabella." Sagte Edward zu mir. „Lass es raus Alice. Verspritze all dein Gift, aber dann verschwinde aus meinem Haus! Und komm erst zurück, wenn du eine ehrliche Entschuldigung für Tanya hast!"

„Setzt dich und warte!" Zischte Alice. „Und währenddessen …!" Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog einen großen Umschlag heraus. „Kannst du deine Augen beschäftigen und dir ansehen, was dein Frauchen in Europa so treibt und jedes mal wenn sie nicht bei dir ist." Und sie warf den Umschlag auf den Tisch.

„Was für einen Unsinn hast du dir jetzt ausgedacht?" Schnaufte Edward.

„Sieh es dir an! Sieh dir jedes einzelne an!" Sie zeigte auf den Umschlag. „Tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich verschwende weder meine Zeit noch mein Geld dafür, das die Papparazi deinem Frauchen folgen und dann versuchen mich zu erpressen!"

Edward machte den Umschlag auf und holte den Inhalt heraus. Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, als ich die ausgeschnittenen Fotos sah. Edward zog die Stirn kraus und sein Kiefer spannte sich an. Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Er warf die Fotos auf den Tisch und ich konnte sie jetzt deutlich sehen. Edward atmete unregelmäßig und hatte die Hände zur Fäusten geballt. Instinktiv stellte ich mich neben Alice.

„Raus aus meinem Haus!" Zischte er. „Sie sind gefälscht." Sagte er, als ob er sich selber davon überzeugen wollte.

„Du tust mir Leid." Flüsterte Alice. „Was hat diese Frau aus dir gemacht?"

„Ich sagte, raus aus meinem Haus!" Schrie er außer sich und ging mit großen Schritten auf Alice zu.

Ich nahm ihren Arm und zog sie aus der Küche. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich meine Freunde, sie sahen der Szene geschockt zu.

„Alle raus!" Schrie Edward und knallte die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich zu.

Keiner sagte etwas. Ich ging zu Alice und nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Wir hörten wie Sachen auf den Boden geworfen wurden und erstickte Schreie von Edward. Die Jungs nahmen Alice und mich und führten uns aus dem Haus. Dankbar sah ich zu Jane, sie hatte daran gedacht, mir ein paar Sachen einzupacken.

Bevor ich ins Auto stieg, sah ich traurig zu dem Haus. Das war mal eine perfekte Welt gewesen...


	8. Kapitel VIII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel VIII Bellas POV.**

Ich brachte meine Freunde nach Hause, Alice war nicht in der Lage Auto zu fahren. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen, ich redete ihr gut zu, womit ich aber nicht viel Erfolg hatte. Alice hatte vor kurzer Zeit erst ein Baby bekommen und sollte sich nicht so aufregen. Alle paar Minuten verfluchte sie Tanya und ihren Bruder. Als wir vor ihrem Haus parkten, kam Jasper raus um sie zu empfangen. Nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte er noch keine Ahnung.

„Hallo Schatz:" Er breitete die Arme aus und Alice flüchtete sich an seine Brust. „Was...was ist passiert?"

Ich wartete das Alice etwas sagte, das waren Probleme in die ich mich nicht einmischen wollte, aber sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen und hatte mittlerweile einen Schluckauf. Jasper sah immer besorgter aus.

„Sie hatte ein unschöne Diskussion mit Edward." Sagte ich dann doch.

„Schatz." Jasper nahm das Gesicht von Alice in seine Hände und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Was sind das für Probleme?"

„Ich...ich...er hat mich verraten." War alles was sie raus brachte.

Wir gingen ins Haus und ich schlich mich in die Küche, um Alice einen Tee zu machen. Ich brachte ihn ihr und ging dann nach oben, um nach den Mädchen zu sehen, die schliefen, weit ab von gut und böse, in ihren Betten. Unsicher ging ich wieder nach unten, ich war nicht sicher ob ich wieder zu Jasper und Alice gehen sollte, aber ich war hier nicht zu Hause und wusste nicht wo ich sonst hingehen sollte.

„Hast du dich etwas beruhigt?" Fragte Jasper, Alice nickte. „Kannst du mir jetzt erklären, was passiert ist?"

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, das ich Edward vor geraumer Weile angeboten hatte meine Teilhaber zu werden?"

„Ich glaube schon. War das nicht kurz bevor er seine Beziehung zu Tanya angefangen hatte? Und dann hat er doch seine eigene Firma mit den Jungs gegründet, richtig?"

„Ich habe ihm vertraut und die Papiere nie vernichtet. Es war alles vorbereitet und ich hatte sie schon unterschrieben, aber es kam nie zu der Partnerschaft." Erklärte Alice.

„Was ist jetzt damit passiert?" Fragte Jasper mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das was ich nie von meinem Bruder erwartet hätte." Rief Alice und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Ed...Edward hat die Rechte die ich ihm geben wollte, an Tanya abgetreten."

Jasper nahm sie fest in den Arm und streichelte ihr übers Haar um sie zu beruhigen. Der Tee und ihre Erschöpfung sorgen dafür, das sie bald einschlief. Jasper brachte sie ins Bett, als er wieder kam, schüttete er sich einen Drink ein und setzte sich zu mir. Er versuchte mich an zulächeln.

„Ich erkenne Edward nicht wieder." Sagte er. „Ich will glauben, das er nicht nachgedacht hat, als er das gemacht hat."

„Die..Fotos?" Traute ich mich zu fragen. „Ist das so?"

„Welche Fotos?" Fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Eh...nichts." Ich wollte mit jedweden unangebrachten Kommentar verkneifen.

„Bella, du kannst mir vertrauen. Welche Fotos meinst du?"

„Alice...sie hat ihm Fotos von..."

„Tanya." Brachte er den Satz für mich zu Ende. „Ich hatte versucht das zu verhindern, aber nachdem was passiert ist..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Er war noch nie sehr nett gewesen." Wir lachten beide. „Aber...ich glaube jetzt hat er den Verstand verloren."

Jasper stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Er wollte bestimmt Edward anrufen, nach ein paar Versuchen gab er auf.

„Bella, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dich kurz um Alice und meine Mädchen zu kümmern?" Fragte Jasper mich.

„Willst du zu Edward?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Ich weiß das er ein nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begangen hat, aber er ist auch mein Freund und Schwager. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Gut, mach dir keine Gedanken und fahr."

„Danke Bella."

Er ging zur Tür, da fiel mir etwas ein, ich wühlte in der Tasche die Jane mir gepackt hatte und rannte hinter ihm her.

„Jasper!" Schrie ich, als ich sah das er schon im Auto saß. Er blieb sofort stehen. „Hier." Ich gab ihm meine Schlüssel. „Ich glaube nicht, das er die Tür aufmacht."

Jasper war an diesem Abend schnell wieder zu Hause gewesen. Edward war nicht mehr im Haus gewesen, es waren nur die Zeichen seiner Wut zurückgeblieben. Alice hatte auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht zu ihrer natürlichen Fröhlichkeit und ihrem Enthusiasmus zurück gefunden, was sich negativ auf ihren Körper auswirkte und sie Schwierigkeiten hatte Montse die Brust zu geben. Esme und Carlisle hatten ein paar Mal angerufen, das Thema Edward wurde aber von keinem von uns erwähnt. Auch Emmett und Jakob hatten, auf der Suche nach Edward, angerufen. Sie hatten ihn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Und obwohl ich es nicht sollte, machte ich mir, genau wie Jasper, Sorgen um Edward.

„Ja!" Rief Jane und riss die Arme hoch. „Endlich fertig!"

„Ich gedenke mich Heute bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu besaufen!" Bei der Erklärung von Dan mussten wir alle lachen.

„Ich mach mit!" Kam es von Christian.

„Ey! Und wir?" Wollte Jane wissen.

„Ich klinke mich aus." Sagte ich und packte meine Sachen zusammen.

„Sei kein Spielverderber." Schmollte meine Freundin. „Wir werden uns königlich amüsieren."

„Ich kann wirklich nicht." Entschuldigte ich mich wieder.

„Du kannst nicht, oder du willst nicht?" Versuchte es jetzt Dan.

„Leute." Sagte ich. „Ich wohne jetzt bei Alice und wie ihr selber erlebt habt...ist im Moment nicht alles so rosig."

„Ich verstehe dich ja Bella." Sagte Christian. „Aber ich glaube, das ihre Probleme dein Leben nicht beeinträchtigen sollte."

„Ich bin aber, zum Teil, wegen ihnen hier Christian."

„Ich sage ja nicht, das du nicht dankbar sein sollst. Ich meine, das du dein Leben leben sollst, egal welche Probleme sie gerade haben."

„Das finde ich auch." Bemerkte Dan.

„Wir auch! Also, auf geht's!"

„Aber..." Versuchte ich gegen das „wir" zu protestieren.

„Kein aber! Diesmal wirst du uns gehorchen. Wir gehen in einen Laden, in den nicht jeder hereinkommt." Erklärte Jane. „Und jetzt werden wir uns mal hübsch machen."

„Ich habe aber keine Sachen hier und so will ich nicht gehen." Versuchte ich es nochmal.

„Das ist kein Problem."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du Geld für mich ausgibst Jane. Nicht schon wieder." Sie hatte mit ein Parfum gekauft, nach ihren Worten aus dem Angebot.

„Ich darf also kein Geld für dich ausgeben? Mehr nicht?" Ich nickte. „Dann werden wir Heute Party machen!"

Jane griff meine Hand und zog mich in ihr Zimmer. Sie schubste mich aufs Bett und verschwand in ihrem großen Kleiderschrank. Es flogen jede menge Kleidungstücke durch die Luft und ich schnaufte nur. Ich würde in keines von ihnen rein passen.

„So!" Jane tauchte wieder auf. „Such dir was aus."

„Jane." Sagte ich erschöpft. „Siehe dich an und siehe mich an. Glaubst du an Wunder? Da passe ich nie rein."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, das es meine sind. Sie gehören einer Cousine von mir, die hat sie das letzte mal hier gelassen."

„Mmm..." Ich zog eine Schnute, ich war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„Komm schon Bella!" Animierte sie mich. „Du bist nicht dick." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ey! Du hast nur ein paar Kilos zu viel und das werden wir mit der Zeit in den Griff bekommen. Und jetzt geh in dieses Bad und such dir aus was dir gefällt. Ich werde es genehmigen, oder es dir vom Körper reißen wenn es mir nicht gefällt."

Ich musste mich drei mal umziehen. Meiner Meinung nach war es Ok, aber meine Modekritikerin zog lustige Gesichter als sie mich sah. Zum Schluss blieb es bei einer etwas engeren schwarzen Hose, einer schwarzen Bluse mit silberner Stickerei und einem silbernen Halstuch.

„Perfekt!" Quietschte Jane begeistert.

„Findest du?" Fragte ich skeptisch.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut." Gab ich zu und lächelte meinem Spiegelbild zu.

„Genial. Lass uns gehen."

Ich rief bei Alice an, um Bescheid zu sagen das ich noch ausgehen würde. Ein enthusiastischer Jasper bat mich, meinen und auch seinen Stress auszulassen. Ich lachte bei seinem Vorschlag. Jasper war eine exzellente Person und ich wusste, wie schlecht es ihm mit der ganze Situation ging.

Wieder bei den Jungs angekommen, schimpften sie weil wir so lange gebraucht hatten. Aber dann machten sie uns Komplimente über unser Aussehen. Ich hatte im laufe der Zeit gelernt zu unterscheiden, wann es jemand ernst meinte und wann nicht. Die Jungs meinten es ernst und ich war richtig geschmeichelt.

Ich war noch nie in so einem Lokal gewesen. In Forks gab es Bars und Clubs, aber ich war nie hingegangen. Ich hatte gelernt und mich um meinen Vater gekümmert. Mehrmal musste ich mir ans Kinn fassen, um mich zu vergewissern, das mein Mund nicht offen stand. Ich hatte Jane gefragt, ob wir in irgendein schickes Restaurant gingen oder so, wir hatten uns ganz schön rausgeputzt. Aber jetzt verstand ich was Jane mit einem exklusiven Club meinte.

„Na wenn das nicht meine kleine Schwester ist!" Wir vier drehten uns zu der Stimme um.

„Ay! Ich hätte mir ja denken können, das mein persönlicher Alptraum hier ist." Stöhnte meine Freundin, als sie ihren Bruder sah.

„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich deinem gut aussehend Bruder gegenüber benehmen." Prahlte er. „Der Besitzer ist ein Freund von mir und wenn ihr bevorzugt bedient werden wollt, bin ich euer Mann:"

„Ok, du hast gewonnen." Sagte Jane gelangweilt. „Und wir können uns das teuerste von der Karte bestellen?"

„Selbstverständlich kleine Lulu." Er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar und sah dann zu mir. „Wenn das nicht das Fräulein Isabella ist."

„Hallo." Sagte ich beschämt, er sah mich viel zu intensiv an.

„Hallo." Sagte Demetri und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst hübsch aus." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Zusammen mit ihm gingen wir zur Bar. Die Jungs waren begeistert davon, das sie trinken konnten was sie wollten. Ich wollte eigentlich ein einfaches Wasser bestellen, aber da ich mich nicht lächerlich machen wollte, bestellte ich einfach das Gleiche wie Jane.

Der erste Schluck brannte wie Feuer, der fünfte ging runter wie Limonade und beim zweiten Glas, bewegten sich sogar meine Füße im Rhythmus der Musik. Belustigt beobachtete ich, wie die Jungs versuchten mit zwei Mädchen anzubändeln und es schließlich schafften, sie auf die Tanzfläche zu bekommen.

„Lass uns tanzen." Sagte Demetri hinter mir und nahm meine Hand.

„Nein!" Sagte ich vielleicht etwas zu laut.

„Warum nicht?" Er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Weil meine Freundin vor dir gewarnt ist, sie will nicht auf die Liste deiner Eroberungen." Mischte sich Jane ein.

„Glaube nicht alles was sie sagt." Bemerkte Demetri. „Glaube nur das was du siehst. Komm." Er zog mich auf die Tanzfläche.

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, eigentlich wollte ich protestieren und meine fast nicht vorhandenen Tanzkünste anbringen, aber ich sah mir die anderen Paare an, mit der Absicht ihre Schritte zu kopieren. Genial! Sie tanzten alle, als ob sie ihren Partner gleich hier vernaschen wollten. Das würde ich eindeutig nicht machen. Bevor ich mir noch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, nahm legte mein Tanzpartner seine Hände auf meine Hüften und bewegte uns im Rhythmus der Musik.

Es folgte ein Lied dem anderen und ich amüsierte mich richtig gut. Ab und zu sah ich zu Jane, aber die war in ihrer eigenen Welt und tanzte hinter dem Tresen. Dem, er hatte mich gebeten ihn so zu nennen, sagte das das kein Problem sei, der Besitzer hätte nichts dagegen. Und er selber würde ab und zu mal in dem Laden aushelfen, so wie Heute.

„Und welche Geschmacklosigkeiten hat dir meine Schwester über mich erzählt?" Fragte er plötzlich.

„Nur, das du sehr beliebt bist und die Frauen dich umschwärmen wie Motten das Licht." Wir lachten Beide bei meinem Beispiel.

„Gut, dann muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, ganz so ist es nicht." Sagte er schlicht.

„Ganz so?" Fragte ich nach.

„Ich mag es mich zu amüsieren und meinen Spaß zu haben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Frauen sind ein Hochgenuss und man sollte genießen was Gott uns geschenkt hat." Sagte er ehrlich. „Wenn die richtige kommt, werde ich nur Augen für sie haben."

„Das ist gut...glaube ich."

„Und du? Wie viele Anwärter?" Er sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Keinen." Sagte ich schnell.

„Keinen?" Fragte er ungläubig. „ Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist sehr hübsch und sie rennen dir doch bestimmt hinterher, wie Ameisen hinter was süßem." Ich musste lachen.

„Wie es aussieht ist diese Süßigkeit." Ich zeigte auf mich. „Die nicht gerade wenig ist, übersättigt und das ist zu viel."

„Also bis du..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Was?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Nichts." Antwortete er und näherte sich etwas mehr. „Ich mag sehr süße Süßigkeiten."

Mein Magen zog sich bei seinen Worten zusammen. Jane hatte mir gesagt, das er ein Casanova war, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich geschmeichelt...es gab so viele andere Mädchen hier und er war bei mir und flüsterte mir Komplimente ins Ohr. Man konnte zwar nicht sagen, das ich völlig unerfahren war was Beziehungen anging, aber die letzte war vor meinen Unfall gewesen und danach hatte ich mich vor allem verschlossen. Aus Angst vor der Reaktion vor meinen Narben und meinem Übergewicht.

Wir tanzten weiter und er zog mich näher an sich. Ich versuchte zu verhindern, das seine Hände meinen Bauch streiften und achtete darauf, das mein Halstuch nicht verrutschte. Das erste mal schämte ich mich wegen meinen Narben. Vielleicht, weil es das erste mal nach langer Zeit war, das ich so intimen Kontakt zu dem anderen Geschlecht hatte. Aber ich sagte mir selber, das ich den Augenblick einfach genießen sollte. Ich war kein seltsames Insekt, nur ein Mädchen mit einer unglücklichen Vergangenheit, die aber positive Konsequenzen hat.

„Dem!" ein junger Mann rief Demetri.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und zu Jane gehen, aber Dem nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich zu dem jungen Mann. Der sah mich von oben bis unten an, ich entsprach wahrscheinlich nicht dem üblichen Beuteschema von seinem Freund. Und wie immer in so einer Situation, schlang ich meine Arme um meinen Bauch.

„Was ist?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich muss Carol nach Hause fahren. Kannst du dich solange um den Laden kümmern?"

„Kein Problem."

Der junge Mann verschwand, aber vorher warf er Dem noch einen belustigten Blick zu. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber innerlich hätte ich mich am liebsten in ein tiefes Loch verkrochen.

„Ist was?" Fragte Dem.

„Nein." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

Das fror auf meinem Gesicht fest, als er mich an seinen Körper zog und mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über meinen Arm streichelte. Träumte ich etwa? Ich musste zugeben, das Demetri verdammt gut aussah, aber er war unerreichbar. Oder nicht?

„Entspann dich." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Du zitterst ja."

„Es...es ist kalt." Log ich. Die Scheiben waren beschlagen von der Hitze die hier herrschte.

„Ok." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich...du brauchst keine Angst haben, das ich dich ausnutze. Du bist die Freundin meiner Schwester und das respektiere ich. Obwohl das nicht bedeuten soll, das ich dir deshalb weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenken werde." Unbewusst wanderten meine Augen zu seinen Lippen. „Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Bei seinem letzten Kommentar brannte mein Gesicht. Hatte er das gesagt, weil ich auf seine Lippen gesehen hatte? Oder war es nur Zufall?

„Ich glaube ich bring Jane besser nach Hause." Meine Freundin hing schief über dem Tresen.

„Oh Mist!" Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zu ihr. „Jane? Kleine Lulu?"

„Du kriegscht meine Freundin nicht." War das einzige wa sie sagen konnte.

„Dem! Wir haben Probleme an der Tür." Sagte der Türsteher plötzlich hinter uns.

„Was ist den jetzt wieder los?" Fragte Dem, aber seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt seiner Schwester.

„Schon wieder die gleichen Törtchen wie immer." Schnaufte der Türsteher gelangweilt.

„Ich komme sofort."

Ich ging zu Jane und zog ihr ihre Klamotten zurecht. Es war eindeutig Zeit zu gehen.

„Ich bringe euch nach Hause." Sagte Dem.

„Keine Sorge. Ich kann fahren." Er musste schließlich hier bleiben.

„Sicher?" Ich nickte. „Ok, dann sehe ich mal nach den Törtchen."

„Warum Törtchen?" Fragte ich belustigt.

„Es sind diese typischen reichen Bengel, die meinen etwas besonderes zu sein. Sie kommen jeden Abend, das Problem ist ihre Begleitung, man kann nicht wirklich sagen das es Ladys sind. Und es kam jedes mal zu einer Schlägerei wenn sie hier waren." Erklärte er. „Ich warte an der Tür auf dich."

Ich nahm meine Freundin und brachte sie so gut es ging zur Tür. Dort war ein großer Aufruhr und einer der Türsteher brachte uns zu einem Nebenausgang. Am Auto meiner Freundin angekommen, legte ich sie auf den Rücksitz. Ich wollte zurück gehen um mich von Demetri zu verabschieden, als ich auf einen schlecht geparkten Volvo aufmerksam wurde. Ich kannte dieses Auto. Das Nummernschild zeigte mir das ich Recht hatte...es war er!

Als ich zum Eingang zurück kam stand er genau vor mir. Edward Cullen, zusammen mit einem anderen Typen und zwei Frauen, keine von ihnen war Tanya. Wie es aussah waren sie die Törtchen und waren in eine verbale Schlacht mit den Türstehern verstrickt.

„Edward." Rief ich ihn.

Er drehte sich um und ich erschrak als ich sein Gesicht sah. Er hatte Schnitte und offensichtliche Spuren von Kämpfen im Gesicht. Auch schien ihn Morfeo, der Gott der Träume schon länger nicht mehr besucht zu haben. Er war unrasiert und betrunken.

„Kenn disch nisch." Er grinste idiotisch und konnte kaum sprechen.

„Edward, ich bins Isabella."

„Wer ist das Eddie!" Quietschte eine von den Frauen die ihn begleiteten. Ich dachte kurz nach und sagte dann.

„Ich bin seine Schwester."

„Genial! Ich bin Bree und sie Yin." Sie zeigte auf die Andere. „Er ist...mmm...keine Ahnung..."

„Du bist nicht..." Ich hielt Edward den Mund zu, bevor er mich in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.

„Bella?" Dem sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich kenne ihn." Sagte ich und zeigte auf Edward. „Ich wohne in seinem Haus. Mit ihm und seiner Freundin." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Dann überzeuge ihn bitte, das er geht." Bat er mich. „Er war jeden Tag hier und das einzige was er erreicht hat, war das sich seine blauen Flecken vermehren."

„Hat er sich geprügelt?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Besser gesagt, er wurde verprügelt." Spottete er.

Edward schlief mittlerweile im stehen. Ich seufzte und erinnerte mich an die Worte des Pfarrers in der Kirche. Du sollst den Hilfsbedürftigen helfen, auch wenn sie eingebildete Idioten waren. Na ja, das waren nicht ganz seine Worte.

„Hilfst du mir ihn zum Auto zu bringen?" Bat ich Dem. „Ich bringe ihn nach Hause, aber ich muss sein Auto hier lassen."

„Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um das Auto."

Ich zeigte ihm den Volvo, der Schlüssel steckte sogar noch und machte mich dann auf den Weg meine leblose Fracht nach Hause zu bringen. Zuerst brachte ich Jane weg, die hatte geschlagene zehn Minuten im Auto nach ihrem Bett gerufen. Ich brachte sie in ihr Bett und sagte ihr, das ich ihr ihr Auto am nächsten Morgen bringen würde. Und fuhr mit dem anderen Prachtstück weiter.

Ich parkte vor seinem Haus, nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, hievte ihn aus dem Auto und stützte ihn, während er die Schlüssel suchte.

„Will schlafen." Murmelte er nur.

„Such die Schlüssel Edward!" Schimpfte ich. Ich hatte nicht vor meine Hände in seine Hosentaschen zu stecken.

„Schlafen...Hicks!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte mir noch gefehlt, der Schluckauf der Betrunkenen. Pah!

„Was du dringend brauchst, ist eine Dusche!" Sagte ich.

„Ssschlüssel!" Rief er triumphierend.

Ich machte die Tür auf und blieb geschockt stehen. Er hatte anscheinend seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen und dann alles so belassen. Ich setzte ihn auf die erste Treppenstufe und machte schnell einen Tee. Als ich zurück kam und sah wie er auf allen vieren die Treppe hinaufkroch, zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Ich stütze ihn wieder und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer.

Nach kurzem überlegen fasste ich einen Entschluss. Er hasste mich eh schon, also war es eh egal. So gut es ging bugsierte ich ihn ins Bad uns setzte ihn unter die Dusche. Ob mit oder ohne Klamotten, er musste jetzt duschen.

„W...was!" Schnaufte er als ihn der Wasserstrahl traf.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht ausziehen." Ich musste lachen. „Außerdem ist es so sparsamer, wir waschen die Klamotten gleich mit."

Eine halbe Stunde später ging ich auf die Suche nach seinem Pyjama. Die Blicke die er mir jetzt zuwarf, zeigten mir das er um einiges nüchterner war. Ich legte ihm seine Sachen hin und verschwand aus seinem Bad. In seinem Zimmer fielen mir jetzt einige Veränderungen auf, alle Fotos auf denen Tanya zu sehen war, waren kaputt oder umgedreht. Der Kleiderschrank war halb leer und der Schrank auf dem normalerweise ihre Schminke stand, war ebenfalls leer.

Eigentlich wollte ich zu Alice fahren, aber ich war zu müde und ich hatte hier schließlich noch immer ein Zimmer. Als ich hörte das Edward sich im Bad bewegte, ging ich schnell in mein altes Zimmer.

Ich legte mich hin, bekam Edward aber nicht aus meinem Kopf. Mir war klar, das alles was er gemacht hatte schlecht war und er auch mich nicht gerade gut behandelt hatte...Aber man sagte ja das die Liebe blind machte und er war das beste Beispiel dafür. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er vor seiner Beziehung zu Tanya gewesen war, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen das er ganz anders gewesen war. Das schloss ich zumindest aus den Kommentaren die ich gehört hatte und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, das er mir Leid tat. Er hatte einen Fehler nach dem anderen begangen...aus Liebe zu jemandem, der diese nicht verdient hat.

Und jetzt war er allein. Ich merkte wie meine Wut auf ihn immer weniger wurde. Er war zwar noch immer nicht meine liebste Person auf der Welt, aber ich hasste ihn auch nicht.

Mir fiel mein erster Eindruck wieder ein. Ein gestandener Mann, mit einer anbetungswürdigen Familie, eine spektakuläre Freundin, ein eigene Firma, alles prachtvoll. Ein Trugbild! Heute beneidete ich sein angebliche Vollkommenheit nicht, er tat mir nur Leid.

Trotz der langen und anstrengenden Nacht, wurde ich früh wach. Ich duschte, zog mit bequeme Sachen an und fing an das Haus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als ich alles wieder ordentlich hatte, fiel mein Blick auf den Anrufbeantworter. 49 Nachrichten zeigte das kleine Display.

Ich ging in die Küche und fing an Essen für einige Tage zu kochen und machte auch ein leichtes Frühstück. Das würde er nach dem vielen Alkohol brauchen. Ich war gerade dabei alles zu spülen, als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Ich versteifte mich und wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde wenn er sah, das ich alles aufgeräumt habe und auch noch Essen gemacht hatte.

„Hallo." An seiner Stimme hörte ich, das er sich unwohl fühlte.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht sah schon besser aus.

„Du hättest das nicht zu tun brauchen." Sagte er und zeigte um sich.

„Ich war früh wach und es war nötig."

Ich nahm ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten und legte sie ihm hin. Er murmelte ein leises „Danke" Und dann entstand wieder dieses unangenehme Schweigen. Ich beschloss, das es Zeit war zu gehen und nahm mir die Schürze ab. Als ich gerade aus der Küche gehen wollte räusperte er sich.

„Isabella..." Er zögerte etwas. „Wie geht es Alice?"

Er sah mich dabei nicht an, aber ich merkte wie schwer es ihm fiel über seine Schwester zu sprechen.

„Gut. Soweit es möglich ist." Antwortete ich, ohne ins Detail zu gehen.

„Aha." Er sah in alle Richtungen, nur nicht in meine. „Ich hätte gedacht das sie Tanya sofort zurück holen würde."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Alice wollte die ganze Woche über nicht ins Büro." Sagte ich. „Wie...geht es dir?" Fragte ich zögernd.

„Ich glaube, das hast du Gestern gesehen." Er lächelte traurig.

„Carlisle und Esme haben nach dir solltest du sie anrufen." Schlug ich ihm vor.

„Das habe ich vorhin gemacht. Alice hat ihnen nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, Sie wollte nicht, das sie sich Sorgen machen."

Und wieder schienen wir unsere Stimme verschluckt zu haben.

„Gut." Sagte ich dann. „ In der Küche steht etwa zu essen. Ich gehe jetzt."

„Isabella...Danke für Gestern Nacht."

„Da nicht für."

„Außerdem...schulde ich dir einige Entschuldigungen." Ich beschloss dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Edward."Sagte ich fest. „Ich bin niemand um über dich zu urteilen. Und ich gehöre auch nicht zur Familie, aber die Entschuldigungen schuldest du meiner Meinung nach Alice."

„Ich weiß." Gab er zu meiner Überraschung zu.

„Und jetzt zu den Entschuldigungen die du meinst. Ich denke die sind für dein Verhalten als ich hier angekommen bin, richtig?" Er nickte. „Ich will sie nicht!"

„Ich..." Ich unterbrach ihn.

„Tanya und du glaubt die Realität gewordene Perfektion zu sein. Aber ich bevorzuge meine Unvollkommenheit und alles was sie mit sich bringt. Ich weiß das ich so glücklich sein werde. Ohne Lügen."

Bei meinen Worten sah ich den Schmerz in seinen Augen, aber ich hatte den seinerzeit auch gespürt und es war ihm egal gewesen. Aber dann tat es mir schon wieder Leid.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte ich dann auch. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Mein Leben ist ein großer Haufen Mist gewesen." Rief er plötzlich wütend. „Nichts mache ich richtig. Und alles gute was ich habe...mache ich kaputt."

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Weißt du was ich tolles gemacht habe?" Fragte er, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es meiner wunderbaren Freundin mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt."

„Edward..." Er unterbrach mich sofort.

„Ist dir das auch schon mal passiert? Es ist alles perfekt, dann entdeckst du einen Fehler und nach diesem Fehler findest du immer mehr Fehler? Das ist mir passiert."

„Was meinst du?" Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Die...Fotos." Fing er an. „Sie waren nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Meine Beziehung war von Anfang an eine Lüge. Ich war so ein Idiot."

„Du bist verliebt." Sagte ich, obwohl das für mich keine Liebe war.

„Und von der Liebe zum Hass ist es nur ein Schritt." Er lachte bitter.

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?" Er nickte.

„Sie ahnt nicht das ich alles weiß." Ich zog bei seiner Erklärung die Stirn kraus. „Ich habe gesagt, das ich sehr viel Arbeit habe, oder bei...Alice bin."

„Ich verstehe." Sagte ich, obwohl ich nichts verstand. Wollte er noch mit ihr zusammen sein?

„Ich will ihr ins Gesicht sehen und..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht um zu sehen, ob sie zu einem schlechten Gewissen fähig ist."

„Was du willst, ist..."Ich unterbrach mich selber. „Ich glaube nicht, das das was du gemacht hast, sehr vernünftig gewesen ist. Aber jeder verhält sich wie er es für richtig hält."

„Was wolltest du zuerst sagen?" Fragte er und sah mich fest an. Ich diskutierte mit mir selber und meine Ehrlichkeit gewann.

„Ich glaube du willst ihr ins Gesicht sehen um eine, und wenn es nur eine klitzeklein ist, Ausrede zu finden um ihr zu verzeihen. Tut mir Leid! Du wolltest meine Meinung hören. Du willst dich selber überzeugen, das alles was passiert ist nicht wahr ist, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein oder ihr zu verzeihen. Soweit ich es verstehe, besteht die Beziehung noch..."

Es herrschte wieder Stille, was mich davon überzeugte, Recht zu haben. Er starrte auf seine Hände und ich betrachtete jeden Winkel der Küche, bis mein Handy die Stille unterbrach.

„Hallo?"

„Bella? Mir platzt gleich der Kopf." Ich lachte als ich Jane hörte. „Mein Bruder sagt, das das Auto auf dem Weg ist."

„Wie? Und wo?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage Bella? Hast du auch getrunken?" Ich verdrehte die Augen obwohl sie mich nicht sehen konnte. „Er hat mit gesagt von wem der Wagen ist und ich habe ihm gesagt, wo er hin muss. Mein Auto hast du?" Ich seufzte erleichtert. Endlich konnte ich von hier fliehen.

„Ja, ich bringe es dir sofort." Ich legte auf bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte. „Gut, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Dein Auto wird gleich gebracht."

„Wo ist es geblieben?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Vor dem Lokal in dem ich dich Gestern gefunden habe. Der Bruder meiner Freundin hat sich darum gekümmert und es wird dir hierher gebracht." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Nochmals Danke. Wie es aussieht, hätte ich auch meinen Kopf vergessen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer bei mir gewesen ist." Gab er zu und wurde sogar etwas rot. Wow!

Ich nahm meine Tasche und die Sachen die ich mir noch zusammengepackt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich ihn auf mich zukommen.

„Wir sehen uns." Verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ich...also..." Ich sah ihn an. „Wenn du willst...du kannst gerne wieder zurückkommen, also hierher." Seine Nervosität ließ mich mit offenem Mund. „Nur wenn du willst. Bei meiner Schwester ist es auch Ok."

„Machst du das für Carlisle, oder um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu erleichtern?" Ich musste das einfach fragen, von seiner Antwort hing meine ab.

„Ich glaube...eine Mischung aus Beidem." Sagte er ehrlich.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Vielleicht war er ja doch kein ganz so großer Idiot. Oder man konnte wenigstens etwas positives aus ihm herausholen. Oder nicht?

„Ich werde mit Alice reden und dann mal sehen." Erklärte ich.

„Sie hasst mich?" Fragte er und verzog den Mund.

„Nein. Sie ist nur enttäuscht. Echte Verbindungen reißen nicht einfach so." Sagte ich fest.

„Der Vertrag ist annulliert." Sagt er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ich lächelte ihn wieder an und diesmal lächelte er zurück.

„Es ist, glaube ich, das erste mal das wir mehr als eine Minute miteinander reden." Sagte er plötzlich und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Nein, das zweite. Das erste mal war, als du dein Verhalten mir gegenüber etwas geändert hattest. Zwei Tage bevor..." Ich unterbrach mich selber, als mir die Szene wieder einfiel.

„Wir sehen uns." Sagte ich nochmal.

„Grüße bitte alle von mir." Murmelte er.

Definitiv! Man konnte noch etwas gutes von Edward Cullen retten. Man brauchte nur Geduld und zwar viel! Und ich musste lernen meinen großen Mund zu halten. Oh ja!


	9. Kapitel IX

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel IX Edwards POV**.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, als Isabella die Tür hinter sich schloss, ergriff mich eine Art Beklommenheit die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Seit dem ich klein war hatte ich dieses Trauma, ich konnte nicht alleine sein wenn ich mit einem Problem zu kämpfen hatte. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie meine Mutter immer dann bei mir geschlafen hatte, als die kleinen Problemchen der Schule mich wahnsinnig gemacht hatten. Und ich vermisste es! Ich wollte wieder fünfzehn Jahre alt sein und, trotz des Spots von Alice, der verwöhnte Junge sein.

Ich sah mich um, es war alles wieder ordentlich...aber der Prozess fand in meinem Inneren statt.

In den letzten Tagen war ich nichts gewesen, ich war ein nichts. Ich hatte mehr getrunken als in meiner ganzen Teenager-Zeit zusammen Und ich war mit Frauen zusammen gewesen, an deren Namen ich mich nur mit größter Anstrengung erinnern konnte. Es war beschämend!

Ich wollte es Tanya mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Mit anderen Frauen zusammen zu sein und eine Antwort auf die Frage finden, warum sie mich betrogen hatte. Aber ich hatte sie nicht gefunden, was vielleicht daran lag, das ich höchstens meine Lippen mit ihren vereint hatte, mit ihnen bis zum Bett zu kommen, das war unmöglich!

Es gab vielleicht eine ganz einfache Antwort. In unserer Beziehung gab es nur eine Person die sich komplett eingebracht hatte..und die war ich! Nicht sie!

Ich ging nach oben und als ich in mein Zimmer gehen wollte, bereute ich es sofort. Mit der Türklinke in der Hand blieb ich stehen. Das Zimmer war noch genauso wie an dem Tag, an dem meine heile Welt zusammengebrochen war. Es war eine konstante Erinnerung an den Tag an dem alles was ich konstruiert hatte in sich zusammengefallen war.

Ich drehte mich um und ging den Flur entlang. Mein Körper schrie nach Schlaf.

Vor dem Zimmer in dem Isabella wohnte blieb ich stehen. Ich musste mich hinlegen, entschlossen machte ich die Tür auf. Mich traf ein Duft, der mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Er war sanft und gleichzeitig sehr potent. Eine seltsame Kombination von Worten, aber ich konnte es nur so beschreiben.

Sie hatte alles perfekt aufgeräumt und ich ließ meinen Blick über ihre Sachen schweifen. Die Tür ihres Schranks stand offen und ich konnte die große Auswahl an Halstüchern sehen. Sofort sah ich wieder ihre Narben vor mir und fragte mich, was ihr nur passiert war.

Ich legte mich ins Bett, grub meinen Kopf tief in ihr Kissen und sog diesen neuen Duft ein. Wieso war mir bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen wie süchtig ihr Duft machte? Ich lachte humorlos als mir die Antwort darauf kam. Ich hatte mir nie die Zeit genommen in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ich hatte auf sie herabgesehen...sie war belanglos im Vergleich zu ihr.

Als ich aufwachte, war ich völlig des orientiert. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein. Der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte mir das es hell war, die Uhr zeigte acht Uhr. Morgens oder Abends? Ich machte den Fernseher an und stellte fest, das es ein neuer Tag war. Ich hatte dreizehn Stunden geschlafen. Wie? Keine Ahnung.

Das Gesicht das der Spiegel mir zeigte, nachdem ich den Bart ab rasiert hatte, war weit von dem entfernt was ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte.

In der Stille die im Haus herrschte, glaubte ich die Haustür zu hören. Ich beeilte mich um aus dem Bad zu kommen und mir blieb keine Zeit das Zimmer aufzuräumen, aber ich glaubte auch nicht, das Isabella wiederkommen würde. Ich würde für eine Zeit in dieses Zimmer ziehen.

Als ich die Treppe herunterkam, blieb ich stocksteif stehen. Jasper stand in der Eingangshalle. Ich hatte seit dem was passiert war nicht mit ihm gesprochen und das Einzige was ich von ihm erwartete, war ein Faustschlag in mein Gesicht.

„Bella hat mir die Schlüssel gegeben." Erklärte er, ohne mich anzusehen. „Ich bringe ihre Sachen. Wie es aussieht, will sie wieder hierhin zurück." Jetzt sah er mir direkt in die Augen. „Alice jeden Tag zu sehen, die nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst ist, ist für niemanden einfach."

Er kritisierte mich nicht direkt. Aber ich wusste das ich der Grund für den Zustand von Alice war.

„Ich..." Zu sagen das es mir Leid tat, war einfach zu wenig.

„Streng dich nicht an, Entschuldigungen für dein Verhalten zu suchen." Hielt er mich auf. „Ich sage dir nur eins, wenn du weiterhin blind durchs Leben laufen willst, halte dich von Alice fern."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Du hast dich bis jetzt nicht das geringste um sie gekümmert!"

„Man redet über so etwas nicht am Telefon." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Und die Lügen und der Verrat sind keine gute Gesellschaft." Sagte Jasper fest. „Als Alice mir erzählt hat was passiert ist...

Pah!...Ich versichere dir, wenn mir so etwas jede andere Person erzählt hätte, hätte dieser Person einen gezielten Schlag in die Zähne verpasst, weil er Lügen über meinen Freund und Schwager erzählt hätte. Über jemanden der zu meiner Familie gehört."

Ich bewunderte noch immer den Fußboden. Seine Worte fanden den direkten Weg in meine offenen Wunden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du zu Tanya zurück gehst, alleine bleibst, oder was du sonst vorhast." Machte Jasper weiter. „Aber ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, ob du es hören willst oder nicht. Nimm eine Waage und lege das gute und das schlechte darauf und nimm das als Base für deine Entscheidungen. Sieh was du aus deinem Willen heraus gemacht hast und was aus ihrem und siehe was schwerer wiegt. Eine Beziehung misst sich nicht daran was der Einzelne gibt Edward, sondern an dem was man zusammen aufgebaut hat. Und ich habe den Eindruck, das du hier der Einzuge bist, der etwas eingebracht hat."

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber er stellte die Taschen die er mitgebracht hatte ab und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Bella ist ein großartiger Mensch, mit einem großen Herzen." Sagte er mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Ruiniere sie nicht auch noch. Ich weiß wie Tanya und du sie behandelt habt. Aber sie fühlt sich trotzdem in deiner Schuld." Unbewusst schlich sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. „Nutze die Chance und versuche etwas von der Person wieder zu finden, die du mal warst. Sie kann dir dabei helfen und dir den Wert von Sachen zeigen, die du für unbedeutend hältst, die dich aber zu einem wesentlich besseren Menschen machen, als den den deine Frau aus dir gemacht hat. Sieh nicht auf die Hülle, lerne den Inhalt zu schätzen. Das kann dich zum Millionären machen."

Man sagt, das Worte manchmal schmerzvoller sein können als ein Schlag. Ich spürte das gerade am eigenen Leib.

Weit nach Mittag kam ich in unserem Büro an. Hier hatte ich mich in den letzten Tagen auch nicht blicken lassen. Unsere Sekretärin sah mich seltsam an, sie schien kurz davor zu sein, mich nach dem Grund meiner Abwesenheit zu fragen. Aber ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie davon überzeugte, das nicht zu tun. Im Büro fand ich nur Jake und dafür war ich dankbar. Er war nicht so neugierig wie Emmett.

„Hallo." Sagte ich schlicht und hing meine Jacke auf.

„Hallo." Er sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß das du es nicht magst, wenn man deine Entscheidungen in frage stellt, aber eine Woche lang unsere Anrufe nicht zu beantworten, ist verdammt verantwortungslos."

„Ich war nicht zu Hause." Log ich halb.

„Das ist mir klar. Leah hätte beinahe deine Tür eingetreten, als wir den anderen Tag bei dir waren. Nicht mal Alice konnte uns etwas sagen." Allein schon ihren Namen zu hören tat mir weh.

„Ich hatte einige Probleme." In dem ging die Tür auf.

„Ha..." Emmett kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu. „Was zum Teufel hat dich den gebissen?" Er packte mich am Kragen und ich schwebte einige Zentimeter in der Luft.

„Emmett! Beruhige dich!" Rief Jacob.

„Den Teufel werde ich tun!" Knurrte Emmett. „Weißt du eigentlich was du getan hast? Seid wann bist du so ein Volltrottel!"

„Lass mich los. Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff.

„Du weißt was ich meine." Zischte er mir zu. „Ich war bei Alice. Was hast du eigentlich für eine Scheiße im Kopf?"

„Kann mir jetzt mal jemand erklären was hier los ist?" Bat Jake, der nichts verstand.

„Erzählst du ihm deine große Tat, oder soll ich es tun?" Fragte Emmett ironisch.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Und außerdem sind meine Probleme kein Allgemeingut." Fauchte ich wütend.

„Sie werden zum Allgemeingut, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es dir vielleicht in den Kopf kommt unsere Firma zu verschenken!" Knurrte Emmett wieder.

„Die Firma verschenken? Worüber reden wir hier gerade?" Fragte Jake entsetzt.

„Dein lieber Freund hier, hat die Hälfte von der Firma von Alice an die Schlampe verschenkt die er zur Freundin hat!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte ich mich um und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft meine geballte Faust ins Gesicht. Emmett wankte, fiel aber nicht um, er sah mich wütend an. Wie bescheuert konnte ich eigentlich sein? Ich hatte gerade meinen besten Freund geschlagen!

„Emmett! Es...tut..."

Ich kam nicht dazu meine Entschuldigung zum Ende zu bringen, die Faust Emmetts traf mich voll auf mein linkes Auge. Ich flog rückwärts, bis ich an der Wand landete und dort sitzen bleib.

„Was ist mit euch los?" Schrie Jake.

„Jetzt nichts mehr." Sagte Emmett grinsend. „Das war für Alice. Und eine Warnung, falls du deinem Frauchen gegenüber mal wieder den Galan spielen willst. Ich verspreche dir, sollte ich noch irgendetwas hören, wirst du für mindestens einen Monat das Licht nicht mehr sehen! Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern dir die Augen zu schließen!"

Emmett ging mit schweren Schritten aus unserem Büro und warf die Tür mit all der Wut die er in sich hatte hinter sich zu. Jacob ging ebenfalls aus dem Büro und kam mit einem Eisbeutel für mich wieder. Ich saß noch immer auf dem Fußboden, schweigend hielt er mir die Hand hin und half mir schweigend auf. Und wir schwiegen beide noch eine ganze Weile lang. Ich wusste nicht wo ich das Eis zuerst drauf tun sollte, auf mein Auge oder auf meine schmerzende Hand.

„Stimmt das was Emmett gesagt hat?"

Wir hatten uns über Stunden an geschwiegen, Emmett war nicht zurückgekommen und ich hatte meinen Kopf mit so viel Arbeit wie nur möglich beschäftigt. Aber wie es zu erwarten war, musste das Thema irgendwann wieder auf den Tisch kommen und der war jetzt.

„Nicht mehr." Sagte ich und warf die Pläne die ich in den Händen hatte auf den Tisch.

„Wie, nicht mehr?" Wollte Jake es genauer wissen.

„Ich habe es getan...ich habe die Hälfte von der Firma von Alice auf Tanya überschrieben." Ich seufzte. „Ich habe es rückgängig gemacht."

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „...dann hätte ich Emmett selber gebeten dir das Auge blau zu schlagen."

„Ich habe es wahrscheinlich verdient."

„Was ist der Auslöser des Ganzen Edward?" Fragte Jake.

„Ich will über das Thema nicht sprechen Jake." Versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Ich denke, wenn man die angebliche Freundschaft bedenkt die uns angeblich verbindet, solltest du uns mehr vertrauen." Sagte Emmett, er kam gerade wieder durch die Tür.

Seufzend senkte ich den Kopf. Es war nicht das ich ihnen nicht vertraute, aber wie es aussah, hatte Isabella Recht. Ich wollte dieses Thema mit niemandem Diskutieren, weil ich genau wusste wie sie regieren würden. Es würde das berühmte. wir haben es dir gesagt, kommen. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, war ich auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einer Erklärung, die Tanya von allem freisprechen würde. Ich wollte die Realität nicht sehen. Ich wollte diese Realität nicht!

„Tanya und ich hatten einen Streit, wegen meiner...Eifersucht." Fing ich an. „Nachdem ich begriffen hatte, das sie unbegründet war, bat ich sie um Verzeihung." Ich schnaufte. „Und ich wollte ihr mit Taten meine Reue zeigen."

Sie hörten mir aufmerksam zu und unterbrachen mich nicht.

„Daher das mit der Hälfte von der Firma. Ich hatte mit Tanya darüber gesprochen, das sie sich selbständig machen könnte. Da ich weiß wie schwierig das sein kann, wollte ich ihr damit helfen:"

„Wie?"Fragte Emmett gehässig. „In dem du deiner Schwester ihre Arbeit von vielen Jahren zerstörst?"

„Ich habe da nicht in dieser Form dran gedacht." Verteidigte ich mich. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich in diesem Moment an gar nichts gedacht. Nur an Tanya." Gab ich zu. „Ich wollte ihr damit zeigen, das unsere Beziehung stark ist und ich sie unterstütze. Ihre einen Möglichkeit geben von Alice und allen anderen respektiert zu werden. Und das es ihr leichter fallen würde, wenn nie in einer bekannten Firma ist."

„Wie Rücksichtsvoll!" Explodierte Emmett. „Auf kosten deiner Schwester? Hast du darüber nachgedacht, das dein Frauchen deine Schwester ruinieren könnte?"

Ich antwortete nicht weil mir das mittlerweile auch klar war. Meine Blindheit, oder mein verliebt sein hatten mich viele Dinge nicht sehen lassen. Sie würde nicht fähig sein das zu tun. Oder doch?

Nachdem ich das alles gesagt hatte, fühlte ich mich um einiges leichter. Aber gleichzeitig wartete ich auf den nächsten Schlag von Emmett, der kam aber nie. Beschämt hob ich meinen Blick und sah meine Freunde an. Sie waren in ihren Gedanken verloren und in ihren Gesichter sah ich ein Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung.

„Es gibt das etwas das ich nicht verstehe." Sagte Jake. „Soweit ich es verstehe hattest du deine Entscheidung getroffen. Warum redest du jetzt in dieser seltsamen Form von Tanya? Hast du es nicht für sie gemacht?"

„Weil..." Ich wusste nicht wie ich mit diesem Teil umgehen sollte.

Irgendwie war es dumm, oder meine sensible Seite kam zum Vorschein, aber ich wollte den Mund halten und jetzt einfach gehen. Ich hatte das verdammte Gefühl, wenn ich es aussprach, würde alles real werden. Es war real! Aber ich hatte noch immer die Hoffnung das...es nur ein Alptraum war.

„Alice hat ihm die nicht weg zu diskutierende Wahrheit gezeigt. Ich will ja nicht sagen, ich habs ja gewusst, aber..." Emmett ließ seinen Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Ok! Mehr Erklärung brauche ich nicht. Ich glaube ich weiß worauf du dich beziehst. So, und jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen." Sagte Jake bestimmt und ich war ihm dankbar dafür.

Ich nahm meine Sachen, nickte ihnen zu und ging aus dem Büro. Langsam fuhr ich nach Hause, mir gingen tausend Sachen durch den Kopf, bis ich mich entschied und einen anderen Weg einschlug.

„Onkel Edar!" Quietschte Amy als sie mich sah.

„Hallo Amy." Ich nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus.

„Edar spielen mit Amy!" Ich lächelte, das war wie immer das erste was sie von mir wollte.

„Amy! Wer..." Alice schwieg sobald sie mich sah.

„Onkel Edar!" Amy schlang mir ihre Arme um den Hals.

„Hallo Alice." Sagte ich sanft. Sie sah mich kalt an.

„Wenn du gekommen bist um dein Patenkind zu sehen, dann kannst du hier mit ihr spielen. Ich habe zu tun." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Geh schon mal hoch Amy, ich komme gleich nach." Sie nickte und ich setzte sie ab.

Ich ging durch den Flur der zu dem Studio von Alice führte. Im Türrahmen blieb ich stehen, Alice stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war also nur eine Ausrede gewesen, um nicht mit mir sprechen zu müssen. Langsam machte ich einen Schritt in den Raum und merkte sofort, das ihr bewusst war das ich im Zimmer war.

„Wenn du Amy sehen willst, solltest du die Zeit nutzen. Sie geht früh ins Bett und es ist schon sieben." Sie fing an hin und her zu laufen, sah mich aber nicht an.

„Ich bin gekommen um meine...ganze Familie zu sehen." Murmelte ich.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich glaube das ich mich letztens klar ausgedrückt habe." Sie drehte sich um und in ihren glänzenden Augen konnte ich ihren Schmerz sehen. „Und ich möchte mich nicht wiederholen. Es war schmerzhaft für dich und für mich, aber ich kann nicht so tun als ob nichts passiert sei. Du bist mein einziger Bruder und jetzt habe ich nichts mehr." Sagte sie fest.

„Alice..."

„Wie ich schon sagte Edward." Unterbrach sie mich. „Amy muss bald ins Bett. Du nutzt die Zeit mit deiner Nichte besser. Sonst gibt es nichts was dich hier noch interessieren könnte. Und ich möchte das du deinen Besuch kurz hältst."

Es war als ob meine Füße am Boden festgeklebt waren. Ihre Worte waren harte gewesen, aber ich konnte auch den Schmerz spüren, mit dem sie sie gesagt hatte. Mit dem Schmerz den ich verursacht hatte! Ich sah ihr ins Gesicht, sie wirkte ruhig aber ich kannte sie zu gut, ihre Augen konnten nicht lügen und sie war innerlich gebrochen, genau wie ich.

Ich hatte die Absicht mich um zudrehen und zu gehen, aber stattdessen und zu ihrer großen Überraschung, ging ich zu ihr. Ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu sagen, schloss ich sie in meine Arme. Sie war meine Schwester! Wo hatte ich bloß meinen Kopf als ich gehandelt hatte, ohne mich daran zu erinnern, das mir meine eigen Fleisch und Blut das wichtigste auf der Welt war? Sie erwiderte meine Umarmung nicht, was mich aber nicht davon abhielt sie fest zu umarmen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihren und ihr Schluchzen öffnete bei mir alle Dämme...

So blieben wir eine Weile stehen, ohne Worte und ich versuchte ihr alles mit meiner Umarmung zu zeigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich eine Bewegung, Jasper stand an der Tür und beobachtete uns ernst. Langsam und ohne Kraft löste ich mich von Alice. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände, wischte mit meinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg und sag ihr in ihre, vom weinen, roten Augen. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat meinen Rückzug an.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme. „Verzeihe mir. Ich habe nicht..."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging ich aus ihrem Studio.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, war alles dunkel, Isabella war nicht da, vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja auch anders überlegt. Ich ging nach oben und holte meine Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer ich brachte sie wieder in meins, dort blieb ich nicht länger als fünf Minuten.

Ich durchsuchte meine Taschen und fand das Päckchen Zigaretten, das ich in einer dieser sinnlosen Nächte der vergangenen Woche gekauft hatte. Ich ging in den hinteren Garten, steckte mir eine an und versuchte meinen Kopf klar zu bekommen.

Wer hatte mehr in diese Beziehung investiert? Das war die Frage von Jasper gewesen. Und die Antwort war. Ich! Jeder hatte versucht es mir zu sagen, aber ich wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Ich hatte mich an dem fest gekrallt was sie mir gegeben hatte, aber ich brauchte viel mehr.

Meine Erinnerung wanderte zu den Anfängen unserer Beziehung. Damals war sie perfekt gewesen, so wie sich jeder Mann eine Frau an seiner Seite nur wünschen konnte. Mit der Zeit, ohne das es mir bewusst geworden war, hatte sich alles verändert und ich mit. Ich hatte mich ihr angepasst, es war kein ausgeglichenes zusammenwachsen gewesen. Nur ich, ich hatte mich zu dem verwandelt was sie haben wollte.

Wann hatten die Lügen angefangen? Von welchem Moment an hatte ich mich verändert? Wann war ich zu ihrem Hampelmann geworden?

„Hallo." Als ich Isabellas Stimme hörte, drehte ich mich um.

„Hallo." Sagte ich, konnte im Gegenlicht ihr Gesicht aber nicht sehen.

„Ich dachte schon es wäre niemand zu Hause. Aber dann habe ich das Licht gesehen."

„Ich bin vor kurzem gekommen."

Ich beobachtete die roten Lichter die aus ihren glänzenden, kastanienbraunen Haar auf blitzten. Selbstverständlich war mir das bis jetzt auch noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte sie schüchtern.

„Noch nicht. Danke." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Eh...also..ist jemand gekommen?" Fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nein, es ist niemand gekommen. Warum?" Wollte ich verwirrt wissen.

„Ich war gerade in dem Zimmer in dem ich wohne und wie es aussieht, hat jemand darin geschlafen. Deswegen."

Zum Glück war es dunkel, ich fühlte wie mein Gesicht vor Scham brannte. Wie sollte ich ihr sagen, das ich in meinem Zimmer nicht schlafen konnte und deshalb in ihres eingedrungen war.

„Das...war ich." Gab ich zu.

„Oh! Ok."

„In meinem Zimmer konnte ich nicht schlafen und habe einen anderen Platzt gesucht." Erklärte ich. „Dein Zimmer war das einzige was noch eingerichtete ist. Tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich.

„Es ist dein Haus, du kannst machen was du willst."

„Es ist aber dein Zimmer."

Es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und sie setzte sich einfach neben mich. Ich zündete mir die nächste Zigarette an, die fünfte! Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten soll.

„Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?" Fragte sie, als das Feuerzeug mein Gesicht erhellte. „Ich bin sicher dieses blaue Auge noch nicht gesehen zu haben."

„Diesmal musste ich nicht auf die Suche gehen." Sagte ich belustigt. „Es ist von ganz alleine zu mir gekommen." Sie lachte jetzt auch. „Das war Emmett."

„Emmett? Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, das man in Chicago seine Zuneigung auf diese Weise zeigt." Scherzte sich und entlockte mir damit das erste ehrliche Lachen des Tages.

„Das ist Emmett-Stile." Scherzte jetzt ich. Sie bewegte ihre Haare und wieder traf mich dieser spezielle Duft. Die nächste Frage konnte ich nicht vermeiden. „Welches Parfum benutzt du?"

„Gar keins." Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Warum?"

„Dein Zimmer hat einen charakteristischen Duft." Antwortete ich.

„Vielleicht ist es mein Shampoo. Es ist blumig und riecht stark. Ich habe Parfum, aber ich mag es nicht sie zu benutzen."

Unbewusst näherte ich mich ihr, um an ihrem Haar zu riechen, als sie meine Bewegung bemerkte, beugte sie sich leicht zu mir. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an meinem und mir fiel ihre perfekte und weiche Haut auf. Tief atmete ich den Duft ihrer Haare ein...und merkte, das ich viel länger als nötig dazu brauchte, mein Gesicht lag fast an ihrem Hals. Die Wärme die sie plötzlich ausstrahlte, veranlasste mich dazu mich von ihr zu entfernen. In dem Moment fing das Telefon im Haus zu klingeln.

„Ich...ich gehe." Sagte sie nervös und stand schnell auf.

Ich hätte mir jetzt gerne selber das andere Auge blau geschlagen. Was hatte ich jetzt wieder gemacht? Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie könnte mich für einen Stalker halten, oder schlimmer noch, für einen Perversen. Es war offensichtlich, das sie deswegen so nervös und erschrocken aufgesprungen. Zuerst behandelte ich sie wie einen schmutzigen Lappen, lachte über sie und ignorierte sie. Nach einigen Wendungen sprach ich mit ihr. Und jetzt? Jetzt biss ich ihr fast in den Hals wie ein durstiger Vampir.

„Es ist für dich." Unterbrach sie meine Gedanken und sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Danke." Ohne zu fragen wer es war, nahm ich das Telefon. „Hallo?"

„Hallo Schatz." Hörte ich Tanyas Stimme.

„Hallo." Ich verzog das Gesicht und Isabella ging ins Haus.

„Ich vermisse dich Babe." Sagte sie zuckersüß. „Wieso warst du so beschäftigt und hast mich nicht angerufen? Du musst dir Zeit für mich nehmen, ich bin deine Freundin."

„Ich hatte zu arbeiten Tanya und muss mich auf das konzentrieren was ich mache." Sagte ich kurz angebunden.

„Bis jetzt war ich immer deine Priorität gewesen. Bist du noch böse weil ich verreisen musste? Du weißt doch, das deine Schwester mir keine andere Wahl gelassen hat." Bei ihren Anschuldigung hielt ich die Luft an, mittlerweile war ich davon überzeugt, das es nicht so gewesen war.

„Klar, mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist nun mal deine Arbeit." Ich sagte nichts von dem, was ich wirklich sagen wollte.

„Und was macht Miss Piggy?" Spottet sie über Isabella.

Ein lautes Lachen erklang durch die Leitung, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, hätte ich mit eingestimmt und mit ihr zusammen über Isabella gelästert und gespottet. Durchs Fenster sah ich Isabella, sie hatte sich den Fernseher angemacht, schien aber nicht wirklich hinzusehen. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, das ich jetzt viel lieber bei ihr wäre als hier mit Tanya zu telefonieren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber als ich an das ehrliche Lachen von vorhin dachte, wollte ich mich wieder so fühlen. Mein Martyrium vergessen und mich von dem Duft berauschen lassen, der so eine beruhigende Wirkung aus mich hatte.

„Ich muss jetzt auflegen Tanya. Es hat geschellt und es könnte wichtig sein." Log ich um das Gespräch zu bebenden.

„Es hat geschellt? Ist das wichtiger als ich? Kann die nicht aufmachen?" Fragte Tanya mit schriller Stimme.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Isabella als Hausmädchen engagiert zu haben." Sagte ich hart.

„Ist das eine Kritik?" Fragte Tanya spitz.

„Das ist ein Kommentar." Antwortete ich trocken. „Ich muss auflegen. Bis dann."

Ich legte auf bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte und rannte dann ins Haus, als ob der Teufel hinter mir her wäre. Ohne Isabella anzusehen, verfolgte ich mein Ziel. Mit Schwung riss ich das Telefonkabel aus der Wand, besser gesagt, die ganze Telefondose. Sie würde wieder anrufen und ich wollte ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören. Es war besser, nicht mehr kommunikativ zu sein, als dieses lästige Geräusch zu hören.

Isabella stand in der Tür und sah ich mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verwirrung an.

„Mich stört das Schellen des Telefons." Sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ok." Sagte sie nur und sah noch immer auf das Kabel in meiner Hand.

„Hast du gegessen?" Fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein. Ich...wollte es gerade was machen." Antwortete sie zögernd.

Sie schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob sie das sagen sollte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Hast...du gegessen?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nein, ich habe auf dich gewartet." Sagte ich fest.

Und ich log nicht. Bewusst oder unbewusst, ich hatte darauf gewartet das sie nach Hause kam. Sie lächelte und ging in die Küche. Ich ging hinter ihr her und sah wie sie in den Schränken wühlte.

„Suchst du etwas?" Fragte ich und stellte mich neben sie.

„Ich muss etwas kochen. Wir haben vergessen, das Essen was ich Gestern vorbereitet habe in den Kühlschrank zu stellen und jetzt ist es verdorben."

„Wir können bestellen." Ich nahm mein Handy, doch sie hielt meine Hand fest.

„Ich koche gerne." Sagte sie fest. „Dann fühle ich mich näher an meinem zu hause." Murmelte sie nostalgisch.

Ich nahm ihre Hand sie immer noch auf meiner lag. Überrascht sah sie mich an und ich drückte ihr leicht die Hand um sie zu trösten. Mit meinem Daumen strich ich über ihren weichen Handrücken und mir kam eine verrückte Idee. Ich musste grinsen und sie sah mich neugierig an.

„Mit wem kochst du zu Hause?" Fragte ich.

„Allein." Antwortete sie und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Akzeptierst du einen Assistenten?" Schlug ich ihr vor und lachte jetzt richtig. Isabella riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Du...du...was?" Stotterte sie.

„Ist das so schlimm?" Fragte ich gespielt beleidigt.

„Nein! Das ist es nicht...aber hast du schon mal gekocht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht." Gab ich zu. „Aber es ist glaube ich Zeit es zu lernen, sonst verhungere ich noch, wenn die Restaurants geschlossen sind und ich keine Lady aus Forks habe die mich ernährt." Ich amüsierte mich königlich über ihr erstauntes Gesicht.

„O..Ok. Dann fangen wir an." Da wurde uns Beiden bewusst, das wir uns noch immer an der Hand hielten. Wir lösten sie sofort.

„Umm! Was mach ich?" Fragte ich sie völlig verloren.

„Erstmal Hände waschen. Ich nehme an, du hast Emmett auf die gleiche Art deine Zuneigung gezeigt und dabei ist mit Sicherheit auch ein Bluttropfen gefallen." Erklärte sie vergnügt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Ich glaube du solltest einen Selbstverteidigungskurs machen, bevor du komplett blau bist."

„Ein guter Rat." Ich sah sie an und sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Hände waschen. Oder war das mit dem kochen ein Scherz?" Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Also dann. Saubere Hände und ich zeige es dir, keine sauberen Hände, kein Deal."

„Jetzt ähnelst du Esme." Sagte ich, als ich sie so herrisch sah.

„Oh, ich kann noch viel schlimmer sein als Esme. Das versichere ich dir." Warnte sie mich.

Lächelnd ging ich aus der Küche und ins Bad. Während ich mir die Hände wusch fragte ich mich, wann hatte ich mich das letzte mal auf eine so alltägliche Sache so gefreut? Das war sicher Jahre her. Wann hatte ich das letzte mal ein einfaches und ehrliches Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt , ohne jemandem gefallen zu wollen? Vor zwei Jahren? Ich seufzte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Es wurde Zeit, das ich wieder ich selber wurde. Es war Zeit wieder die kleinen Dinge schätzen zu lernen, so wie Jasper es gesagt hatte. Und das Kochen konnte ein Anfang sein...Obwohl ich voraus sah, das wir zum Schluss doch noch bestellen würden...


	10. Kapitel X

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist on Pam3.C.S.

Vielen Dank selly für deinen Review!

**Kapitel X Bellas POV.**

Wenn mir einer gesagt hätte, was für eine Wendung meine Relation mit Edward nehmen würde, denjenigen hätte ich für verrückt erklärt. In meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können, mit ihm zu kochen, zusammen das Haus zu putzen und das er mir beim lernen für die Uni half. Unglaublich! Die letzten zwei Wochen waren, um es irgendwie zu sagen, magisch gewesen. Als ob ein Zauberstab den Bann zwischen uns gebrochen hätte.

Von Alice wusste ich, das Tanya noch über einen Monat in Europa bleiben würde. Ein Grund war das große Erfolg der Kollektion von Alice, aber der eigentliche Grund war wohl eher der, das Alice Tanya ohne zu zögern den Hals umgedreht hätte, wenn sie in ihre Nähe käme.

Zwischen Alice und Edward hing noch alles an einem dünnen Faden. Sie hatten seit seinem Besuch bei ihr, nicht wieder miteinander gesprochen. Ich wusste auch, das Alice noch nicht darüber informiert war, das Edward die Verträge rückgängig gemacht hatte. Und obwohl ich eine unbändige Lust hatte es Alice zu zu schreien, damit sie wieder die Alte wurde, wartete ich auf eine ehrliche Konversation zwischen den Beiden, in der Edward es ihr selber sagen würde.

Es klopfte an meiner Tür und ich legte meine Bücher weg. Ich wusste das es nur einer sein konnte, war aber perplex bei dem Bild was sich mir bot als ich die Tür aufmachte. Edward stand davor und hielt mir einen enormen Strauss weißer Rosen hin.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich erstaunt und ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge schien sich in meinem Bauch zu vergnügen.

„Die sind für dich." Ich musste lächeln. „Die hat jemand geschickt." Er sah mich vorsichtig an. Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien sich verändert zu haben.

„Jemand?" Wiederholte ich.

„Sie sind abgegeben worden. Er hat gesagt, für Isabella Swan. Und das bist du." Erklärte er.

Ich nahm die Karte aus dem Strauss und faltete die auseinander.

+Vor einigen Nächten wurde unser Tanz unterbrochen. Lass uns Heute Abend ausgehen. Was sagst du?+

Kuss Demetri V.

Ich lass die Nachricht mindestens drei mal und fühlte mich dumm. Hatte ich etwa erwartet das...? Leicht schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu Edward, der hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und legte die Blumen auf meinen Tisch. Was passierte da gerade mit mir? Sollte ich mich nicht freuen? Nicht? Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, das der Strauss von einer anderen Person käme. Unsinn! Ich hatte keine Gefühle für ihn. Warum hätte ich also...Argh! Ich hörte auf zu grübeln und drehte mich zu Edward.

„Ein heimlicher Verehrer?" Fragte er mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln. Oder bildete ich mir Heute einfach zu viel ein?

„Nein, es ist ein bekannter Verehrer." Erklärte ich. „Besser gesagt, der Bruder einer Freundin. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen in einem Lokal getroffen. Und jetzt möchte er mit mir ausgehen." Ich konkretisierte die Nacht nicht.

„Aha." Sagte er mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den er aber sofort in eine angestrengtes Lächeln verwandelte. „Dann gehe ich Heute also allein zu Jacob?"

Ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Leah und Jake hatten uns eingeladen, ich sollte mir ihr Haus ansehen und wir wollten uns einen netten Abend machen.

„Nein! Mit Demetri kann ich mich auch ein anderes mal treffen." Er winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Isabella." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Genieße den Abend. Ich werde eine Weile Fern sehen und dann zu ihnen gehen. Sie werden es verstehen."

Sein Handy unterbrach uns. Er winkte mir nochmal zu und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer. Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und überlegte, was ich machen sollte. Und vor allem dachte ich darüber nach, was mit mir los war. Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete nachdenklich den Strauss. Er war schön! Aber ich hatte kein Interesse daran, eine mehr auf Demetris Liste zu sein. Jane, seine eigene Schwester, hatte mich vor ihm gewarnt. Er war sehr beharrlich hinter meiner Telefonnummer her gewesen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er mich auf dem Parkplatz der Uni erwischt und ich hatte sie ihm gegeben. Und seit dem Moment bekam ich jeden Tag mindestens eine Nachricht von ihm.

Ich konnte nicht behaupten, das mir seine ständigen Nachrichten nicht schmeichelten und ich mich nicht gut dabei fühlte. Er könnte mit jedem anderen Mädchen zusammen sein, aber er investierte seine Zeit in mich. In jemanden der nicht im entferntesten mit seinen anderen Eroberungen mithalten konnte. Jane hatte mir die ein oder andere gezeigt.

Ich nahm mein Handy und fasste einen Entschluss. Ich löschte alle seltsamen Gefühle in mir und beschloss das zu leben, was das Schicksal mir anbot. Und so akzeptierte ich Demetris Einladung.

„Gehst du zu deinen Freunden?" Fragte ich Edward bevor ich ging.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht." Er saß auf der Lehne des Sofas. „Vielleicht gehe ich auch aus."

Ich wollte meine Pläne laut überdenken, in meinem Kopf hatte ich das schon getan, aber die Türklingel unterbrach mich. Edward blieb sitzen wo er saß. Ich beobachtete ihn länger als nötig und zuckte es wieder schellte.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich Demetri. Er sah verdammt gut aus in seinem blauen Hemd und der dunklen Hose.

„Hallo. Du siehst hübsch aus." War die Begrüßung von Demetri. Ich lächelte, eigentlich hatte ich keine große Lust gehabt mich fertig zu machen und fühlte mich normal.

„Danke." Ich drehte mich zu Edward um mich zu verabschieden. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich verfluchte die absurden Reaktionen die ich hatte. Er beobachtete uns sehr ernst.

„Gehen wir?" Unterbrach Demetri meine Gedanken. Ich nickte und suchte meine Sachen zusammen.

„Ich komme früh zurück." sagte ich zu der Statur vor mir. „Grüße die Anderen von mir."

„Pass auf dich auf." Sagte Edward ernst. Ich nickte und als ich schon fast aus der Tür war fragte mich Edward. „Hast du meine Nummer?" Ich sah wie sein Blick zu Demetri wanderte.

„Die habe ich." Bestätigte ich ihm.

„Ruf mich an...wenn du etwas brauchst." Murmelte Edward mit einem ungewohnten Ton in seiner Stimme.

Und wie es zu erwarten war, machten sich die Besucher in meinem Magen wieder bemerkbar. Gott! Es war nicht das was ich dachte! Ich musste aufhören die Sachen zu verwechseln. Ja, das musste ich...

„Gefällt es dir hier?" Ich sah Demetri an uns wusste nicht genau was er meinte.

„Ja." Antwortete ich monoton. Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Autos und versteifte mich.

Wir waren nicht, wie ich eigentlich erwartet hatte, an einem Restaurant oder einer Bar. Meine Augen zeigten mir ein kleines Holzhaus. Ich sah mich um und konnte kein anderes Haus in der Umgebung erkennen. Eine Hand, die vor meinen Augen wedelte, holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Demetri lächelte mich warm an und hielt mir seine Hand hin, um mir aus dem Auto zu helfen. Für einige Minuten wollte ich ein stures kleines Kind sein und mich einfach an meinem Sitz fest krallen. Aber ich musste mich meinem Alter entsprechend verhalten. Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht nicht so vorschnell urteilen.

„Das ist das Haus von einem Freund." Erklärte er. „Ich hoffen, das es dich nicht stört das wir hierher gekommen sind?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Log ich. „Ich kann nur nicht lange bleiben." Fing ich schon mal an meine Flucht vorzubereiten.

„Mach dir doch nicht so ein Stress mit deinem Studium." Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich ins Haus. „Wir wollen den heutigen Abend genießen."

Das Haus war gemütlich eingerichtet, aber ich fühlte mich wie ein Schaf, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Diese Situation machte mich so nervös, das mein Magen weh tat. Ohne zu erwähnen, das mein Kopf gleich platzte.

„Hier." Er reichte mir ein Glas mit etwas, das aussah wie Sekt. Ich wollte es gerade ablehnen, aber er kam mir zuvor. „Es ist zum feiern. Und zum entspannen, du wirkst etwas angespannt."

„Ich trinke nicht." Redete ich mich raus und wollte das Glas abstellen, aber er hielt mich auf.

„Isabella." Sagte er langsam. „Nur eins, ja? Es wird uns helfen uns zu entspannen." Ich wollte meine Augen verdrehen, er versteckte seine Nervosität sehr gut.

„Ok." Akzeptierte ich schließlich.

Als ich mich hinsetzten wollte, traf mich fast der Schlag. Die einzige Möglichkeit sich hinzusetzten, war ein großes Bett, das mitten im Raum stand. Dummerweise hatte ich erwartet das es in dem kleinen Holzhaus noch ein anderes Zimmer gab, aber dem war nicht so.

„Und wer war der Herr bei dir zu Hause? Derselbe wie das letzte mal?" Ich hasste es, wenn er Edward als Herren bezeichnete, aber sich sagte nichts, zumindest nicht so wie ich es gerne getan hätte.

„Er ist keine Herr. Er heißt Edward und ja, er ist derselbe."

„Und aus welchem speziellen Grund war er so ernst als ich dich abgeholt habe?" Und wieder meldete sich mein Magen.

„Also...es ist das erste mal das ich mit jemandem ausgehe, seit ich bei ihm wohne. Ich bin...so zusagend, unter seiner Obhut. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er scheint das sehr ernst zu nehmen." Ich antwortete nicht. „Obwohl, ich kann ihn verstehen." Er nahm meine Hand. „Auf jemanden wie dich, würde ich auch aufpassen wie ein Schießhund."

Ich traute mich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Worten waren nicht anders, wie das was er mir in seinen Nachrichten geschrieben hatte. Aber irgendetwas ließ sie Heute anders klingen und sie hatten auch nicht den gleichen Effekt in mir. Sie hörten sich falsch an, oft wiederholt und nicht sehr überzeugend.

Als ich nichts sagte, wechselte er das Thema und das erste mal an diesem Abend konnte ich mich entspannen und normal benehmen. Wir unterhielten uns über die Uni, daraus folgend über Partys und Menschen von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Das war wirklich nicht das beste Date meines Lebens und ich fand Demetri immer uninteressanter. Aber alles war besser als sein Schäkerei und unnötige Nähe.

Aber es war viel zu früh um den Sieg zu begießen. Das merkte ich, als er zwei Stunden geredet hatte.

„Bella." Er nahm mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht zu sich. „Du gefällst mir." Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, aber nicht vor Emotion oder Nervosität, sonder eher vor Abwehr.

„Demetri..." Er legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Sht! Sag nichts Bella. Ich weiß, das ich dir nicht gleichgültig bin." Er näherte sich mir und strich mit seiner Nasenspitze über meine Wange.

„Das...das kannst du nicht wissen." Seine Nähe wurde mir immer unangenehmer.

Ich spürte seinen Atem sehr nah an meinen Lippen und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und brachte Abstand zwischen uns.

„Was ist?" Fragte er und kam wie ein Raubtier auf mich zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, das das gut ist." Erklärte ich.

„Was ist nicht gut Schönheit?" In einem Augen blinzeln stand er vor mir. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Taille und zog mich an seinen Körper.

„Demetri.." Ich versuchte Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, aber er war stärker als ich.

„Hör mir zu." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Wir machen nichts was du nicht willst." Sagte er leise. „Ich werde deine Grenzen nicht überschreiten. Sieh mich an." Er nahm mit einer Hand mein Gesicht und ließ die andere auf meiner Taille. „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Du entscheidest." Ich wollte die Dummheit begehen und fragen welche, aber er kam mir zuvor. „Heute Nacht kann alles passieren, solange wir Beide es wollen. Oder wir gehen soweit wie du dich wohl fühlst. Ich akzeptiere das."

„Wie es aussieht, hatte deine Schwester nicht so unrecht als sie dich beschrieben hat." Ich schaffte es fest und sicher zu klingen.

„Nein." Widersprach er mir. „Ich gehe nicht mit jeder ins Bett, nur mit den Frauen die mir gefallen und du gefällst mir."

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen." Erklärte ich fest.

„Deswegen habe ich das ja gesagt. Wir gehen nur soweit wie du willst." Er streifte meine Lippen mit seinen und ich drehte den Kopf weg.

„Ich will nirgendwo hingehen, ich will nur nach Hause!" Es war mir egal ob ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen anhörte.

„Tut mir Leid! Tut mir so Leid!" Er entfernte sich von mir und sah mich reumütig an. Nur schade das ich ihm das nicht abkaufte.

Ich musste mich zusammennehmen, um nicht ungläubig zu schnaufen und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte echt den Oscar verdient. Er setze sich wieder aufs Bett und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Ich blieb wo ich war und dachte über meine Möglichkeiten nach. Er sah mich immer wieder an und zeigte mir einen bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn er es ehrlich gemeint hätte, währen wir schon längst auf dem Rückweg.

Ich nahm mein Handy und fing an Edwards Nummer zu suchen. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo wir genau waren, aber das war mir im Moment auch egal. Als seine Name auf dem Display erschien, bekam ich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen.

Plötzlich hielt eine Hand mich vom wählen ab. Er umarmte mich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Was machst du? Es tut mir so Leid Bella." Wiederholte er. „Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist verliere ich einfach den Kopf." Ich schnaufte jetzt doch.

„Ich werde Edward anrufen damit er mich abholt." Sagte ich und versuchte mich aus seine Umarmung zu winden. Vergeblich!

„Geh nicht." Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über meine Arme und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich fahre dich...bleib nur noch ein bisschen."

„Demetri..." Entschlossen legte er seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich versuchte seine Hände los zu werden, aber er war viel kräftiger als ich und ich konnte mich kaum bewegen. Fest presste ich meine Lippen zusammen, um den Kuss nicht zu erwidern. Aber er übte immer mehr Druck aus, ich wich zurück, bis ich plötzlich die Wand an meinem Rücken spürte.

Mit einer brüsken Drehung versuchte ich mich zu befreien. Mit einer Bewegung, die weder er noch ich kontrollierten, rutschte seine Hand unter mein Shirt und lag jetzt auf meine nackten Haut. Erschrocken versteifte ich mich, mein Begleiter fiel sofort in den gleichen Zustand. Abrupt zog er seine Hand unter meinem Shirt hervor und ich drehte mich weg.

„Bella. Ich..."

„Kannst du mich jetzt nach Hause bringen? Oder soll ich Edward anrufen?" Sagte ich fest.

„Ich...ich bringe dich." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch bevor er irgendeinen Unsinn von sich geben konnte, machte ich die Tür auf und ging zum Auto.

Als ich in dieser Nacht zu Hause ankam, brach ich zusammen. Seit langer Zeit waren meine Marken kein Grund des Kummers mehr für mich. Aber das entsetze Gesicht Demetris und die direkte Zurückweisung die darauf folgte, hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun das es er gewesen war, es war einfach nur die Realität die mich geohrfeigt hatte.

Es waren zwei Tage seit dieser Nacht vergangen. Und wie von Zauberhand, hatten die Nachrichten und Anrufe aufgehört. Jane hatte das Thema nicht angesprochen, ich hatte ihr zwar nichts erzählt, aber ich war sicher das sie etwas wusste.

Alice hatte mich angerufen und mich gebeten in ihr Büro zu kommen. Jetzt parkte ich mein Auto und ging in das Gebäude. Ich klopfte an ihre Tür und sie rief mich rein.

„Hallo Bella!" begrüßte sie mich, ich hatte das Gefühl das es ihr jeden Tag besser ging.

„Hallo Alice." Grüßte ich zurück und nahm erstmal Montse auf den Arm.

„Und...? Wie geht es so?" Fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Gut." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ah ja. Und letztens? Dein Date?" Sie strahlte mich an.

„Das ist Vergangenheit." Wieder zuckte ich mit den Schulter. „Woher weißt du davon?" Fragte ich überrascht. Ich hatte es ihr nicht erzählt.

„Jasper war an dem Abend bei Jacob und hat nach dir gefragt." Erklärte sie. „Was meinst du mit, das ist Vergangenheit."

„Wie es aussieht...gibt es einige Männer, die das Wort „Nein" nicht verstehen." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Bella." Sie nahm meine Hand und lächelte mich an. „Wenn du mit jemandem reden möchtest, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich hatte nie eine Schwester und du bist wie eine für mich."

„Danke Alice." Sagte ich ehrlich. „Ich werde daran denken."

„Das freut mich." Sie stand auf und suchte etwas in einer Schublade. „Wir haben doch mal darüber gesprochen, das dir Pianomusik gefällt." Sagte sie. „Hier." Alice hielt mir zwei Einladungen hin.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich.

„Jasper und ich sind zu einem Benefiz-Konzert eingeladen und wie du siehst, können wir nicht hingehen." Erklärte sie und zeigte auf Montse. „Und da habe ich an dich gedacht."

„Vielen Dank Alice, aber..."

„Stop." Unterbrach sie mich. „Ich akzeptiere kein nein. Es sind zwei Einladungen, du kannst mitnehmen wen du möchtest."

Und wieder stand Alice auf und diesmal kam sie mit einem schönen, schwarzen Kleid wieder. Elegant und teuer, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Sie brachte euch ein Paar schwarze Schuhe mit und einen schicken schwarzen Schal. Mir fiel auf, das dieses Kleid für Alice viel zu groß war, sofort sprang ich auf und weigerte mich frenetisch.

„Ich werde das nicht anziehen Alice. Außerdem habe ich keinen der mit mir geht und auch keine Lust." Alice lächelte mich einfach nur an.

„Und ob du gehen wirst! Und selbstverständlich wirst du das Kleid anziehen. Es ist ein Geschenk und was haben uns unsere Eltern beigebracht? Man lehnt keine Geschenke ab, das ist unhöflich." Ich sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, gab bei dem fröhlichen Gesicht von Alice aber sofort auf.

„Alice..."

„Bitte Bella! Ja? Gehst du als Jaspers und mein Repräsentant? Bitte!" Jetzt verstand ich warum Jasper ihr nichts abschlagen konnte.

„Na gut." Sobald die Worte aus meinem Mund waren, schoss Alice auf mich zu und fiel mir um den Haus.

Es folgte eine lange Rede über Make-Up, Frisuren, Körperhaltung und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Ich bereute meine Zusage jetzt schon. Als Alice fertig war, sammelte ich alles zusammen und wollte gerade gehen, als Alice mich nochmal aufhielt.

„Bella?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich und versuchte alle die Sachen in meine Hände zu bekommen.

„Die Hündin hat nicht angerufen?" Bei dem Spitznamen musste ich grinsen, selbstverständlich wusste ich wer gemeint war.

„Nop." Ich betonte das P. „Und sollte sie es versucht haben, weiß ich es nicht. Edward hat das Telefon getötet als sie das letzte mal angerufen hat."

„Ahh!" Sie seufzte tief. „Ich hoffe, das mein Bruder wieder auf den richtigen Weg findet."

„Ich glaube schon." Erklärte ich. „Er ist wie ausgewechselt. Oder es scheint wenigstens so. Ich weiß das ihm der Verrat von ihr noch immer weh tut. So muss es aber auch sein, ob gut oder schlecht, er war schließlich in sie verliebt. Aber es lässt sich erahnen, wie er früher einmal war. Ich habe ihn ja so nicht gekannt, aber er ähnelt jetzt mehr der Person die mir beschrieben wurde." Sagte ich ohne Luft zu holen und als ich fertig war, wurde mir erst bewusst, was ich das alles gesagt hatte.

„Das freut mich." Sagte Alice betont und sah mich prüfend an. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

„Klar, mich auch." Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde und das Alice mich so fest ansah, half auch nicht. „Gut, ich gehe dann jetzt. Wir sehen uns und Danke Alice."

„Ach Bella." Sie lächelte mich wieder so schelmisch an. „Meinem Bruder würde es bestimmt gut tun mal raus zu kommen." Mein Gesicht war jetzt bestimmt knallrot und mein Magen zog sich in alle Richtungen. „Außerdem liebt er das Piano und Konzerte." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

Zeit zur Flucht!

Während der Fahrt nach Hause, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden an all das zu denken, was ich Alice gesagt hatte. Dann hat sie mich mehr oder weniger dazu animiert Edward einzuladen. Nur der Gedanke daran machte mich schon wieder ganz nervös.

Ich kam zu Hause an, ging durch die Haustür und merkte sofort, das der Herr meiner Gedanken anwesend war. Ich stellte all die Sachen, die Alice mir gegeben hatte ab und sah wehmütig auf die Einladungen. Ich würde nicht gehen. Weder Jane, noch Dan, noch Christian hatten Interesse an solchen Sachen und damit hörte meine Liste auch schon auf. Na ja fast, aber Edward würde ich auf gar keinen Fall fragen. Ich warf sie auf den Tisch des verstorbenen Telefons und ging in die Küche.

„Hallo." Er saß am Tisch und lass in irgendwelchen Papieren.

„Hallo Bella." Ja, jetzt nannte er mich Bella. Ironie des Schicksals.

Er arbeitete weiter und ich bewegte mich durch die Küche. Ich nahm mir ein Glas Wasser,obwohl ich es nicht brauchte, dann lehnte ich mich an die Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete den Mann, der völlig vertieft in seine Papiere war. Und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden ihn zu bewundern, seine glänzenden grünen Augen, sein seidiges Haar mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Farbe, sein perfektes Gesicht, seinen...Was machte ich hier gerade!

„Bella?" Ich sah ihn an, zum Glück hatte sich mein Blick, während meiner Träumerei, auf einen fernen Punkt gerichtet. „Hast du was?"

„Nein!" Schrie ich schon fast. „Ich...ich habe an die Universität gedacht." Log ich.

„An die Uni, oder an jemanden aus der Uni?" Fragt er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, aber ohne zu lächeln.

„An einige Arbeiten." Ich wurde unruhig und beschloss nach oben zu gehen. Das war jetzt das Beste. „Entschuldige mich."

Sagte ich zu Edward.

Und wieder versuchte ich all die Sachen die Alice mir gegeben hatte zu tragen. Ich bemerkte Edward hinter mir erst, als sich mein Fuß in einer Tüte verfing und ich auf dem Weg war den Fußboden zu grüßen, ihn aber nicht erreichte. Zwei warme Arme fingen mich auf, einer legte sich um meinen Arm und der andere um meine Taille. Ich zuckte zusammen und das delikate Aroma meines Retters umfing mich.

„Bist du Ok?" Sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht und als ich auf sah, war sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „Bella?" Er war mir gerade so nah, das meine Knie nachgeben.

„J..ja. Ich bin nur hier hängen geblieben." Ich zeigte auf die Tüten.

„Und das alles?" Fragte er vergnügt.

„Das war Alice, sie hat mir das alles gegeben." Antwortete ich schnell, ich wollte jetzt hier weg.

„Was ist das?" Sein Blick fiel auf die Einladungen.

„Das sind Einladungen für ein Benefiz-Konzert. Ich glaube dein Vater sponsert es."

„Oh klar." Sagte er und lass die Einladungen. „Gehst du hin?" Fragte er skeptisch. Seine Haltung irritierte mich etwas, glaubte er etwa, weil ich aus einem Dorf kam wusste ich ein gutes Konzert nicht zu schätzen?

„Selbstverständlich gehe ich hin. Alice hat mir gesagt wie begabt diese Kinder sind und das will ich mir auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen." Antwortete ich sicherer als ich mich fühlte. Ich würde eh nicht gehen.

„Ehrlich?" Wollte er überrascht wissen.

„Ist das so schwer zu glauben?" Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch. Aber du bist noch so jung und normalerweise schätzen so junge Leute diese Art von Musik nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Erstens, du redest wie ein mürrischer alter Mann." Bei meinem Kommentar lachte er. „Zweitens, vielleicht bin ich etwas speziell und funktioniere nicht wie der Rest der Sterblichen. Ich mag es und ich will hingehen."

„Wow!" Murmelte er überrascht. „Das beglückwünsche ich dich zu deinem guten Geschmack." Er lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Und...deinem Freund von letztens gefallen solche Konzerte auch?" Als er ihn erwähnte, merkte ich wie die Wut in mir aufstieg, aber ich bremste mich.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es ihm gefällt. Und ich werde es auch nicht herausfinden, weil ich nicht vorhabe mit ihm zu gehen." Ich fing wieder an meine Sachen zusammen zupacken.

„Und...?" Er räusperte sich. „Mit wem wirst du hingehen? Ich meine, du musste es dir gut überlegen. Nicht das deine Begleitung mitten im Konzert ein schläft." Wir lachten Beide. Sollte ich einen von meinen Freunden einladen, währe das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

„Ehrlich gesagt...gehe ich nicht." Ich zog eine Schnute. „Niemandem gefällt so etwas. Und ich werde nicht alleine gehen. Eigentlich habe ich die Sachen nur mitgebracht, damit Alice aufhört mich zu nerven." Ich verdrehte die Augen und Edward lachte herzlich.

„Verstehe! Ich weiß genau wie meine Schwester manchmal sein kann." Sagte er ein wenig traurig. „Bella...ich...nur wenn du willst." Sagte er dann langsam. „Ich könnte...die andere Einladung nehmen."

Ich sah ihn wie in Trance an. So das er es nicht sah, kniff ich mich in den Rücken, um zu sehen, das ich nicht träumte. Stoisch ertrug ich den Schmerz, damit Edward nicht merkte wie lächerlich ich war. Plötzlich wurde er unruhig und ich merkte, das ich zu lange geschwiegen hatte. Als ich etwas sagen wollte, kam er mir zuvor.

„Tut mir Leid Bella. Du kannst einladen wen du willst und ich kann..."

„Willst du wirklich mit mir gehen?" Unterbrach ich ihn und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Willst du das ich mit dir gehe?" Antwortete er mit einer Frage.

„Ich...Ja!" Die Hitze stieg mir vom Hals her ins Gesicht. Meine Antwort hatte sich zu glücklich angehört. „Es nur, das..."

„Das es dich kostete das zu glauben was du jetzt siehst, wenn du an das denkst was du vor einiger Zeit gesehen hast." Kam er mir zuvor.

„Ich..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte.

„Du kannst mir sagen was immer du möchtest Bella." Er senkte den Kopf und wartete auf mein Gift, das nie kam.

„Meine Mutter sagt, das vergangene ist Vergangenheit." Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Also...gehen wir zum Konzert?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und als ich bemerkte wie er das beobachtete, wurde ich wieder rot.

„Ort und Zeit, Fräulein Swan?" Er verbeugte sich vor mir.

„Das finden sie alles auf ihrer Einladung Herr Cullen." Ich nickte und drehte mich vergnügt zur Treppe.

Kaum war ich in meinem Zimmer, ließ ich meine Last fallen und legte mir meine Hand aufs Herz, um zu fühlen wie es raste. Gott!

Ein dämliches Grinsen hing mir den ganzen nächsten Tag im Gesicht. Um sieben Uhr abends mussten wir los. Es war drei Uhr und ich kam aus einem Spa. Grund? Alice hatte mich so lange mit Anrufen attackiert, bis ich ja gesagt hatte.

Es war mittlerweile halb sieben und meine Fingernägel waren Kilometer von meinem Mund entfernt. Ich war so nervös, das sie nicht überlebt hätten. Zum zehnten mal stand ich vom Stuhl auf und sah in den Spiegel. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Gesicht. Meine Haare waren halb hoch gesteckt und die Spitzen drehten sich in perfekten Wellen. Mein dunkles Kleid, dessen Ausschnitt mit Spitze eingefasst war und das einen weiten Rock hatte, schmeichelte mir. Der Spiegel zeigte mir zwar kein perfektes Mädchen, aber eine fast Prinzessin. Mein Make-Up war dezent und betonte meine Augen und meine Lippen.

Ich seufzte zum hundertsten mal. Zumindest fühlte ich mich gut und das war das wichtigste. Obwohl ich mich auch nicht täuschen konnte, ich war nervös davor, was Edward sagen würde. Würde ich mich so angezogen lächerlich machen? Ich hob mein Kinn und stellte mich aufrecht hin. Ich war stark und nichts würde mich umhauen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich auf der Stelle hüpfen. Ich holte tief Luft, nahm meine Jacke und meine Tasche und machte die Tür auf. Mein Gesicht war mit Sicherheit ein Gedicht. Vor mir stand eine beeindruckende Vision.

Komplett in schwarz angezogen stand er vor mir. Seine Augen glänzten intensiv. Die Augen die jetzt den gleichen Weg folgten wie meine. Es war als ob ich vor einem Spiegel stehen würde und wir sahen uns gegenseitig von oben bis unten an. Er räusperte sich und ich erwachte aus meiner Starre, genau wie er.

„Fräulein Swan." Murmelte er.

„Herr Cullen." Spielte ich mit.

Er hielt mir seinen Arm hin, ich nahm ihn und wir gingen langsam zur Treppe und aus dem Haus. Noch bevor wir an seinem Auto angekommen waren, hätte ich schwören können, das mein Herz mehrmals stehen blieb.

„Bella." Schweigend sah ich ihn an. „Du...du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Meine Freundinnen, die Schmetterlinge erwachten zu neuem Leben. Lächelnd stieg ich ins Auto. Dann machte ich die Augen zu und fragte mich selbst...

Verwechselte ich hier gerade etwas? Fühlte ich mich zu Edward hingezogen? Ich hoffte nicht, mein Herz durfte diesen Fehler nicht machen. Es waren bestimmt nur die Nerven und die Überraschung über die neue, freundschaftliche Beziehung die wir hatten Das musst es sein! Ich verwechselte da einfach was. Ich wollte nicht leiden. Den das währe das einzige was es währe, eine Qual.


	11. Kapitel XI

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XI Edwards POV.**

Ich fühlte mich beobachtet. Als ich meinen Blick hob und mich umsah, stellte ich fest das ich Recht hatte. Viele der Anwesenden beobachteten meine Begleitung und mich. Sie bekam davon nichts mit, sie war völlig von der Aufführung gefangen, die auf der enormen Bühne stattfand. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder auf meine Hände und fragte mich, ob es richtig gewesen war Jasper beim Wort zu nehmen.

Wir hatten uns vor ein paar Tagen zufällig in der Stadt getroffen. Er hatte mir erzählt, das sie Einladungen für ein Konzert erhalten hatten, aber nicht hingehen konnten. Er erzählte mir auch, das Alice die Idee hatte sie an Bella weiterzugeben. Dann hatte er leichte Andeutungen gemacht, das es mir ja auch mal gut tun würde vor die Tür zu kommen und das es ja die perfekte Möglichkeit wäre mich etwas abzulenken. Und an dem Tag als Alice die Einladungen an Bella weitergegeben hatte, hatte er mich dann auch gleich angerufen, um mir das mitzuteilen. Und hier war ich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Bella. Ich hatte nicht gelogen, als ich ihr gesagt hatte wie gut sie aussah. In den letzten Tagen war mir die subtile Schönheit ihres Gesichts aufgefallen, selbstverständlich auch ihr innerlicher Reichtum, der einfach grandios war.

Aber mein Kopf spielte mir einen bösen Streich. Obwohl ich mit all meiner Kraft versuchte keine Vergleiche zu ziehen und mich auf den Augenblick zu konzentrieren, war es mir unmöglich. Von dem Moment an, als wir den Saal betreten hatten, spielte mein Kopf verrückt. Er zeigte mir mich, mit Tanya an meinem Arm und auf der anderen Seite die reale Szene die ich gerade lebte.

Die Unterschiede, ohne auf den körperlichen Aspekt einzugehen, waren offensichtlich. Mit Tanya an meiner Seite, hatte ich automatisch im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Sie genoss das und sorgte dafür, das jeder sie bemerkte. Bella dagegen, verhielt sich so unauffällig wie möglich. Sie nahm weder Notiz von den Kameras, noch von den anderen Gästen im Saal, sie konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das Konzert.

„Edward Cullen!" Sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

„Brittany Dru." Sagte ich mit meinem schönsten, falschen Lächeln.

„Und wer begleitet dich heute Abend?"

Ich sah zu Bella, die schien sich unter dem Blick unserer neuen Gesellschaft anzuspannen. Brittany war eine bekannte Reporterin der Klatschpresse. Die hatte schon mehrere Reportagen über Tanya und ihre Arbeit gemacht. Obwohl sie ich schon immer mehr für unser Privatleben interessiert hatte.

„Brittany, darf ich dir Bella Swan vorstellen?" Die Beiden nickten sich zu.

„Und unsere liebe Tanya? Ist sie noch in Europa?"

„So ist es." Ich wollte Thema beenden.

„Ich habe Heute eine Reportage über sie gelesen." Ich versteifte mich auf meinem Stuhl. Das war gar nicht gut. „Hast du sie gesehen?" Ihr Gift verteilte sich langsam.

„Nein, ich hatte in letzter Zeit verdammt viel Arbeit." Ich sah wie Bella mich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

„Wie schade." Sagte sie falsch. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich um ein Interview zu dem bitten, was das in Eu..." Ich unterbrach sie, ich wollte es nicht hören.

„Tut mir Leid Brittany, aber die Person die in diesem Business ist, ist Tanya. Ich bin Architekt und arbeite nicht vor den Kameras. Es sei den, das ich eine Gebäude zu fotografieren habe."

„Aber ich glaube, das dein guter Ruf unter den Sachen leidet, die Tanya da veranstaltet."

„Lass uns tanzen Edward." Unterbrach uns Bella. Erstaunt und unendlich dankbar sah ich sie an.

„Selbstverständlich Bella. Wenn du uns entschuldigst Brittany?"

Und ich ließ sie stehen. Wir gingen zur Tanzfläche und ich sah, das Bella rot wurde bis zu den Haarspitzen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" Fragte ich sie.

„Ich...ich tanze nicht so gut." Gab sie zu und ich konnte es nicht verhindern zu lachen.

„Willst du damit sagen, das meine Heldin die mich vor der Schlange gerettet hat, nicht tanzen kann?" Sie nickte lächelnd. „Komm schon ich kann das auch nicht so gut, aber probieren geht über studieren."

Sanft nahm ich sie an der Taille und zog sie zu mir. Wieder wurde mir bewusst wie sehr mich ihr Duft entspannte. Langsam fing ich an mich zur Musik zu bewegen und dauerte nicht lange, bis wir perfekt harmonierten und Bella sich von mir führen ließ. Durch unsere körperliche Nähe, merkte ich wie schnell ihr Herz schlug, das lag bestimmt an den vielen Menschen die uns beobachteten.

„Geht es dir gut?" Flüsterte ich ihr zu, als ich merkte wie sie sich versteifte, brachte ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns.

„Ja." Antwortete sie leise.

„Sag mir Bescheid wenn du gehen möchtest."

Der Abend verlief normal, zumindest nach außen hin. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, das mein Kopf an den Informationen, die Brittany mir gegeben hatte, arbeitete. Bellas sah mich immer wieder forschend an. Mein Gesicht schien meine Gedanken widerzuspiegeln. Ich versuchte mein bestes Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber Bellas ständige Blicke, zeigten mir das ich kläglich versagte.

„Wir können gehen." Sagte Bella und es war keine Frage.

„Nein Bella. Wir sind gekommen um uns zu amüsieren und das werden wir auch tun." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde ehrlich sein, das du so geknickt bist, ist für mich kein Problem, aber das von allen beobachtet wirst und versuchst zu simulieren wie gut du dich amüsierst, machte es nicht gerade zur besten Nacht deines Lebens." Platze sie,ohne Luft zu holen, raus.

„Es tut mir Leid Bella." War das einzige was ich sagen konnte.

„Komm." Sagte sie nur.

Sie ging direkt zu unserem Tisch und nahm ihre Sachen, ich ging einfach hinter ihr her. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich um und Bella hatte Recht, die meisten Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

Die Rückfahrt verlief schweigsam. Ich fühlte mich wie ein echter Idiot. Durch meinen neuen Absturz, hatte ich den Abend verdorben. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich es geschafft meine Bitterkeit zu verstecken und angefangen alles langsam zu verarbeiten, doch die Erwähnung ihres Namens und die Andeutungen über irgendwelche Vorkommnisse, hatten mir einen regelrechten Rückfall verschafft.

„Gute Nacht Edward." Verabschiedet sich Bella von mir sobald wir im Haus waren.

„Bella." Rief ich sie, ich musste ihr wenigstens eine Ausrede geben.

„Ist gut Edward. Du musst mich keine Erklärungen geben. Gute Nacht." Sagte sie schnell.

Ich blieb stehen wo ich war und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie nach oben verschwand. Verzweifelt rieb ich mein Gesicht. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach die Seite in meinem Leben umschlagen und neu anfangen? Mein Kopf war ein riesen Durcheinander und ich wollte alle vergessen. Und der beste Freund mit dem man das tun konnte war der Alkohol.

Ich schnappte mir eine Flasche und ging in mein Büro. Die Flasche schien ein Loch zu haben, so schnell konnte ich gar nicht so viel trinken. Ich machte meinen Computer an und wartete das er hoch fuhr.

Vom Alkohol benebelt suchte ich Information über Tanya. Da ich aber keine Ahnung von Klatschpresse und Zeitschriften hatte, hatte ich nicht viel Erfolg. Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und schloss meine Augen. Nach einer kurzen inneren Diskussion, trat ich meinen Stolz mit Füßen.

„Edward Cullen. Was lässt dich mich um diese Zeit anrufen. Vorhin wolltest du nicht im Geringsten mit mir reden." Rief Brittany sobald sie abgehoben hatte.

„Ich..." Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte trotz allem nüchtern zu klingen. „Ich möchte wissen, was du vorhin meintest."

„Meinst du die kleinen Eskapaden deiner Freundin?" Fragte sie süffisant. Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen, fuhr aber mit meiner Beerdigung fort.

„Du hast eine Zeitschrift oder so erwähnt. Welche?"

„Ich schicke dir den Link an deine Mail. Du scheinst etwas verschnupft zu sein." Sie lachte. „Wenn du mal alles los werden willst, wende dich vertrauensvoll an mich. Ciao!"

Ich legte auf und sah wie hypnotisiert auf meinen Bildschirm. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien schon die Nachricht.

Wie in Zeitlupe legte ich meine Hand auf die Maus, ich klickte auf den Link, die Seite öffnete sich viel zu schnell und zeigte mir eine erschütternde Realität.

Eine Fotoreihe erschien vor meinen Augen, auf den Fotos war meine Freundin zu sehen und ein mir unbekannter Mann. Die Schauplätze wechselten und sie schienen auch an verschiedenen Tagen aufgenommen worden zu sein. Tanya lächelte in einer Form die, wie ich schmerzvoll zugeben musste, sie an meiner Seite schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Und er, ich beschuldigte ihn nicht, lächelte triumphierend.

In zwei Spalten wurde von der angeblichen Beziehung zwischen dem Model und dem erfolgreichen, Londoner Geschäftsmann geredet. Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu wissen.

„Verflucht!" Schrie ich und räumte mit einer Armbewegung meinen Schreibtisch leer und die Sachen zerschellten auf dem Boden.

Ich nahm die Flaschen und ließ den Inhalt meine Kehle herunter laufen. Der Whisky brannte wie Feuer, aber er würde mir helfen diese verdammten Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ich sah nur eine verschwommene Gestalt vor mir, die mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum wedelte. Der Alkohol war an meinem Anfall schuld gewesen, so etwas war eines Mannes nicht würdig. Aber man konnte mich nicht als Mann bezeichnen, eher als Tier.

**Bellas POV. **

In meinem Zimmer zog ich mich direkt um. Der Abend der, zumindest für mich, unvergesslich sein sollte, war es auch. Es war der schlimmste seit langem. Und zwar von dem Moment an als wir in dem eleganten Saal angekommen waren. Edward, obwohl er versuchte es zu verstecken, sah sich ständig um und versteifte sich, als er all die Blicke auf sich spürte.

Wehmütig sah ich auf mein schönes Kleid. Das erste mal hatte ich mich wie eine andere Person gefühlt und das war positiv.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich an Edward Worte dachte. Und selbstverständlich macht sich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl in meinem Magen breit. Laut wollte ich es nicht sagen, aber ich konnte es auch nicht ignorieren. Die Zeichen waren klar und auch wenn sie mich erschreckten, waren sie da.

Ein Schrei und der Krach von Sachen die auf den Boden fielen, ließen mich aufschrecken. Ich machte die Tür auf und ging zur Treppe. Als ich mich nach allen Seiten umsah, sah ich Licht unter der Tür von Edwards Büro hervor scheinen. Langsam ging ich darauf zu und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, eine Sekunde lang dachte ich daran wieder zu gehen, doch ein Schluchzen hielt mich davon ab. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und ging rein.

„Edward?" Fragte ich leise.

Das Zimmer sah aus als ob ein Wirbelsturm gewütet hätte, sein Computer uns alles was auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, lag zerschlagen am Boden. Edward saß in sich zusammengesunken in einer Ecke und hielt eine Flasche in der Hand. Ich ging zu ihm und als ich ihn so sah, tat es mir in der Seele weh.

„Edward." Sagte ich wieder. „Lass uns schlafen gehen." Versuchte ich an ihn heran zu kommen.

Ihn da wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzen zu sehen, erschreckte mich etwas. Er sah mich an, schien mich aber nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Seine Augen waren rot und drückten eine Mischung aus Härte und Trostlosigkeit aus. Ich nahm ihn am Arm und wollte ihm aufhelfen, mit einer brüsken Bewegung schüttelte er mich ab und ich stolperte nach vorn.

„Verschwinde!" Schrie er mich an und ich wollte mich umdrehen und gehen.

„D..du musst dich beruhigen." Versuchte ich es nochmal.

Wütend sah er mich an und versuchte aufzustehen. Zwei mal währe er fast nach vorne gekippt. Aber dieser Edward der vor mir hin und her schwankte, war nicht derselbe Edward, mit dem ich die letzten Wochen zusammen gewohnt hatte.

„Ich werde Jasper anrufen." Murmelte ich eher zu mir selbst und wollte aus der Tür gehen, aber eine Hand grub sich plötzlich in meinen Arm.

„Ich will niemanden sehen." Zischte er zwischen den Zähnen ohne mich los zu lassen.

„Edward! Du tust mir weh!" Sagte ich und musste meine Tränen zurückhalten.

„Weh tun? Weh tun? Weißt du überhaupt was das ist? Du hast nicht den Schatten einer Ahnung!" Schrie er völlig außer sich.

„Lass mich los." Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. „Bitte."

Er ließ mich nicht los. Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch trotzt seines Zustands war er verdammt stark. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm er die Flasche und zerschlug sie auf dem Tisch der neben mir stand. Die Scherben fielen in alle Richtungen und auf Edwards Hand erschien eine dünne Blutspur. Mir fiel das Atmen schwer, die Angst und der Geruch nach Blut, waren zu viel für mich. Ich stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

„Bitte Edward! Hör auf!" Sagte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Aufhören?" Rief er. „Es soll alles aufhören! Weißt du was das Problem ist? Alle Frauen sind verlogene Schlampen! Selbst du, obwohl du glaubst etwas besseres zu sein. Du bist nicht von Außen und auch nicht von Innen besser als die Anderen!"

„Du hast kein Recht dazu, so mit mir zu reden!"

„Ich habe alles Recht der Welt dazu, mit dir zu reden wie ich will. Du bist in meinem Haus! Unter meinem Dach!" Er lachte irre und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „ Ironisch nicht? Ich könnte mit meiner Frau zusammen sein, aber ich bin hier mit dir."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld." Sagte ich fest, obwohl es mir schwer fiel.

„Nicht? Die Einzige Schuldige an all dem was mir passiert bist du! Und du bist nichts! Du wirst niemals wie sie sein! Du wirst nie irgendetwas sein! Du bist...du bist...!"

Ich ertrug seine Beleidigungen nicht mehr. Mit aller Kraft die ich aufbringen konnte, ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er ließ meinen Arm los und schlug die Länge nach hin. Das schien ihn endlich dazu zu bringen, zu reagieren, er sah mich benommen und voller Reue an.

„Versuch erst gar nicht erst dich für das zu entschuldigen was du gesagt hast. Man sagt ja, Kinder und Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit." Wütend trocknete ich meine Tränen. „Ich will dir was sagen. Kann schon sein das ich nicht der Prototyp der Femme Fatale bin wie deine perfekte Freundin, aber ich fühle mich ihr millionenfach überlegen, weil ich ein besserer Mensch bin und meine Werte habe."

Während ich redete, rieb ich mir meinen schmerzenden Arm und wenn ich es auch nicht zugeben wollte, war ich zutiefst verletzt. Edward hatte den Blickkontakt zu mir unterbrochen und den Kopf gesenkt. Er war nur der Schatten eines Mannes, der vom Verrat verletzt war.

„Ver...verzeih mir..." Stammelte er.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu verzeihen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Du bist der Hampelmann, den sie aus dir gemacht hat. Verzeihe du dir, und lerne zu verzeihen. Wenn du das nicht kannst, wirst du das was passiert ist nie überwinden." Erklärte ich überzeugt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was jetzt passiert ist, aber was auch immer es war, du leidest. Und ich habe nicht die geringste Schuld an dem was sie tut. Ich habe auch keine Schuld daran, das ich bin wie ich bin. Aber ich bin stolz auf mich und fühle mich besser als viele Andere, auch besser als sie."

Als das alles raus war, drehte ich mich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich ging in die Küche und wusch mir die Hände, es hatten mich einige Splitter getroffen und sie bluteten etwas. Ich machte mir Kaffee und setzte mich ans Fenster. Es wurde langsam hell und ich war alles andere als müde.

Es vergingen einige Stunden, in denen ich mich nicht bewegte. Ich weinte nicht, ich fühlte nichts und ich dachte an nichts. Hass? Bitterkeit? Wut? Nichts! Während der Zeit die ich in der Küche gesessen hatte, war mir klar geworden das ich, trotz dem was passiert war, keine negativen Gefühle gegenüber Edward hatte.

Es waren jetzt Geräusche aus Edwards Büro zu hören. Entschlossen blickte ich zu der Tür, die jetzt geöffnet wurde und in der derjenige erschien, der nur noch ein Abklatsch von dem Mann war, der mich vor einigen Monaten überheblich in Empfang genommen hatte. Derselbe der noch vor wenigen Stunden seine ganze Wut an mir ausgelassen hatte und trotz allem, Gefühle in mir wach rief.

Schwermütig ging er in den Raum in dem ich mich befand. Er bemerkte meine Gegenwart erst, als er im Türrahmen stand und stehen blieb. Offensichtlich war die Wirkung des Alkohol verflogen. Ich sah auf seine Hand, die Wunde sah schrecklich aus. Ich stand auf, nahm einen sauberen Lappen und machte ihn nass, dann ging ich auf ihn zu und hielt ihn ihm hin.

„Du solltest die Wunde sauber machen." Ich zeigte auf seine Hand. „Sie könnte sich entzünden."

„Du...solltest sich nicht um mich sorgen." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Wo hast du deinen Verbandskasten?" Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Bella.." Ich unterbrach ihn direkt.

„Ich gehe das Verbandszeug holen." Ich wollte an ihm vorbei.

„Isabella." Er nahm meinen Arm. Denselben in den er vor Stunden seine Finger gegraben hatte, ich zischte vor Schmerz. „Tut mir Leid. Ich...Was hast du da gemacht?"

Ich sah auf meinen Arm und sah blaue Flecken, die vorher nicht da gewesen waren. Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob und Edward ansah, wünschte ich, es nicht getan zu haben. Er war weiß wie die Wand und sah ungläubig auf meinen Arm, dort waren deutlich die Abdrücke seiner Finger zu sehen.

„Ich...ich war...das, stimmts?" Fragte er völlig verstört.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." Sagte ich lapidar. „Ich habe schon schlimmere Marken gehabt."

Ohne Vorwarnung kam Edward näher, seine Hand näherte sich vorsichtig meinem Gesicht, mit einem Finger fuhr er langsam über meine Wange bis zu meinem Hals, dabei schob er den Kragen meines Shirts nach unten. Ich spürte die Luft auf meiner Narbe und wurde mir bewusst, das er sie sehen konnte. Doch die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus, sein Gesicht zeigte keinen Ekel und er zuckte auch nicht zurück, im Gegenteil, seine Finger zogen sanfte Kreise über meine vernarbte Haut.

Und ich versuchte zum ersten mal sie nicht wieder zu bedecken, sondern reckte mich und zeigte sie, stolz, als ob es Trophäen wären.

„Was...was...?"

„Ich habe Brandnarben auf meinem Körper." Antwortete ich auf seine nicht gestellte Frage. „Woher wusstest du, das ich etwas unter meinen Sachen verstecke?" Fragte ich jetzt. Er hatte nicht gezögert, er wusste was ich am Hals hatte.

„Ich...es tut mir Leid." Er sah mir in die Augen. „Es war Zufall, ich hatte es nicht geplant."

„Verstehe." Ich sah auf den Boden.

„Ich wollte es nicht. Genauso wenig wie das." Er nahm vorsichtig meinen Arm.

„Alle Marken die ich auf meinem Körper habe, trage ich mit Stolz." Sagte ich fest.

„Wie..?" Edward hatte selten Probleme ganze Sätze zu sprechen und ich hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher gesehen.

Ich nahm meinen Kaffee vom Tisch und ging von ihm weg. Während ich aus dem Fenster sah überlegte ich, ob ich bereit war mit einer fremden Person meine Geheimnisse zu teilen. Edward hat mich angeschrien und mir gesagt, das ich keine Ahnung hatte was es hieß zu leiden, aber damit lag er völlig falsch. Er hatte seine Freundin, die nichts wert war, verloren, ich dagegen hätte beinahe den wundervollsten und wichtigsten Mann in meinem Leben verloren. Und ich wusste ganz genau was es bedeutete zu leiden.

„Vor ungefähr fünf Jahren wurde mein Vater zu einem Überfall gerufen." Fing ich ganz von vorne an. „Er war in diesem Moment allein, aber wie es zu erwarten war, fuhr er trotzdem hin. Er hat immer gesagt, das das seine Arbeit sei, er half Leuten in Not und diese Nacht war keine Ausnahme."

Edward kam näher und stellte sich hinter mich, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich sah weiter aus dem Fenster und entschloss mich dazu ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Er rief zu Hause an und sagt das er nach Port Angeles musste und es spät werden könnte" Ich seufzte. „Die Nacht verging und er kam nicht. Dann kam der Anruf aus dem Hospital. Sie sagten nur, das mein Vater einen Unfall gehabt hatte und wir ins Hospital kommen sollten."

Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust. Es war als ob ich alles nochmal durchleben würde. Ich merkte wie die Beklommenheit in mir aufstieg. Genau wie an diesem schrecklichen Tag.

„Wir kamen im Hospital an und der Arzt informierte uns darüber, wie schwer mein Vater verletzt war." Erzählte ich weiter. „Mein Vater war ins Kreuzfeuer eines Missglückten Raubüberfalls geraten. Eine Kugel hatte ihn in die Wirbelsäule getroffen, mit dem Ergebnis das er nie wieder laufen würde."

Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Die Worte des Arztes hatten sich damals in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

„Mein Vater verlor die Mobilität in seinem linken Bein zu hundert Prozent..." Meine Tränen fingen an zu fließen. „Und das rechte kann er minimal bewegen...und sein Leben wurde nie wider normal...seines nicht und auch das des Restes der Familie nicht..."

Einen Moment lang dachte ich das ich allein war. Es waren nur meine Worte, mein Schluchzen und meine angestrengte Atmung zu hören. Aber im Fenster spiegelte sich das Bild eines Mannes mit gebrochenem Stolz, der mir aufmerksam zuhörte. Jetzt kam noch der seltsamste und gleichzeitig beste Teil. Ich würde es wieder und wieder tun, ohne es im geringsten zu bereuen. Es war schließlich mein Vater und er hätte dasselbe für mich getan.

Er war mein Held seit dem ich klein war. Der einzige Mann der mir ein Lächeln entlocken konnte, wenn ich glaubte das die Regenwolke sich über meinem Kopf eingebettet hatte. Der fabelhafte Mensch der mir immer zur Hilfe geeilt war und meine Tränen getrocknete hatte, wenn ich als kleines Mädchen hingefallen war und mir die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Ich würde immer seine Prinzessin sein, egal wie viel Übergewicht ich hatte, oder wie viele Narben meinen Körper zeichneten. Er nannte mich immer, das Licht seines Lebens.

„Was passierte dann?" Fragte Edward mit sanfter Stimme.

„Die folgenden Monaten waren eine Qual für uns alle. Mein Vater, wie es auch zu erwarten war, wollte die Realität nicht wahrhaben. Er weigerte sich zu assimilieren, das er nie wieder der Alte sein würde. Und vor allem, das er seine Arbeit aufgeben musste und total von anderen Abhängig war."

Instinktiv legte ich meine Hand auf meinen Hals, ich konnte die Zeichen spüren die dafür standen wozu Liebe fähig war. Ich erinnerte mich genau an den Tag, an dem meine Priorität seine Gesundheit war und nicht meine.

„Mein Vater fiel in eine tiefe Depression, die auch meine Mutter mit zog." Fuhr ich fort. „Einige Monate später, meine Mutter hatte sich angewöhnt Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, wurde ich von Geräuschen aus der Küche geweckt, ich ging davon aus das es meine Mutter war." Erzählte ich weiter, meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen. „Ich wartete einige Minuten und ging dann nach unten, um zu sehen was meine Mutter um diese Uhrzeit machte."

Ich musste mich mit aller Kraft an der Fensterbank festhalten. Die Bilder erschienen wieder in meinem Kopf und ich hatte wieder das Gefühl nicht rechtzeitig zu kommen.

„Das Bild das sich mir bot, als ich am Ende der Treppe angekommen war, war ein völlig anderes als ich erwartet hatte." Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft. „Mein Vater saß in seinem Rollstuhl vor unserem Gasofen. Ich weiß nicht wie und wann, aber er hatte es geschafft einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf dem Herd heiß zu machen, Wasserdampf stieg aus dem Topf auf, das Wasser kochte."

„Mein Vater versuchte mit seinem Stuhl näher an den Herd zu kommen, aber sein Rollstuhl stieß gegen den Herd und der Topf geriet in schwanken ..." Meine Tränen rannten jetzt ohne Unterlass über meine Wangen. „Ich dachte nicht nach, ich reagierte einfach und sah auch keine andere Alternative...ich rannte die paar Schritte dich mir noch fehlten um zu meinem Vater zu kommen, schob ihn weg, der Topf kippte um...das kochende Wasser ergoss sich über mich...von meinem Hals bis zu meinem Po."

Meine Beine gaben nach und ich ließ mich auf den kühlen Fußboden gleiten, es war eine Erleichterung die Kühle zu spüren, die im Kontrast zu der Hitze stand, die ich auf meinem Körper fühlte.

„Ich bereue nicht es getan zu haben." Sagte ich wie zum Abschluss. „Ich würde es immer und immer wieder für ihn tun..."

Warme Arme umfassten mich und ich ließ mich fallen. Alls das Leiden das ich tief in mir verschlossen hatte, lief aus mir heraus. Ich hatte mir geschworen nie wegen meiner Taten zu weinen, das ich es jetzt tat, lag daran das ich es jetzt alles nochmal durchlebt hatte. Wenn ich damals nur eine Minute später gekommen währe, hätte mein Vater all das durchmachen müssen, was ich durchgemacht hatte. Und aus Liebe zu ihm, würde ich es immer wieder tun.


	12. Kapitel XII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

Danke Ika für deinen Review!

**Kapitel XII Edwards POV.**

Ich war ausgelaugt. Unser neuestes Projekt war sehr zeitaufwendig und es war noch immer nicht fertig. Jacob und Emmett hatte ich kaum gesehen, jeder von uns war in seinen Teil der Arbeit vertieft.

Im Hintergrund lief das Radio und zwischen der Musik brachten sie immer wieder die aktuellen Nachrichten. Eigentlich hörte ich überhaupt nicht hin, bis eine Nachricht meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und ich meinen Bleistift weg legte. Vor meinem Zeichentisch stehen, legtet ich die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und hörte jetzt aufmerksam zu. Der Sprecher redete über ein Feuer das in einer Wohnung ausgebrochen war und bei dem ein kleines Mädchen schwere Verbrennungen erlitten hatte.

Mein Kopf blieb an dem schrecklichen Detail des sechsjährigen Mädchens hängen und ich dachte an den Tag vor fast einer Woche. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben wie ich so hatte abstürzen können. Aber ich dachte an die Worte, die mich erst richtig begraben hatten. Bella hatte Stunden auf dem Boden gesessen und sich richtig ausgeweint und ich hatte sie festgehalten, als ob meine Leben davon abhinge. Sie hatte in ihren jungen Jahren schon so viel gelitten und mir eine überwältigende Lektion erteilt. Meine Nöte waren ein verdammter Unsinn, verglichen mit ihren. Und während ich mich dem Leiden völlig hingab, stand sie immer und immer wieder auf.

Von dem Tag an war unsere Relation wieder auf den Nullpunkt zurückgefallen. Bella kam nach Hause und ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, aus dem sie dann nur zum Essen raus kam. Und ich verstand sie. Wer hatte schon die Geduld und den Mut seine Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? Die Biopolarität schien mein ständiger Begleiter zu sein und ich konnte nicht mehr tiefer fallen. Ich war ein Desaster.

„Edward!" Jake kam zu mir. „Die Information auf die wir gewartet haben ist gekommen. Ich habe sie überprüft und es ist alles in Ordnung, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die letzten Details besprechen."

„Gut." Ich nahm meine Arbeit wieder auf. „Kommt der Auftraggeber her?"

„Nein." Ich merkte sein zögern. „Ich muss nach Port Angeles."

„Warum?"

„Er will schließlich dort bauen, ich muss das Grundstück und alles sehen."

Jacob war nicht glücklich darüber, obwohl es unausweichlich war sie das Grundstück und die Umgebung anzusehen, bevor wir die endgültigen Pläne präsentierten. Aber Leah ging es nicht sehr gut. Ihre Schwangerschaft war von Anfang an nicht einfach gewesen und in letzter Zeit waren noch Schmerzen hinzu gekommen, die sie ans Bett fesselten.

„Ich kann an deiner Stelle fahren." Bot ich an.

„Keine Sorge Edward, du hast genug mit deinen Plänen zu tun." Er zeigte auf meinen Schreibtisch. „Es sind ja nur ein paar Tage."

„Tage an denen Leah alleine ist." Ich setzte ihn unter Druck.

„Könntest du das wirklich für mich tun?" Ich hatte seine Achillesferse erwischt.

„Selbstverständlich." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem würde es mir gut tun mich etwas von all dem zu entfernen."

„Wie läufts?" Seine Frage war allgemein, aber ich wusste das er Tanya meinte.

„Gut." Antwortete ich kurz.

„Wenn du jetzt für mich verreist, kann Bella so lange zu uns kommen. Sie versteht sich so gut mit Leah."

„Ich denk darüber nach. Vielleicht will Alice auch das sie zu ihr kommt."

Alice! Das war die andere Sache um die ich mich noch dringend kümmern musste. Unsere Beziehung war noch lange nicht wieder die alte. Die Telefonate die wir miteinander geführt hatte, waren kurz und knapp gewesen. Während der Fahrt überdachte ich all die Schritte die ich seit einiger Zeit gemacht hatte. Und zum ersten mal wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich mich verändert hatte seit Tanya in mein Leben getreten war.

Alles war so oberflächlich geworden. Alles waren Äußerlichkeiten, alles was man tat oder sagte. Ich war völlig von ihr kontrolliert worden und hatte dementsprechend meine Familie und Freunde behandelt. Wir waren nie einfach mal einen Hamburger essen gegangen, alles musste immer groß sein und sie im Mittelpunkt stehen. Wenn das mal nicht so war, sorgte sie dafür das es so war. Und das gefiel mir? Ich brauchte nicht lange nach der Antwort zu suchen.

Ich stellte den Motor ab und bereitete mich auf meinen nächsten Schritt vor. Ich würde jetzt endgültig die pathetische Existenz die ich führte beenden. Jede Bewegung die ich in letzter Zeit gemacht hatte, war einfach nur falsch gewesen und es war Zeit, das ich mein Leben jetzt wieder in meine eigenen Hände nahm.

„Hallo Edward." Begrüßte mich Jasper ernst und das hatte mich noch nie so mitgenommen wie jetzt.

„Hallo Jasper. Und die Mädchen?" Fragte ich um diesen unangenehmen Moment zu beenden.

„Die ist schon nach neun." Erklärte er und sah auf seine Uhr. Mir war natürlich klar wie späte es war.

„Ach so..." Ich bewegte mich nervös auf der Stelle.

„Komm rein." Sagte er und machte die Tür ganz auf. „Ich weiß das du eigentlich gekommen bist um Alice zu sehen. Sie ist in ihrem Studio."

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

Alice war völlig in ihre Arbeit versunken. Als ich sie sah, musste ich lächeln. Sie hatte eine viel zu große Jogginghose an, Hausschuhe mit Zeichentrickfiguren drauf und ein ebenfalls viel zu großen Pulli. Meine Schwester hatte die Gewohnheiten meiner Mutter übernommen. Außerhalb ihres Hauses war sie eine ganz andere Frau, selbstsicher, elegant, formell und vor allem eine perfekte Geschäftsfrau. Aber in ihrem zu Hause schien sie sich mit ihren Töchtern zu vermischen...Etwas das Tanya nie gemacht hätte, verglich ich mal wieder ohne es zu wollen. Tanya könnte krank sein oder einfach einen Sonntag zu Hause bleiben, sie sah immer perfekt aus.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?" Die Stimme von Alice holte mich auf die Erde zurück.

„Noch nicht lange." Nervös ging ich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Die Mädchen schlafen schon. Währst du eher gekommen, hättest du dein Patenkind noch gesehen. Sie fragt ständig nach dir."

„Ich habe viel Arbeit." Ich lehnte mich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit. Alice arbeitete weiter, sah aber immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir. Ich war mit einem Vorsatz hier her gekommen und den würde ich jetzt umsetzten.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich für all den Unsinn zu entschuldigen den ich verzapft habe." Sie sah mich nicht an, aber sie legte ihre Arbeit zu Seite. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit das begriffen was alle mit gesagt haben und ich nicht sehen wollte." Ich lachte humorlos. „Mein jetziges Ich, hat nichts mit meinem alten Ich gemein."

„Wie bist du zu dieser Einsicht gekommen?" Jetzt sah sie mich fest an.

„Wie, weiß ich nicht." Gab ich zu. „Aber ich weiß wem ich es zu verdanken habe." Sie sah mich weiterhin fest an. „Bella." Sagte ich schlicht.

„Bella?" Wiederholte Alice ungläubig.

„Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt es zu glauben, siehst du das Ergebnis. Sie hat das wieder aus mir heraus geholt, was ich so lange vergraben hatte." Erklärte ich.

„Sie ist eine großartige Frau. Körperlich ein Teenager, aber innerlich eine Frau. Sie hat viel durchgemacht und stellt sich immer wieder dem Leben und allem was sich ihr in den Weg stellt." Murmelte sie.

„Du...du weißt das?" Fragte ich zögernd.

„Ich habe es zufällig bei einem Gespräch zwischen Mama und Papa gehört." Gab sie zu. „Woher weißt du es?"

„Nach...in einem Gespräch." Eigentlich wollte ich nicht ins Detail gehen, aber dann wurde mir klar das, wenn ich alles reparieren wollte, ich ehrlich sein musste. „Letztens habe ich mich wie eine Bestie verhallten" Sagte ich ohne Luft zu holen.

„Bitte!" Alice sah mich wütend an. „Was hast du getan?"

„Alice.." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist?" Perfekt. Jetzt sah Jasper mich mit einem Killerblick an.

„Ich warte Edward!" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Beruhige dich bitte." Bat ich sie. „Ich bin aus gerastet...nachdem ich...einige Sachen von Tanya gesehen hatte...Isabella war im falschen Moment am falschen Ort..."

„Ist das deine beste Ausrede? Du akzeptierst besser was für ein Vollidiot du bist und der einzige Schuldige hier!"

„Das bin ich." Sagte ich überzeugt und brachte Alice und Jasper damit zum schweigen. „Es war alles meine Schuld und ich versuche jetzt zu retten was zu retten ist."

Alice und Jasper schwiegen weiter. Unbehaglich trat ich von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Ich hatte es mir einfacher vorgestellt, aber dafür hätte ich die Details verschweigen müssen. Die Situation blieb einige Minuten lang so und ich beschloss zu gehen.

„Ich möchte dich um einen letzten gefallen bitten" Bat ich Alice. „Halte Tanya noch für einige Wochen in Europa fest bitte."

„Und warum?" Fragte Alice und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich brauche einfach Zeit." Antwortete ich „Am Wochenende muss ich geschäftlich verreisen. Jacob hat angeboten Bella bei sich aufzunehmen, aber...vielleicht möchtest du?"

„Für uns ist es kein Problem wenn sie hier bleibt, es ist auch ihr zu Hause." Erklärte Alice und ich nickte.

„Gut, ich gehe. Es ist schon spät." Ich war schon fast aus der Tür. Als mir noch etwas einfiel. „Die Überschreibung deiner Firma..."Sie versteiften sich Beide. „...ist aufgehoben. Die Papiere sind vernichtet. Ich war ein Idiot." Und ich verschwand von dort.

Ich kam zu meinem Auto und obwohl sie mich nicht mit der gewohnten Wärme empfangen hatten, so fühlt ich mich trotzdem besser. Alles würde sich Schritt für Schritt lösen und den ersten hatte ich gerade gemacht. Als ich gerade einsteigen wollte, ging hinter mir die Tür auf. Meine Schwester rannte, etwas gehemmt von ihrem merkwürdigem Schuhwerk, auf mich zu. Ihr kleiner Körper schlug gegen meinen und ihre dünnen Ärmchen schlangen sich um meinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Schluchzte sie. Ich drückte sie fest an mich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Schwesterchen." Murmelte ich in ihre verrückten Haare. „Es tut mir Leid das ich so ein Vollidiot gewesen bin." Ich merkte wie sie grinste und ich schob sie etwas von mir weg.

„Ja, das bist du." Sie lachte. „Oder besser gesagt, das warst du Edward. Ich hoffe wirklich, das du wieder wie früher wirst. Ich weiß das ich es dir nicht einfach gemacht habe und du mich gehasst hast, als ich dich dazu gebracht habe zu reagieren, aber das warst nicht du. Diese Frau hat dich so sehr verändert und du hast es nicht mal gemerkt."

„Jetzt weiß ich es." Bestätigte ich ihre Worte und wischte mit meinen Daumen ihre Tränen weg.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst." Sie warf sich wieder in meine Arme.

„Nicht mehr als ich dich."

Wir setzten uns auf die Stufen vom Eingang, so wie früher, als wir Stunden damit zugebracht hatten über die Zukunft zu reden.Über eine ungetrübte und rosige Zukunft. Mir wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte. Ich erzählte ihr von unserem neuen Projekt und den Grund für meine Reise. Und plötzlich brachte mich etwas das Alice erwähnt hatte auf eine Idee.

„Gut, jetzt gehe ich aber wirklich." Ich stand auf und verabschiedete mich von ihr.

„Sag Bella, das sie das ganze Wochenende bei uns bleiben kann."

„Eh..ich glaube nicht das das nötig sein wird." Alice sah mich neugierig an. „Ich erzähle es dir später."

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor Edward Anthony?" Sie sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Die Neugierde bringt die Katze um Schwesterchen." Zitierte ich und ließ sie im Zweifel.

Die Tage vergingen und es wurde Donnerstag. Die Situation in meinem Haus hatte sich nicht verändert. Bella hatte ich kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es daran lag das sie meine negativen Reaktionen fürchtete, oder das sie sich schämte weil sie mir ihr best gehütetes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Meine tägliche Routine hatte sich zu dem eines Stalkers verwandelt.

Sie ging immer vor mir aus dem Haus und kam erst nach mir wieder zurück. Ich ging dann wie ein Verbrecher in ihr Zimmer und obwohl es lächerlich klingt, ließ ich mich von ihrem Duft durchdringen. Es gab keine vernünftige Antwort darauf, warum ich das tat. Aber es wurde jeden Tag mehr zu einer Notwendigkeit.

Der Tag im Büro verging wie im Fluge, schnell war es sechs Uhr. Morgen würde ich verreisen und beschloss deshalb etwas länger im Büro zu bleiben.

„Herr Cullen." Ellen, meine Sekretärin kam zu mir. „Hier ist alles was sie wollten."

„Danke Ellen." Ich nahm die Tickets. „Sie können dann gehen."

„Vielen Dank, aber ich habe da...noch was offen." Sagte sie als ob es ihr unangenehm sei.

„Worum geht's?" In dem Moment kam Emmett in mein Büro und setzte sich an meinen Schreibtisch.

„Es sind drei Einladungen zum Abendessen gekommen, der Herr Black und der Herr McCarthy habe schon zugesagt." Emmett nickte enthusiastisch. „Und sie?"

„Wann ist es?" Fragte ich während ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Nächsten Freitag." Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, sicherlich wusste sie über alles Bescheid was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Und das Tanya mich nicht begleiten würde. Aber das war von jetzt an auch nicht mehr wichtig.

„Ich gehe hin." Sagte ich und sah in zwei überraschte Gesichter. „Bestätigen sie zwei Personen auf meinen Namen."

„Ok." Sagte meine Sekretärin noch immer überrascht. „Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Reise."

Emmett saß noch immer an meinem Schreibtisch und schien zu versuchen dem eben gehörten einen Sinn zu geben. Sein Blick blieb an den Papieren hängen die Ellen auf meinen Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Irgendwas was ich wissen sollte?" Fragte er streng.

„Ich werde an Jacobs Stelle verreisen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und tat als ob ich ihn nicht verstand.

„Mit wem? Und wer begleitet dich zu dem Essen?" Fragte als ob er mich verhören würde. Ich könnte wetten das er etwas vermutete, mit dem er allerdings völlig daneben lag.

„Das wirst du dann noch erfahren. Und wenn..." Er unterbrach mich wütend

„Solltest du weiter mit dieser Schlampe zusammen sein, die dir den Kopf so voller Mist gepackt hat, dann..."

„Stop!" Schrie ich um mit ihm mitzuhalten. „Ich werde Tanya nicht mitnehmen, sollte es das sein was du glaubst. Sie ist noch in Europa und ich hoffe, das sie da auch noch eine Weile bleibt. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe noch was zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns am Montag."

Ich kam vor Bella zu Hause an. Nachdem ich meine Sachen abgelegt hatte, ging ich meinen üblichen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Für mich war es wie eine Entspannungstherapie. An den Tagen, an denen ich es nicht schaffte vor ihr zu Hause zu sein, verwandelte ich mein Bett in ein wahres Vogelnest, weil ich mich nur hin und her wälzte und nicht schlafen konnte.

Als ich die Fotos auf ihrem Schreibtisch betrachtete, viel mit etwas auf, was ich seit einigen Tagen vermisste, ihr spontanes Lächeln. Auf einem der Fotos war sie mit ihrem Vater zu sehen, auf dem anderen mit einigen ihrer Freunde. Sie sah auf jedem einfach blenden aus und ich hoffte das ich auch wieder bei so einem Augenblick dabei sein durfte.

„Bella! Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Hielt ich sie auf,als sie durch die Haustür kam.

„H..Hallo." Grüßte sie mich wie eingeschüchtert.

„Das Essen ist fertig." Ich zeigte auf die Küche.

„Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger." Versuchte sie sich raus zu reden und ihren Weg fortzusetzen, aber ich nahm sie sanft an ihrem Arm um das zu vermeiden.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden." Bat ich.

„Ja?" Murmelte sie und ihre Wangen nahmen das charakteristische rosa an.

„Hast du im Moment irgendwelche Prüfungen?" Sie sah mich an, als ob mir ein drittes Auge gewachsen wäre.

„Nein." Sagte sie und mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Dann möchte ich dich bitten Morgen früh eine Tasche gepackt zu haben." Erklärte ich und etwas in ihrem Gesicht veränderte sich.

„Ich...was.." Ihr Kinn zitterte leicht, aber dann reckte sie sich und sah mir ins Gesicht. „Warum?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung." Sagte ich, noch immer mit meinem dämlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Das Einzige was ich dir sagen kann ist, das du Morgen früh um zehn deinen Koffer gepackt haben solltest. Meiner ist schon fertig." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und wollte das sie lächelte, aber sie sah mich mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht an.

Und warum nicht Idiot? An einem Tag behandelst du sie wie Müll und am nächsten Tag macht du vor ihr den Clown.

„Was?"

„Bella." ich fuhr mir mit allen zehn Finger durch meine Haare. „Ich weiß das wir in unserem Zusammenleben einen Rückschritt gemacht haben. Aber ich möchte das verbessern." Sie sah mich fest an und versuchte herauszufinden ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. „Du...hast du Angst vor mir? Ich meine wegen dem was letztens passiert ist."

„Ich weiß nur nicht wie dein Charakter sich von einen Augenblick auf den anderen verändert." Korrigierte sie mich.

„Was an diesem Tag passiert ist, wird nie wieder passieren." Sie sah mich skeptisch an. „Ich schwöre." Ich hob meine Hand zum Schwur und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Gut, ich vertraue dir."

„Perfekt." Rief ich glücklich. Bella sah mich nur seltsam an, lächelte aber.

Ich stand früh und gut gelaunt auf. Wie es aussah, war es eine gute Idee gewesen ein paar Tage von hier zu verschwinden. Obwohl meine gute Laune vielleicht auch damit etwas zu tun hatte, das ich eine Überraschung für Bella hatte. Mir war aufgefallen, das ihre Familie eine wichtige Stütze für sie war und es war an der Zeit, das sie ihre Energien auf lud und dann weiter studierte.

Um zehn Uhr fuhren wir mit meinem Auto zum Flughafen. Bella sagte nicht viel, sie schien sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was jetzt wohl auf sie zu kam. Alle zwei Sekunden sah sie mich fragend an.

„Der Flughafen?" Fragte sie als wir in das Parkhaus fuhren.

„Der Flughafen." Bestätigte ich vergnügt.

„Und was machen wir hier?" Fragte sie wieder und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Was macht man an einem Flughafen Bella?" Neckte ich sie.

„Verreisen?" Antwortete sie mit einer Frage.

„So ist es." Sagte ich, nahm ihren und meinen Koffer und ging los.

„Wo fliegen wir hin?" Sie stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich.

„Hier." Ich hielt ihr ihr Ticket hin.

Misstrauisch sah sie auf meine Hand, dann wieder in mein Gesicht und nahm dann die Tickets. Lächelnd sah ich wie ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Sie ließ ein leises „O" hören und sah aufgeregt auf die Tickets.

„Stimmt das? Fliegen wir dahin?" Fragte sie mit dünnem Stimmchen.

„Nicht ganz." Sie sah mich wieder an. „Meine Reise endet dort, aber deine geht weiter nach Forks."

„Edward." Sagte sie und in dem Moment wurde unser Flug aufgerufen.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, oder wir verpassen den Flug. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Ärgerte ich sie etwas, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Der Wechsel in Bella war abrupt, von zweifelnd auf unruhig. Sobald wir auf unseren Plätzen saßen, dankte sie mir. Sie wirkte wie ein kleines Mädchen, das ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hatte.

Die Aufregung hatte sie anscheinend müde gemacht, es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlief ein. Ich las etwas in der Zeitung und machte es mir dann bequem, um auch etwas zu schlafen. Aber es gelang mir nicht, so blieb ich einfach mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen. Bella bewegte sich und ich spürte plötzlich ihren Atem in meinem Gesicht. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und es überraschte mich sie so nah vor mir zu haben.

Sie schlief tief und fest und ihre Nasenspitze berührte meine fast. Mein Blick fiel auf die kleinen Sommersprossen die ihre Nase zierten. Ihre Wimpern waren lang und bogen sich, obwohl sie kein Make-Up trug, nach oben. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf ihre Lippen und verlor mich in ihnen. Sie waren voll und sehr rosa...und luden dazu ein sie zu berühren.

In dem Moment rückte ich etwas von ihr weg. Wie kam ich dazu so etwas zu denken? Und warum hatte mein Magen einen kleinen Salto gemacht als ich das dachte? Ich drehte mich in meinem Sitz und stieß dabei ihren Arm von der Lehne. Bella fing an sich zu bewegen und machte langsam die Augen auf. Sie sah mich an und lächelte.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch?" Fragt sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Es dauert noch, schlafe weiter." Ich lächelte sie an, obwohl in meinem Kopf ein großes Durcheinander herrschte.

„Ok."

Diesmal drehte sie sich zur anderen Seite und ich ließ überraschend viel Luft aus meinen Lungen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen, lehnte mich dann zurück und beschloss nicht mehr nachzudenken. Aber unbewusst lehnte ich mich zu ihr und als ihr Duft mir in die Nase stieg, dauerte er keine fünf Minuten bis ich eingeschlafen war.

„Hier ist deine Fahrkarte nach Forks. Hin und zurück." Ich gab sie ihr.

„Aber das hätte ich doch bezahlen können." Schimpfte sie.

„Es ist ein komplettes Geschenk. Und es wird keine Rückgabe akzeptiert." Warnte ich sie.

„Na gut." Antwortete sie. „Wann sehen wir uns am Sonntag?"

„Unser Flug geht um acht Uhr abends. So hast du noch den ganzen Tag mit deiner Familie."

„Gut und nochmal Danke." Sie lächelte mich an.

Bella kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Meine Nase und meine Lunge koordinierten sich, um so viel wie möglich von ihrem Duft auf zu saugen. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und nachdem sie mir noch ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ich sah ihr noch einen Moment hinter ihr her, nahm dann mein Handy, um nach der Adresse zu suchen zu der ich musste. Mehre Anrufe von Tanya erschienen auf dem Display und ich löschte sie sofort. Es schien mir jeden Tag leichter zu fallen. Ich nahm meine Tasche und wollte los gehen, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Bella kam auf mich zu gerannt.

„Bis wann musst du hier bleiben?" Sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bis Sonntag." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Ich meine deine Termine. Bis wann hast du hier Termine?"

„Nein, eigentlich nur Heute und Morgen früh, aber mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde mir die Stadt und die Umgebung ansehen." Beruhigte ich sie, ich wollte das sie ihre Zeit hier genoss.

„Komm nach Forks." Sagte sie fest. „Meine Mutter wird sich freuen dich zu sehen und ich muss Sonntag nicht alleine hier her zurückfahren."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich Bella."

„Ich möchte das du kommst. Wirst du derselbe Edward wie jetzt sein?" Scherzte sie und ich lachte.

„Das werde ich."

„Gut, dann erwarte ich dich Morgen bei mir zu Hause. Frag einfach nach dem Haus von Chief Swan und jeder wir dir den Weg zeigen können."

„Ich werde dort sein."

Sie winkte mir noch mal zu und ich sah ihr wieder nach. Dem Mädchen das mir so viele ehrliche Lächeln geschenkt hatte und es geschafft hat mein altes Ich wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. Das hatte ich ihr zu verdanken, dem Mädchen über deren angebliche Unvollkommenheit ich mich lustig gemacht hatte und die mir dann meine wirklichen Defekte gezeigt hatte.


	13. Kapitel XIII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XIII Edwards POV.**

Ich kam in dem Hotel an in dem ich reserviert hatte und informierte die Rezeptionistin sofort darüber, das ich nur eine Nacht bleiben würde. Ich hatte es Bella versprochen und ich würde sie nie wieder enttäuschen. In meinem Zimmer stellte ich nur meine Sachen ab, ging mir dann ein Auto mieten und machte mich direkt auf den Weg zu meinem Kunden.

Schnell war ich bei der Adresse angekommen zu der ich musste. Ich musste eine ganze Weile warten, unser Kunde schien es mit der Pünktlichkeit nicht so genau zu nehmen.

Dann rief mich endlich die Sekretärin und ich konnte in das Büro gehen. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte mir, das ich fast eine Stunde gewartet hatte.

„Oh ;Mister Black, es tut mir so Leid. Aber meine Tochter war ein wenig unruhig Heute und wollte nicht bei dem Kindermädchen bleiben." War das erste was er sagte und ich war sofort nicht mehr sauer auf ihn.

„Ist schon Ok Mister Hayes. Aber ich muss sie verbessern, ich bin Edward Cullen." Erklärte ich. „Jacob Black ist mein Partner und er konnte leider nicht kommen. Ich vertrete ihn."

„Perfekt, das ist kein Problem." Antwortete er freundlich.

Wir besprachen in den nächsten Stunden die Details die ich an Jake weitergeben musste, damit das Projekt weiter voran kam. Danach fuhren wir noch zu dem Gelände auf dem das neue Krankenhaus entstehen sollte. Um sieben Uhr abends waren wir mit allem fertig.

In meinem Hotelzimmer angekommen legte ich mich direkt aufs Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein und mein Handy weckte mich. Im Halbschlaf griff ich nach meinem Handy und ohne nach zu sehen wer es war, hob ich ab und bereute es sofort.

„Hallo?"

„Edward!" Ich setzte mich abrupt auf und stöhnte, was für ein Idiot ich doch manchmal war. „Bist du da?"

„Ich bin hier Tanya." Meine entspannten Tage waren direkt zum Teufel gegangen.

„Ich habe dich mehrmals angerufen Edward! Kannst du mir bitte mal verraten, was für seltsame Dinge bei dir passieren?" Ich habe meine Hörner gesehen, wollte ich am liebsten Antworten, aber ich zwang mich dazu ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich wiederhole das, was ich dir schon ein paar mal gesagt habe, wärend du in Europa bist, bin ich am arbeiten. Ich habe keinen Urlaub, solltest du das annehmen!" Na das mit der Ruhe schien nicht zu klappen.

„Willst du damit andeuten, das ich hier Urlaub mache? Ich erinnere dich daran, das es deine Schwester war die mich weggeschickt hat!" Ich hielt den Hörer weg und schnaufte. „Hörst du mich?"

„Ja Tanya." Antwortete ich müde.

„Ich vermisse dich so mein Schatz." Sollten Bienen in ihrer Nähe sein, hätten sie sie jetzt angegriffen, so süß wie sie tat.

„Tanya, ich muss jetzt zu einer Besprechung und muss auflegen." Ich klimperte mit meinen Schlüsseln.

„Du willst mich auflegen? Was ist mit dir passiert Edward? Ich komme zurück!" Ihre Sicherheit alarmierte mich.

„Es ist nichts Schatz." Diese Worte lösten einen Brechreiz bei mir aus.

„Liebst du mich?" Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja. Ich lege jetzt auf." Und das tat ich auch.

Mit einem langen und lauten Seufzer ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Ich sah mich um. Allein! Als ich diese Information verarbeitet hatte, sprang ich sofort auf und ging zur Tür. Ich würde mich nicht von ihr runter ziehen lassen. Nicht nochmal!

Zu Fuß ging ich durch die Straßen von Port Angeles, mein Auto hatte ich am Hotel stehen gelassen. Es war an der Zeit die Sohlen meiner Schuhe ab zu nutzen, wie meine Mutter immer so schön sagte. Am Ende der Straße sah ich bunte Lichter und ging darauf zu. Dort war eine Kirmes aufgebaut. Es gab jede Menge Stände mit Essen, Spielen und Souvenirs.

Ein bunt dekorierter Laden erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich ging rein. Hunderte von Tüchern hingen an der Wand. Meine Gedanken wanderten einige Kilometer weiter und ich dachte sofort an Bella. Erst wollte ich ihr ein kaufen, überlegte es mir dann aber anders. Vielleicht würde sie es nicht gut finden, oder ich würde ihren Geschmack nicht treffen. Und sie würde sich gezwungen sehen es anzunehmen, weil sie fürchtet die Bestie in mir wieder zu wecken. Ich lachte bei dem Unsinn den ich dachte.

„Überlege nicht solange mein Junge und nimm eins für deine Freundin mit." Sagte plötzlich die Verkäuferin, die ich gar nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sie...sie ist nicht meine Freundin." Erklärte ich und wollte aus dem Laden gehen, als ihre Stimme mich aufhielt.

„Dann wird sie es bald sein."

„Bitte?" Sie lachte.

„Wenn du ihr ein hübsches Halstuch mit nimmst, wird sie bald deine Freundin sein." Jetzt war ich dran zu lachen. Klar, sie wollte verkaufen.

„Danke, aber im Moment nehme ich nichts mit." Sagte ich und wollte gehen.

„Deine Augen lügen nicht. Sie wird mehr für dich sein als du dir je vorgestellt hast." Ich drehte mich wieder um, aber die Frau war weg.

Ok, das war merkwürdig gewesen. Zumindest, wenn sie keine anerkannte Sprinterin war und ich verrückt, dann war es merkwürdig. Ich ging zurück zum Hotel und dort direkt ins Restaurant, mein Magen wollte gefüllt werden. Ich setzte mich und nahm mir eine Zeitschrift von einem Stuhl. Nach wenigen Minuten schweiften meine Gedanken jedoch ab und ich musste wieder an die Frau in dem Laden denken. Warum hatte sie diesen Kommentar gemacht? Und war dann verschwunden? Ich wurde wirklich so langsam irre.

„Entschuldigung?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah zu dem Mädchen das mich angesprochen hatte. Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Eh...ja." Antwortete ich verwirrt.

„Ich bin Jenny." Stellte sie sich vor. „Und du Edward, ich weiß."

„Kennen wir uns?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Ich bin die Rezeptionistin."

„Klar, ich wusste doch das ich dich schon mal gesehen habe."

Meine Bestellung kam und sie bestellte ihr Essen. Mir fiel der Blick auf den der Kellner ihr zuwarf, aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Ich beeilte mich mit dem essen. Nicht das mich die Gesellschaft des Mädchen störte. Aber war es korrekt mit den Gästen zu essen? Und vor allem, mit ihnen zu flirten? Ach wenn ich kein Experte war, das war mir dann doch aufgefallen. Mein Handy schellte und als ich sah das es Alice war, nahm ich schnell ab.

„Wo bist du?" Fragte sie, nachdem wir uns begrüßt hatten.

„In Port Angeles." Antwortete ich und ich sah wie der Kellner dem Mädchen an meinem Tisch etwas zuflüsterte.

„Und Bella?"

„Sie ist mit mir geflogen und dann weiter nach Forks."

„Was..?" Sagte sie so leise, das ich es fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Deswegen habe ich dich nicht gebeten sie aufzunehmen. Es war eine Überraschung, ich habe sie mitgenommen damit sie ihre Eltern sehen kann."

Wir unterhielten uns noch einen Moment und dann war ich gezwungen mich wieder meiner Tischnachbarin zuzuwenden. Sie schien eine Zukunft als Reporterin zu planen, es fehlte ihr nur noch, mich nach meiner bevorzugten Schlafstellung zu fragen. Da ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte, wartete ich bis sie mit ihrem Essen fertig war. Ich stand auf und wollte mich verabschieden, aber sie hatte andere Pläne und folgte mir bis in die Lobby.

„Was machst du jetzt?" Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Ich werde eine entspannende Dusche nehmen und dann schlafen. Morgen muss ich früh aufstehen."

„Ich lade dich auf einen Drink ein. Nur einen." Flehte sie schon fast.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin wirklich müde." Versuchte ich es nochmal.

„Bitte." Sagte sie nochmal.

„Morgen hab ich eine lange Autofahrt vor mir." Und ich flehte Gott an, das er mir meine kleine Notlüge vergab. „Ich fahre Morgen zu der Familie meiner Freundin."

„Freundin? Oh! Ich hätte schwören können das du Single bist." Sie gab noch so einige Entschuldigungen von sich und ich währe am liebsten auf und ab gehüpft, weil ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Schnell ging ich in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und legte mich ins Bett und da lag ich dann. Es verging eine Stunde und konnte nicht schlafen. Die Erleuchtung kam schnell, mir passierte das gleiche wie zu Hause. Mir fehlte der Duft der mich entspannte und den ich zum schlafen brauchte. Wütend setzte ich mich auf. Benahm ich mich nicht wie ein Irrer? Ein Psychopath? Ich schlug mir selber gegen den Kopf. Wie konnte mich etwas so beeinflussen, das vorher nicht da gewesen war und als es da war mich nicht berührt hat? Bella war schließlich eine ganze Weile im Haus gewesen, bevor es mir bewusst geworden war.

In der nächsten Sekunde kam mir eine neue, verrückte, Idee. Ich wusste gar nicht ob sie gut angekommen war und ich musste mich auch vergewissern, ob die Einladung noch stand. Sofort hatte ich mein Handy in der Hand wählte und legte wieder auf. Bei allen Heiligen! Ich benahm mich wie ein kleiner Junge. Als ich das Handy gerade wieder weg legen wollte, schellte es. Unbekannte Nummer...

„Ja?" Sagte ich knapp, für den Fall das es Tanya war.

„Edward? Bist du das?" Ich versteifte mich als ich Bellas Stimme hörte.

„Eh...ja...ich...Edward." Perfekt! Heute war ich der König der Idioten.

„Mein Handy schellte, aber die Batterie war leer und es ist ausgegangen." Lächelnd zwinkerte ich dem Himmel zu für das Geschenk.

„So so, und ich dachte schon das du mich einfach aufgelegt hast." Nahm ich die Chance wahr.

„Selbstverständlich nicht! Also, wenn du dich nicht wieder zu dem grünen Menschenfresser verwandelt hast..." Abrupt schwieg sie. „Oh! Tut mir Leid!" Schrie sie fast. Ich musste lachen.

„Danke für den Spitznamen." Scherzte ich. „Ich hatte angerufen weil...bist du gut angekommen? Alice hat nach dir gefragt."

„Gut. Ich habe gerade mit Alice gesprochen."

„Ach so." Murmelte ich und blieb dann stumm.

„Kommst du Morgen? Wenn du zu arbeiten hast..." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Bin ich noch eingeladen?" Vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja anders überlegt.

„Aber natürlich!" Rief sie und ich hörte ein seltsames Geräusch am anderen Ende, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluch. „Ich meine, Renee freut sich schon auf dich."

„Dann werde ich da sein." Sagte ich entschlossen.

„Dann werden wir uns hier sehen." Kam es von ihr und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Ich legte mein Handy weg, verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und betrachtete die Decke. Und schnell schlief ich ein.

Ich nahm den letzten Schluck von meinem Kaffee, zog das letzte mal an meiner Zigarette und rieb mir die Hände um sie warm zu bekommen. Gestern war es auch bewölkt gewesen, aber Heute wollten die Temperaturen mich an Unterkühlung sterben lassen. Ich stieg wieder ins Auto und fuhr weiter. Nach der Beschreibung der Frau aus der Cafeteria, fehlten mir nur noch wenige Minuten bis ich in Forks ankommen würde. Als ich auf den Rücksitz sah, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden mich zu schütteln.

Ich war noch mal zu dem Geschäft vom Vortag gegangen und dieselbe Frau stand im Laden, als ob sie auf mich gewartet hätte. Aber dann wurde es erst richtig merkwürdig, ohne das ich überhaupt ein Tuch ausgesucht hatte, gab sie mir ein blaues, das sie als Geschenk einpackte.

„Es gibt viele Wege im Leben, dieses ist der richtige...deine Augen werden ihren alten Glanz wiederfinden." Sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Kannten wir uns etwa? Ich fragte sie nicht, sondern rannte fast aus den Geschäft und sprang in mein Auto. In dem war ich noch immer und fuhr jetzt an dem „Willkommen in Forks" Schild vorbei.

Bei dem ersten Mutigen der draußen seine Zeitung las hielt ich an. Er saß fröhlich mit seinem Hund auf der Veranda und schien die Bedrohung des Regens, den die grauen Wolken ankündigten einfach zu ignorieren. Ich bekam eine äußerst detaillierte Beschreibung des Weges zum Haus der Familie Swan. Wenige Minuten später stand ich vor dem zweistöckigen Holzhaus. Es war zwar bescheiden, aber ein herrlicher Garten gab ihm einen beneidenswert heimeligen Touch.

Langsam ging ich auf die Haustür zu und da blieb ich erstmal stehen. Mein Verhalten war dumm, jetzt war ich schließlich hier. Und ich war davon überzeugt, das sich schon mehrere Augenpaare in meinen Rücken bohrten und als ich zum Nebenhaus sah, bewegten sich wie von Zauberhand die Gardinen. Ich klopfte.

„Ja?" Ich hatte Charlie Swan das letzte mal gesehen als ich ein kleiner Junge war, aber da er im Rollstuhl saß war ich mir sicher, das er es war.

„Hallo." Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen denn hinter Charlie erschien eine atemlose Bella.

„Edward." Sie lächelte mich an. „Papa, das ist Edward. Der Sohn von Dr. Cullen."

„Sehr erfreut." Begrüßte ich ihn.

„Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite." Jetzt schien er schon etwas mehr Vertrauen zu haben. „Komm rein." Geschickt lenkte er seinen Stuhl zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Edward?" Renee kam auf mich zu. Sie war immer noch Schön, aber man merkte das die letzten Jahre anstrengen für sie gewesen waren.

„Hallo Nené." Grüßte ich sie wie früher.

„Mein Junge!" Rief sie erfreut und fiel mir um den Hals. „Du bist ja ein richtiger Mann. Und ein richtig gut aussehender."

„Und du bist immer noch die schöne Nené." Antwortete ich.

Wir setzten uns auf das gemütliche Sofa in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer, um uns zu unterhalten. Ich musste mein Gedächtnis richtig anstrengen und ihr jedes kleinste Detail über meine Familie erzählen. Als ich von Alice, ihren Erfolgen und ihrer Familie erzählte, freute Renee sich sichtlich für sie. Renee war schon immer eine warmherzige und mitfühlende Frau gewesen und trotz allem was ihr passiert war, war sie das noch immer.

Während wir unser Gespräch genossen, lernte ich eine völlig ungezwungene Bella kennen, die ihren Vater anbetete. Sie war ständig um sie herum und kümmerte sich um ihn. Bella lächelte auf eine Weise, die ich noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte und ihr Vater himmelte sie an. Irgendwann erwischte sie mich dabei wie eich sie beobachtete und sie lächelte mich strahlen an. Das erste mal war ich mir hundert prozentig sicher, das alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Wir gehen einkaufen." Verkündete Bella, sie trug jetzt in einen Anorak, einen Schal, Handschuhe und eine Mütze, genau wie ihr Vater.

„Wenn du willst fahre ich euch." Bot ich an.

„Ist schon Ok Edward. Das ist Papas täglicher Ausflug und wir nutzen das, um gleichzeitig ein paar Nachbarn zu grüßen." Und damit verschwanden sie aus der Tür.

„Das haben sie täglich gemacht als meine Bella noch hier war." Erklärte Renee und sah ihnen, genau wie ich, aus dem Fenster hinterher.

„Du musst sie fürchterlich vermissen." Bemerkte ich.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr." Bestätigte sie. „Charlie ist fast durchgedreht als sie Gestern überraschend vor der Tür gestanden hat. Vielen Dank Edward."

„Wofür?" Ich hatte irgendwie den Faden verloren.

„Bella hat uns gesagt, das es von Geschenk von dir war. Du weißt gar nicht wie dankbar wir dir sind." Ich nickte einfach nur.

Und ich nickte nur, weil ich mich einfach zu sehr schämte um auf das Lob zu antworten. Es gab nichts wofür man mir danken konnte, vor allem wenn man mein Verhalten Bella gegenüber an ihren ersten Tagen in meinem Haus bedachte. Aber das schien sie ihren Eltern nicht erzählt zu haben und ich schämte mich noch mehr. Ich beschloss mein schlechtes Gewissen für später zu lassen. Seit langem hatte ich mich nicht mehr so gefühlt wie Heute und das wollte ich genießen.

Ich stand auf und betrachtete einige Fotos die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten. Es gab unheimlich viele und sie waren so aufgestellt, das sie die Entwicklung einer Frau darstellen. Von klein auf. Die Augen und die Haare waren unverkennbar, es war Bella.

Auf allen Fotos zeigte sie ein breites Lächeln und ich erwischte mich dabei, das ich die Fotos auf die gleiche Art anlächelte. Der offensichtliche Unterschied zwischen zwei Fotos erregten mein Interesse. Es schien ein Vorher und Nachher des Unfalls zu sein. Nicht das sich ihr Lächeln verändert hatte, aber das erste Zeichen war das erscheinen des Halstuchs und es war eine Veränderung an ihrem Körper zu erkennen.

Auf den ersten Fotos war eine schlanke Bella zu sehen, vielleicht schon fast zu dünn und dann war die Bella von Heute zu sehen. Sie hatte Gewicht zugelegt, nicht exzessiv, aber doch offensichtlich. Aber warum? Was hatte der Unfall damit zu tun, das sich ihr Körper so sehr verändert hatte?

„Sind dir die Unterschiede aufgefallen?" Fragte Renee neben mir.

„Mehr oder weniger." Antwortete ich, ohne zu wissen wie ich sie danach fragen konnte.

Renee betrachtete nostalgisch die Fotos.

„Es ist ein Vorher, Nachher, stimmts?" Sie sah mich verwirrt an, bestimmt weil Bella normalerweise nicht darüber redete. „Sie...hat mir alles erzählt." Sie nickte noch immer erstaunt.

„Sie redete nie darüber." Sagte sie leise. „Es erstaunt mich."

„Sagen wir mal...es war eine Extremsituation." Sie sah mich ängstlich an. „Nein Renee! Ihr ging es gut." Log ich damit sie sich nicht sorgte. „Das hatte mit mir zu tun."

„Mein Mädchen muss eine große Zuneigung zu dir haben. Ihre engsten Freunde und ihre Familie sind die einzigen mit denen sie mal darüber geredet hat." Ich fühlte mich nur schlecht bei ihrer Erklärung. Bis jetzt war ich mir dessen nicht mal bewusst gewesen.

„Renee, warum...?" Ich zeigte auf die Fotos, unfähig direkt zu fragen.

„Warum sich ihr Körper so verändert hat?" Ich nickte. „Das hat alles mit dem Unfall zu tun. Auch ihre Zukunftspläne und ihr Studium." Erklärte Renee.

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Komm, setzten wir uns." Sie nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Sofa. „Das Einzige worum ich dich bitten möchte mein Junge ist, das du ihr nicht Erzählst was ich dir jetzt sage." Bat sie.

„Das bleibt zwischen dir und mir." Versicherte ich ihr.

„Charlie hat nach seinem Unfall viele Nächte lang nicht geschlafen. Sein vorzeitiger Ruhestand brachte verschiedene Konsequenzen mit sich. Die die ihn zum Verzweifeln brachte war die, das er viel weniger Geld nach Hause brachte und er Bella nicht helfen konnte ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Die Monate vergingen und ich war von Tag zu Tag ausgelaugter. Es war mehr eine geistige Müdigkeit als eine körperliche. Ich musste jetzt die Base der Familie sein und mich so um Charlie kümmern, das Bella ihr Leben so normal wie möglich weiterleben konnte." Fing sie an zu erzählen.

„Ich ging zu einem Spezialisten und der diagnostizierte mir eine leichte Depression. Er verschrieb mir ein Mittel, damit ich wenigstens schlafen konnte. Deswegen bekam ich auch nicht mit, als Charlie, so gut er konnte, aufstand und versuchte zu beweisen, das er wieder der Mann sein konnte, der er mal war. Herzzerreißende Schreie weckten mich..." Bei ihren Worten zuckte ich unbewusst zusammen. „...und als ich in die Küche kam...dachte ich meine Welt würde zusammenbrechen Edward..." Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Die Marken dieser schicksalhaften Nacht blieben auf dem Körper meines Mädchens und auch in unseren, die Schmerzen der Kinder sind die Schmerzen der Eltern." Sie lächelte traurig. „Es war ein langer und schmerzhafter Prozess, aber meine Bella gab nie auf. Sie wurde zu einem Vorbild für alle. Sie kämpfte und stellte sich dem Leben."

„Was passierte dann?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Nach einigen Monaten kam sie aus dem Hospital und sie erteilte uns alle eine Lektion. Sie konnte nicht in die Schule gehen, aber um das Jahr nicht zu verpassen, beantragte sie zu Hause lernen zu können und auch alle Prüfungen abzulegen. Und trotzt ihrer Einschränkungen und Unannehmlichkeiten hatte sie die besten Noten."

„Sie lernte weiter?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Das tat sie und sie verkündete uns, das sie jetzt anstatt Literatur, wie sie immer wollte, Medizin studieren würde. Sie bat Charlie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie würde mit eigenen Mitteln studieren und wir würden irgendwann stolz auf sie sein, als ob wir das noch nicht währen."

Während Renee erzählte, verarbeitet mein Kopf all die Informationen und ich fühlte mich wie ein ekelhafter Feigling. Was in meinem Leben passiert war, war nichts weiter als ein gewöhnliches Stolpern und ich hatte gedacht die Welt würde zusammenbrechen.

„Ihre Veränderung?" Ich zeigte auf die Fotos. „In welchem Moment...?"

„In dem selben Moment, als sie aus dem Krankenhaus kam und beschloss Medizin zu studieren." Antwortete sie schnell. „Bedauerlicherweise Edward, haben Familien aus dem Mittelstand, so wie wir, nicht viele Möglichkeiten." Ich sah sie fragend an. „Um Bellas Narben operieren zu lassen, bräuchten wir ein unerschöpfliches Konto, oder wir müssten unter einer Brücke leben und nichts zu essen haben."

„Aber...wie..? Sollte man nicht annehmen das..."

„Solche Operationen kostenlos sind? Ja, wenn du so wenig verdienst, das du kaum leben kannst, oder so viel, das du ein ganzes Land ernähren kannst." Antwortete Renee wütend.

„Als klar war, das wir keine Möglichkeiten hatten sie operieren zu lassen, nahm Bella ihre Behandlung selber in die Hand. Um solche Narben wie Bella sie hat operieren zu können, werden normalerweise Ballons unter die Haut gepflanzt und mit ihnen die Hau gedehnt, die vernarbte Haut wir dann entfernt und die neu gewonnen Haut verpflanzt." Erklärte sie mir.

Ich hörte aufmerksam und schweigend zu. Nicht das ich nichts dazu zu sagen hatte, mir fehlte einfach der Mut es auszusprechen. Jedes Wort das Renee sagte war wie eine Lektion für mich. Für jemanden der nur das gesehen hatte was seine Augen ihm zeigten, ohne Wert auf das zu legen was sich hinter dem verbarg was er sah. Ich fühlte mich leer, von innen und von außen. Ich hatte kein Recht stolz auf mich zu sein, ich war ein nichts.

„Niemals hat sie vor mir oder ihrem Vater geweint, niemals hat sie sich über die Schmerzen, oder das was ihr passiert war beschwert. Im Gegenteil, sie ist gefallen und wieder aufgestanden ohne sich zu beklagen. Sie kämpfte einfach weiter um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Ich dachte das es einfach eine Maske war die sie uns zeigte, damit wir uns nicht schuldiger fühlten als wir es schon taten, aber der Arzt der sie betreute sagte mir, das Bella ein außergewöhnlicher Fall sei. Bella gab niemandem die Schuld, sie nahm es einfach wie einen falschen Schritt im Leben, der aber eine positives Ergebnis hatte. Ihr Vater war gesund bei ihr. Uns sie würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun, wenn sie damit ihren Vater oder mich beschützen könnte."

Ich setzte mich auf den Rand meines Bettes, keine Ahnung zum wievielten mal ich das bereits tat, aber diesmal stand ich auf. Ich zog mir was über und ging vorsichtig die Treppe herunter, um niemanden zu wecken. Unten angekommen ging ich nach draußen, setzte mich auf die Treppe und machte mir eine Zigarette an. In Gedanken ging ich noch mal meine Unterhaltung mit Renee durch. Wir hatten sie beendet als Bella und Charlie wieder nach Hause gekommen waren, aber ich grübelte natürlich noch immer darüber nach.

Wieder hatte ich Vergleiche gezogen, aber diesmal im gegen gesetzten Sinne. Ich hatte mich leer gefühlt und ich war zu einer holen Person geworden, weil ich mich mit einer holen Person zusammengetan hatte. Ich hatte all das vergessen was meine Familie mir beigebracht hatte und eine parallele und oberflächliche Welt für mich erschaffen.

Was hatte ich? Was konnte ich geben? Was hatte ich geleistet? Was hatte ich zu bieten? Die Antwort war einfach, ich hatte zum Glück noch meine Familie und meine Freunde, war ihrer aber eigentlich nicht wert. In meiner Welt war kein Platz für Menschen mit so viel innerlichem Reichtum und ich hatte keinen Platzt in ihrer. Ich hatte mich in einen Mann verwandelt, für den nur noch Äußerlichkeiten zählten.

„Edward?" Ich zuckte zusammen als ich Bella hörte. „Was machst du hier? Ist das Bett nicht bequem?"

„Doch doch." Sagte ich schnell. „Ich wollte nur das." Ich hob meine Hand und zeigte ihr die Zigarette.

„Das wird dich eines Tages noch umbringen." Schimpfte sie und wirkte wirklich sauer.

„Wahrscheinlich." Gab ich ihr Recht. „Aber das tut nur wenig zu dem bei, was ich mir eh angetan habe." Verurteilte ich mich selber.

„Geht es dir gut?"Sie beugte sich zu mich, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ja das geht es." Sagte ich zweideutig und warf die Kippe weg. „Du hast mich gerettet." Gab ich dann zu und meinte damit viel mehr als die Worte ausdrückten.

„Ich habe dich nur davor gerettet deine Lungen noch mehr zu verseuchen." Sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das auch." Ich lächelte zurück. „Geh wieder rein. Es ist viel zu kalt hier draußen, du wirst noch krank."

„Du aber auch." Sie machte mir ein Zeichen mit ihr zu kommen. „Bist du sicher, das du sonst nichts brauchst?"

„Es ist alles Ok. Ich werde jetzt schlafen wie ein Baby."

„Ok. Gute Nacht Edward."

„Gute Nacht Bella." Bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging, sah sie mich noch mal forschend an. „Mir geht es gut." Beruhigte ich sie. Bella lächelte mich noch mal an und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer. „Dank dir, geht es mir seit langem das erste mal wieder richtig gut." Murmelte ich leise. Jetzt wusste ich endlich welches der richtige Weg war.


	14. Kapitel XIV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XIV Bellas POV.**

Das einzige Wort das mein Stimmung und mein Leben im Moment beschreiben konnte war, glücklich. Ich war ekstatisch,weil ich Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbracht hatte und auch mit Edward. Obwohl ich merkte, das er etwas seltsam gelaunt war. Seit dem er sich so angeregt mit meiner Mutter unterhalten hatte, war es etwas nachdenklich und nostalgisch. Mich interessierte wie wild, was da in seinem Kopf vorging. Unser Verhältnis hatte sich zwar gebessert, aber ich glaubte nicht, das ich ihn so einfach nach seinen Gedanken fragen konnte.

Meine Theorie über das was er im Kopf hatte, war natürlich Tanya. Und das löste ein unangenehmes Gefühl in mir aus, ich konnte einfach nicht verhindern das ich mich von ihm angezogen fühlte. Ich hatte gesehen was sie in ihm auslösen konnte und ich wollte einen Edward sehen, der sich von all seinen schlechten Momenten emanzipiert hatte. Doch so lange sie noch in seinem Kopf war, war das unmöglich.

Nach dem Tag an dem ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, hatte ich mich vor ihm verschlossen. Nicht aus Angst vor ihm, sondern aus Angst vor dem neuen. Die unbekannten Sensationen und Reaktionen die er in mir auslöste machten mir Angst vor mir selber. Ich hatte mich noch nie klein oder unbedeutend gefühlt, trotz allem was mir passiert war, aber diesmal warf es alle meine Pläne durcheinander und rüttelte an meiner Eigenliebe. Er liebte die Perfektion und ich gehörte nun mal nicht in diese ausgewählte Gruppe.

„Wir sind da Bella." Ich machte meine Augen auf und sah das Haus von Edward. Ich hatte nicht geschlafen, aber das Gefühl meine Augen zu schließen und ihn so nah zu haben, war einfach gut.

„Danke." Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg aus.

Als ich meine Sachen aus dem Kofferraum nehmen wollte, nahm er sie mir, Gentleman wie er nun mal war, aus der Hand und brachte sie ins Haus. Jedes neue Detail das ich von dem alten Edward kennen lernte, ließ mich mehr meinen Kopf verlieren. Er hatte ein Päckchen auf dem Rücksitz vergessen, ich nahm es um es ihm zu geben. Es war offensichtlich, das es ein Geschenk für eine Frau war und ich lächelte traurig. Ich konnte mir vorstellen für wen es war.

„Du hast das im Auto vergessen." Ich hielt ihm das Päckchen hin.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen." Er grinste mich an. „Ich hatte gehofft, das du es finden würdest." Ich verstand nichts.

„Warum?" Fragte ich verwirrt und in meinem Magen meldeten sich meine Freundinnen wieder.

„Es ist für dich." Murmelte er verschämt. „Ich habe es in einem Laden in Port Angeles gesehen und fand es das perfekte Geschenk für dich."

Perplex blieb ich stehen wo ich war und sah auf das Päckchen in meiner Hand. Edward beobachtete mich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und ich stand einfach nur da.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du es auch liegen lassen." Murmelte er seltsam nervös.

„Nein!" Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre. „Ich meine, Danke."

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du es dir erstmal ansiehst und mir dann ehrlich dankst, oder mich zum Teufel schickst." Er lachte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Klar." Ich machte das Päckchen vorsichtig auf und dann hatte ich ein schönes blaues Halstuch in der Hand.

„Erfüllt es die Voraussetzungen für ein ehrliches Danke, oder ist es eher zum Feuer machen geeignet?" Er versuchte der Situation die Spannung zu nehmen.

„Es ist sehr schön. Vielen Dank."

Ehrlich gesagt war es wie viele die ich hatte, aber was es so schön machte, war die Person die es mir geschenkt hatte. Mein Handy holte mich von der Wolke auf der ich gerade schwebte. Christian war mein Retter.

„Hallo verlorene Freundin. Hat der grüne Ogro wieder einen Wutanfall bekommen?" Ich trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Edward drehte sich um und ging in sein Büro.

„Nein, ich war in Forks und habe meine Eltern besucht." Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht.

„Echt? Das freut mich für dich, aber das hast du schön geheim gehalten, eh?"

„Für mich war es auch eine Überraschung." Erklärte ich. „Edward hat mich eingeladen und alles bezahlt." Christian pfiff anerkennend.

„Das ist wirklich ein Wunder. Geht die Welt unter oder so?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Aber ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich. Da wo ich arbeite ist eine Stelle frei geworden. Sie brauchen jemanden zum abräumen und spülen."

„Echt?" Aufregt hüpfte ich auf der Stelle. Darauf hatte ich so lange gewartet.

„Ja und Morgen nach der Uni fahren wir zusammen hin und du hast ein Gespräch mit meinem Chef."

„Aber Chris, die werden mich bestimmt nach Erfahrungen und so fragen, ich habe aber keine."

„Das ist kein Problem. Hast du schon mal was von Notlügen gehört? Ich habe schon angefangen, du spiele einfach mit. Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Gut, bis Morgen."

Ich blieb noch einen Moment dort stehen und sah auf die Tür von Edwards Büro. Ein Schütteln durchlief meinen Körper als ich an das letzte mal dachte als ich da drin gewesen war.

Ich gönnte mir eine lange und entspannende Dusche. Die Vorstellung das ich einen Job bekommen könnte machte mich ganz nervös. Es würde eine neue Erfahrung für mich sein, die ich unbedingt machen wollte.

Als ich das Wasser abstellte, meinte ich ein Geräusch aus meinem Zimmer zu hören. Schnell trocknete ich mich ab und schlüpfte in meinen Bademantel. Ich dachte das es vielleicht Edward sein könnte, aber als ich die Tür aufmachte, war mein Zimmer leer. Er würde nicht so einfach in mein Zimmer kommen, aber war da nicht ein leichter Duft nach seinem Aftershave? Humbug! Ich und meine Fantasie...

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, das du einen Job suchst?" Fragte Jane, als ich ihr von meine Gespräch wegen dem Job erzählte. „Ich hätte mit Demetri gesprochen. Der hätte dir bestimmt etwas gesucht." Ich nickte und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Darauf bin ich nicht gekommen." Murmelte ich. Von Demetri hatte ich seit besagtem Abend nichts mehr gehört. „Jetzt habe ich ja was."

„Aber Dem hätte vielleicht was für uns Beide gefunden." Maulte sie weiter. „Hey! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah Demetri. Mit dem für ihn typischen lässigen Gang kam er auf uns zu und lachte mit einem Jungen der neben ihm ging. Ich konzentrierte mich auf mein Essen und hoffte das er an uns vorbei gehen würde, wie sonst auch. Aber diesmal war es nicht so, aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, das er an unserem Tisch stehen blieb.

„Hallo Bella." Grüßte er mich und ich war gezwungen höflich zu sein.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich.

„Dem, Bella sucht einen Job und ich dachte..."

„Danke, aber Christian hat schon was für mich gefunden. Deswegen muss ich auch jetzt gehen, ich bin spät dran. Ciao, wir sehen uns Morgen Jane."

„Aber..."

Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und entfernte mich schnell von dem Tisch. In der Scheibe konnte ich sehen, das Jane und Demetri mir hinterher sahen. Draußen wartete schon Chris auf mich und wir fuhren direkt zu den Lokal in dem ich, hoffentlich, bald arbeiten würde. Sie brauchten noch jemanden für Freitags und Samstags abends.

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Alles ganz einfach." Sagte Christian lachend als wir aus dem Lokal kamen.

„Weil du gesagt hast, das ich schon mal in einem Lokal in Forks gearbeitet habe, das nicht mal existiert." Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Außerdem wirst du diesen Galan hier immer an deiner Seite haben." Scherzte er.

„Danke Chris." Ich blieb stehen und umarmte ihn.

„Da nicht für Bella, aber ich muss das was klar stellen, ich bete dich an, aber nur als Freundin. Komm also nicht auf falsche Gedanken." Scherzte er weiter und stupste mich mit der Schulter an.

„Klar! Ich muss meine Liebe zu dir also in meinen Träume ausleben." Spielte ich mit.

„Oder für den Ogro in deinem Haus aufheben." Sagte er nebensächlich, aber ich blieb stocksteif stehen.

„Spinnst du? Was sagst du da?" Ich versuchte lässig zu klingen, aber er sah mich nur fest an. „Was?"

„Wann hast du genug Vertrauen zu mir und erzählst mir, das der Ogro einen Weg hier hinein gefunden hat?" Er zeigte auf mein Herz. Ich wollte protestieren, doch er redete weiter. „Und lüge mich nicht an. Ich bin sehr feinfühlig."

„Dann solltest du Psychologie studieren."

„Und?" Er gab nicht auf.

„Und was? Du siehst Sachen wo keine sind. Ich bin Edward sehr dankbar, er hat sich verändert und es ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns. Aber das ist auch alles." Versuchte ich mich raus zureden.

„Ja ja, wenn du das sagst." Sagte er beschwichtigend. „Aber solltest du etwas für ihn empfinden, ist es an der Zeit, das du etwas unternimmst. Du bist ein sehr wertvoller Mensch uns er sollte lernen das zu schätzen."

Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen und wir redeten über meinen neuen Job. Selbstverständlich gingen mir seine Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Mit meiner freien Hand fasste ich mir kurz an den Hals. Jedes Detail das er mir gegenüber hatte ließ mich glauben, das es eine kleine Chance geben könnte, aber wenn ich dann wieder an Tanya dachte löste es sich auch gleich wieder in Luft auf.

Es war Donnertag und wir waren bei Alice und Jasper, sie hatten uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. Ich spielte mit den Mädchen, während Alice und Edward in ihrem Studio waren und Jasper den Tisch deckte. Als ich ihm meine Hilfe angeboten hatte, hatte er sie abgelehnt. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei wie er singend den Tisch deckte und dachte, wie viel Glück Alice doch hatte und fragte mich, ob ich auch mal so jemanden finden würde.

Und genau in dem Moment kam Edward wieder ins Zimmer, er lachte unbekümmert mit Alice. Es freute mich, das zwischen den Beiden wieder alles in Ordnung war.

„Das haben wir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Morgen kommt meine Schwester." Erzählte Jasper mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Rose? Zu Besuch?" Fragte Edward, er hatte jetzt sein Patenkind auf dem Schoss.

„Das dachten wir auch erst, aber sie hat die Uni gewechselt und wird jetzt hier studieren. Wir haben ihr angeboten hier bei uns zu wohnen." Erklärte Alice.

„Studiert sie Jura?" Fragte ich.

„Ja, sie hat auch gerade erst angefangen." Jasper schien sich richtig auf seine Schwester zu freuen.

„Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du ihr an den ersten Tagen in der Uni etwas helfen könntest Bella."

„Klar, das ist kein Problem." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Ich glaube du solltest dir eine gute Waffe zulegen Jazz." Kam es von Edward. „Die Verehrer werden vor deiner Tür Schlange stehen."

„Und du solltest deine gut verschließen." Sagte Jasper lachend. Ich verstand nicht was er meinte, bis Alice es erklärte.

„Rose war vom ersten Tag an verrückt nach Edward." Ich fühlte einen Stich in meinem Herzen.

„Oh!" War das einzige was ich sagte.

„So, und jetzt sollten wir anstoßen." Erklärte Jasper fröhlich und sein Blick sagte mir, das es mit dem Gespräch zu tun hatte, das ich mit ihm geführt hatte. „Bella hat einen Job!"

„Einen Job?" Fragten Alice und Edward unisono. Ich hatte es ihnen nicht erzählt.

„Ja, in einer Bar. Ein Studienkollege hat ihn mir besorgt."

„Und das beeinflusst nicht dein Studium?" Fragte Alice besorgt.

„Nein, es ist nur Freitags und Samstags."

„Freitags?" Fragte Edward und sah seine Schwester seltsam an.

„Eh ja." Antwortete ich etwas beschämt. „Morgen fange ich an."

„Morgen?" Fragte Edward wieder, ich nickte nur.

Der Rest des Abends verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre. Nach dem Essen gingen Edward und Alice noch mal in ihr Studio um sich kurz zu unterhalten und dann fuhren Edward und ich nach Hause. Edward war auf der Rückfahrt sehr schweigsam, vielleicht störte ihn mein neuer Job und das ich erst spät nach Hause kam ja. Und da wurde mir klar, das ich es zuerst mit ihm hätte besprechen sollen. Zu Hause angekommen, beschloss ich das gleich mit ihm zu klären.

„Edward." Er drehte sich zu mir. „Tut mit Leid das ich dich nicht über meinen Job informiert habe. Ich verspreche dir, das ich leise sein werde wenn ich nach Hause komme und dich nicht wecken werde."

„Ich bin nicht sauer Bella." Antwortete er. „Nur, die Stadt ist nachts nicht ungefährlich und...na ja, Morgen habe ich ein Geschäftsessen und hatte eigentlich gedacht, das du mich begleitest."

Mein Herz schlug jetzt wie irre und mir wurde heiß. Die Reaktion die ich immer dann hatte, wenn Edward sich mir gegenüber so anders verhielt, so wie jetzt.

„Ich.."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Bella. Ich habe mit Alice gesprochen und sie hat Vorgeschlagen das ich Rose mit zu dem Essen nehme." Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Teile. „Ich möchte dich nur darum bitten, das du auf dich aufpasst und mich sofort anrufst wenn was ist."

„Danke." Sagte ich nur. Die Tatsache das er die Schwester von Jasper mitnehmen wollte, löste ein seltsames Gefühl in mir aus.

„ Nené und Charlie würden mich umbringen wenn ihrem Mädchen etwas passieren würde." Er lächelte mich an und ich zwang mich dazu das auch zu tun.

Das war es, er machte das nur weil er sich für mich verantwortlich fühlte und weil er es meinen Eltern versprochen hatte. Mit meinem Kissen versuchte ich meine Tränen zu stoppen. Eifersucht! Wut! Frustration! Tausende von Emotionen stürmten auf mich ein.

„Bella, das ist Rose die Schwester von Jasper." Stellte mir Edward die schöne Frau vor.

„Hallo." Sagte ich nur und fühlte wie sich die Erde unter mir auftat.

„Hallo Bella. Jasper hat mir viel von dir erzählt, auch das du an der Uni mein Führer sein wirst. Vielen Dank das du dir die Mühe machst."

„Das ist keine Mühe." Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Gut, gehen wir?" Edward hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie nahm ihn.

„Selbstverständlich." Sie sah ihn intensiv an und ich sah weg.

„Du weißt Bescheid Bella, sollte irgendetwas sein, ruf mich sofort an." Sagte Edward.

„Klar." Murmelte ich und sah ihnen hinterher.

Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und lachte über meine eigene Dummheit. Ich hatte den Himmel angefleht, das Tanya nicht mehr der Stein sein wird, der Edwards Glück im Wege lag, aber die da oben hatten mich wohl falsch verstanden. Sie hatten ihren verführerischsten Engel geschickt um ihm zu helfen. Ich schnaufte. Was hatte ich den erwartet?

Gestern hatte ich verstanden das er sich nur um mich sorgte, weil er es meiner Familie versprochen hatte, aber er wollte eigentlich mich mit zu dem Essen nehmen. Ich war aber nicht diejenige, die jetzt an seinem Arm hing. Danke blöder Amor!

Es schellte wieder und ich nahm meine Sachen um zur Arbeit zu fahren und nur darauf würde ich mich jetzt konzentrieren.

„Hey! War das die Femme Fatal? Ist sie wieder da?" War die erste Frage von Christian.

„Nein." Knurrte ich. „Das ist eine andere."

„Wow! Ich beneide dich nicht. Eine Hexe verschwindet und dann erscheint ihre Zwillingsschwester. Obwohl, die würde ich heiraten." Fügte er träumerisch hinzu.

„Das freut mich. Kommst du, oder willst du hier bleiben?" Fauchte ich.

„Ruhig Chica. Der der sie heiraten will, bin ich. Und ich heisse Christian und nicht Edward." Ich warf ihm meinen besten Killerblick zu. „Ist ja gut, ich halt den Mund."

Das Lokal war wirklich gut besucht und ich hatte keine Minute Pause bis um vier Uhr morgens, als das Lokal schloss. Ich spülte die letzten Utensilien und war Christian dankbar dafür, das er mir half. Wir lachten herzlich, als eine unserer Kolleginnen uns erzählte, das die Meisten dachten das wir ein Paar seien und ich mir schon viele Feindinnen geschaffen hatte.

Draußen vor dem Lokal erregte ein Auto meine Aufmerksamkeit. Als ich es erkannte, wollte ich am liebsten wieder zurück ins Lokal, aber das war schon zu gesperrt. Meine fröhliche Freundin Jane wartete an ihrem Auto auf mich, zusammen mit dem unvermeidlichen Demetri. Christian ging direkt zu ihnen, ich bevorzugte es, mich ausgiebig von Kim, meiner neuen Kollegin zu verabschieden.

„Hey! Ich bin gekommen, um mit meiner Freundin auf ihren neuen Job anzustoßen!" Jane war ganz schön angeheitert.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich muss das Angebot leider ablehnen." Entschuldigte ich mich sofort.

„Oh nein Bella! Sei kein Spielverderber!" Maulte Jane.

Demetri sah mich irgendwie merkwürdig an, das sorgte dafür das ich mich erst richtig unwohl fühlte. Christian zögerte nicht und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die von Zauberhand aufgetaucht war.

„Ich fahre jetzt. Kommst du mit, oder bleibst du?" Fragte ich Christian.

„Komm schon Bella! Es ist noch früh." Versuchte es Jane nochmal.

„Bella." Kam es jetzt von Demetri und mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Ja bitte?" Fragte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Können wir reden?" Fragte er freundlich.

„Es ist schon spät und ich muss nach Hause." Sagte ich und ging zu meinem Auto, Demetri hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Es dauert nur eine Minute. Wir müssen über das sprechen, was letztens passiert ist."

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Du bist der Bruder meiner Freundin und das ist alles. Ich habe keine negativen Erinnerungen an dich und ich möchte das es so bleibt."

„Ich habe auch keine negativen Erinnerungen an dich." Sagt er schnell.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht gerade." Platzte ich raus und bereute es sofort. „Vergiss es! Es ist alles Ok."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich habe mich erschrocken." Er redete schnell und ich versteifte mich. „Du bist eine wunderhübsche Frau, die jeder Mann sich nur an seiner Seite wünschen kann."

„Jeder, außer du."

„Mich eingeschlossen." Verbesserte er mich. „Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, das dein Leben bis jetzt nicht einfach gewesen ist und ich bin deiner wahrscheinlich nicht wert."

„Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. Diese Rede habe ich auch schon mal gehört Demetri." Schnaufte ich und versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln, es reichte mir.

„Ich bin ein verdammter Don Juan und jeder weiß das." Rief er wütend. „Ich glaubte das mit dir auch machen zu können. Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht und es dann vergessen." Ich schnaufte sauer. „Aber, ich bereue es. Du bist nicht so, du bist viel wertvoller als nur das."

„Danke, ich werde auf jemanden warten, der mich zu schätzen weiß." Fauchte ich.

„Das will ich aber nicht..." Murmelte er. „Ich möchte eine zweite Chance." Er sah mich fest an.

„Du verarscht mich gerade, stimmts?" Ich konnte meine Wut nicht verbergen.

„Ich habe versucht dich wie die anderen Frauen zu verführen." Erklärte er beschämt. „Und ich möchte neu anfangen und..."

Ich drehte mich um, um Christian dazu zu zwingen endlich in mein Auto zu steigen, aber was ich sah erstaunte mich völlig.

Meine beiden Freunde knutschten wie wild. Der Alkohol zeigt seinen Effekt. Ich machte mit eine mentale Notiz, nie zu viel zu trinken. Ich sah wieder zu Demetri, der wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort, aber ich ließ ihn einfach da stehen.

Ich wusste nicht wa sich sagen sollte und wollte mein Gift nicht auf die schlimmste Art verspritzen. Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr los.

Ich wachte mit einem fürchterlichem Durst auf. Schnell warf ich mir was über und ging in die Küche. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um und sah eine Tasche, die ich nicht kannte. Bevor ich ganz aufgewacht war, hatte ich Geräusche wahrgenommen und sie Edward zugesprochen. Edward! Leise war ich zu seinem Zimmer geschlichen als ich nach Hause gekommen war. Mein Herz schlug wild in der Erwartung, was ich da sehen würde.

Ich wusste schließlich, das Rosalie verrückt nach Edward war und es währe nicht unlogisch, wenn Edward ähnlich fühlen würde. Aber sein Zimmer war leer gewesen. Er war noch nicht zu Hause.

Ein Auto parkte vor dem Haus und ich ging neugierig zum Fenster. Die Person die ich da sah, drehte mir den Magen um. Schnell stellte ich mein Glas ab und versuchte so schnell wie ich konnte wieder in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Aber ein Lachen das ich von oben hörte, stoppte meine Flucht. Langsam ging ich auf die Tür zu und wenn das was ich aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte mich um weglaufen bewegt hatte, riss das was ich jetzt sah, mir das Herz aus der Brust.

„Das war eine geniale Nacht." Sagte Rose, sie trug nur ein kurzes Shirt das gerade mal ihren Hintern bedeckte.

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen." Antwortete Edward, der nur seinen Pyjama an hatte.

Ich wollte meine rege Fantasie nicht spielen lassen, aber wie sie so zusammen die Treppe herunterkamen...Mir war klar, das Edwards Bett eine neue Besucherin hatte. Sie blieben mitten auf der Treppe stehen, sie sagte etwas das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Und ich dachte, das meine Welt stehen bleiben würde.

Rose hielt Edward am Arm fest, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Edward. In meine Träumen war ich die Person die Edward küsste, aber eben nur in meinen Träumen.

„Edward!" Schrie die Person die ich ganz vergessen hatte.

Edwards Gesicht war ausdruckslos, Rose dagegen lächelte hochmütig. Ich blieb wo ich war und rührte mich nicht.

„Hallo Tanya." Grüßte Rose fröhlich, während diese auf sie zuging.

Tanya holte aus und schlug Edward mit der flachen Hand voll ins Gesicht. Bei dem Anblick schlug ich erschrocken meine Hand vor den Mund und genau in dem Moment fixierte mich ein Paar grüner Augen. Ich spürte Tränen auf meiner Hand. Edward sah mich noch immer fest an, ganz so als ob er mir etwas sagen wollte, aber ich wollte es nicht wissen, ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und rannte weg.

Ich setzte mich auf die Treppe der Tür zum hinteren Garten, die ich schon so oft mit Edward geteilt hatte. Die Haustür wurde zugeknallt und das klappern der Absätze, sagte mir das es Tanya war. Ich blieb sitzen und überlegte wie ich in mein Zimmer kommen könnte ohne Edward und seiner neuen Freundin zu begegnen. Es tat weh das zu denken. Warum hatte ich nicht gemerkt, wie groß meine Gefühle geworden waren? Und warum hatte ich das nicht verhindert?

„Bella." Ich versteifte mich, als ich Rosalies Stimme hinter mir hörte. Schnell wischte ich mir mit meinem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum weinst du?" Fragte sie mich zerknirscht und traurig.

Ich rührte mich nicht...


	15. Kapitel XV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XV Edwards POV.**

Perplex blieb ich auf der auf der Treppe stehen. Was war da alles in zwei Minuten passiert? Ich sah wieder zu der Stelle wo Bella verschwunden war und ging dann in mein Zimmer, um mir etwas anzuziehen. Mein Zimmer hatte ich letzte Nacht Rosalie überlassen und ich hatte auf dem Sofa in meinem Arbeitszimmer geschlafen. Jasper hatte mich heute Morgen auf meinem Handy angerufen,weil Rose nicht an ihres gegangen war. So bin ich nach oben gegangen um sie zu wecken.

Und genau in dem Moment war sie aufgetaucht. Tanya! Und warum zum Teufel hatte Rose mich geküsst? Mit der Hand fuhr ich mir über meine schmerzende Wange und musste über die Ironie der Sache lachen. Sie gab mir eine Ohrfeige, die eigentlich sie verdient hatte. Selbstverständlich würde ich nie eine Frau schlagen, sie könnte noch so...Aber das Wichtigste war jetzt Bella, sie hatte bestimmt alles völlig falsch interpretiert und ich konnte das verstehen...Aber warum war sie jetzt meine größte Sorge?

Ich schob meine Gedanken beiseite Und ging aus meinem Zimmer, genau in dem Moment schoss Bella an mir vorbei und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

„Bella!" Rief ich, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. „Bella!" Ich rannte hinter ihr her.

Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und traf mich fast an der Stirn. Ich klopfte bis meine Knöchel rot waren, aber sie antwortete nicht und dann hörte ich die Dusche. Vorsichtig drückte ich die Türklinke runter, aber es war abgeschlossen. Beklommenheit machte sich in mir breit. Was war das jetzt? Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, sollte ich jetzt eigentlich Tanya hinterher laufen, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, interessierte sie mich gerade am wenigsten.

Wütend und frustriert ging ich nach unten. Was für ein Unsinn passierte hier gerade mit mir? Ich hatte keine Erklärung und das einzige was ich begriff war, das Isabella wichtig für mich war und zwar in einer Form die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und ich wollte nicht, das sie ein schlechtes Bild von mir hatte.

„Edward, es tut mir so Leid." War das erste was Rose sagte als ich in die Küche kam.

„Ist schon gut, aber...warum hast du das gemacht?" Ich versuchte meine Stimme zu kontrollieren.

„Ich...ich fands gut." Sie wurde rot. „Gott Edward! Ich wusste doch nicht, das deine Beziehung zu Bella so eng ist."

„Was?" Fragte ich ohne sie zu verstehen.

„Tut mir Leid! Ehrlich! Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, das da was zwischen euch läuft. Aber als ich gesehen hab wie Bella weinte...ich..."

„Geweint?" Das brachte mich aus dem Konzept.

„Sie hat geweint und als ich sie gefragt habe warum, ist sie wortlos an mir vorbei gelaufen."

Ich hielt mich an der Arbeitsplatte fest und versuchte ihre Worte zu verarbeiten. Bella hatte geweint und es war offensichtlich, das es mit der Szene zu tun hatte, die sie mit ansehen musste. Aber in welcher Form? Weinte sie weil Tanya wieder da war? Weil sie glaubte ich würde mich wieder in den alten Idioten verwandeln? Oder sie hatte...Gefühle? Nein, das war unmöglich. Ich war es nicht würdig, das sie Gefühle für mich entwickelte. Aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern, das sich bei dem Gedanken in meinem Inneren etwas rührte.

„Edward!" Sagte Rose wieder. „Ich bedauere es wirklich."

„Keine Sorge Rose. Ich werde mit ihr reden und ihr alles erklären." Sagte ich monoton.

„Ich habe es nur aus einem Impuls heraus getan. Du gefällst mir, seit dem ersten mal als ich dich gesehen habe, aber ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Ist gut Rose, aber...also ich..."

„Du hast keinerlei Gefühle für mich und ich verstehe das. Ich bin auch nicht in dich verliebt, es war nur eine Teenager-Laune, mehr nicht." Sie lachte. „Ich hoffe für Bella ist es nicht so, du verdienst jemand guten an deiner Seite."

„Im Gegenteil!" Rief ich aus. „Sie verdient jemand viel besseren als mich."

„Mach dich nicht selber klein Edward. Das mit Tanya war einfach nur ein Fehler und du kannst dich nicht dein ganzes Leben lang schuldig fühlen. Und jetzt hat Bella deinen Weg gekreuzt, auch wenn sie nicht das Geringste mit Tanya gemein hat, glaube ich doch, das sie eine wertvoller Mensch ist. Genau wie du." Dankbar lächelte ich sie an.

Rose ging und ich blieb in der Küche. Sie glaubte das Bella und ich eine Beziehung hatten, die übe die Freundschaft hinausging und ich hatte es nicht richtig gestellt. Im Gegenteil, so wie ich mich ausgedrückt hatte, hatte ich eher noch ihre Annahme bestätigt. Mist! Was war Heute nur mit mir los? Das laute zuknallen der Haustür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als ich in die Eingangshalle ging hörte ich das Geräusch eines Motors und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, sah ich Bellas Auto von hinten. Genial!

Ich parkte vor dem Hotel in dem Tanya wohnte. Während unseres Telefonats hatte sie geweint wie ein Frau die wirklich betrogen und verletzt worden war. Pft! Ich musste mich schwer zurückhalten, damit ich ihr nicht alles sagte was ich sagen wollte. Ich stieg aus, nahm die Sachen die ich mitgebracht hatte und ging ohne nachzudenken los. Nachdem ich nach ihrer Zimmernummer gefragt hatte, fuhr ich nach oben und stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, vor dem besten Zimmer des Hotels.

Ich klopfte und wartete, nach einigen Sekunden machte mir eine verheulte Frau die Tür auf. Tanya spielte die von ihrem Freund, oder besser gesagt Ex-Freund, betrogene Frau perfekt.

„Komm rein." Ich musste mir bei ihrer klagenden Stimme ein Kichern verkneifen. „Setze dich." Sie holte ein neues Päckchen Taschentücher.

Ich setzte mich nicht, sondern beobachtete sie aufmerksam, jeden Schritt den die tat, jedes Detail der Frau, die die letzten Jahre mein Augenmerk gewesen war, mein Inbegriff der Perfektion. Ich nahm mir die Zeit um jede Reaktion die mein Körper zeigte zu analysieren und mich überraschte selber, das da nichts war. Nicht mal Schmerz oder Wut über ihren Betrug.

„Warum?" Fragte sie schluchzend.

„Warum was?" Ich wusste natürlich was sie meinte.

„Ich habe dich gesehen Edward!" Schrie sie und ließ die Tränen fließen. „Du hast mich betrogen!"

„Ich habe eine andere Frage für dich Tanya. Warum bist du zurück gekommen?"

„Jetzt habe ich auch gemerkt, das dir das nicht recht ist." Sie sah mich bei der Antwort nicht an. Ein klares Zeichen, das mehr dahinter steckte.

„Ich werde es weder abstreiten noch bestätigen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin deine Freundin und verdiene Respekt!" Maulte sie und warf die Taschentücher nach mir. Jetzt konnte ich das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Und du besitzt die Unverschämtheit mir ins Gesicht zu lachen?"

„Tanya." Ich holte tief Luft um nicht völlig aus zurasten. „Rede nicht von Respekt, du weißt genau das es das wenigste war was es in unserer Beziehung gegeben hat und nicht von meiner Seite aus."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von wütend auf bestürzt, sie wusste genau was ich meinte. Und ich wusste, das sie wieder hier war, weil ihre Farce aufgeflogen war. Es waren zu viele Fotos, mit zu vielen Männern in zu vielen Zeitschriften abgedruckt worden. Es waren sogar Reporter in meinem Büro aufgetaucht, um mich zu interviewen. Ich war froh darüber, das ich genügend einflussreiche Kontakte hatte, die mich von den Geiern befreit hatten.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?" Sie sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Hier, sieh es dir an und dann reden wir über Respekt, Beziehungen, Treue und Verpflichtungen." Ich hielt ihr einen Umschlag hin.

„Was...was ist das?" Sie verlor kurz ihre Rolle, fing sich aber sofort wieder.

„Nimm, es wird dich nicht beißen." Scherzte ich. „Es verursacht nur Schmerz und Enttäuschung, aber das lässt nach."

„Wovon redest du Edward?"

„Gut, da du es nicht aufmachen willst, mach ich es für dich." Ich riss den Umschlag auf und warf die Fotos schwungvoll auf den Tisch. „Jetzt vertauschen wir mal die Rollen Schatz. Wer weiß hier nicht was Respekt ist?" Fragte ich ironisch.

Die Fotos und Zeitschriften breiteten sich auf dem Tisch aus. In den Zeitschriften waren ihre neuesten Eskapaden mit bekannten europäischen Geschäftsmännern zu sehen. Dann waren da noch die Fotos die ich von meiner Schwester hatte, auf denen war sie nackt zu sehen und in sehr vertrautem Umgang Marco. Und dann waren da noch die Fotos, die ich durch einige Nachforschungen bekommen hatte. Entsetzt sah Tanya auf die Bilder und lachte dann hysterisch.

„Deswegen die ganze Aufregung?" Sie zeigte auf die Fotos. „Wie lange lebst du schon in meiner Welt und der deiner Schwester? Du musst doch wissen, das von allen Models ständig Fotos gemacht werden und auch ständig Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt werden."

„Und diese?" Ich nahm die Nacktbilder von ihr und Marco.

„Ich bin Model Edward! Das sind alles professionelle Fotos." Sie riss mir die Fotos aus der Hand und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Nur das du nicht für Fotos engagiert worden bist Liebes." Sagte ich ruhig. „Meine Schwester hat dich nach Europa geschickt, damit du die Modeschauen leitest."

„Aber ich bin Model!" Sie hatte keine Argumente mehr.

„Ein Model, das verdammt viel Intimität mit ihrem Fotografen hat." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Beschuldigst du mich untreu zu sein? Nie habe ich mich so beleidigt gefühlt!" Schrie sie und ließ sich dramatisch auf das Sofa fallen.

„Und ich erst." Murmelte ich. „Deine Klamotten sind in der Firma meiner Schwester. Du hast also in meinem Haus nichts mehr zu suchen."

„Du hast meine Sachen aus unserem Haus geschafft, ohne mit mir geredet zu haben? Was für eine Art Monster bist du? Erst holst du dir diese Schlampe ins Haus und jetzt gibst du mir an allem die Schuld?"

„Denk was du willst. Ich habe ein reines Gewissen." Ich ging auf die Tür zu, doch sie hielt mich auf.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Edward. Ich liebe dich, wir lieben uns und werden heiraten. Wir werden Kinder haben, eine Familie..." Ich sah sie an, als ob ich sie noch nie gesehen hätte.

„Tanya..." Ich legte ihr meine Hände auf die Schultern und versuchte sie weg zu schieben, aber sie krallte sich an mir fest.

„Nein! Ich verzeihe dir Schatz, ich verzeihe dir alles...ich liebe dich doch Edward." Flehte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich liebe dich?" Ich wiederholte ihre Worte. „Ich frage mich, ob du das je gefühlt hast. Kinder? Du wolltest nie Kinder, das war nur dein Köder."

„Nein, nein, nein! Deine Schwester hasst mich und deswegen hat sie das alles inszeniert. Ich liebe dich."

Sie presste ihre Lippen auf meine und versuchte mich dazu zu bekommen zu reagieren, aber das tat ich nicht. Und zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit fühlte ich mich frei. Da war keine Liebe mehr, das war nur noch die Erinnerung an eine vergangene Liebe, die größte Lüge die ich geliebt hatte. Sie hatte immer nur ihren Vorteil gesucht.

„Küss mich." Flehte sie.

„Tut mir Leid Tanya, aber die Abstoßung ist stärker." Ich schob sie von mir weg und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mir mal wieder eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Ich hasse dich! Dich und deine verdammte Familie." Schrie sie.

„Das weiß ich mittlerweile auch." Sagte ich trocken.

„Ich habe dich geliebt und wir hätten es weit zusammen gebracht, aber du wolltest eine perfekte Ehefrau. Du wolltest eine Frau wie deine Mutter, die immer zu Hause ist und auf ihren Mann wartet. Aber so bin ich nicht Edward." Ich ließ sie reden. „Ich wollte etwas erreichen, aber deine Schwester hat das immer verhindert und meine Liebe zu dir ist versiegt, weil du nie etwas unternommen hast."

„Das kannst du nicht sagen Tanya. Ich habe dich immer vor meine Familie gestellt." Antwortete ich ruhig.

„Aber nicht so wie ich es wollte!" Schrie sie mich an. „Ich wollte anerkannt werden und ich hänge in der verdammten Firma deiner Schwester fest. Und du hast nichts dagegen unternommen!"

„Das tut mir ja so Leid." Sagte ich ironisch.

„Selbstverständlich tut es dir nicht Leid!" Sie war rot vor Zorn. „Und ja, ich habe dich betrogen, aber es war nur deine Schuld. Dein Egoismus war schuld daran weil ich die geliebt habe. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich habe dich geliebt, aber ich liebe auch mich. Ich will mehr sein als nur die Frau von Edward Cullen."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Und diesmal meinte ich es auch so. Ihre Worte hatten mir klar gemacht, das wir uns Beide geirrt hatten und nicht nur sie.

„Mir tut es auch Leid Edward." Sie hörte auf zu schreien. „Ich glaube wir haben Beide Fehler gemacht. Ich gebe zu, das ich falsch gehandelt habe, aber ich bin nicht die einzige Schuldige hier."

„Ich hoffe das du jemanden finden wirst, der deine Träume wahr werden lässt." Wünschte ich ihr. „Aber ich hoffe auch, das du eines Tages merkst, wie oberflächlich du bist. Auch wenn du es nicht erkennen willst, das war das schlimmste was du mir übertragen hasst. Und ich bin froh, das ich das gemerkt habe, bevor ich ganz allein dastehe. Das ist dein schlimmster Defekt und er wird dich noch mal teuer zu stehen kommen. Nicht alles im Leben basiert auf äußerlicher Schönheit, alles muss sich immer die Waage halten."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung woher diese Predigt kommt und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Verschwinde einfach aus meinem Haus."

Ich nickte nur und ging.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden an Isabella zu denken. Sie war den ganzen Tag über nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich wusste, das sie jetzt auf der Arbeit sein musste, aber ich machte mir trotzdem Sorgen. Alice und mein Vater hatten angerufen um zu fragen wie es mir ginge, sie hatten natürlich davon gehört, das Tanya wieder da war. Meine Antwort war ein schlichtes „Gut" gewesen, obwohl das nicht ganz stimmte.

Der größte Teil meiner Gedanken galt Bella, aber ich musste auch an die Worte von Tanya denken. Ich war ein Egoist, hatte sie gesagt und wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie Recht. Und auch ich hatte meinen Teil der Schuld daran, das unsere Beziehung nicht funktioniert hat.

Ich schenkte mir einen Drink ein, in meinem Kopf herrschte ein großes Durcheinander. Es war klar, das ich Tanya nicht mehr liebte, aber da war noch mehr. Der Kern der Sache war, das Tanya ersetzt worden war und es machte mir Angst zuzugeben, das Bella mir viel näher gekommen war, als ich es akzeptieren wollte. Aus Angst, Angst vor dem neuen und unbekanntem.

Erstens war sie im Vergleich zu meinen 25 Jahren fast noch ein Kind. Zweitens hatte man sie nicht bei wohnen lassen, damit ich mich in sie verliebte, oder damit ich sie verführte. Meine und auch ihre Eltern würden mir den Kopf abreißen und befürchten, das ich ihre Naivität ausgenutzt hätte. Drittens, war sie zu sehr mit meiner Vergangenheit und meinen Aussetzern verknüpft. Sie war schön, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Ihre innere wie auch ihre äußerliche Schönheit waren da, aber ich konnte mich nicht selber täuschen. Und die Tatsache, das sie keinen perfekten Körper hatte, machte mir Angst. Es hatte noch nie jemand meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, der nicht auf den ersten Blick attraktiv war.

Ich hasste mich gerade selber! Aber ich erinnerte mich noch genau daran, das Bella geweint hatte und ich war davon überzeugt, das ihre Gefühle das Limit überschritten. Und genau diese Limit wollte ich nicht überschreiten...Weil ich ein Feigling war, ein Egoist und Tanya Recht hatte. Immer kam ich zuerst, mein Geschmack, meine Ideale, meine Vorlieben und mein Image...

Das Geräusch eines Automotors zog mich zum Fenster. Es war mittlerweile 4:30 Uhr und es hielten zwei Autos vor dem Haus, das von Bella und ein mir unbekanntes. Ein Junge in Bellas Alter stieg aus dem zweiten Wagen und die Beiden unterhielten sich vor dem Haus. Ich beobachtete sie, konnte sie aber nicht genau sehen, trotzdem bildete sich ein Knoten in meinem Magen. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie schienen sehr vertraut miteinander zu sein. Er blieb ungefähr zwanzig Minuten und fuhr dann wieder weg. Es gab keine Umarmungen, oder Küsse, aber es gab eine Reaktion meinerseits...

Als sie die Tür aufmachte, machte ich das Licht an...

**Bellas POV.**

„Und?" Fragte Demetri.

„Ich kann dir nur meine Freundschaft anbieten, mehr nicht." Antwortete ich auf seine Bitte nach einer zweiten Chance.

„Gibt es da noch jemanden?" Ich sah auf seine Hand, die meine hielt und wünschte mir, das es eine andere wäre.

„Ja, aber da ist nichts." Und wird es auch nie sein, fügte ich für mich hinzu.

„Das passiert mir, weil ich so ein Idiot war, nicht?" Er lächelte.

„Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun was passiert ist Dem. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. Du hattest keine Ahnung und es ist logisch das du dich erschrocken hast. Meine Gefühle für diese andere Person, sind gewachsen ohne das ich es gemerkt habe."

„Und er?"

„Er weiß es nicht mal. Und vielleicht...ist es auch nur Einseitig. Ich war schon immer eine starke Frau und ich werde mich nicht herunter ziehen lassen. Er hat einen anderen Geschmack."

„Du entsprichst dem Geschmack von jedem Mann Bella. Ich war ein Blödmann, das ich sofort weg gerannt bin, aber ich hatte und habe, immer eine besondere Art der Zuneigung für dich, die über die normale Freundschaft hinausgeht."

„Aber wir belassen es bei der Freundschaft, Ok?" Ich wollte das Thema beenden.

„Wir belassen es bei einer Freundschaft, aber ich werde kein Heuchler sein, bei dem kleinsten Zeichen von dir, werde ich wieder da sein."

„Du bist stur wie deine Schwester." Sagte ich lachend und dachte daran, wie sehr Jane doch bestritt das sich zwischen ihr und Christian etwas anbahnte.

„Meine Schwester weiß nicht wie sie für das zu kämpfen hat was sie will, ich schon." Er sah mich so intensiv an, das ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Gut,ich hoffe das Jane bald den Mut findet. Ich muss jetzt rein gehen." Verkündete ich und ließ seine Hand los.

„Können wir einen Tag etwas zusammen unternehmen? Als Freunde." Sagte er schnell.

„Ja, wir sehen uns." Ich winkte ihm zum Abschied zu.

„Schlaf gut meine Hübsche." Er ging endlich zu seinem Auto.

Ich war den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause gewesen. Da ich nicht wusste ob Rose noch hier war, hatte ich mich den ganzen Tag bei Christian eingenistet und wir hatten gelernt und waren dann direkt zur Arbeit gefahren. Dort war dann pünktlich zum Feierabend Demetri aufgetaucht und hatte sich angeboten, wenn auch jeder in einem Auto, mich nach Hause zu begleiten.

Jetzt zögerte ich es nicht länger raus und ging ins Haus. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, das alles dunkel war, es war also niemand mehr wach. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob Rose oder Tanya ihm heute Nacht Gesellschaft leistete. Als ich die Tür aufmachte ging das Licht an und ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Mitten in der Eingangshalle stand stocksteif, Edward und er sah ziemlich sauer aus.

„Hallo." Sagte ich nervös.

„Hallo. Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Erklärte er. „Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag über Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo du warst und du bist auch nicht ans Handy gegangen." Seine Kinnmuskeln waren angespannt.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte noch einige Arbeiten für Uni nachzuholen und war bei Christian, um sie fertig zu machen. Und mein Handy hatte ich hier gelassen." Und zwar mit voller Absicht.

„War er es der mit dir gekommen ist?" Fragte er ernst. Als mir klar wurde das er mich beobachtet hatte, wurde ich rot.

„Nein, das war der Bruder einer Freundin, Demetri." Erklärte ich.

„Der der dir die Blumen geschickt hat und ständig angerufen hat." Stellte er fest.

„Ja." Murmelte ich.

„Dein Freund?" Fragte er.

„Bitte?"Ich tat als ob ich ihn nicht verstanden hätte.

„Ist er dein Freund?" Ich sah ihn fest an. Edwards Ton war brüsk, sein Gesicht ernst und seine Körperhaltung zu angespannt.

„Ja." Sagte ich aus einem Impuls heraus und bereute es sofort. Warum log ich? Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und holte tief Luft.

„Es ist meine Pflicht dich zu warnen." Ich wollte protestieren, aber er redete weiter. „Du kommst aus einem kleinen Dorf und die jungen Männer hier suchen so etwas, um sich ein zu schmeicheln und Mädchen wie dich auszunutzen. Sei vorsichtig."

„Ich bin keine dumme und naive Bäuerin, falls es das ist was du sagen wolltest." Fauchte ich.

„Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat." Er versuchte erst gar nicht zu verbergen, das er sauer war. Aber warum war er das? „Ich habe auf dich gewartet, um über etwas anders mit dir zu reden. Es ist wegen Tanya und Rosalie." Mein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich jetzt müde und würde lieber ins Bett gehen." Versuchte ich ihm auszuweichen, aber er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm, ließ sie daran runter gleiten und nahm dann meine Hand in seine. Es war als ob ein Stromstoß durch meinen Arm schoss.

„Es dauert nicht lange. Ich will es dir nur erklären."

„Du musst mir nichts erklären." Sanft zog ich meine Hand aus seiner, vermisste den Kontakt aber sofort. „Es ist dein Leben, dein Haus und du kannst machen was du willst. Außerdem kommen deine Eltern bald wieder und dann werde ich zu ihnen ziehen."

Aber das wollte ich gar nicht. Auch wenn es masochistisch klang, wollte ich ihn jeden Tag sehen und mich an diesem Lächeln erfreuen, das dazu fähig war die komplette weibliche Bevölkerung eines Landes zum Stillstand zu bringen, meiner Meinung nach. Etwas brachte mich aus dem Konzept, er sah genauso Enttäuscht aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Ich habe nichts mir Rose und Tanya ist raus aus meinem Leben." Ich riss meine Augen erstaunt auf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was Rose sich bei dem Kuss gedacht hat, aber zwischen ihr und mir ist nichts und wird auch nie etwas sein. Und wenn du glaubst das wir zusammen geschlafen habe, täuscht du dich. Ich bin nur zu ihr nach oben gegangen, um ihr zu sagen, das Jasper angerufen hatte."

„Ich...bestehe weiterhin darauf, das es deine Privatsachen sind." Ich versuchte überzeugt zu klingen, aber ich fühlt einen Knoten in meinem Hals.

„In diesem Haus wohnen du und ich. Und alles was hier passiert beeinflusst den anderen..." War es Einbildung, oder steckten hinter seinen Worten ein tieferer Sinn?

„Und Tanya?" Ich musste es einfach wissen.

„Ich habe Heute Nachmittag mit ihr gesprochen. Unsere Beziehung ist beendet und jeder geht seiner Wege.

Fasziniert beobachtete ich das ruhige Gesicht mit dem er das sagte. Er war nicht wieder zusammengebrochen, er schien eher erleichtert zu sein.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich trotzdem.

„Besser als ich es selber je für möglich gehalten hätte."

„Ich..."

„Jetzt gibt es also nur noch dich und mch in diesem Haus. Und ich möchte dich um etwas bitten..."

„Ja?" Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Ich...weiß das du jetzt einen Freund hast und ich kann mich da nicht einmischen, es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wie ich schon sagte, sei vorsichtig. Und...und versuche ihn nicht mit hierher zu bringen bitte. Ich weiß das ich kein Recht dazu habe das zu verlangen, aber...versuch es einfach. Ja?" Ich wollte ihm sagen, das es eine Lüge war, nickte aber einfach nur.

„Ist Ok." Murmelte ich, verwirrt von seiner Bitte.

„Jetzt werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Du bist bestimmt müde, ich bin es auch." Er lächelte, aber seine Augen blieben ernst.

„Ja klar..."

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen. Carlisle und Esme hatten beschlossen noch etwas länger in Europa zu bleiben, als zweite Flitterwochen so zusagend. Ich freute sich für sie und für mich, so konnte ich noch etwas Zeit mit Edward verbringen. Ich hatte gemerkt, das zwischen ihm und Rose wirklich nichts war und von Tanya hatte ich auch nichts mehr gehört. Alice hatte sie gekündigt und sie war von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

Meine Beziehung zu Edward hatte sich normalisiert, obwohl er sich jeden Freitag und Samstag, wenn ich zur Arbeit ging, seltsam verhielt. Auch wenn ich angerufen wurde verhielt er sich so, er schien wesentlich mehr Interesse an meinem Leben zu haben. Aber es gab nicht viel zu erzählen. Demetri sah ich jetzt öfters, aber immer nur freundschaftlich. Aber ich wusste das er noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Es stand jetzt nur noch eine Prüfung an und dann hatte ich zwei Monate Semesterferien. Ich war glücklich darüber, das ich ein paar Wochen mit meinen Eltern verbringen würde und traurig darüber, das ich bei meiner Rückkehr hier ausziehen würde. Carlisle hatte mir gesagt, das mein Zimmer fertig sein würde wenn ich zurück käme.

Edward hatte mich mehrmals gefragt, wann die Freien anfingen und wann sie endeten. Ich war betrübt darüber, das er vielleicht meinen Auszug herbei sehnte, um endlich wieder sein Leben zu leben. Und meine weniger egoistische Seite hoffte, das er diesmal glücklich werden würde.

„Gut, ich glaube das war es!" Rief Dan.

„Vielen Dank Bella. Ehrlich, wenn du nicht viel mehr Gehirnzellen als ich hättest, hätte ich es nie verstanden." Kam es von Jane.

„Das liegt daran, das du andere Sachen im Kopf hast." Sagte ich und schielte zu Christian.

„Eine eindeutig zweideutig Anspielung." Spottete Dan.

„Wann fährst du nach Forks?" Wechselte Jane das Thema.

„In einigen Tagen. Und vorher muss ich alles für meinen Umzug zu Esme und Carlisle vorbereiten."

„Der Ogro bleibt also allein." Der Kommentar meines Freundes gefiel mir nicht.

„Vielleicht findet er ja jemanden." Dan hatte keine Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen.

„Ab wann werde ich dich vertreten?" Ich war dankbar über Janes Frage.

„Da musst du mit meinem Chef sprechen, aber ich denke mal direkt an Freitag."

„Genial." Murmelte Christian.

„Bitte?" Fragte meine Freundin und schnaufte. Seitdem sie sich geküsst hatten war es immer das Gleiche. „Zu deiner Beruhigung, was mich am wenigsten an dem Job interessiert, ist deine Gegenwart." Schimpfte Jane und ich grinste vor mich hin.

„Das hoffe ich." War die subtile Antwort Christians.

Mein Handy schellte, ich entschuldigte mich und ging etwas weg. Sie diskutierten fröhlich weiter. Sie waren füreinander geschaffen, aber sie meinten das sie wie Öl und Wasser währen, das sich nie vermischte. Dabei war es offensichtlich, das da Gefühle im Spiel waren. War die Liebe immer so seltsam? Wie es aussah schon...

Eine unbekannte Nummer war auf dem Display zu sehen, ich hob ab.

„Ja?"

„Guten Tag. Isabella Swan?" Fragte eine Frau.

„Das bin ich. Wer spricht?"

„Ich bin Lia Hunt, die Sekretärin von Dr. Brennard." Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Wer war dieser Doktor?

„Ich kenne keinen Doktor mit diesem Namen." Erklärte ich.

„Sie sind Patientin von Dr. Watson, richtig?"

„Eh...ja." Er hatte meine Verbrennungen behandelt.

„Gut, er hat sich mit meinem Chef dem Dr. Brennard in Verbindung gesetzt und ihren Fall geschildert. Ich rufe sie an, um ihnen zu sagen, das sie in kürze zu uns kommen sollten, damit die entsprechenden Untersuchungen durchgeführt werden können."

„Untersuchungen? Was für Untersuchungen?"

„Sie sind für die wiederherstellende Chirurgie ausgewählt worden." Erklärte sie.

„Miss, ich verstehe nichts." Sagte ich nur.

„Das Krankenhaus in dem ich arbeite untersucht jedes Jahr Fälle, bei denen die wiederherstellend Chirurgie sehr kosten aufwändig ist. Ihr Fall ist uns aus Forks zugeschickt worden, von jemandem der unabhängig von dem Ganzen ist. Und auf Grund ihres medizinischen Werdegang sind sie ausgewählt worden."

Sprachlos! Das war ich jetzt. Was ich mir so sehr gewünscht hatte und für das ich mich so angestrengt habe, würde jetzt wahr werden. Ich sah dankbar zum Himmel, den auch wenn meine Kraft nie schwand, waren es doch er und meine Familie die mich immer aufrecht gehalten haben. Heute bekam ich eine Chance und war einfach nur dankbar.


	16. Kapitel XVI

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XVI Bellas POV.**

„Miss Swan." Ich sah zu der Sekretärin. „Kommen sie bitte, der Doktor wartete."

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

Ungeschickt stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf. Ich war fürchterlich nervös, vor allem weil ich allein gekommen war. Aber ich wollte niemandem erzählen was passierte. Ich wollte erst alles ganz genau wissen bevor ich meiner Familie etwas darüber erzählte. Der Arzt wartete in seinem Zimmer auf mich, er war schon etwas älter und sehr beeindruckend. Er begrüßte mich freundlich und ich setzte mich.

„So Isabella, meine Sekretärin hat dich schon über das wesentliche informiert, richtig?"

„Eh, ja." Ich versuchte meine Nerven zu kontrollieren und wollte nicht dumm erscheinen. „Aber ich bin trotzdem noch etwas verwirrt."

„Sag mir was du wissen willst. Ich werde alle deine Fragen beantworten." Bot er freundlich an.

„Sie, also ihre Sekretärin hat gesagt, das ich für diese Operation ausgewählt worden bin, aber sie sagte auch, das es eine Person gibt die den Kontakt hergestellt hat." Der Doktor nickte. „Das verstehe ich nicht und ich habe auch noch nie davon gehört, das solche Operationen ausgeführt werden für Leute die nicht das nötige Geld haben."

„Gut. Jedes Jahr bekommt das Gesundheitswesen Geld vom Staat, das in verschiedene Programme fließt, die in verschiedene Spezialitäten aufgeteilt sind. In deinem Fall, kommt es der wiederherstellenden Chirurgie zu gute."

„Das verstehe ich, aber was hat eine unabhängige Person damit zu tun?" Er nickte nachdenklich.

„Die Gelder von denen ich gesprochen habe, decken nur einen Teil der Kosten ab und der Patient zahlt den Rest."

„Das...Es gibt also jemanden der die restlichen Kosten übernimmt?"

„So was in der Art Bella." Bestätigte er meinen Verdacht. „Deine Akte habe ich von Dr. Watson bekommen, sie gründlich studiert und du bist ausgewählt worden."

„Aber warum? Und wer?" Mir schossen tausende von Fragen durch den Kopf..

„Die Identität der Person kann ich nicht preisgeben." Ich wollte protestieren, aber er redete sofort weiter. „Er gibt dazu eine Klausel des Wohltäters oder Spenders, wie immer du ihn auch nennen willst."

„Wie seltsam." Murmelte ich.

„Vielleicht." Sagte der Arzt. „Aber du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, das es eine Person gibt, die sich um dich sorgt und dazu bereit ist seinen Einfluss zu nutzen damit sich dein Lebensstil verbessert."

„Wahrscheinlich." Antwortete ich nur.

„Da dieser Punkt jetzt geklärt ist, können wir zum wesentlichen kommen. Stimmts?" Er lächelte und ich nickte. „Die Operation ist in zwei Teile aufgeteilt." Erklärte er.

„Während des ersten Teils geht es darum, die weniger verletzte Haut zu entfernen und sie durch unverletzte Haut zu ersetzen. Gleichzeitig werden wir dich für den zweiten Teil vorbereiten. Es werden einige Ballons in deinen Bauch eingepflanzt, die deine Haut einen Monat lang dehnen werden und dann wir die endgültige Operation durchgeführt."

Er erklärte mir jedes einzelne Detail der Operation. Ich hörte aufmerksam zu, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, an die Person zu denken die das alles ermöglicht hatte. Während ich die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten im Kopf durch ging, untersuchte der Arzt meine Narben. Ich war der Person unendlich dankbar, aber dann sah ich den Arzt geschockt an.

„Was?" Fragte ich perplex.

„Während der Operation ist gleichzeitig ein Eingriff geplant, der das Körperfett reduzieren soll." Erklärte er und fügte dann hinzu. „Selbstverständlich nur, wenn du mit dem letzten Teil einverstanden bist."

„Diesen letzten Teil den sie erwähnt haben, hat nichts mit der eigentlichen Operation zu tun, richtig? Ich meine es ist eine ganz andere Sache?" Er nickte. „Und sie wird von dieser mysteriösen Person bezahlt?"

„So ist es, es war eine Bitte dieser Person."

„Ok." Murmelte ich. Ich war dankbar, aber das war noch ein anderes Gefühl das mich überwältigte.

„Morgen werden wir die letzten Untersuchungen durchführen und das Datum für die Operation festsetzten."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Ich hatte eine wilde Ansammlung an Gefühlen in mir. Auf der einen Seite war ich glücklich, auf der anderen fasziniert und gleichzeitig war ich auch etwas nostalgisch, wenn ich an die Person dachte die das alles in die Wege geleitet hatte. Diese Person wollte mich nicht nur ohne Narben sehen, sie wollte mich auch etwas perfekter sehen und das würde ich nie sein.

Ich hatte gelernt mich so zu lieben wie ich war, auch mit meinen Narben. Ich unterzog mich dieser Operation um die schlechten Erinnerungen auszulöschen die die Narben mit sich brachten und vor allem für meinen Vater. Ich wusste das er sich schuldig fühlte und ich wollte das er den Rest seines Lebens einfach nur genoss. Er war nicht schuld und ich wollte ihm zeigen das alles gut war.

Aber mit dem anderen Teil der Operation die der Doktor erwähnt hatte, war ich nicht einverstanden. Mein Körper hatte sich verändert, ich würde nie wieder ganz schlank sein nachdem mein Körper sich so an meine neuen Formen abgepasst hatte. Und das mache mich nicht verrückt. Ich mochte mich so und selbst wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit währe „Ihm" zu gefallen, wollte ich es nicht.

„Hallo Mama." Grüßte ich fröhlich meine Mutter.

„Kind! Dein Vater und ich fragen uns wann du herkommst. Du hast doch schon Semesterferien, nicht? Wie waren die Prüfungen?" Ich lachte über die Ungeduld meiner Mutter.

„Ich habe Heute meine letzte Note bekommen und alle sind gut." Antwortete ich zufrieden. „Und Mama...ist Papa bei dir?" Ich wollte die Neuigkeit Beiden mitteilen.

„Ja Schatz, er ist hier. Wir hören Beide deine guten Nachrichten. Du weißt gar nicht wie stolz wir auf dich sind."

„Ich bin so glücklich für dich Kind. Wir wussten das dein Studium ein Erfolg sein wird." Fügte mein Vater hinzu.

„Danke." Sagte ich gerührt. „Ohne euch hätte ich das nie geschafft."

„Bella..." Fingen beide an, aber ich weigerte mich wieder ihre Bescheidenheit wegen meiner Leistungen zu hören.

„Wisst ihr, auch wenn ihr mich jetzt wieder davon überzeugen wollt, das mein Erfolg nur meinem Anstrengungen zu verdanken ist, ist es nicht so. Alles was ich bin, bin ich Dank euch."

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Kind." Sagte mein Vater offensichtlich gerührt.

„Wir lieben dich Beide Bella. Und jetzt flennt dein Vater hier rum." Spottete meine Mutter und brachte uns damit zum lachen.

„Eltern, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch." Sagte ich ernst. „Die Operation die ich vor Jahren machen wollte, wisst ihr noch?"

„Ja." Antwortete sie unisono. Ich wusste das sie jetzt daran dachten, das sie die Operation nicht bezahlen konnten.

„Ich werde sie machen lassen." Ließ ich die Bombe platzten.

Ich schwieg um zu hören was sie sagten, aber es kam nichts. Leise lachte ich und stellte mir ihre geschockten Gesichter vor.

„Bella!" Quietschte Renee plötzlich. „Aber...Kind. Wie? Wie kommt das?"

„Gott Bella!" Rief mein Vater. „Das ist ein Wunder. Aber was ist passiert?"

Ich erzählte ihnen alles was passiert war, seit die Sekretärin des Doktors mich angerufen hatte. Jedes kleinste Detail gab ich zum besten, nur den Teil der Operation mit der ich nicht einverstanden war, den verschwieg ich.

Zum Schluss weinten meine Eltern vor Glück. Sie fragten sich, genau wie ich, wer wohl der Engel sei der das alles möglich machte. Ich hatte da so einen Verdacht, verwarf ihn aber gleich wieder, wieso sollte er sich solche Mühen wegen mir machen? Mir blieb nur eine Option, abzuwarten und es mit der Zeit herauszufinden.

Konzentriert informierte ich mich im Netz über meine bevorstehende Operation und die Risiken die sie mit sich brachte, als die Türklingel mich unterbrach. Ich ging nach unten und machte die Tür auf. Nie hatte ich erwartet sie wiederzusehen.

„Ich weiß das Edward nicht da ist, ich komme um meine Sachen zu holen." Tanya rauschte an mir vorbei.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du mit ihm redest. Er hat mir gesagt, das ich niemanden ins Haus lassen darf, der nicht hier wohnt." Sagte ich mit einer Sicherheit, die sie noch nie an mir gesehen hatte.

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist dir das alles hier etwas zu Kopf gestiegen Isabella?" Spottete sie.

„Ich wiederhole nur was Edward mir gesagt hat."

„Wow! Edward also! So familiär?" Sie lachte hysterisch. „Und jetzt redet ihr miteinander?" Sie lachte wieder. „Ay! Wie dumm ich doch bin. Ich dachte einen Moment das...aber das währe unmöglich. Gott!"

„Was?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich wusste, das ich das besser nicht tun sollte.

„Mir ist für einen Moment eine utopische Situation durch den Kopf geschossen." Sie machte ein abschätzige Handbewegung. „Das Edward und du...Nein! Dafür müsstest du als eine andere wieder geboren worden sein." Verspritzte sie ihr Gift.

„Lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus Tanya." Antwortete ich, und versuchte meinen Schmerz zu verbergen. „Ich habe keine Schuld an dem was zwischen euch passiert ist."

„Selbstverständlich hast du keine Schuld." Fauchte sie. „Und jetzt, wenn du erlaubst, hole ich was noch von mir in diesem Haus ist."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte sie die Treppe herauf. Schnell überlegte ich was zu tun sei. Edward hatte alle Schlösser ausgetauscht und er würde sauer sein wenn er erfahren würde, das sie hier war, oder? Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und wählte schnell seine Nummer.

„Bella." Sagte er in dem Ton, der mir immer wieder falsche Hoffnungen machte.

„Edward, du musst nach Hause kommen." Sagte ich leise, damit die Hexe mich nicht hörte.

„Was ist? Ist dir was passiert?" Mein Magen zog sich bei seiner Besorgnis zusammen.

„Nein, Tanya ist hier Edward." Ich höre wie am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas um fiel. „Edward?"

„Sie ist im Haus?" Fragte er sauer.

„Ja, sie will ihre Sachen holen." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Hat sie dir was getan? Hat sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, sie hat nur etwas Gift verspritzt und ist dann nach oben."

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Bist du wirklich Ok?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, aber beeile dich bitte." Sagte ich und legte auf.

Von oben hörte ich wie Schubladen aufgezogen wurden und Sachen auf dem Boden landeten. Ich blieb wo ich war, diese Frau hasste mich und ich war kurz davor ihr die gleichen Gefühle entgegen zu bringen. Als ich in die Küche gehen wollte, schellte es wieder an der Tür.

„Demetri?" Fragte ich erstaunt als ich die Tür aufmachte.

„Hallo." Grüßte er. Schüchtern? „Glaub bitte nicht, das ich dich bedrängen will. Jane hat mich gebeten ein paar Bücher zu holen." Erklärte er ohne Luft zu holen.

„Eh...ja." Sagte ich, ohne ihm wirklich zu glauben und das merkte er sofort.

„Ich gebs ja zu, sie wollte kommen und ich habe mich angeboten...nachdrücklich." Murmelte er nervös.

„Ist schon gut, es ist nur gerade kein so guter Moment." Sagte ich.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Kreischte Tanya und wir drehten uns zu ihr um. Sie kam rot vor Wut die Treppe herunter.

„Tanya..." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Nichts da Tanya!" Fauchte sie und grub ihre Krallen in meinen Arm. „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Lass sie los!" Zischte Demetri.

„Nicht Dem." Bat ich und versuchte ihre Hand abzuschütteln. „Lass mich los Tanya und ich glaube du wartest besser auf Edward."

„Und wer zum Teufel bist du. Wage es ja nie wieder mir etwas zu befehlen " Tanya wand sich jetzt Demetri zu. „Erkläre mir sofort wo meine Sachen sind." Sie grub ihre Finger weiter in meinen Arm.

„Lass sie sofort los!" Demetri packte sie, alles andere als sanft, an die Schultern und sie ließ mich los.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir! Ist das dein Freund? Hat das dicke und hässliche Dorfmädchen wundersamer weise einen Freund gefunden?" Sie war völlig außer sich, mal lachte sie, dann schnaufte sie wieder wütend.

„Rede nie wieder so mit Bella." Knurrte Demetri sie an. „Und um deine Neugierde zu stillen. Ja, sie ist meine Freundin!"

„Tanya! Was veranstaltest du hier für ein Theater?" Ich drehte mich um als ich Edwards Stimme hörte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig ruhig, aber seine Augen blickten traurig.

**Edwards POV.**

Ohne auf Ampeln oder Verkehrszeichen zu achten fuhr ich nach Hause. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich dort ankommen. Meine Wut fraß mich auf. Sie hatte in meinem Haus nichts mehr zu suchen und schon gar nicht das Recht Bella schlecht zu behandeln. Und ich war davon überzeugt, das sie genau das getan hatte.

Tanya würde durchdrehen und sich an Bella dafür rächen, das ich ihre Sachen weggeschmissen hatte. Es gab nichts mehr im Haus was an Tanyas Aufenthalt in ihm erinnerte. Und derjenige der die Sachen eingesammelt hatte, die ich neben den Container gestellt hatte, hatte sicherlich eine gute Verwendung dafür.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ich vor meinem Haus zum stehen und war überrascht das noch ein anderes Auto dort stand. Ich kannte es nicht und meine Unruhe wuchs. Ich rannte zur Tür und hörte das Geschrei von Tanya, Bellas Stimme und die Stimme eines Mannes.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir! Ist das dein Freund? Hat das dicke und hässliche Dorfmädchen wundersamer weise einen Freund gefunden?" Schrie Tanya und mir war sofort klar, wer der Typ war. Ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Antwort.

„Rede nie wieder so mit Bella!" Sagte der Typ. „Und um deine Neugierde zu stillen. Ja, sie ist meine Freundin!"

„Tanya! Was veranstaltest du hier für ein Theater?" Sagte ich, bevor Bellas Freund weiter reden konnte. Ich wollte Bella nicht ansehen, damit sie nicht merkte, wie sehr mich die Anwesenheit ihres Freundes störte.

„Ich bin gekommen um meine Sachen zu holen!" Tanya riss sich von dem Typen los und stellte sich vor mich. „Ich will jetzt sofort meine Sachen! Alles Edward!"

„Es besteht nicht die Notwendigkeit das du schreist Tanya." Sagte ich ruhig und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel, wie der Typ zu Bella ging und etwas zu ihr sagte. „Und es tut mir Leid, aber alles was nicht in dieses Haus gehört wurde weggeschmissen."

„Was? Du hast es gewagt meine Sachen auf den Müll zu werfen? Meine Klamotten, meinen Schmuck, meine...meine...?"

Und wieder traf eine wütende und schmerzhafte Ohrfeige meine Wange. Ich hörte wie Bella scharf die Luft ein zog und machte die Augen zu, um meine Wut zu kanalisieren und den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Tanya atmete schnell und ich wusste genau das, wenn unsere Blicke sich kreuzten, ich mich vergessen würde.

„Bella." Sagte ich ohne sie anzusehen. „Lass mich bitte mit Tanya alleine reden."

„Aber Edward..." Protestierte sie.

„Komm Bella. Die Beiden müssen reden." Als ich seine schleimige Stimme hörte, wollte ich meine Wut sofort an ihm auslassen.

„Ich..." Fing Bella wieder an.

„Verschwinde endlich!" Schrie Tanya.

„Wage es nicht nochmal so mit ihr zu reden, oder ich werde vergessen das du eine Frau bist!" Drohte ich Tanya. Ich sah Bella an, um ihr zu zeigen das alles Ok war. „Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern." Versicherte ich Bella.

„Gut." Murmelte sie und verschwand mit dem Typen.

Ich machte hinter ihnen die Tür zu, allerdings nicht ohne vorher dem Typen noch mal einen hasserfüllten Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser Blödmann hatte seine Hände auf Bellas Schultern gelegt...Erschöpft atmete ich aus und drehte mich zu der Frau um, die es schaffte das schlimmste aus mir heraus zu holen, obwohl ich vor nicht zu langer Zeit noch geglaubt hatte, das sie meine große Liebe währe.

„Und jetzt fange an zu reden Edward Cullen!" Sie keifte so laut, das mein Trommelfell protestierte.

„Ich bitte dich nochmals darum, dein Geschrei für die aufzuheben, die die Geduld haben dir zuzuhören. Ich gehöre nicht dazu und brauche all meine Kraft, um meine gute Kinderstube nicht zu vergessen. Verstanden!" Ich musste mich wirklich zusammen reißen.

„Wie konntest du meine Sachen wegwerfen?" Gott sei Dank hatte sie die Lautstärke gesenkt.

„Ich weiß das es nicht von guter Erziehung zeugt, aber das meiste habe eh ich bezahlt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also denke ich, das es nur gerecht war."

„Wann wirst du vergessen was ich getan habe? Ist das deine Art mich zu bestrafen? Was wirst du noch tun? Du hasst schon erreicht, das deine Schwester mich gefeuert hat! Fehlt noch was?" Fragte sie sauer.

„Tut mir Leid dir mitteilen zu müssen, das du so wichtig nicht bis und ich mir mit Sicherheit keine Gedanken darüber mache, wie ich dich für das was du mir angetan hast bezahlen lasse." Ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Sagte sie jetzt herausfordernd. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, das du mich vergessen hast."

„Glaub was du willst. Aber ich bin dir dankbar dafür, das ich wieder die wirklich wichtigen Sachen im Leben zu schätzen lerne."

„Was zum Beispiel? Oh ich weiß schon." Sie lachte sarkastisch. „Deswegen hast du auch deine...Bella so vor mir verteidigt, richtig? Gott! Hast du jetzt so einen schlechten Geschmack?" Sie dachte das sie scherzen würde und hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht sie doch hatte.

„Mein Leben hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Und da du jetzt gesehen hast, das es hier nichts mehr zu holen gibt, währe ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest." Ich zeigte auf die Tür.

„Gefällt dir wirklich diese..." Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und lachte mich aus. „Du bist ja noch nicht mal in der Lage sie vor mir zu verteidigen. Schämst du dich deiner Gefühle zu ihr? Ist es das?" Ich dachte einen Augenblick über ihre Worte nach, dann bekam sie die passende Antwort.

„Bella hat Gefühle in mir geweckt, die du nie in irgendjemandem wecken könntest." Bestätigte ich ihr. „Und ja, sie gefällt mir. Viel mehr, als mir deine leere Hülle je gefallen hat."

„Bist du irre? Wie kannst du sie mit mir vergleichen?" Fragte sie wütend.

„Du hast Recht, man kann euch nicht vergleichen. Du kannst ihr nicht das Wasser reichen. Du bist nur hohl."

„Halt den Mund! Du bist Edward Cullen! Du kannst jede haben! Und du verguckst dich in diese ekelhafte Frau? Hast du dir sie mal angesehen? Ich bin besser als sie , du bist besser als sie! Wir spielen in einer ganz anderen Liga!"

„Da muss ich dir recht geben. Wir sind besser als sie. Bessere blinde und oberflächliche Idioten als sie."

„Verfaule einfach Edward." Fauchte sie und kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder warum ich nichts von dem bereue was ich getan habe."

„Schön." Sagte ich sarkastisch. „Dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen."

Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte wortlos an mir vorbei. Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz der Tür und ich dachte an Bella. Es war das erste mal, das ich offen zugegeben hatte was sie für mich bedeutet. Das fühlte sich gleichzeitig gut und schlecht an. Sie war jetzt mit jemandem zusammen und ich würde es nie schaffen, das sie das schlechte Bild das sie von mir hatte vergaß.

„Mist!" Ich schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.

„Hallo." Ich sah in die Richtung aus der ihre Stimme kam. Sie war besorgt, das hörte ich sofort.

„Die Vorstellung ist beendet." Ich lachte humorlos. „Sie wird nie wieder hierher kommen."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Wenn du glaubst, das es mich noch immer herunter zieht wenn ich Tanya sehen, hast du dich getäuscht." Mich zieht es runter dich mit einem anderen zu sehen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Gut." Sagte sie und lächelte leicht. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."

„Ausgezeichnet! Ich muss meinen Kopf frei bekommen, die Besuche und Ohrfeigen die ich von dieser Frau bekommen, machen mich immer ganz benommen." Scherzte ich und bekam von Bella ein herzliches Lachen geschenkt.

„Ich werde nicht den ganzen Monat in Forks verbringen." Fing sie an und ich wusste sofort warum. „Sie haben mich angerufen Edward, ich kann mich operieren lassen."

„Operieren?" Ich stellte mich dumm.

„Also, du weißt schon, der Unfall von dem ich dir erzählt habe...den einen Tag." Sie sah auf den Fußboden und ihre Wangen wurden rot. „Meine Eltern haben immer nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, mir zu helfen."

„Verstehe." Murmelte ich, damit sie weiter sprach.

„Du weißt ja, wir hatten nie das nötige Geld um mich operieren zu lassen." Sie lächelte. „Und vor einigen Tagen bekam ich einen Anruf, ich kann die Operation durchführen." Erklärte Bella voller Hoffnung und ich fühlte mich zum ersten mal seit langem, gut bei dem was ich tat. „Ein Teil ist umsonst und den anderen Teil hat eine Person mit einem sehr großen Herzen übernommen."

Ich fühlte wie bei ihren Worten meine Brust an schwoll, obwohl mir auch klar war, das ich es nicht verdient hatte. Nach meinem Gespräch mir Renee hatte ich mir vorgenommen, endlich etwas wirklich wichtiges zu tun. Zufälligerweise hatte ich mit dem Kunden den ich in Port Angeles besucht hatte, über genau diese Art von Operationen gesprochen.

Er und sein Partner wollten auf dem Grundstück das ich mir angesehen hatte, eine Privatklinik bauen, die es Leuten wie Bella ermöglichen sollten sich operieren zu lassen. Seine Frau und seine Tochter waren bei dem Brand ihrer Wohnung schwer verletzt worden, seine Frau hatte nicht überlebt und seine kleine Tochter litt unter den schweren Brandnarben.

Ich kontaktierte ihn und erzählte ihm Bellas Fall, er fing sofort an sich mit den Leuten in Verbindung zu setzten, die mir helfen konnten. Ich bekam Bellas Krankenakte und der Arzt der sie direkt nach dem Unfall behandelt hat, hat mich an einen Speziallisten hier Chicago weitergeleitet, der wiederum mit meinem Kunden in Port Angeles in Kontakt stand. Für seine Hilfe, sponserten wir, zusammen mit Alice, die Pläne für sein neues Hospital.

Ich beobachtete Bella die mir gegenüber am Schreibtisch saß, sie erzählte mir aufgeregt und auch etwas ängstlich von ihrer Operation. Doch plötzlich verstummte sie und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist? Warum plötzlich so nachdenklich?"

„Es ist nur..." Sie schwieg wieder. „Es ist nichts." Sagte sie dann.

„Ich glaube nicht, das dieses nichts, nichts ist." Versuchte ich sie zum reden zu bringen.

„Warum glaubst du, hat jemand geholfen damit ich mich operieren kann?" Fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich und rutschte auf meinem Stuhl herum. „Das hat wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, das du glücklich bist."

„Aber ich bin glücklich." Sagte sie überzeugt, obwohl ich etwas trauriges in ihren Auge sehen konnte.

„Und wieso...habe ich das Gefühl, das das nicht so ganz stimmt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Weil ich traurig darüber bin, das mich nicht alle Leute einfach so mögen wie ich bin." Gab sie zu und ich war sprachlos. „Ich bin demjenigen der das gemacht hat wirklich dankbar, würde aber gerne seine Hintergründe wissen."

„Ich glaube es ist wirklich nur das, was ich dir schon gesagt habe. Das du glücklich bist."

„Nein Edward." Widersprach sie fest. „Das würde ich verstehen, wenn es nur um meine Narben ginge und nicht auch um mein Übergewicht."

Aufmerksam beobachtet ihre Gesten während sie sprach. Ich fühlte eine schwere Mauer auf meinen Rücken fallen, als sie die doppelten Absichten erwähnte...Und ich war überwältigt, als sie beteuerte das sie so wie sie war glücklich war und nicht verstand, wieso jemand sie so nicht akzeptieren konnte. Keine Ahnung was in dem Moment in meinem Kopf passierte, aber irgendetwas in mir machte Klick und ich sah dämlich auf das was ich vor mir hatte. Es war sie, egal wie sie aussah, es war einfach nur sie...

„Bella.." Sagte ich leise, überwältigt von dem was ich fühlte.

„Ja?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Ich stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu ihr. Ihr charakteristischer Duft, der sich zu meinem absoluten Favoriten entwickelt hatte, traf mich mit voller Wucht. Sie war es! Und jetzt sah ich es. Jetzt, wo ihr Herz einem anderen gehörte. Doch als ich sie so nah neben mir hatte, vergaß ich das einfach.

„Willst du dich nicht operieren lassen?" Ich wusste nicht wie ihr sagen sollte, das sie mir gefiel wie sie war.

„Doch, das will ich Edward." Erklärte sie. „Es ist nur...ich mag mich wie ich bin. Ich will die Operation, damit mein Vater sich nicht mehr schuldig fühlt, wenn er mich sieht."

„Und für dich? Willst du sie nicht?"

„Doch, aber nicht so." Murmelte sie. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt wie ich aussehe, wie ich bin. Ich werde diese Chance wahrnehmen weil...weil ich will, das andere mich..."

„Was?"

„Ich will das andere Augen mich normaler sehen." Sagte sie auf eine Art, die mir meine Brust zuschnürte.

„Du bist normal. Rede nicht so über dich." Widersprach ich ihr mutig.

„Danke." Sie schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln. Ihr Lippen riefen mich wie sie es noch nie getan hatten, aber die Erinnerung an ihren Freund, hielt mich zurück.

„Es gibt nicht zu danken Bella. Und...wer geht mit dir zu den Untersuchungen und so?" Ich hoffte das sie niemanden hatte der mit ihr ging.

„Keine Ahnung, Alice vielleicht oder einer meiner Freunde. Meine Eltern können nicht kommen."

„Ich begleite dich." Sagte ich schnell.

„Du?" Sie sah mich überrascht an. Vielleicht wollte sie lieber ihren Freund bei sich haben.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe ganz vergessen, das dein Freund bei dir sein sollte." Ich entfernte mich etwas von ihr.

„Nein!" Sie schrie fast, stand auf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich...ich möchte das du mitkommst." Noch nie hatte mein Herz so schnell geschlagen, ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager.

„Wirklich?" Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht.

„Wirklich."

Ich hatte starke Gefühle für sie und das merkte ich erst jetzt. Wie viele Binden waren mir von den Augen gefallen?

„Hast du was?" Ich hatte meine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von ihr genommen. „Wenn dir eingefallen ist, das du nicht kannst, das ist kein Problem."

„Es gibt nichts wichtigeres das ich tun möchte." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich...Edward..." Stotterte sie und ich war plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

„Danke das du mir erlaubst, etwas so wichtiges mit dir zusammen erleben zu dürfen." Platzte ich heraus.

„Ich habe dir zu danken das..." Ich legte meinen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Nein Bella. Du hast gesagt, das du normal sein willst und es gibt niemand normaleren auf dieser Welt als du." Sie sah mich wie geblendet an.

Ich streichelte über ihre Wange und merkte wie ihr die Hitze in dieselben stieg. Sanft fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über ihre Lippen, noch nie war ich ihr so nah gewesen. Als ich die kleinen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase sah, musste ich lächeln.

„Du bist einfach perfekt." Murmelte ich und ihre Atmung wurde schneller.

„Nein, ich..."

„Shht. Du bist es Bella..."

„Du täuscht dich Edward. Ich..."

„Ja, ich habe mich bis jetzt immer getäuscht." Flüsterte ich. „Der Unvollkommene bin ich und du bist das einzige Vollkommene was es in meinem Leben gibt, oder auch außerhalb..."

Bella blinzelte ein paar mal. Ich legte meine Stirn gegen ihre und mich überwältigte fast das Bedürfnis, auch die letzten Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen und sie zu küssen, aber das stand jemandem anderen zu. Mich quälte der Gedanke daran, wie viel Zeit ich dazu gehabt hatte und es erst jetzt wollte.

„Gott Bella, ich weiß das es nicht richtig ist, du bist mit einem Anderen zusammen. Aber...ich habe so viele Gefühle für dich..."

„Was?" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören und ich wollte glauben, das sie das Gleiche empfand.

„Ich...ich habe Gefühle für dich. Die ganze Zeit über war ich ein verdammter Idiot gewesen, der die Augen verbunden hatte."

„Ich bin nicht Tanya." Sagte Bella plötzlich. Fest sah ich sie an. Natürlich war sie das nicht.

„Und du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr mich das freut." Ich lächelte sie an.

Fasziniert davon sie so nahe zu haben, ließ ich mich von meinen Impulsen leiten. Ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre und fühlte mich im Himmel. Ein Wirrwarr an Gefühlen tobte in meinem Inneren, gleichzusetzen mit einem Feuerwerk. Ich bewegte meine Lippen auf ihren, aber sie stand nur da und reagierte nicht. Da wurde mir bewusst, das nur ich es wollte.

Meine Lippen blieben statisch auf ihren. Ich hatte es getan und meine Antwort bekommen. Sie fühlte nicht das Gleiche wie ich...


	17. Kapitel XVII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XVII Bellas POV.**

Man sagt, das Träume nicht so real sein können. Ich fühlte die Wärme seiner Hände auf meinem Gesicht, sein Atem, seine weichen Lippen auf meinen, aber das passierte nicht wirklich. Meine Fantasie war einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Das war es!

Ich schluckte den Speichel herunter, der sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Sein Atem traf mich und mir wurde bewusst, das ich völlig unbeweglich dastand. Erst als seine Lippen meine verließen und ich sie sofort vermisste, reagierte mein Körper.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte er.

„Nein." Sagte ich ängstlich. „Zerstöre meinen Traum nicht."

„Was?" Murmelte er.

„Ich weiß das es ein Traum ist. Ich weiß es!" Ich hielt mich an ihm fest. „Und auch wenn ich gerade verrückt werde, will ich es ausnutzen."

„Bella..."

„Nein! Hör mir zu." Bat ich. Das war mein bester Traum und ich würde das Beste daraus machen. „Ich habe auch Gefühle für dich. Seit langem. Ich habe keinen Freund, das habe ich nur gesagt, um mich vor dir zu schützen. Und er hat es gesagt, damit Tanya mich nicht weiter beleidigt. Die einzige Person die ich will bist du. Und jetzt küss mich!" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Lippen zu erreichen.

„Bella?"

„Mhmm?"

„Glaubst du, das hier ist ein Traum?"

„Ja." Ich lächelte dümmlich. „Und er ist genial."

Ich krallte meine Finger in seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu mir. Schüchtern drückte ich ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich rückte etwas von ihm ab, um ihn anzusehen. Er zögerte keinen Moment, nahm mein Kinn und sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem wieder. Zart und vorsichtig legten sich seine Lippen auf meine und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Diese himmlische Berührung löste eine unbekannte Ungeduld in mir aus.

Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte, intensivierte er den Druck seiner Lippen. Dies war nicht mein erster Kuss, aber es war unbestritten der perfekteste den ich je bekommen hatte. Meine Hände wanderten über seine Schultern zu seinen Haaren und die Luft knisterte elektrisch.

Seine Zunge berührte vorsichtig meine Lippen und es war ausreichend um ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen auszulösen. Zögernd öffnete ich meine Lippen etwas., seine Zungenspitze berührte meine, es war ein federleichter Kontakt, er schmeckte gut und ich könnte süchtig danach werden...Das war alles viel zu real!

Plötzlich sah ich in seine enormen und ausdrucksstarken grüne Augen. Diese Augen, die mich mit einem intensiven Blick meinen Namen vergessen ließen und den Ausdruck den ich darin sah, ließ mich hart in der Realität landen. Gott! Das war kein Traum!

Schnell löste ich meine Lippen von seinen und nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich in meinen Arm zu kneifen.

„Autsch!" Rief ich und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was ist? Habe ich dir weh getan?" Mein Gesicht war jetzt bestimmt so rot wie eine reife Tomate.

„Gott!" Murmelte ich und entfernte mich von ihm. „Das...das ist kein Traum, richtig?" Mein Herz schlug wie wild.

„Nein Bella, das ist kein Traum." Sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Heilige Mutter Gottes!" Rief ich panisch.

„Bella..."

„Oh nein. Nein!" Er sollte nicht näher kommen. „Wie peinlich!" Stöhnte ich.

Noch nie hatte ich mich so schnell bewegt, wie ein Wirbelwind rannte ich in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich lehnte mich dagegen und legte meine Hand auf meine Brust, es war als ob ich mein Herz in der Hand hätte, so heftig schlug es. Teufel! Es war wirklich passiert. Ich warf mich auf mein Bett, um meinen Schrei zu ersticken.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Sechs Uhr morgens und ich hatte kein Auge zugemacht. Es schwirrten noch immer tausende von Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch, das schien ihr neuer Lieblingsort zu sein. Wie oft hatte ich das was mit Edward passiert war noch mal durchlebte? Bein dreißigsten mal hatte ich aufgehört zu zählen.

Ich stand auf und ging duschen. Mein Kopf arbeitete noch immer an Edward und seinem Kuss. Es war als ob ich an nichts anderes denken konnte und ich ich konnte mein kindisches Verhalten einfach nicht vergessen. Ich war weg gerannt und hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen, er hatte bestimmt wer weiß was von mir gedacht. Heute wollte er eigentlich mit mir zum Arzt gehen, aber nein! Ich würde alleine gehen.

Was ich wirklich brauchte, war ein tiefes Loch, in dem ich mich vergraben konnte, bis ich wusste was jetzt passieren würde. Wie würde er reagieren? Bereute er es? Redete er noch mit mir? Ugh! Tausende von Fragen und keine Antwort. Ich wusste, das mich dem früher oder später stellen müsste, aber jetzt würde ich erstmal so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus schleichen und zu meiner Untersuchung fahren.

Und ich war dankbar dafür, das er kein übernatürliches Wesen war, sonst hätte er bestimmt meinen wilden Herzschlag gehört. Leise machte ich die Haustür auf und genauso leise machte ich sie hinter mir wieder zu. Glücklich darüber das ich unbemerkt aus dem Haus gekommen war, lehnte ich meine Stirn gegen die Tür.

„Ich dachte schon, das ich dich wecken müsste." Erschrocken hüpfte ich auf der Stelle, als ich ihn hinter mir hörte.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und da war er, lässig an sein Auto gelehnt. Er hatte sich von dem immer eleganten Architekten, in einen salopp gekleideten jungen Mann verwandelt. In Jeans und Pulli sah er nicht weniger attraktiv aus. Wo war ein Loch wenn man es brauchte?

„Bella, das ist die reale Welt und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät." Lachend kam er auf mich zu.

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Auto. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte ich mir geschworen, das ich nie wieder stumm sein würde und mich wie eine Erwachsenen verhalten würde, aber das war wohl nichts. Er machte die Tür auf und hielt mich fest bevor ich einsteigen konnte.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Auf den Mund!

„Eh...guten Morgen." Antwortete ich dümmlich und warf mich regelrecht auf den Sitz.

„Wie bist du aufgewacht?" Fragte er als wir los fuhren.

„Gut." War meine ausführliche Antwort. Ich traute mich ihn anzusehen und er sah aus wie ich, so als ob er nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen hatte. „Und du?"

„So gut wie noch nie, aber ich habe nicht viel geschlafen." Antwortete er grinsend.

„Ah." Ich sah wieder auf die Straße. Plötzlich nahm er meine Hand und ich zuckte zusammen, als ob es das natürlichste von der Welt währe, legte er meine Hand zusammen mit seiner auf den Schalthebel.

„Nervös?" Fragte er und ich wusste nicht genau was er meinte.

Sollte er das Blut abnehmen und die Untersuche meinen, hätte ich Gestern noch geantwortet, das ich die Nadeln und die medizinischen Apparate schrecklich fand, aber Heute war mir das egal. Er war es der mich nervös machte, aber das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen.

„Ein wenig." Passte ich meine Antwort an beide Tatsachen an.

„Es wird alles gut werden." Versicherte er mir. „Ich habe Pläne gemacht für die Zeit die deine Ergebnisse brauchen. Du bekommst sie gleich Heute, nicht?"

„Am Nachmittag." Antwortete ich automatisch.

„Gut, dann haben wir genügend Zeit um einiges zu erledigen." Er hob meine Hand an seine Lippen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Ich starb gerade!

Als wir am Krankenhaus ankamen, wurde mir bewusste wie einsilbig ich geantwortet hatte, ich konnte so langweilig sein. Jetzt fragte ich mich, was für Pläne er gemacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach behaupten, das ich den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus bleiben musste. Meine Nerven würden jeden Moment kollabieren. Edward benahm sich normal. Zu normal! Es war...als ob wir ein Paar währen. Ein Paar!

Die Krankenschwester die mich in Empfang nahm, fraß Edward regelrecht mit den Augen auf und ich fühlte mich fürchterlich. Was machte ich mit ihm? Sie führte mich in den Behandlungsraum und strahlte dabei Edward an, ich wollte ihr die Nadel aus der Hand reißen und sie an ihrem Hals ausprobieren. Doch bevor ich zur Mörderin werden konnte, nahm Edward mein Gesicht in seine Hände und gab mir einen Kuss.

Jetzt hegte die Krankenschwester wohl eher Mordgedanken gegen mich.

Während der vielen verschiedenen Untersuchungen die ich in verschiedenen Räumen über mich ergehen lassen musste, handelte Edward immer nach der gleichen Routine. Er wartete vor dem Zimmer auf mich, brachte mich zum nächsten und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von mir. Daran gewöhnte ich mich schnell und zum Schluss war ich es, die ihm die Lippen entgegenstreckte, damit ich meinen Kuss bekam.

Ehrlich gesagt, bekam ich die vielen verschiedenen Untersuchungen gar nicht richtig mit und als ich fertig war, informierte man mich darüber, das ich am Nachmittag die Ergebnisse bekäme und der Doktor dann mit mir reden würde.

„Wir haben genau sechst Stunden, bis wir wieder hier sein müssen." Kalkulierte Edward als wir wieder im Auto saßen.

„Aja." Murmelte ich. „Wo fahren wir hin?" Redete ich das erste mal etwas mehr.

„Ich möchte einige Sachen kaufen und du wirst mich begleiten." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Was für Sachen?" Setzte ich mein Verhör fort.

„Das wirst du schon sehen." Er nahm wieder meine Hand und biss sanft hinein. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig." Ich würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Mit meiner Hand fuhr ich über die verschiedenen Musikinstrumente die es in dem Laden gab. Edward war völlig von einem eleganten und modernem Piano gefangen, er fragte nach jedem kleinsten Detail des schönen Instruments. Fasziniert beobachtete ich ihn, es konnte Einbildung sein, aber ich hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen. Es war als ob ich zum ersten mal den wirklichen Edward in Aktion sah.

„Gefällt es dir?" Riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja, es ist sehr schön." Bewunderte ich das Piano das er mir zeigte.

„Das ist jetzt meins." Erklärte er stolz.

„Ich wusste nicht das du gerne spielst." Bemerkte ich erstaunt.

„Es hat mir schon immer gefallen und als ich so groß war wie du, hatte ich Unterricht." Scherzte er.

„Is klar." Sagte ich ironisch. Neben ihm war jeder klein. „Und warum hast du dir nie eins gekauft?" Meine Frage schien ihm unangenehm zu sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Und er musste es auch nicht aussprechen. Tanya! „Und du? Spielst du ein Instrument?" Fragte Edward.

„Ich habe mal Gitarre gespielt." Antwortete ich. „Aber nicht sehr gut."

„Sag mir deine Meinung, welche ist deiner Meinung nach die Beste?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ich sah mich nach allen Seiten um, bis ich eine sehr schöne entdeckte. „Die da." Ich zeigte auf sie.

„Gut. Ich nehme das und die." Sagte er zum Verkäufer und ich sprang ihn fast an.

„Nein! Was machst du?" Fragte ich frenetisch. „Ich habe nur gesagt, das die Gitarre schön ist. Du kannst sie nicht einfach kaufen!"

„Einspruch. Ich kann und ich werde."

„Aber..."

„Wenn ich diese Gitarre nicht kaufe, werde ich auch das Piano nicht kaufen von dem ich schon träume seit dem ich klein war und werden den Rest meines Lebens frustriert sein."

„Das ist Erpressung." Schimpfte ich.

„Nein, das ist Erpressung." Antwortete er und kam gefährlich nahe. „Ich werde dich an jedem Ort und in jedem Moment küssen. Solange, bist du einsiehst das es real ist und kein Traum und aufhörst so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen währe." Mir fehlten die Worte.

Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss und ging dann grinsend zur Kasse. Verschämt drehte ich mich in die andere Richtung, eine Verkäuferin sah mich an.

„Ihr Freund ist sehr liebevoll." Sagte sie und ich wollte mich verkriechen.

„Eh...ja." Wie sollte ich ihr sagen, das er nicht mein Freund war? Ich sagte besser nichts.

„Es gibt nicht viele wie ihn." Sagte sie überzeugt. „Sie sollten also etwas netter zu ihm sein. Er hat Sternchen in den Augen wenn sie in der Nähe sind."

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Aber klar. Folgen sie einfach meinem Rat." Sagte sie noch und ging dann einfach weg.

„Gehen wir? Es ist alles geregelt, nächste Woche wird alles geliefert." Informierte Edward mich, ich nickte und schob zögernd meine Hand in seine.

„Das freut mich." Nervös lächelte ich ihn an.

„Und mich erst." Er verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen und sah mich so an, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Und wieder saßen wir im Wartezimmer und warteten darauf, das der Doktor mich rief. Edward schrieb mit seinem modernen Telefon einige Mails, hatte eine Hand aber noch immer fest mit meiner verschränkt. Diese Union unserer Hände, brachte mich auf einen anderen Planeten und ich musste meine Tränen zurückhalten. Ja, ich hätte vor Glück heulen können.

Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, das das alles real war.

„Miss Swan?" Ich hob meinen Kopf. „Der Doktor erwartet sie." Ich nickte und stand auf.

„Ich warte auf dich." Sagte Edward.

„Gut." Ich bekam wieder meinen Kuss und ging zum Behandlungsraum.

„Bella?" Edward kam auf mich zu. „Der Doktor wird dir jetzt alles erklären, aber...ich möchte das du die Entscheidung ganz alleine triffst und dich nichts beeinflusst. Ok?" Ich nickte. „Ich liebe dich so wie du bist und das habe ich jetzt verstanden."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte ich aus vollem Herzen. Die Schamröte ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Der Doktor ging alle Untersuchungsergebnisse mit mir zusammen durch. Und ich saß da und analysierte die Worte Edwards. Mein Übergewicht war noch nie ein Problem für mich gewesen. Ich war nicht schlank, aber auch nicht dick, noch nie hatte ich ein Problem mit meinen Sachen gehabt. Vielleicht eine Größe mehr als der Durchschnitt.

Mein Narben waren eine andere Sache. Ich konnte keine ausgeschnittenen Oberteile anziehen, weil man sie sonst sah und mehr wie einmal hatte ich mir gewünscht, nicht immer meinen Hals bedecken zu müssen. Und ich traf meine Entscheidung. Alles was seit Gestern Abend passiert war, war mir so passiert wie ich bin und das würde ich durch ein Skalpell nicht ändern.

„Gut Bella, die Ergebnisse sind alle normal und jetzt müssen wir nur einen Termin festsetzen. Wie währe es mit nächsten Montag? Ich bereite alles vor und der Zeitplan währe perfekt für den nächsten Eingriff." Erklärte der Arzt.

„Wie sie meinen. Obwohl...ich will nicht die komplette Operation."

„Verstehe, was möchtest du machen und was nicht?" Fragte er und zückte seinen Stift.

„Ich möchte meine Narben entfernen, aber die Intervention wegen meinem Übergewicht möchte ich nicht."

„Übergewicht würde ich es nicht nennen Bella, es gibt nur an einigen Stellen eine geringe Fettansammlung." Widersprach er mir. „Und das lässt sich auf ganz natürlichem Weg beheben. Eine ausgewogenen Diät ein wenig Bewegung und das war es. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Ich fühlte mich gut so wie ich war. Und ich hatte meine Sinnlichkeit noch nie in Frage gestellt, ich hatte gelernt, das das nichts mit dem Gewicht zu tun hatte, sonder mit der Form wie man sich selber sah. Ich konnte sinnlich und sexy sein, egal ob mit ein paar Kilos mehr oder weniger.

Er fing an mich so zu akzeptieren wie ich war und das war das was ich wollte. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich mich für ihn in eine zweite Tanya verwandeln.

„Ich werde es nicht machen." Sagte ich fest.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Wie noch nie." Bestätigte ich.

„Gut, dann ist ja alles klar." Bestätigte er. „Aber, darf ich nach dem Motiv fragen?"

„Ich muss jemandem zeigen zu lieben." Er sah mich an, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre.

„Bitte?"

„Sie werden es nicht verstehen, aber ich muss jemandem beibringen, das die Liebe nicht an Äußerlichkeiten gemessen wird. Sollte ich es nicht schaffen, lag ich damit wohl falsch."

„Ich bewundere deinen Mut." Sagte der Doktor, ich nickte nur und ging.

Der Sekretärin gab ich meine Unterlagen und sie schrieb mir das Datum und die Zeit für die Operation auf.

„Ich bin fertig." Sagte ich und stellte mich vor Edward.

„Mit allem?" Er sah mich forschend an.

„Mit allem!" Ich lächelte ihn an.

**Edwards POV.**

Als sie aus meinem Büro gerannt war, konnte ich nur lächeln wie ein Idiot. Ich war mir so blöd vorgekommen als sie meinen Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, aber dann hatte sie gesagt das es ein Traum sei und mich geküsst. Es war absolut seltsam und beruhigend, vor allem als sie das gesagt hatte was ich hören wollte.

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte ich mich in meinem Bett herum gewälzt. Erst wollte ich an ihre Tür klopfen und mit ihr reden, doch dann hatte ich an ihre roten Wangen und ihre magistrale Flucht gedacht und sie erstmal in Ruhe gelassen. Die Stunden ohne Schlaf hatten mir geholfen eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Sollte ich mich am nächsten Tag so verhalten, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, würde Bella sich betrogen und benutzt fühlen. Sie würde denken, das es nur ein Spiel gewesen war und ich es bereuen würde und das war mit Sicherheit nicht so. Ich bereute nichts, nicht mal die Fehler die ich im laufe der letzten Jahre gemacht hatte, alle hatten mich zu Bella geführt. Sie war das perfekteste was ich in meinem Leben hatte, zusammen mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunde.

Die Würfel waren also gefallen. Der erste und entscheidende Schritt war getan, es gab kein zurück mehr und das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich war der ältere hier und würde mich auch so verhalten. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, das Bella versuchen würde mir mit aller Kraft aus dem Weg zu gehen und damit lag ich gar nicht so falsch. Aber ich war schneller als sie und wartet, um sie zum Arzt zu begleiten. Bella schlich wie ein Verbrecher aus dem Haus und ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

Sie hatte mich nicht erwartet und ich agierte einfach. Ich würde lügen wenn ich behaupten würde, nicht nervös zu sein, aber wenn ich nicht den nächsten Schritt machen würde, würde Bella sich verhalten als ob alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Also küsste ich sie bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit. Ich nahm ihre Hand und nahm sie nicht mehr los, sie sollte begreifen das es real war.

Die Idee mit dem Piano schwirrte mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Ich hatte schon immer eins haben wollen, aber _sie_ fand es unnötig. Und er gute Hampelmann der ich gewesen war, hatte ihr Recht gegeben. Aber jetzt war alles anders und als ich sah, wie Bella meine Begeisterung teilte, genoss ich es noch mehr. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleiner Junge. Dann nahm sie von sich aus meine Hand und ich fühlte mich wie in einem anderen Universum.

Die Worte die ich sagte waren völlig ernst gemeint. Den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen hatte mir gezeigt, das sie sich nicht verändern musste, um perfekt zu sein. Sie war es! So wie sie war! Und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich mit jeder noch so kleinen Berührung. Kleine elektrische Schläge, kribbeln im Bauch, Nervosität und dümmliches Grinsen, all die Sachen die ich vergessen hatte.

„Du nimmst Urlaub?" Rief Emmett entsetzt.

„So ist es. Ich habe ab nächste Woche so einiges zu tun." Antwortete ich.

„Und darf man wissen was, oder ist das ein Geheimnis?" Jetzt war Jake dran.

„Bella wird operiert." Erklärte ich und sie sahen mich an, als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Yaaa!" Sagte Emmett ohne Sinn. „Warte...ich habe glaube ich alles verstanden was du das letzte Mal erklärt hast. Also das Projekt das Alice und wir sponsern, aber was hat dein Urlaub mit Bellas Operation zu tun?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." Kam es von Jake. Sie sahen mich neugierig an und ich beschloss, das es Zeit war zu reden.

„Sie wird Pflege brauchen und ich werde sie ihr geben, für bestimmte Behandlungen werde ich natürlich eine Krankenschwester engagieren." Die Beiden sahen mich noch immer unverständlich an. „ Bella und ich...sie und ich..."

„Sie und du was, Edward?" Fragte Emmett ernst.

„Wir sind zusammen." Platzte ich heraus. Ihnen fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Beiß mir in den Hintern!" Rief Emmett mit großen Augen.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört." Jacob stand auf und fing an hin und her zu laufen. „Du und sie zusammen...Wie? Ich meine, es gibt viele Arten zusammen zu sein. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann und sie...ich verstehe es nicht."

„Verdammt!" Sagte ich frustriert und fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Ja, verdammt!" Sagte Emmett. „Was ist das was du mit Bella machst? Und fange an zu reden, bevor ich dir langsam und schmerzvoll die Haut abziehe Cullen."

„Und warum das?" Fragte ich genervt.

„Weil du sie bis jetzt wie der letzte Dreck behandelt hast. Du hast dich, zusammen mit deiner entzückenden Freundin, über sie lustig gemacht und dich wie ein verdammter Idiot verhalten." Rief er sauer.

„Und das war ich." Jetzt war ich dran aufzustehen „Ich weiß das ich ein Blödmann gewesen bin."

„Das ist noch unter trieben."

„Lass ihn reden Emmett." Kam es von Jake. „Rede Edward."

„Ich weiß das das alles stimmt was ihr sagt, ich werde es nicht abstreiten. Aber die Sachen haben sich geändert..."

„Wann?" Schnaufte Emmett.

„Das weiß nicht mal ich. Es ist einfach passiert...ich merkte das ich sie brauchte. Ich kann euch nichts genaueres sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß, aber...sie gefällt mir, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, mit ihr zu reden, sie zu küssen..."

„Küssen?" Riefen sie unisono.

„Ja! Ist ja gut! Wir sind zusammen und damit meine ich wie ein Paar."

„Meinst du das ernst Edward?" Fragte Jake vorsichtig.

„Es ist so." Sagte ich schlicht und Emmett kam wie ein Rakete auf mich zugeschossen und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

„Schwöre mir das du nicht mit ihr spielst! Und du bist besser ehrlich, ich habe kein Problem damit dich jetzt und hier zu kastrieren!" Drohte er mir.

„Was ist dein Problem?" Schrie ich Emmett an und versuchte mich aus einem Griff zu befreien, aber der Idiot war stärker als ich.

„Bella ist nicht wie diese durchgeknallte Tanya." Schnaufte er. „Und ich habe nicht vergessen, wie du vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit gewesen bist."

„Ich lüge euch nicht an."

„Es reicht Jungs." Bat Jake ruhig, doch Emmett ließ nicht locker.

„Rede!" Befahl er. „Weil, ich werde nicht zulassen, das du mit ihr spielst. Sie hat sich meine Zuneigung gewonnen, sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und ich werde nicht zögern sie mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen."

„Du kannst deine Fäuste wieder einpacken. Ich stehe zu Bella und spiele nicht mit ihr. Es ist nicht wie mit Tanya und sie ist selbstverständlich nicht wie Tanya und wird es auch niemals sein." Sagte ich fast ohne Luft zu holen und er ließ mich los.

Emmett ging zum Fenster und blieb dort stehen, Jacob dachte noch über meine Worte nach. Es fühlte sich gut an es laut auszusprechen.

„Es freut mich für dich Edward." Sagte Jake plötzlich und grinste.

„Mich auch." Wir drehten uns Beide zu Emmett um. „Es freut mich nicht für sie, eher im Gegenteil." Scherzte er.

„Danke." Sagte ich, sie glaubten mir also.

„Aber sei gewarnt, bei der ersten Dummheit die du anstellst, wir die Wand dich nicht mehr stützen. Ich schwöre, das ich deinen Hintern dann aus diesem Fenster hängen werde."

„Ich bin sicher, das ich meinen Hintern noch für viele Jahre behalten werde." Und wir lachten alle drei.

„Das du wieder normal bist, verdient glaube ich eine kleine Feier, nicht?" Schlug Jake vor.

„Ich bin dabei!" Rief Emmett fröhlich.

„Gut, lasst uns gehen."

Während der Fahrt nahm ich mein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer. In den letzten Tagen war es immer so gewesen, ich hatte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit angerufen. Ich benahm mich wirklich wie ein frisch verliebter Teenager.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo! Wie geht es dir?" Ich lächelte als ich hörte wie sie seufzte.

„Jetzt gut." Sagte sie schüchtern.

„Jetzt? Und wie das?" Fragte ich spielerisch.

„Also...eh...weil..." Stotterte sie.

„Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest Bella, musst du einfach nur meine Nummer wählen." Jetzt hörte ich sie lachen.

„Ist Ok." Sie seufzte wieder. „Kommst du bald? Ein Kommilitone von der Uni hat mich gefragt ob ich ihm helfen kann und ich habe ihm gesagt, das er vorbeikommen soll. Ist das in Ordnung?" Ich versteifte mich und wollte sofort umdrehen und nach Hause fahren.

„Wer?" Fragte ich härter als beabsichtigt und sie zögerte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich kann auch..."

„Ich bin nicht sauer Bella. Ich möchte nur..."

„Es ist Christian." Sagte sie schnell und ich entspannte mich. „Ich wollte eigentlich zu ihm gehen, aber ich möchte dich sehen und deswegen...habe ich ihn eingeladen." Erklärte sie leise und ich hüpfte fast auf meinem Sitzt wie meine Nichte.

„Ich gehe mit Jake und Emmett noch etwas trinken, bin aber bald zu Hause. Und auch ich möchte dich sehen." Jetzt seufzte ich. „Der Tag war endlos."

„Dann sehe ich dich hier." Ich könne schwören, das ihr Gesicht jetzt knallrot war.

„Ich vermisse dich."

„Und ich dich." Antwortete sie leise.

In dem Lokal das Emmett ausgesucht hatte, herrschte das reinste Chaos und es war übermäßig voll. Aber so mochte er es und er war voll in seinem Element. Während Jake und ich uns über Leah und Bella unterhielten, sondierte Emmett die Umgebung und die anwesenden Frauen.

„Edward?" Fragte jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und da stand Rose.

„Hallo Rose, was machst du den hier?" Ich stand auf und begrüßte sie.

„Ich bin mit Leuten aus der Uni hier, aber wir wollten gerade gehen." Ihr Blick wanderte zu meinen Begleitern.

„Das sind Jacob und Emmett, meine Partner." Das strahlende Lächeln von einem von ihnen war nicht zu übersehen. „Jungs, das ist Rose. Die Schwester von Jasper."

„Freut mich." Sagte sie.

„Auch so." Kam es von Jake.

„Heilige Scheiße." Murmelte Emmett.

„Bitte?" Fragte Rose indigniert und ich wollte Emmett am liebsten schlagen.

„Eh...das...Es ist eine riesige Freude dich kennen zu lernen Rose." Er sprach ihren Name aus, als ob sie ein Wunder währe.

„Bringt dich jemand nach Hause?" Fragte ich. Es war schon spät und sie sollte nicht alleine unterwegs sein.

„Nein, ich nehme den Bus."

„Ich kann dich..." Ein Tritt gegen mein Schienbein stoppte mich.

„Ich bringe dich." Emmett sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich muss noch einige Arbeiten fertig machen und es ist schon spät. Oh Gott!" Rief er dramatisch und sah auf seine Uhr. „Und so spät schon, ich fahre dich."

„Eh...Ok." Rose sah ihn zweifelnd an und verabschiedete sich von uns.

„Du!" Ich hielt Emmett fest, bevor er wie ein Hund hinter ihr herlief. „Sie ist die Schwester von Jasper. Solltest du irgendeinen Unsinn anstellen, wird es dein Hinter sein der aus dem Fenster hängt."

„Mein Hintern bleibt wo er ist." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Und zwar für immer." Er rannte hinter ihr her.

„Und eine mehr auf der Liste." Murmelte ich.

„Nein." Sagte Jake. „Sie ist Jaspers Schwester, Familie also. Emmett weiß wo er spielen darf und wo nicht."

„Das hoffe ich."

Wir blieben noch etwas und fuhren dann auch nach Hause. Vor meinem Haus parkte gerade das gleiche Auto wie an dem Abend als Tanya da gewesen war. Ich gab Gas und kam mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihm zu stehen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Fragte ich den Typen als er ausstieg. Ich hoffte das es Zufall war und Bella ihn nicht angerufen hatte.

„Ja, ist Isabella zu Hause? Ich habe sie angerufen, aber sie ist nicht dran gegangen, Ich muss mit ihr reden." Meine Muskeln einspannten sich wieder.

„Sie ist beschäftigt."

„Du kommst gerade erst. Es währe nett von dir, wenn du rein gingst und es erst mal überprüfst, bevor du mir antwortest." Sein Ton war freundlich, zu freundlich.

„Ich muss nicht rein gehen um es zu wissen." Sagte ich fest.

„Ok, ich trau mich zu behaupten, das wir ein Kommunikationsproblem haben." Er kratze sich am Kinn. „Ich muss mit Bella reden, im guten oder im bösen. Du entscheidest..."


	18. Kapitel XVIII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XVIII Edwards POV.**

„Ich bin alt genug, um mich nicht auf solche Spielchen einzulassen."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung." Er lehnte sich an sein Auto. „Du bist viel zu alt für jemanden wie Bella." Er lachte überheblich.

„Meine Beziehung zu Bella, werde ich bestimmt nicht mit dir diskutieren. Ich möchte dich höflichst bitten, dich von meinem Haus fern zu halten."

„Wenn du ihr jetzt nicht Bescheid sagst, werde ich sie eben an einen anderen Tag sehen. Du kannst nicht verhindern das ich sie sehe." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Da hatte er Recht. Ich konnte sie schließlich nicht einsperren wie eine Gefangene und noch viel weniger konnte ich ihr etwas verbieten, mit ihm zu reden zum Beispiel.

„Krümme ihr ein Haar und ich schwöre dir, das ich dir dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen werde." Sagte ich fest.

„Sie entscheidet, nicht du." Fauchte er.

„Da kommst du zu spät. Sie hat sich entschieden." Und damit ging ich zur Tür.

Wenigstens hatte ich ihn sprachlos zurückgelassen, bei meinen letzten Worten war ihm sein Grinsen im Gesicht fest gefroren. Vor der Tür blieb ich eine Sekunde stehen, ich benahm mich wie der eifersüchtige Verlobte und das waren wir noch nicht mal. Vielleicht empfand sie ja etwas für ihn, es stand nirgends geschrieben, das ein Herz nur einen Besitzer haben konnte. Mist!

Ich ging rein und hörte Geräusche aus der Küche und ging darauf zu. Ich verharrte einen Moment und beobachtete, wie natürlich sie mit ihrem Freund umging. So wollte ich, das sie sich auch mit mir benahm, aber bei mir war sie immer noch nervös. Und wenn sie sich bei dem anderen Blödmann normal benehmen konnte? Würde sie sich irgendwann in meiner Gegenwart entspannen können?

„Hallo." Sagte ich und die Beiden sahen mich an. „Wie war das lernen?"

„Hallo." Sagte Bella und wurde leicht rot.

„G..gut." Stotterte der Junge und ich dachte er würde sich verschlucken.

„Bella, draußen...wartet jemand auf dich." Sagte ich angespannt.

„Wer?" Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Der Junge der vor Tagen schon mal hier war." Sie verstand.

„Oh! Ehm...ich gehe mal sehen was er will." Es war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm.

Bella stand auf und kam auf mich zu, ich erwartete eine liebevolle Begrüßung, doch sie lächelte mich nur an. Ich machte die Augen zu, wir mussten dringend an dieser Relation arbeiten, die wir konstruierten. Oder schämte sie sich etwa, wenn man uns zusammen sah? Ich sah zu ihrem Freund, der saß unbeweglich da und starrte auf sein Glas. Ich ging zum Herd und tat mir was zu essen auf einen Teller, mein Kopf war allerdings bei dem, was sich vor der Tür abspielte.

„Gut, ich gehe dann. Danke für alles." Verabschiedete sich Christian.

„Bis dann." Ich gab ihm die Hand.

Die Minuten vergingen und Bella war immer noch mit diesem Knilch vor dem Haus. Erst wollte ich schon raus gehen, hielt mich dann aber zurück. Auch wenn es mich innerlich auffraß, ich riss mich zusammen. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend ging ich nach oben, in mein mich jetzt erstickendes Zimmer, ich drehte mehrere Runden durch den viel zu kleinen Raum. Mehr wie einmal dachte ich daran aus dem Fenster zu sehen, doch bevor ich mich wie ein verdammter Stalker verhalten konnte, nahm ich eine lange und wenig entspannende Dusche.

Keine Ahnung ob Bella noch draußen war, ich entschloss mich mich hin zulegen. Stundenlang wälzte ich mich schlaflos im Bett, bis ich endlich einschlief.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich als ich in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen." Kam es von ihr zurück, sie hatte sich nur einen Saft ein geschüttet, aber sie musste sich vor der Operation doch anständig ernähren.

Zögernd ging ich auf sie zu, vielleicht hatte sich seit Gestern ja etwas geändert. Ihr erröten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Die Wärme mit der sie mich empfing, beruhigte meine inneren Teufel etwas. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, damit ich sie nicht direkt mit Fragen überhäufte. Sie sah mich forschend an und fragte dann.

„Ich dachte...Warst du sehr müde Gestern?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Etwas." Müde war nicht das richtige Wort. „Bist du sehr spät schlafen gegangen?" Das war mein einziger Weg etwas zu erfahren.

„Nein." Antwortete Bella. „Ich war noch an deinem Zimmer, aber als ich die Dusche hörte bin ich zu meinem gegangen."

Ich unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Das Gespräch war lang gewesen, aber nicht so lang wie ich befürchtet hatte.

„Demetri...Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" Fragte sie und bewegte sich unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Es war nicht unbedingt eine angenehme Begegnung." Erklärte ich wage.

„Aja." Murmelte sie. „Tut mir Leid das er hierher gekommen ist." Entschuldigte sie sich. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Das war gut, aber ich wollte wissen warum.

„Warum?" Sie sah mich fragend an. „Warum bist du da so sicher?"

„Weil...Ähm..." Sie rieb frenetisch ihre Hände. Ich nahm sie in meine.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen Bella."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, das du und ich etwas haben. Ich konnte ihm nicht erklären was, aber er hat es glaube ich verstanden. Zuerst war er etwas sauer, beruhigte sich dann aber und sagte, das es meine Entscheidung sei. Er fing an vom Alter und so zu reden, aber das finde ich nicht wichtig und..."

„Bella!" Unterbrach ich ihren Redeschwall. „Atme." Bat ich.

„Uf." Sie stieß die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

Wenn ich ihr nicht so aufmerksam zugehört hätte, hätte ich nicht ein Wort verstanden. Aber ich hatte natürlich alles verstanden und konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste sie für all die Stunden in denen ich es nicht getan hatte. Ihre weiche Zunge spielte mit meiner in einem natürlichem Einklang. Sie war für mich!

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Und ich dich." Antwortete sie und diesmal legte sie ihre Lippen auf meine.

Ich liebte es Zeit mit meinen Nichten zu verbringen. Emmett, der sich selbst eingeladen hatte, saß neben Rose und sah sie an, als ob sie sein Abendessen wäre. Alice und Jasper waren mit der kleinen Montse beschäftigt und Bella sah mir zu, wie ich mit Amy spielte.

„Und wann ist die Operation Bella?" Fragte Jasper.

„Nächste Woche." Antwortete Bella lächelnd.

„Ich freue mich so für dich." Kam es von Alice. Sie wusste fast alles, alles außer der neuen Beziehung die Bella und ich hatten.

„Und nach den Semesterferien? Gehst du dann direkt wieder zur Uni?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Ja, das habe ich vor."

„Du wirst Pflege brauchen. Du kannst so lange zu uns kommen, außerdem ist mein Vater auch bald wieder hier." Bot Alice an, ich wollte gerade etwa sagen, aber es kam mir jemand zuvor.

„Aber Edward hat seinen Urlaub genommen und eine Krankenschwester angestellt." Bemerkte Emmett. Alice und Jasper sahen mich erstaunt an und Bella stand ihnen in nichts nach.

„Was?" Fragte sie. Ich setzte Amy auf mein Knie und gab ihr einen Löffel voll Eis.

„Lecker." Meine Nichte applaudierte und gab mir einen Eis verschmierten Kuss.

„Das hast du ja gar nicht erwähnt Edward." Der Ton von Alice war streng.

„Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit dazu." Ich sah zu Bella, die verzog keine Mine.

„Komm spielen." Forderte Amy mich auf und ich entschuldigte mich bei den anderen.

Ich verbrachte eine ganze Weile mit meiner Nicht ein ihrem Zimmer. Ich frisierte Puppen, zog sie um und badete sie. Seit langem hatte ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht und obwohl es eine Ausrede war, um mich Jasper und Alice nicht stellen zu müssen, genoss ich es sehr.

„Zeit zum schlafen Amy." Jasper kam, gefolgt von Alice, ins Zimmer.

„Schlaf schön." Ich gab Amy noch einen Kuss.

Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer, aber Alice und ihre Körperhaltung, zeigten mir das sie andere Pläne hatte. So stellte ich mich also ihrem Verhör.

„Was soll das alles Edward?" Kam sie direkt zum Punkt.

„Ich hielt es für das richtige." Antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Du machst aber nicht immer das richtige, schon gar nicht bei Bella. Was ist passiert, das sich das geändert hat?"

„Alice..." Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Mir fehlten die richtigen Worte, um ihr zu erklären was wirklich los war. Mir war klar, das sie alles in Frage stellen würde und ich hatte keine Lust immer wieder das Gleiche wiederholen zu müssen. Und vor allem wollte ich nicht angeklagt werden. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Alice veränderte sich und ich wusste, das sie von allein auf die Antwort gekommen war.

„Edward!" Rief sie und lief unruhig hin und her. „Das...du...ist da was zwischen euch?" Ich seufzte, jetzt war der Moment.

„Ich will es nicht weiter verheimlichen. Ja Alice, wir sind zusammen."

„Gott!" Sie schlug sich ihre kleine Hand vor den Mund. „Machst du das um dich an Tanya zu rächen?" Ihre Frage machte mich wütend.

„Hast du so eine schlechte Meinung von mir? Mein Gott, du bist meine Schwester und denkst das schlechteste von mir. Kann es nicht sein, das echte Gefühle damit etwas zu tun haben? Kann es mir nicht gefallen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein?"

„Edward, du hast dich vom ersten Augenblick an wie ein Esel ihr gegenüber verhalten. Tanya hat sie Beleidigt und du warst auch nicht besser." Sie war jetzt auch sauer. „Und du warst genau so ein oberflächlicher Idiot wie diese Schlampe. Also?"

„Das bin ich nicht!" Verteidigte ich mich. „Wieso fällt es allen so schwer, das zu glauben? Du bist die zweite Person in einer Woche, die mich so hart verurteilt. Ich weiß das ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich glaube ich verdiene die Chance es wieder gut zu machen."

„Das ist es also." Kam es jetzt von einer Schwester. „Du bist mit ihr zusammen, um dich von deiner Schuld rein zu waschen." Sie verurteilte mich wieder.

„Ich liebe sie!" Schrie ich und verlor die Geduld. „ Ich habe gelernt sie zu lieben. Sie hat mich wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück gebracht. Ist jetzt gut? Ich bin weder mit ihr zusammen, um meine Schuld zu bereinigen, noch aus Rache oder sonst welchem Unsinn. Ich bin mit ihr zusammen, weil sie mir gezeigt hat sie zu lieben."

Mein Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Ich war wütend und fühlte mich schlecht. Alle Welt glaubte das Recht zu haben mich zu verurteilen und mir nicht mal eine zweite Chance zu geben. Ich wusste selber das ich vieles falsch gemacht hatte, aber ich lernte gerade meine Fehler in der Vergangenheit zu lassen.

Jasper kam rein und ich setzte mich, um mir einen neuen Schwung Vorwürfe anzuhören. Aber er kam zu mir und streckte mir seine Hand hin. Ich sah von ihm zu Alice, die schien das eben gehörte noch zu verarbeiten. Dann stand ich auf und nahm die Hand meines Schwagers.

„Ich glaube dir und beglückwünsche dich." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Danke Jasper." Sagte ich erleichtert.

„Obwohl sie noch jung ist, ist sie eine großartige Frau. Ich hoffe nur, das du sie so behandelst wie sie es verdient hat. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen ihrer Pflege, du kannst immer auf uns zählen."

„Als du mich um Hilfe wegen dem Projekt gefragt hattest, dachte ich du würdest es machen, weil du eine schlechtes Gewissen hattest." Sagte Alice jetzt um einiges ruhiger.

„Auf eine gewisse Weise war es auch so." Erklärte ich.

„Aber es gab auch noch andere Sachen die dich beeinflusst hatten, richtig?" Sie lächelte schelmisch. Ich nickte. „Ich möchte nie wieder diesen Bruder sehen, den diese Frau erschaffen hatte Edward."

„Niemals mehr." Versicherte ich ihr überzeugt.

Wir lächelten jetzt alle drei und Alice fiel mir um den Hals. Die Schritte waren langsam, aber sicher. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch meinen Eltern stellen und auch Charlie und Renee. Und ich hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung von dem was mich erwartet. Geduld! Ich würde viel Geduld brauchen!

**Bellas POV.**

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was vor ein paar Tagen zwischen Alice, Jasper und Edward passiert war, aber als sie wieder zu uns kamen, hatte Alice mich stürmisch umarmt. Sie sagte das es wegen meiner Operation sei, die mit großen Schritten näher kam und mich völlig nervös machte.

Edward hatte mir mehrmals gesagt, das ich mich entspannen muss und er in jedem Augenblick bei mir sein wird und das ließ mich die Sache etwas ruhiger angehen. Es fiel mir noch immer schwer meine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen, aber als ich erfahren hatte das er sich Urlaub genommen hatte, wollte ich ihn küssen und umarmen, meine Schüchternheit hatte aber gesiegt.

„Erde an Bella!" Christian wedelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht.

„Tschuldigung."

„Erzählst du mir was dich so ablenkt?" Er machte sein Buch zu und sah mich forschend an.

„Die Operation." Versuchte ich mich raus zureden.

„Und was noch?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? „Und keine Lügen, die reine Wahrheit."

„Ist ja gut." Gab ich nach. „Ich bin mit...Edward zusammen."

Sein Gesicht zeigte alle Ausdrücke die man nur haben konnte. Von einem nervösen Lächeln, bis zu einer noch nie gesehenen Ernsthaftigkeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien in meinem Gesicht etwas zu suchen.

„Da tritt mich doch ein Pferd! Ehrlich!" Rief er plötzlich und einige Leute drehten sich zu uns um.

„Schrei nicht so." Bat ich ihn leise. „Sie schmeißen uns noch Raus."

„Das ist mir so was von egal!" Er packte unsere Sachen zusammen und nahm meinen Arm. „Wir gehen jetzt und du fange an zu erzählen."

Wir rannten aus der Bibliothek, also Christian rannte und zog mich mit sich. Draußen setzten wir uns auf eine Bank und ich erzählte ihm alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Er unterbrach mich kein einziges mal und sah mich nur erstaunt an.

„Oh! Mist!" Sagte er als ich fertig war. „Deswegen also der Tritt für Demetri."

„Ich hatte nie etwas mit Demetri." Widersprach ich.

Und ich erinnerte mich an mein letztes Gespräch mit Demetri. Er hatte wieder versucht mich dazu zu überreden, mit ihm auszugehen, meine Antwort war klar und deutlich gewesen.

„_Nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum du meine Einladung nicht annimmst?"_

„_Ich bin in eine andere Person verliebt."_

„_Und? Erwidert er deine Gefühle? Gib mir nur eine Chance Bella. Ich schwöre, das ich mich nie wieder wie ein Idiot verhalten werde."_

„_Es geht nicht. Ich fühle nicht das Gleiche für dich...ich habe es schon der Person gegeben, die ich liebe."_

„_Ist er es?" Demetri zeigte auf das Haus._

„_Ja."_

„_Bist du absolut sicher das richtige zu tun? Er ist nicht das was du brauchst, er..."_

„_Er ist das was ich will und mein Herz will...sollte ich falsch liegen, ist das mein Problem."_

„_Er ist ein erwachsener Mann. Er sucht andere Sachen und du hast mir gezeigt, das du dazu noch nicht bereit bist."_

„_Es geht nicht darum bereit zu sein Demetri, es geht darum es zu fühlen."_

„_Ich werde nicht aufgeben."_

„_Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Ich mag dich, aber nicht so wie du es möchtest."_

„_Mit der Zeit..."_

„_Mit der Zeit wirst du nur herausfinden, das mein Herz einem anderen gehört."_

Noch nie hatte ich so klar und überzeugt geredet. Ich war sicher, das richtige getan zu haben. Aber seine Worte hatten mich doch etwas erschreckt. Es stimmte, das Edward etwas älter war als ich und schon mehr als eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt hatte...

„Ist schon was zwischen euch gelaufen?" Bei Christians Frage wurde ich rot.

„Nein!" Antwortete ich fest.

„Willst du nicht? Hat es sich nicht ergeben? Oder will er nicht?"

„Wir sind gerade mal zwei Wochen zusammen Christian, ich glaube das ist etwas früh...Oder nicht?"

„Kommt darauf an, was du unter früh verstehst. Ich bin schon mit Mädchen ins Bett gegangen, die ich gerade mal zwei Stunden kannte." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Aber wir waren betrunken, das zählt nicht. Ja, ich glaube es ist zu früh."

„Blödmann." Ich schlug ihn gegen den Arm. „Ich habe da meine Bedenken." Das war peinlich, aber er war der einzige „Mann" den ich fragen konnte.

„Schieß los. Der Gott des Sexes ist hier um dir all deine Bedenken zu zerstreuen." Sagte er eingebildet. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Stellungen? Orgasmus? Impotenz? Sexspielzeug? Sprich, was ist dein Problem liebste Bella?"

„Woher wusstest du, das ich genau darüber sprechen wollte?" Spielte ich mit.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt mit alles." Er lachte als ich rot wurde. „Aber jetzt im Ernst, was ist?"

Es war peinlich etwas über Sex mit einem Mann zu besprechen, aber Jane schied aus. Sie würde einfach sagen, das ich es tun sollte und Punkt.

„Ich weiß das es etwas ist, das irgendwann passieren wird." Fing ich an. „Sieh mich nicht an!" Bat ich beschämt.

„Ok, ich sehe auf die andere Seite." Spottete er.

„Ich habe Angst." Chris drehte sich wieder zu mir, aber mit sehr ernstem Gesicht.

„Vor was? Und ich will die Wahrheit."

„Ich werde mich operieren lassen und mich verändern...Ich weiß das die Veränderungen zum besseren sein werden, aber..."

„Aber du willst nicht, das diese Veränderungen deine Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene führen. Du befürchtest, das das Edward dazu gebracht hat dich mit anderen Auge zu sehen." Brachte er den Satz für mich zu Ende.

„Alles fing an dem Tag an, an dem ich ihm von der Operation erzählt habe." Erklärte ich. „Ich weiß, das er mich ganz allein hat entscheiden lassen und mich nicht unter Druck gesetzt hat, damit ich die komplette Operation machen lasse und mich somit in eine andere verwandle, eine bessere. Aber...trotzdem habe ich Angst."

„Ich verstehe. Es ist verständlich das du so denkst, aber ich glaube nicht das es so ist."

„Und wenn doch?" Wir schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte Christian.

„Bist du bereit deine Angst zu zerstreuen?"

„Ich...glaube schon." Murmelte ich.

„Verführe ihn." Sagte er schlicht. Geschockt sah ich ihn an. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich glaube das ist die einzige Form zu wissen, ob er dich so liebt wie du bist, oder ob es was mit deiner bevorstehenden Veränderung zu tun hat."

„Du meinst...mit ihm schlafen?" Fragte ich panisch.

„Ja genau." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann wird es eh passieren und vielleicht ist es gut für dein Selbstbewusstsein, das es jetzt passiert. Obwohl ich wirklich keinen Zweifel daran habe, das der Ogro sich verändert hat."

„Und wie?"

„Bella, ich habe noch nie einen Mann verführt, in dem Punkt bin ich genauso unschuldig wie du." Er lachte. „Aber das ist einfach, glaube ich. Fang mit sanften Küssen an, steige die Intensität und das wars...Die Ausbuchtung die gegen deinen Bauch drücken wird, wird dir zeigen, das du auf dem richtigen Weg bist." Er lachte wieder und ich schlug ihn diesmal mit all meiner Kraft.

Ich zitterte regelrecht als ich zu Hause ankam und war froh darüber, das Edward nicht zu Hause war. Die Worte Christians gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber ich musste wissen, was das war was wir hatten. War er wegen einer zukünftigen Illusion mit mir zusammen, oder aus Liebe. Ich würde mich nicht verändern, aber es würde einiges modifiziert werden.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Edward würde bald kommen. Es war sein letzter Tag vor seinem Urlaub und er hatte mir gesagt, das er später nach Hause käme. Ich setzte mich also und wartete. Verführen! Als ob das so einfach wäre. Ich hatte keine sexy Klamotten und er schüchterte mich schon mit seinem Blick ein.

„Hallo." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seine Stimme hörte und seine Lippen auf meinem Hals spürte.

„Ha...Hallo." Stotterte ich und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Wie war es? Das Essen ist fertig. Willst du essen?"

Er sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an, nahm dann aber meine Hand und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich wollte am liebsten seine Hände von meiner Taille nehmen. Seit wann war ich so unsicher? Ich wollte nicht das er die Röllchen die sich da bildeten spürte, aber ich hielt mich zurück...

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich dich auch." Langsam ließ ich meine Hände über seine Brust wandern. Ich fühlte bei jeder Berührung elektrische Stöße.

„Sehr?" Ich musste über sein Gesicht lachen.

„Sehr." Bestätigte ich und er beugte sich zu mir um mich zu küssen.

Sein Geschmack machte mich süchtig und ich war wie berauscht. Ich drückte mich näher an ihn und krallte mich an seinem Kragen fest. Mit meiner Zunge stupste ich seine Lippen an und er zögerte keinen Moment, sie für mich zu ö Kuss wurde leidenschaftliche und ich überlegte, wie ich es machen sollte.

Er fing an sanfter zu werden und ich wusste, das er den Kontakt gleich abbrechen würde. Ich suchte all den Mut zusammen den ich in meinem Körper finden konnte, löste meine Lippen von seinen und ließ sie langsam über sein Kinn bis zu seinem Hals wandern. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gemacht. Ich merkte wie sich sein Körper versteifte.

Einen Augenblick lang wollte ich einfach weglaufen, doch ich machte meine Augen fest zu und legte meine Lippen auf die Kuhle an seinem Hals. Sein Körper entspannte sich und er streichelte mit über den Rücken. Ungestüm drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine und während ich eine Hand in seine Haare schob, fing ich mit der anderen an ungeschickt sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen.

Edward legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich näher zu sich. Ich legte meine zitternde Hand auf seine Brust und spürte zum ersten mal seine weichen Haare, das löste ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib aus, neu und seltsam. Ich war erregt.

„Bella." Stöhnte Edward.

Als ich die Ausbuchtung an meinem Bauch spürte die Christian erwähnt hatte, hielt ich einen Augenblick inne. Ich schluckte hörbar und stieß mich selber an weiterzumachen, indem ich meine Hand zu seinem Hosenbund wandern ließ. Das war der exakte Moment, in dem Edward seine Hand auf meine legte und mich aufhielt. Ich wollte im Boden versinken!

„Bella." Sagte Edward mit rauer Stimme. Ich nahm mein Gesicht nicht von seiner Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts." Auch meine Stimme war rau. Gott!

„Sieh mich an." Ich hob mein Gesicht und sah ihn an. „Ich beschwere mich nicht. Du...du hast es bestimmt gemerkt." Er lachte nervös. „Aber...Warum? Ich meine, willst du...Gott! Warum bist du so weit gegangen?"

„Ich..." Mein Gesicht brannte. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

Er stand vor mir und wartete auf eine Antwort, die ich nicht hatte. Ich war so dumm! Was würde er jetzt von mir denken? Ich verfluchte den Moment, als ich auf Christian gehört hatte. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick, aber das ließ Edward nicht zu. Er nahm mein Kinn und ich musste ihn wieder ansehen.

„Was ist Bella?" Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich.

„Warum?"

„Ich..."

„Das ist alles ganz normal, vielleicht...etwas verfrüht, aber...ich muss den wahren Grund dahinter wissen."

Ich fragte mich, ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder ob ich einfach ein offenes Buch war. Fest biss ich mir auf die Lippe, doch er zog sie mit dem Daumen vorsichtig zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Meine Augen brannten, ich wusste nicht genau warum, aus Scham, Wut, oder wegen seiner Zurückweisung. Weil das war es schließlich gewesen.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Erklärte er. Ich sah ihn an. „Aber ich möchte das du mir sagst, warum du das möchtest. Liebe zu machen, hat für dich eine andere Bedeutung als für mich und ich muss es wissen, bevor ich den nächsten Schritt mache."

„Ich kann nicht." Schluchzte ich, drehte mich um und rannte in mein Zimmer.

„Bella!" Rief er. Aber ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, warf mich auf mein Bett und heulte. Ich war so dumm.

„Mach auf Bella." Bat er. „Lass uns reden."

Ich schüttelte frenetisch den Kopf. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen, er hatte mich zurückgewiesen. Bei Tanya hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht gestoppt. Ich weinte immer heftiger.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich in mein Kissen geheult hatte, aber ein Mund war trocken und meine Augen brannten. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen stand ich auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Es war nichts zu hören. Es war ihm bestimmt langweilig geworden und er war gegangen.

Als ich meine Tür aufmachte, fiel ich fast auf den Hintern. Edward stand direkt vor der Tür. Wie lange stand er schon da? Er ließ mir keine Zeit zu reagieren, er packte mich und küsste mich verzweifelt. Ich gab nach und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Edward schob mich in mein Zimmer, bis meine Kniekehlen an das Bett stießen und ich nach hinten fiel. Er legte sich auf mich und stützte sich links und rechts neben meinem Kopf mit seinen Armen ab. Er sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich weil du bist wie du bist. Nach deiner Operation werde ich dich nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger lieben. Ist es deswegen? Glaubst du das wirklich? So ist es aber nicht. Alle Welt verurteilt mich, aber ich werde beweisen, das ich dich jetzt liebe und Morgen, Übermorgen und auch danach."

„Edward..."

Seine Lippen erstickten meine Worte sofort. Seine Hüften drückten sich an meine und ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ich ihn so spürte. Ich war noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen und es erschreckte mich. Seine Lippen wanderten zu meinem Hals und aus Reflex wollte ich meine Narben verdecken.

„Nicht." Murmelte er.

Das Licht ging plötzlich an und ich wollte heulen als ich sah wie er mich ansah.

„Ich...ich will nicht das du mich so siehst." Bat ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Und ich möchte jedes kleinste Detail von dir Kennenlernen.." Widersprach er. „Bitte mich nicht, das Licht aus zu machen, weil ich es nicht tun werde. Ich will das du mir vertraust und das du dir vertraust."

Er fing an meine Bluse auf zuknöpfen. Mein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und ich kniff die Augen zu. Es war schon genug seine Hände auf meiner Haut zu spüren, um auch noch seine Augen auf mir zu wissen. Würde es es bereuen, wenn er jede einzelne meiner Narben sah? Würde er sich vor mir ekeln? Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe um nicht zu weinen. Ich lag jetzt mit fast nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm.

Ängstlich machte ich meine Augen auf und sah ihn an. Er lächelte und ließ seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern, bis er bei meinen Augen angekommen war. Er beugte sich zu mir, küsste mich und ließ seine Hände sanft über die Stellen streicheln, die nur ich kannte. Ich merkte wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und Edward sie sanft weg küsste.

„Bella." Sagte er zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich so wie du bist."

„Ich habe Angst."

„Das brauchst du nicht." Seine Finger streichelten über meine Lippen. „Es gibt nichts zu befürchten."

Er hob mich vorsichtig an, streifte mir die Bluse von den Schultern und als er meinen BH aufmachte bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Seine Lippen erforschten meinen Hals bis sie zu meinen Brüsten kamen...Das war die Hölle in all seiner Pracht und ich brannte glücklich, ich brannte vor Verlangen.

Seine Zunge berührte diese unerforschte Stellen und ich dachte ich würde sterben. Ich schämte mich für das Stöhnen, das ich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich.

„Relax Bella." Murmelte er an meiner Brust und sein Atem machte mich wahnsinnig.

Seine Lippen streichelten über meine Narben, bis zu dem Bund meiner Hose und meine Angst verwandelte sich in Lust.

Meine Hose und mein Slip verschwanden von meinem Körper und ich hob schnell meinen Kopf. Edward lächelte und sah mich mit glänzenden Augen an. Das Blut lief wie Lava durch meine Adern und ich fürchtete zu explodieren, vor allem als er kleine Küsse auf mein Bein setzte.

„Ich..ich bin...Jungfrau." Stotterte ich und versuchte mich zu bedecken. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hielt Edward mich auf.

„Ich weiß." Er küsste meinen Oberschenkel und ich wollte schreien. „Und Heute wird nicht der Tag sein, an dem dieses Geschenk ausgepackt wird." Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. „Wir werden erst dann Liebe machen, wenn du von dir überzeugt bist und nicht,weil du etwas beweisen willst."

„Edward..."

„Heute nicht." Er küsste mein anderes Bein.

Als eine Finger die Stelle berührten, von der ich nie dachte das sie eine andere Person entdecken würde, gab ich auf. Er legte sich neben mich und küsste mich, während seine Finger mich zu einer unbekannten Gloria brachten. Meine Atmung wurde unkontrolliert und mein Herz schlug frenetisch. Er unterbrach jetzt nicht für eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt mit mir.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich wieder, als ich spürte wie etwas ohne Limit in mir wuchs. Ich wusste was es war, aber es war so unglaublich, das ich meinte die Erste zu sein die das erlebte.

„Lass dich gehen Schatz...Ich will dich spüren..." Seine Finger drückten auf die Stelle, die mich meine Augen schließen ließ. „Nicht..." Bat er sanft. „Sieh mich an."

„Ich...kann...nicht.." Meine Hüften entwickelten ein Eigenleben und halfen seinen Fingern meinen Weg in den Himmel zu erreichen.

„Tu es...sieh mich an und lass dich gehen...zeig mir alles von dir..."

Alles was in den Büchern stand war gelogen, es kam bei weitem nicht an die Realität heran. Mein Körper zog sich in einer unbekannten Ekstase zusammen und ich berührte mit den Fingerspitzen den Himmel. Das war meine neue Welt, mein kleiner Tot der gleichzeitig eine Wiedergeburt war, der beginn meines neuen Lebens mit ihm...

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich als ich aus meiner Trance erwachte.

„Ich dich mehr." Er nahm die Decke und breitete sie über uns aus. „Und es wird mir jeden Tag bewusster. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr Bella. Zweifle bitte nie wieder an mir..."


	19. Kapitel XIX

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XIX Edwards POV.**

Ein eindringliches Geräusch ließ mich meine Augen aufmachen. Ich sah an meine Seite und merkte, das Bella fast am Rande des Bettes lag. Ich nahm sie, zog sie zu mir und setzte kleine Küsse auf ihre Schulter. Sie hatte kleine Muttermale auf ihrer Schulter und ich küsste jedes einzelne. Da holte mich dieses nervige Geräusch wieder in die Realität zurück.

Als ich aufstand, drehte Bella sich, schlief aber weiter. Ich ging nach unten, die Person die es gewagt hatte mich zu wecken und mich von ihrer Seite zu holen, wir das bitterlich bereuen. Aber mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als ich sah wer da vor der Tür stand.

„Will mein Sohn seine Mutter nicht begrüßen, die ihn so sehr vermisst hat?" Schimpfte meine Mutter liebevoll.

„Mama, Papa." Murmelte ich entsetzt.

„Guten Morgen Sohn. So spät noch im Bett?" Scherzte mein Vater.

Sie umarmten und küssten mich Beide, als ob ich noch ein kleiner Junge währe. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmungen, aber mein Kopf war bei der Frau die oben in ihrem Bett lag und schlief. Wenn sie jetzt aufwachte und runter käme, würde sie die gleiche Überraschung erleben wie ich.

So hatte ich mir den Tag nach unserem ersten intimen Zusammensein nicht vorgestellte. Ich hatte tausende von Plänen gemacht, damit dieser Tag etwas ganz besonderes wird. Und obwohl ich meine Eltern wirklich vermisst hatte, hätten sie sich keinen schlechteren Moment aussuchen können um mich zu überraschen. Wieder sah ich nach oben, aber es rührte sich noch nichts.

„Wie geht es Bella?" Fragte mein Vater, nachdem sie von ihrer Reise berichtet hatten.

„Gut." Antwortete ich knapp. „Etwas nervös."

„Das ist normal. Ist sie wach? Ich habe solch eine Lust sie zu sehen und ich habe ihr so viele Geschenke mitgebracht." sagte meine Mutter und stand auf.

„Nein!" Rief ich und die Beiden sahen mich erstaunt an. „Sie...sie ist spät ins Bett gegangen." Das fehlte noch, das meine Eltern sie nackt sahen.

„Dann soll sie noch etwas schlafen. Es ist ja noch Zeit mit ihr zu reden."

„Wie läuft die Firma Edward?" Fragte mein Vater.

„Gut." Antwortete ich automatisch.

„Und wie geht es dir mein Schatz?" Meine Mutter setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand. Ich verstand ihre Frage sofort.

„Alles in Ordnung in meinem Leben Mama. Das erste mal seit langem." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Gutem Morgen." Sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter uns, ich drehte mich sofort zu ihr.

„Bella!" Quietschte meine Mutter und sprang sofort auf um sie zu begrüßen.

Sie war offensichtlich unruhig. Als sie meine Eltern begrüßte wurde sie rot und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Ich nahm meine Augen nicht von ihr, sie sollte spüren, das meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihr galt. Und ich wollte ihr mit meinen Augen klar machen, das ich mir nichts mehr wünschte als mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

„Dein Zimmer bei uns im Haus ist fertig. Du wirst es lieben." Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Magen und sah meine Mutter an.

„Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit, das Bella umzieht." Murmelte ich.

„Das ist nett von dir Sohn." Mischte mein Vater sich ein. „Aber jetzt da Bella operiert wird, ist es besser wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin."

„Ich habe eine Krankenschwester engagiert." Widersprach ich.

„Ehrlich? Oh Edward, das ist so süß von dir." Lobte mich meine Mutter.

„Da bin ich mit deiner Mutter einer Meinung, aber es ist trotzdem besser, wenn Bella zu uns kommt." Sagte mein Vater viel zu ernst.

Meine Eltern belegten uns den ganzen Tag mit Beschlag. Alles schien Heute gegen mich zu sein und ich hatte nicht eine Minute allein mit Bella. Wenn unsere Blicke sich trafen, sah sie sofort weg und wurde rot. Ich musste bei ihr sein, wissen was sie über die letzte Nacht dachte und vor allem, sie wissen lassen, das ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte als das es sich wiederholte. Das ich ihren Körper berühren musste, um zu fühlen das ich lebte.

Zum Ende des Tages fuhren wir zu Alice. Mein Vater hatte unzählige male Bellas Umzug erwähnt und ich war ihm genauso oft ausgewichen. Nach dem Essen setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und wieder war Bella viel zu weit weg. Es war Rose die neben mir saß und sich mir mir unterhielt, also sie redete und ich hörte nicht zu.

„Edward!" Sie zog mich am Arm.

„Eh?" Ich sah Rose an, sie schien auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten. „Tschuldigung Rose, ich habe nicht zugehört."

„Das habe ich gemerkt." Sagte sie ernst, dann grinste sie und sah zu Bella. „Ich habe dich nach deinem Freund gefragt."

„Welchen Freund?"

„Eh...Emmett." Sagte sie verschämt. „Er hat mich um ein Date gebeten, aber ich wollte wissen ob..."

„Er hat keine Freundin, er ist nicht verheiratet und er hat auch keine Kinder." Brachte ich den Satz für sie zu Ende. Als sie rot wurde musste ich grinsen.

„Wieso glaubst du, das ich das fragen wollte?" Versuchte sie zu simulieren.

„War es etwas anderes?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck belustigte mich.

„Nein." Murmelte sie und ich lachte laut, das zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich.

Mein Blick fiel auf Bella, sie war sehr ernst und ich hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Sie tat so, als ob sie Alice zuhören würde, aber ich war mir sicher, das ihre Ernsthaftigkeit etwas mit mir und Rose zu tun hatte. Bella stand auf und ging zum Bad, ich wollte direkt aufspringen und hinter ihr her, aber das wäre meinem Vater bestimmt aufgefallen, der mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Ich wartete einige Minuten und tat dann so, als ob ich in die Küche ging und bog aber direkt zum Bad ab. Bella kam gerade raus und ich zögerte keine Sekunde, schob sie wieder rein und machte die Tür hinter uns zu. Bella sah mich überrascht an, sagte aber nichts.

„Hallo Schatz." Sagte ich mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln im Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Hallo."

„Ich musste dich einfach anständig begrüßen." Erklärte ich.

„Ok." Murmelte sie und sah auf den Boden.

„Was ist?" Ich hob ihr Kinn, sie war beschämt und etwas sauer.

„Nichts."

„Bereust du es?" Wollte ich wissen, sie sah mich erschrocken an. „Ich bereue nichts von dem was wir letzte Nacht getan haben und du?" Ich hatte Angst vor ihrer Antwort.

„N..nein." Sagte sie leise, das reichte mir um gleich wieder ihre Lippen zu erobern.

„Ich wollte, das Heute ein besonderer Tag ist, aber das sollte nicht sein." Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Bella lächelte endlich. „Geh nicht zu meinen Eltern." Bat ich aus einem Impuls heraus.

„Edward." Ich glaubte ihren inneren Kampf sehen zu könne, sollte sie tun was sie glaubte tun zu müssen, oder was sie wollte. So wollte ich es zumindest sehen.

„Ich kann Carlisle nicht dazu bringen seine Meinung zu ändern, du schon." Setzte ich sie etwas unter Druck, aber ich wollte sie bei mir haben.

„Ich kann nicht Edward." Flüsterte sie und ich merkte wie mein Lächeln verschwand. „Ich...ich möchte bei dir sein." Erklärte sie schnell. „Aber dein Vater ist für mich verantwortlich."

„Aber ich kann das auch sein." Ich benahm mich wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Aber ich möchte nicht, das deine Eltern böse mit mir sind, verstehst du?"

„Ja." Knurrte ich sauer.

„Bist du böse?" Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich zwang mich dazu mich zu beruhigen.

Nein." Antwortete ich lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Vorhin war es eine andere Person, die da draußen etwas sauer war." Scherzte ich und sie wurde unruhig.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Verteidigte sie sich, aber sie konnte nicht lügen.

„Eifersüchtig?" Versuchte ich es spielerisch, aber sie versuchte sich aus meiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Bella." Sagte ich sanft, sie versuchte weiterhin aus meinen Armen zu kommen. „Sieh mich an Bella."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht." Antwortete sie ernst und versucht mich weg zu schieben.

„Du brauchst auf niemanden eifersüchtig zu sein Schatz." Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Ich liebe dich und ich glaube das habe ich dir letzte Nacht klar gemacht." Sie wand sich nervös. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mir wünsche, wieder so mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Mein Körper reagierte auf ihre Nähe und ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ich spürte ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, ihren warmen Körper an meinem, aber wir waren jetzt nicht am richtigen Ort und ich wollte sie Sache zwischen uns auch nicht beschleunigen, sonst würde sie noch denken, das ich nur das wollte. Als ich unbewusst meine Hüften an ihre drängte, stöhnte sie leise und das veranlasste mich dazu etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich und legte meine Stirn gegen ihre. „Und du?" Ich musste es hören.

„Ich dich auch." Sagte sie schnell. „Ich muss zurück Edward. Wir müssen zurück." Aber ich ließ sie nicht gehen.

„Nein. Ich möchte das du mir antwortest. Liebst du mich?"

„Ja." sagte sie schlicht.

„Sag es bitte."

„Ich liebe dich." Und mit einem letzten Kuss ließ ich sie gehen.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür, lehnte ich mich mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln dagegen und schüttelte über mich selber den Kopf. Hatte ich mich in eine Zeitmaschine gesetzt und war wieder 17? Es sah ganz so aus, aber es fühlte sich gut an und es war mir egal wenn ich mich wie ein verliebter Trottel benahm.

Es schossen mir einige Erinnerungen in den Kopf, aber nichts war vergleichbar. Alles was ich fühlte war neu. Sollte ich jetzt endlich Kennenlernen was die wahre Liebe ist?

Montag Morgen und ich war wütend. Die Wut und der Zorn waren seit dem verdammten Samstag in mir gewachsen, an dem meine Eltern beschlossen hatten zurückzukommen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das mein Vater alles wusste, oder aber einen Verdacht hatte. Es hatte mich doch gewundert, mit welchem Nachdruck er darauf bestanden hatte, das Bella mit ihnen ging. Die Ausrede mit ihrer Ernährung vor der Operation und den Geschenken, war etwas dünn. Seit Samstag rannte ich wie ein Raubtier im Käfig durch mein Haus.

Ich wusste das ich übertrieb, aber die Tage ohne sie hatten mir einfach die Laune verdorben. Ich war noch nicht mal zu ihnen gefahren, damit Bella sich nicht erschreckte und meinte, das sie der Grund für meine schlechte Laune war. Mein Handy schellte und nahm ab ohne nachzusehen, wer es war.

„Ja!" Knurrte ich sauer.

„Edward?" Jetzt hätte ich mir am liebsten in den Hintern gebissen, Bella hörte sich ängstlich an.

„Hallo Schatz." Sagte ich sanft.

„Hallo. Hast du was?" Fragte Bella sofort.

„Ich vermisse dich, ist das ein guter Grund?"

„Ich dachte...das du vorbei kommst." Murmelte sie. Könnte ich bitten den ersten Preis für Blödheit bekommen?

„Ich wollte ja, aber ich war zu sauer auf Carlisle, weil er dich gleich mitgenommen hatte." Sagte Ich ehrlich. „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon gut, ich dachte nur..."

„Was?"

„Nichts." Sie seufzte. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer sich mir gegenüber natürlich zu verhalten?

„Bist du nervös?" Versuchte ich es mit einem Themenwechsel.

„Und wie." Sie lachte nervös. „Kommst du?" Fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich bin schon fast aus der Tür."

„Dann warte ich hier auf dich. In einer halben Stunde muss ich aufs Zimmer."

„Ich bin gleich da."

„Ok...ich liebe dich Edward." Sagte sie schnell und legte auf.

Über ihr kindisches Verhalte grinsend fuhr ich zum Krankenhaus. Es gab Momente in ich einfach an ihr verzweifelte, weil sie sich mir gegenüber nicht öffnete und dann amüsierte sie mich mit ihrem kindischen Verhalten. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, rannte ich fast zu der Station, wo auch schon meine ganze Familie versammelt war. Ich begrüßte alle und musste meinen Impuls unterdrücke Bella zu küssen. Versteckt nahm ich ihre Hand.

„Es wir alles gut ausgehen Bella." Versuchte Jasper sie zu beruhigen.

„Das hoffe ich." Antwortete Bella und entzog mir ihre Hand.

„Du wirst einfach entspannt schlafen. Du ruhst dich aus und die Ärzte müssen arbeiten." Scherzte Alice.

„Hast du mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?" Fragte ich.

„Ja, sie sind noch nervöser als ich." Sagte sie lachend. „Aber glücklich."

„Bella." Sagte mein Vater. „Es ist Zeit. Sie bringen dich jetzt aufs Zimmer um dich vorzubereiten und dann bleiben wir bei dir, bis du in den OP musst." Sie nickte.

„Gut, wir sehen uns später." Bella sah mich so intensiv an, das ich alles vergaß. Ich ging zu ihr und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte ich nur für sie. „Ich werde die ganze Zeit hier sein Schatz. Immer."

„Ich liebe dich mehr." Sagte sie ebenso leise und wurde rot.

„Entspann dich Bruder." Sagte Jasper.

„Ich weiß." Ich seufzte tief.

„Ist was?" Fragte meine Mutter. Ich sah zu Alice und Jasper und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Mama." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee, ich bin so nervös." Stöhnte meine Mutter.

„Ich komme mit." Sagte Jasper und die Beiden verschwanden.

„Und die Mädchen?" Versuchte ich mich abzulenken.

„Rose und das neue Kindermädchen sind bei ihnen." Ich nickte. „Eh..Edward...Hat Papa mit dir geredet?" Fragte sie und ich wusste sofort, das da was im Busch war.

„Nein, aber ich bin überzeugt das er irgendetwas ahnt." Sie nickte schnell. „Wer hat ihm was gesagt?"

„Es war nicht mir böser Absicht Edward." Verteidigte sie sich sofort. Ich stöhnte und lief im Kreis um sie herum. Ich hätte gut Lust ihr den Hals um zudrehen.

„Warum?" Fragte ich härter als ich wollte.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten und er hat gefragt, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten hast. Ich sag ja, es war keine böse Absicht. Hat er was gesagt?" Alice bereute es offensichtlich.

„Er hat sich merkwürdig benommen und konnte sie gar nicht schnell genug von mir weg holen." Erklärte ich.

„Vielleicht muss er auch eine feste Erklärung von dir hören, das es kein Spiel für dich ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauchte das."

„Vielleicht." Gab ich ihr Recht.

Die Minuten vergingen und ich wurde immer unruhiger. Mein Vater war noch nicht zurück und ich musste wissen, was zum Teufel da passierte. Die Krankenschwestern und Ärzte kamen und gingen und ich bereute es Architektur statt Medizin studiert zu haben. Da sah ich zwei Personen auf uns zukommen, es waren die Freunde von Bella. Ich vergewisserte mich das der Knilch nicht dabei war und entspannte mich.

„Ist Bella schon im OP?" Fragte der Junge.

„Nein, sie bereiten sie noch vor." Antwortete ich.

„Ich bin Jane, die beste Freundin von Bella." Sie umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Anscheinend hatte ihr Bella nichts von uns erzählt.

„Edward." Sagte ich nur.

„Oh! Ich weiß!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu, Christian verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann hör jetzt auf mit dem Freund deiner besten Freundin zu flirten." Flüsterte er so laut, das ich es hören konnte und sie machte große Augen.

„Ehrlich? Du bist mit Bella zusammen?" Rief sie und ich sah mich entsetzt um, meine Eltern waren zum Glück nicht in der Nähe, nur Alice und die lachte sich scheckig.

„Shht!" Machte Christian. „Erstens: Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus, zweitens: Es ist ein Geheimnis. Verstehst du das?" Ich lachte als sie ihn fast mit den Augen erdolchte.

„Oder bist du etwas eifersüchtig?" Fragte sie keck und er verstummte. Sie drehte sich zu mir und strahlte mich an. „Sehr erfreut also. Ich hätte mir zwar eher gewünscht, das Bella mit meinem Bruder zusammen ist und du mit mir, aber nun gut."

Da fiel mir ihre Ähnlichkeit mit dem Knilch auf. Ich verzog mein Gesicht, es sollte eigentlich ein Lächeln werden, und ging zu meiner Schwester. Jane und Christian fingen an leise zu diskutieren. Es ging sicherlich um ihre frechen Worte, aber mir war nur wichtig, das der Idiot nicht auftauchte.

Mein Vater und der Arzt erschienen wieder und informierten uns darüber, das Bella für die Operation vorbereitet sei und sie nur wartete, das die Medikamente wirkten. Er fragte wer zu ihr rein wollte und ich wollte antworten, als der Blick meines Vaters mich zum schweigen brachte.

„Edward, komm bitte mit." Ordnete er an.

„Aber..."

„Dein Mutter und deine Schwester kümmern sich. Komm jetzt." Unterbrach er mich.

Er ging fast bis zum Ende des Ganges und drehte sich dann abrupt zu mir um. Alice sah mich noch entschuldigend an. Carlisle sah mich streng an.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, aber ich möchte keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen, also was passiert hier?" Kam er direkt auf den Punkt.

„Bezug nehmend auf was?" Stellte ich mich erstmal dumm.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Bella!"

„Wir sind zusammen." Sagte ich und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Zusammen." Wiederholte er. „In welchem Sinne?" Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Wie ein Paar." Antwortete ich fest, schluckte aber schwer.

Meinem Vater entglitten die Gesichtszüge und er lief unruhig hin und her. Aufgrund seiner Reaktion, kam meine unterdrückte Wut auch so langsam an die Oberfläche und ich ballte meine Hände in meinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten. Er bleib vor mir stehen und ich unterbrach in keinem Moment den Blickkontakt zu ihm. Ich würde stark sein und ihm zeigen, das meine Beziehung mit Bella solide war und kein Spiel.

„Seit wann?" Knurrte er.

„Seit einigen Tagen." Knurrte ich zurück.

„Bist du dir bewusst, das sie im Vergleich zu dir noch ein Kind ist?" Griff er an.

„Papa.."

„Nein Edward!" Unterbrach er mich. „Seit wann ist deine letzte Beziehung zu Ende? Wochen? Wenige Monate?"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Viel!" Schrie mein Vater und eine Krankenschwester rief ihn zur Ordnung. „Deine Beziehung mit Tanya ist erst seit kurzer Zeit vorbei, du kannst dich noch gar nicht in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt haben." Seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Und dieses Mädchen ist Bella, das ist kein Spiel. Sie steht in dieser Stadt unter meiner Aufsicht und du bist einige Jahre älter als sie." Ich lachte ihn aus.

„Ist das deine Ausrede, das ich nicht mit ihr zusammen sein kann?" Fragte ich ironisch, was ihn noch wütender machte.

„Ich hasse es es zu sagen, aber Tanya hat einen oberflächlichen Menschen aus dir gemacht." Seine Worte taten weh. „Du bist mein Sohn, aber ich sehe auch deine Fehler und das sind nicht wenige."

„Sollte man nicht annehmen, das Eltern ihren Kinder eine zweite Chance geben?" Griff ich ihn an.

„Und du bekommst von mir so viele Chancen wie nötig sind, aber lass Bella da raus." Ich wollt etwas sagen, aber er redete weiter. „Das ist kein Rat Sohn, das ist eine Warnung."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" Zischte ich. „Und sie auch nicht. Und was passiert, wenn mir deine Warnung egal ist?"

„Dann muss ich wohl extreme Maßnahmen ergreifen. Ich habe Bella nicht unter dein Dach gebracht, damit du sie verführst. Ich habe sie bei dir gelassen, weil ich dachte das du mit deinen 25 Jahren verantwortungsvoll bist." Ich sah ihn nur an. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das du der Tochter von Renee und Charlie weh tust."

„Und warum zum Teufel glaubst du das?" Schrie ich außer mir.

„Weil Tanya dir weh getan hat. Und das ist ausreichend, um zu wissen, das du noch nicht bereit für etwas neues bist." Er hob seine Stimme nicht. „Wenn eine Beziehung zu Ende geht, braucht man seine Zeit zum trauern und..."

„Sag es!" Das erste mal in meine Leben, sah ich ihn voller Bitterkeit an.

„Bella gehört nicht zu dem Typ von Frauen mit denen du sich bis jetzt eingelassen hast und sie wird es auch nie. Du bist blind vor Schmerz, den du wegen einer unerwiderten Liebe spürst und hast dich an das gekrallt was du in der Nähe hattest. Aber wenn du wieder klar siehst, wird sie die einzige sein, die verletzt wird."

„Danke für das Vertrauen das du in mich hast." Sagte ich mit meinem schönsten sarkastischem Lächeln, aber es tat mir weh was mein Vater sagte.

„Das ist nicht böse gemeint Sohn." Er versuchte seine Hand auf meine Schulter zu legen, ich zog sie weg. „Eines Tage wirst du mich verstehen."

„Ich gehe nach ihr sehen." Meine Geduld war am Ende.

„Edward..."

„Auch ich habe dir etwas zu sagen." Erklärte ich wütend. „Solange es sich um eine Angelegenheit handelt, die einzig und allein von Bellas und meinen Entscheidungen abhängt, sind dein Warnungen, Drohungen und guten Ratschläge völlig überflüssig. Ich werde mich nicht von ihr fernhalten, damit sie das von mir denkt was du von mir denkst und zwar das sie nur ein Zeitvertreib ist. Ich liebe sie und sie mich, mach also was du willst. Auch ich kann meine extremen Maßnahmen ergreifen."

„Edward!" Schrie er hinter mir her, aber ich ging weiter.

Ich kam in dem Moment an ihrer Tür an, als Alice und Jasper gerade hinein gingen Meine Mutter sah mich neugierig an, man konnte mir die Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater bestimmt noch ansehen. Da aber Bellas Freunde bei uns standen, musste sie sich erstmal zurückhalten. Fünf Minuten später konnte ich zu Bella. Mein Vater war auch wieder bei uns, aber ich sah ihn nicht an.

Bella lag auf dem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Narben an ihrem Hals und die die das Krankenhaushemd frei ließen, waren mit einer roten Flüssigkeit bestrichen. Ich ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, sie drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich müde an. Die Medikamente schienen zu wirken.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht, ich habe dich vermisst." Ich musste lachen.

„Anscheinend muss ich dir öfter Medikamente geben, damit du offen zu mir bist." Scherzte ich.

„Warum?" Murmelte sie, ihre Augen gingen langsam zu.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich glaube ich bin sogar verliebt in dich. Was meinst du?" Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das ich auf jeden Fall mehr von diesen Medikamenten brauche." Ich strahlte sie an.

„Wirst du mich auch noch lieben, wenn ich hier heraus komme? Ich werde kein Supermodel sein, aber den letzten Platzt in einem Schönheitswettbewerb werde ich wohl machen können." Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Scherz.

„Du spinnst." Sagte ich und stupste mit dem Finger ihre Nase an.

„Ich stehe unter Drogen." Sie steckte mich mit ihrem Lachen an.

„Das stimmt." Gab ich ihr Recht.

„Ich liebe dich, liebe dich, lieb dich..."Trällerte sie und ihre Augen fielen zu.

Es war das erste mal das sie, ohne das ich sie dazu zwingen musste, ihre Gefühle frei ausgedrückt hatte. Geheiligt seien die Medikamente die sie ihr gegeben hatten.

Das Warten war unendlich. Die Uhr schien gegen mich zu sein. Mein Vater war mit im OP und informierte uns immer wieder üben verlauf der Operation. Alice und Jasper waren gegangen, weil sie sich um die Mädchen kümmern mussten, so das nur noch meine Mutter, Jane, Christian und ich im Wartesaal saßen. Bis eine Gestalt auf uns zu kam, die mich dazu veranlasste von meinem Stuhl zu springen.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen." Fauchte ich ihn direkt an.

„Die Person die mir wichtig ist wird hier gerade operiert und meine Schwester sitzt direkt neben dir." Sagte er überheblich.

„Demetri." Kam es von Jane. „Was willst du hier?"

„Sehen wie es Bella geht." Schnaufte er.

„Es gibt eine Sache die nennt sich Telefon. Lass doch mal deine einzige Gehirnzelle arbeiten."

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte er sein Schwester und ignorierte mich, die stand auf und ging mit ihm ans andere Ende des Zimmers.

„Edward?" Fragte meine Mutter. „Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts Mama."

„Ich bin deine Mutter." Sie streichelte mir über den Arm. „Mir ist da schon das ein oder andere aufgefallen, ich bin nicht dumm und es würde mir gefallen, wenn du mir vertraust."

„Ich möchte nicht von noch jemandem verurteilt werden Esme." Sagte ich müde.

„Warum sagst du das? Wer hat sich getraut das mit meinem Kind zu machen?" Fragte sie mütterlich.

„Alle." Ich seufzte. „Ich verstehe ja, das mich alle für einen Idioten halten, als ich mit Tanya zusammen war, habe ich mich ja auch so verhalten. Aber jeder hat das Recht sich zu ändern...Nur das es mich anscheinend viel Schweiß und Blut kosten wird."

„Erzähl Schatz." Sie nahm meine Hand und wir setzte n uns von den anderen weg.

Ich sah zu dem Typen, der immer noch da war und wir warfen uns gegenseitig Killerblicke zu. Meine Mutter wartete geduldig darauf, das ich anfing zu erzählen. Da jetzt schon jeder über mich geurteilt hatte, war jetzt sie dran.

„Ich habe eine Beziehung mit Bella." Sagte ich so leise, das nur sie mich hörte.

„Bitte?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wir sind ein Paar." Sagte ich noch einmal. „Wir sind zusammen."

„Bella." Sagte sie nachdenklich und sagte erstmal nichts.

„Und? Wann darf ich den letzten Angriff meiner Familie erwarten?" Fragte ich ironisch.

„Rede nicht so mit mir Edward Anthony. Ich bin deine Mutter und verlange Respekt." Schimpfte sie.

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte ich. „Aber ich bin diese Reaktionen halt von den anderen gewöhnt."

„Ich bin Esme und nenne mich nicht _die anderen_." Ich sah sie an, sie schien das ganze zu amüsieren.

„Du wirst mich nicht mit Tomaten und netten Worten bewerfen?" Fragte ich, jetzt auch etwas fröhlicher.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Sie tat beleidigt. „Ich freue mich für dich Schatz. Du brauchst jemanden wie sie, um wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück zu finden."

„Endlich!" Theatralisch warf ich meine Arme in die Luft, dann umarmte ich meine Mutter und schmatzte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„So, jetzt erzähl mal wer meinem Kind so zugesetzt hat."

Ich wurde wieder ernst und erzählte ihr was in den letzten Wochen alles passiert war. Meine Mutter wollte alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen. Die für mich weniger vorteilhaften Szenen ließ ich aus und auch das was zu intim wurde. Meine Mutter nickte und reagierte erfreut oder auch sauer, je nachdem was ich erzählte. Genau wie ich, war sie sehr verärgert und überrascht über die Reaktion meines Vaters.

Ich erzählte gerade von Emmetts Reaktion, als der Arzt und mein Vater durch die Tür kamen. Sofort standen wir auf und gingen zu ihnen. Mir fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen, als sie berichteten das alles gut verlaufen war und Bella sich gerade von der Narkose erholte. Der Arzt bat darum, das ihn jemand in seine Büro begleitete, damit er die weitere Pflege erklären konnte.

„Ich komme mit." Sagte ich entschlossen und Carlisle sah mich wütend an.

„Bella wird in meinem Haus sein Edward, es ist also nur logisch das ich mit dem Doktor gehe und..."

„Carlisle!" Warnte meine Mutter.

„Esme! Ich..." Mein Vater wollte widersprechen, aber ich war schneller.

„Bella und ich haben eine Entscheidung getroffen und genauso werden wir es machen. Sie wird sich in dem Haus erholen, in dem sie die ganze Zeit gewohnt hat und ich werde sie, zusammen mit der Krankenschwester, pflegen und Punkt!"

Das Gesicht meines Vater brannte vor Wut, aber er würde vor fremdem Leiten keinen Skandal veranstalten. Er warf mir einen letzten tödlichen Blick zu, drehte sich um und verschwand.

„Geh." Sagte meine Mutter und schob mich zum Büro des Arztes.

Mein Vater war ein ruhiger Mensch, aber wenn jemand seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellte, konnte er das auch mal vergessen. Und mir war bewusst, das genau das ab dem heutigen Tag passieren würde. Aber ich ging lächelnd neben dem Arzt her, er würde mir jetzt erklären, wie ich die Frau die ich liebte zu pflegen hatte. Diese Frau, die sich mit Zähnen und Krallen in mein Herz und meinen Kopf gekämpft hatte. Und selbst wenn ich den Rest meines Lebens jedem und allen beweisen musste, das ich es ernst meinte, würde ich es mit viel Vergnügen tun.

Außerdem würden die Medikamente mir helfen, das ich das von ihr hörte, was ich hören wollte.


	20. Kapitel XX

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XX Edwards POV.**

Geduld Edward, übe dich in Geduld.

Das sagte ich mir alle 5 Sekunden, seit dem ich aus dem Büro des Doktors gekommen war und der Knilch noch immer da war. Ich bekam schon Kopfschmerzen davon, das ich mein animalisches Knurren ihm gegenüber unterdrücken musste. Am liebsten hätte ich meine gute Erziehung vergessen und ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Krankenhaus getreten.

Als ich zu meinem Vater sah, bereute ich es sofort, er hätte es bestimmt toll gefunden, wenn ich meinem animalischen Instinkt in einem Krankenhaus freien Lauf ließe. So unterdrückte ich meinen Killerinstinkt und sah ihn einfach nur verachtend an.

„Alles Ok?" Meine Mutter nahm meinen Arm und drückte ihn sanft.

„Perfekt." Ich lächelte sie an.

„Ich hoffe, das du die Anweisungen die der Arzt dir gegeben hat auch verstanden hast. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie wegen irgendwelchen Komplikationen wieder hier her zurück müsste." Kam es von meinem Vater.

„Ich glaube, wenn mein Kopf ausgereicht hat, um ein Studium erfolgreich abzuschließen, dann reichte er auch, um zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen." Antwortete ich irritiert.

„Die Architektur hat mit Objekten zu tun, wir reden hier von einem Menschen." Machte mein Vater weiter.

„Es reicht!" Jetzt redete meine Mutter. „Ihr seid wie zwei tollwütige Hunde. Edward ist durchaus in der Lage sich um Bella zu kümmern Carlisle" Sie drehte sich zu mir. „Und du lässt sie nicht aus den Augen."

„Ja Mama."

„Edward?" Christian und Jane kamen zu uns.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen." Ich sah an ihnen vorbei und wie es aussah, hatten nur sie die Absicht zu gehen.

„Ist gut." Sagte ich.

„Grüße Bella von uns und sag ihr, das wir Morgen wiederkommen." Bat Christian.

„Ich werde ihr sagen, das ihr die ganze Zeit hier gewesen seit."

„Vielen Dank. Pass für uns auf sie auf." Jane sah mich vorsichtig an, sicherlich wegen dem Zusammenstoß den ich mit ihrem Bruder gehabt hatte.

„Das werde ich tun." Sagte ich freundlich, um ihr zu zeigen, das ich mit ihr kein Problem hatte.

„Eh..." Christian zögerte etwas. „Bella ist verrückt nach dir. Du brauchst dir wegen Janes Bruder keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Danke." Sagte ich nur.

„Aber...verwandle dich bitte nicht wieder in den Ogro der du mal warst." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das musste gesagt werden."

„Kein Problem." Ich reichte ihm meine Hand.

„Ogro, eh?" Spottete meine Mutter.

„Ich glaube, das hattet ich seiner Zeit durchaus verdient." Murmelte ich.

„Doktor Cullen?" Ich war dankbar über die Unterbrechung. „Isabella wird in wenigen Minuten in ihr Zimmer gebracht."

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte meine Mutter. Und obwohl mich das auch brennend interessierte, galt meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Knilch der jetzt wieder zu uns kam.

„Hmm, ihr geht es gut. Aber die Effekte der Medikamente hab noch nicht ganz nachgelassen." Er sah uns merkwürdig an. „Sie redet etwas viel. Eh...von ihnen." Er zeigte auf mich und ich wurde rot.

„Was sagt sie den?" Fragte meine Mutter neugierig.

„Eh..ja, also es sind unwichtige Details." Murmelte er beschämt.

Mein Vater wünschte sich jetzt sicherlich, das ich zehn Jahre alt währe und er mich einfach übers Knie legen könnte. Meine Mutter dagegen, versuchte erfolglos ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Wann können wir sie sehen?" Bevor der Arzt mir antwortete, warf er mir noch einen warnenden Blick zu. Mit der klaren Ansage, kein Sex in meinem Krankenhaus.

„Sie können zu ihrem Zimmer gehen, sie wird gleich gebracht."

Meine Eltern gingen vor und ich blieb etwas zurück, um zu sehen was unser ungebetener Gast vorhatte.

„Ich will sie nur sehen." Sagte er überheblich.

„Nein!" Sagte ich fest.

„Was ist dein Problem? Fragte er, jetzt wütend.

„Was hältst du von, den Idioten der mehr als eine Freundschaft mit der Frau die ich liebe will, von ihr fernhalten?" Fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Angst? Hast du so viele Fehler gemacht, das du befürchtest das sie bei deinem ersten falschen Schritt weg ist?" Ich wurde immer wütender. Er hatte irgendwie Recht.

„Verschwinde." Fauchte ich. „Oder ich vergesse wo wir sind und das würde nicht gut sein für dich, für mich und schon gar nicht für Bella."

„Gut, du gewinnst...fürs erste." Ich wollte ihm ins Gesicht lachen. „Ich tue es für Bella."

Wann würde er endlich lernen aus unserem Leben zu verschwinden? Er fing an mir richtig auf die Nerven zu gehen und das war gar nicht gut.

Ich drehte mich um und ging zu der Person die jetzt wirklich wichtig war, Bella. Als ich in ihr Zimmer kam, kicherten die beiden Krankenschwestern die bei ihr waren dümmlich. Sie gingen an mir vorbei und musterten mich von oben bis unten.

„Sieh mal wer hier ist Bella." Trällerte meine Mutter fröhlich.

Ich ging zu ihrem Bett. Ihr Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden und ihre Wangen waren viel zu blass. Verbände bedeckten all die Haut, die ich mit meinem Lippen und Händen erforscht hatte. Ich war froh das wir bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen waren. Das war einfach sie gewesen, kein Vorher und kein Nachher. Einfach meine Bella.

„Hallo Schatz." Als ich bei ihr war, gab es weder meine Eltern noch die Krankenschwestern.

„Hallo." Murmelte sie und ich musste sie einfach küssen. Sie sah noch immer etwas verschlafen aus.

„Hmmm, das hab ich vermisst." Sie leckte sich über ihre Lippen. Ich lachte, geheiligte Medikamente.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich beugte mich zu ihr, damit sie sich nicht aufrichten musste.

„Gelangweilt." Ich sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Sieh mich nicht so an, ich bin halt lieber mit dir allein." Ein lautes Räuspern unterbrach uns.

„Deine Freunde sind auch hier gewesen Bella." Wechselte mein Vater das Thema. „Genau wie Alice und Jasper und deine Eltern haben angerufen."

„Wow! So viele Leute. Und das einzige an das ich denken konnte war unser..."

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und vereinigte meine Lippen schnell mit ihren. Irgendetwas sagte mir, das ihre Worte meinem Vater gar nicht gefallen hätten. Ich merkte wie ihre Lippen aufhörten sich zu bewegen, sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Das wird noch bis Morgen so sein." Informierte mich Esme. „Der Arzt sagt, das die Narkose sehr stark gewesen ist, damit sie keine Schmerzen spürt."

„Gut Isabella. Wir sehen uns einmal die Woche um zu sehen wie der Heilungsprozess verläuft." Ich nickte

„Wir werden so oft kommen wie es nötig ist."

„Und ein letzter Rat." Der Arzt wühlte in seinen Papieren. „Es ist nicht...anzuraten, das sie während dieser Zeit Sex haben."

„Was?" Fragte Bella entsetzt.

„Keine Sorge. Wir...eh...nein..." Stotterte ich.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht." Platzte Bella raus.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns bald." Der Arzt stand auf und verabschiedete sich von uns.

Sie wollte keinen Rollstuhl, so gingen wir langsam zu meinem Auto. Zu Hause warteten meine Eltern und die neue Krankenschwester auf uns. Während der Fahrt hielt ich ihre Hand und es dauerte nicht langen, bis sie wieder einschlief.

„Wir sind da Bella." Ich rüttelte sie sanft.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten." Murmelte sie.

„Bella."

„Gib mir einen Kuss." Murmelte sie wieder, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ich frage mich, ob du die Medikamente ausnutzt, um mir alles zu sagen was du willst." Scherzte ich und ihr Wangen färbten sich wieder in dem rot, das ich so vermisst hatte. Sie machte die Augen auf und ich sah, das ich es versaut hatte, sie war wütend.

„Lass uns aussteigen." Sagte sie trocken. Ich versuchte sie aufzuhalten, aber sie stürzte förmlich aus dem Auto.

„Bella." Rief ich hinter ihr her, als sie schnell zur Tür ging. „Warte bitte." Ich nahm sie am Arm. „Es war ein Scherz, Ok?"

„Ich mag deine Scherze nicht."

„Du muss mich nicht bitten dich zu küssen." Versuchte ich ihre Laune zu bessern. „Ich werde dich immer küssen,ohne das du darum bitten musste."

Ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre und sie presste ihre zusammen, so das ich den Kuss nicht intensivieren konnte. Ich nutzte das und sog ihre Unterlippe zwischen meine, sie stöhnte und als ich merkte das ich gewonnen hatte, ging die Tür auf.

„Herzlich Willkommen." Rief mein Vater. „Wie geht es dir Bella? Schön das du wieder zu Hause bist."

„Mir geht es gut Carlisle." Antwortete sie.

„Wir haben schon auf euch gewartete Kinder." Rief meine Mutter enthusiastisch und umarmte Bella.

„Hallo Esme, danke für..." Bella redete nicht weiter, ich holte gerade ihren Koffer und drehte mich um.

„_Oh Oh!"_ Schrie ich in meinem Kopf als ich die neue Krankenschwester sah. Mein Vater sah mich forschend an, genau wie meine Mutter. Und auf Bellas Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Gefühlen wieder und keines davon war positiv.

„Hallo, ich bin Rachel die neue Krankenschwester." Stellte sie sich höflich vor, das schlimme war nur, das es an mich gerichtet war.

„Hallo." Murmelte ich.

„Wolltest du ein Model oder eine Krankenschwester?" Flüsterte mein Vater hinter mir.

„Sie ist diejenige die Pflege braucht. Ich glaube ihre Verbände machen das klar, nicht?" Meine Mutter versuchte nicht mal freundlich zu klingen.

„Selbstverständlich. Hallo Bella, wir werden gute Freundinnen werden während ich hier bin." Sie ging auf Bella zu, die verbarg ihre Abneigung nicht.

„Klar." Murmelte Bella. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, das ich mich ausruhen soll. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer."

„Gut, ich muss noch die Medikamente und Utensilien für die Verbände ins Zimmer bringen, ich komm mit." Bot sich das Mädchen an.

„Das erste Zimmer oben rechts." Erklärte ich und schickte sie so in mein Zimmer.

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und mein Vater währe mir an den Hals gesprungen. Meine Mutter hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und Bella sah mich fragend an. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir gedacht, das Bella in meinem Zimmer schlief, das Mädchen in Bellas und ich würde schon was finden. Aber das würde ich bestimmt nicht sagen, solange mein Vater mich so ansah. Warum musste mir das passieren? Ich würde Emmett dafür umbringen, das er mir eine Krankenschwester geschickt hatte, die mir nur Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

„Komm." Sagte das Mädchen freundlich und ging mit Bella.

„Erklärungen Sohn und zwar sofort." Fauchte mein Vater.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen. Mein Zimmer ist größer und da hat sie es bequemer. Außerdem habe ich sonst kein anderes Zimmer und ich werde bestimmt nicht das Mädchen in mein Zimmer stecken. Emmett hat sie mir empfohlen, ich habe sie bis Heute nicht mal gesehen."'

„Und wo schläfst du?" Machte mein Vater weiter.

„Auf dem Sofa, in meinem Büro, Küche, Bad. Ich werde schon was finden." Fauchte ich.

„Dein Bett ist groß." Kam es von meiner Mutter und sie bewunderte ihre Fingernägel.

„Esme!" Rief mein Vater entsetzt.

„Pft! Jetzt tu mal nicht so. Edward braucht wenigstens nicht auf Socken in ein fremdes Haus schleichen um seine Freundin zu sehen." Sagte sie trocken und ging.

„Ich werde Bellas Eltern her holen." Platzte mein Vater heraus und ich verschluckte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke. „Bist du bereit vor Renee und ihrem Mann zu einer ernsthaften Beziehung zu stehen?"

„Willst du mich auf die Probe stellen?" Forderte ich ihn heraus.

„Ja!" Sagte er ohne nachzudenken, doch dann änderte sich sein Ton. „Aber es ist auch wegen Bella, es wird ihr gut tun ihre Eltern bei sich zu haben. Außerdem kann sie in den nächsten Wochen nicht verreisen."

„Verstehe, das erscheint mir logisch." Gab ich ihm Recht.

„Wirst du sie über deine Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter informieren?"

„Das ist etwas was ich mit ihr besprechen muss." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie es so möchte, ist es für mich perfekt."

Ich sah ihn mit der Wimper zu zucken. In seinem Gesicht sah ich etwas, das ich nicht so richtig deuten konnte, aber ich war sicher, das meine Antwort mir ein paar Pluspunkte eingebracht hatte. Meine Mutter rief ihn und sie gingen um sich von Bella zu verabschieden. Als sie weg waren, ging ich in mein Büro, machte die Tür hinter mir zu und zückte mein Handy. Der würde was zu hören kriegen.

„Hallo?" Trällerte er ins Telefon.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du deinen Kopf?" Schnautzte ich ihn sofort an. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Was soll das?"

„Epa! Etwas langsamer bitte. Mein IQ ist nicht so hoch. Erinnerst du dich? Ich musste Jake, Leah und dich bestechen, um das Studium zu beenden. Und mich natürlich der ein oder anderen Professorin opfern." Er lachte herzhaft, aber mir war nicht nach Scherzen.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, das deine Intelligenz nicht der Hit ist. Ich sagte eine Krankenschwester und keine Ballerina, Emmett!" Schimpfte ich.

„Ah! Du bist wegen dem Mädchen, das ich dir zur Pflege Bellas empfohlen habe so drauf. Die ist genial, stimmts?" Ich machte müde meine Augen zu.

„Emmett, ich hatte dich um jemanden gebeten, der was von seinem Job versteht, mehr nicht!"

„Sie ist gut in dem was sie macht Eddie, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Obwohl ich dazu sagen muss, das sie auch in anderen Sachen gut ist." Sagte er zweideutig.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, das du mit der Krankenschwester geschlafen hast, die du mir empfohlen hast! Herr im Himmel! Wann war ich so dumm dir zu vertrauen?"

„Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen Edward." Sagte er ruhig. „Ich arbeite noch dran, deswegen habe ich sie ja zu dir geschickt, so kann ich sie öfters sehen."

„Ich würde dir nicht raten hier vorbei zu kommen, du wirst hier nicht unverletzt wieder heraus kommen." Erklärte ich sauer. „Und noch etwas, sieh zu das du krank wirst um eine Krankenschwester zu engagieren. Weil die du mir geschickt hast, wir gehen!"

„Das kannst du nicht machen Edward!" Flehte er. „Das Mädchen ist arm und ihre Familie ist schwer krank."

„Ihre Familie?" Fragte ich ironisch. Irgendetwas sagte mir, das Emmett maßlos übertrieb.

„Na ja, ihr Bruder." Sagte er leise.

„Emmett!" Warnte ich ihn.

„Ok Ok, ihr Hündchen ist krank und deswegen braucht sie das Geld. Sie hat sie schon seit dem sie klein war..."

Ich legte auf, bevor er mir noch mehr Unsinn erzählen konnte. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen massierte ich meine Schläfen, das Mädchen konnte nicht bleiben, ob mit Emmett oder ohne ihn. Da fiel mit wieder etwas ein, war Emmett nicht an Rose interessiert? Was wollte er dann mit dem Mädchen?

„Edward?"

„Mhmm?" Besagtes Mädchen lehnte an der Tür.

„Deine Schwester möchte dich sehen." Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Alice?

„Alice ist hier?" Fragte ich und ging auf sie zu.

„Bella ist nicht deine Schwester?" Fragte sie zurück.

„Bella?" Sie nickte. „Eh, ich glaube da gibt es ein Missverständnis. Bella ist nicht meine Schwester, sie ist...meine Freundin." Ihr geschocktes Gesicht zeigte mir, das sie keine Ahnung hatte. Und das entspannte mich etwas, ich hätte wenigstens keine Stalkerin unter meinem Dach.

Zwischen dem Stalker Bellas und der Krankenschwester, würde es mir richtig gut gehen.

**Bellas POV.**

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Haus." Sagte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht, das es noch keine Hausherrin gibt." Ich spürte wie mir der Rauch aus den Ohren kam.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts." Sie lächelte und dieses Lächeln wollte ich ihr aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Könntest du Edward bitte sagen, das er nach oben kommen möchte?" Ich versuchte gar nicht freundlich zu sein.

„Ich sage deinem Bruder sofort Bescheid." Sie lächelte und tänzelte aus dem Raum.

Bruder? Hatte ihr irgendjemand gesagt, das Edward mein Bruder sei? Er etwa? Während ich auf ihn wartete, dachte ich ernsthaft darüber nach. Das Mädchen war sehr attraktiv, aber wie sah Edward sie?

„Du hast nach mir gerufen?" Edward kam rein und mein Gesicht schien ihn zu warnen, den er sagte schnell. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie sie aussah, Emmett hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben und ich habe sie engagiert ohne sie zu sehen. Und sie wird nur so lange hier bleiben, bis ich jemand anderen gefunden habe. Du musst mich nicht so ansehen."

Mein Wut verflog sofort und ich musste lachen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, verantwortungsvoll und selbstsicher, doch in solchen Momenten, wirkte er wie ein kleiner Junge, den man bei irgendwas erwischt hatte. Er war so niedlich, so speziell und er war mein.

„Das du das witzig findest ist gut oder schlecht für mich?" Fragt er mitten in meiner Attacke. „Die Medikamente?" Er sah auf den Tisch.

„Dein Gesicht." Schafte ich zu sagen und seine Augenbrauen wurden zu einer.

„Ok, ich verstehe nichts." Murmelte er und setzte sich neben mich.

„Sie kann bleiben." Sagte ich als ich wieder atmen konnte.

„Ok." er nickte nur.

„Ist ja gut, ich gebs ja zu...Als ich sie gesehen habe, wollte ich dir den Hals umdrehen." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt sieh du mich nicht so an. Sie sieht aus wie ein Model und nicht wie eine Krankenschwester."

„Ganz deiner Meinung." Sagte er.

„Aber ich werde nicht die hysterische und eifersüchtige Frau sein." Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, bereute ich es sofort.

„Frau?" Er strahlte und ich wurde rot.

„Ich...also ich meine..eh..." Murmelte ich, da ich im Bett lag konnte ich leider nicht weg laufen.

„Gefällt mir." Flüsterte er und in Rekordzeit lag er über mir,, ohne meine delikaten Stellen zu berühren. „Meine Frau."

„Bin...ich das?" Fragte ich ängstlich.

„Kommt darauf an." Er stupste meine Nase mit seiner an.

„Worauf?"

„Mmm." Er tat als ober nachdenken müsste. „Ob du mich die ganze Zeit bei dir haben möchtest, ob du bereit bist dich von mir verwöhnen zu lassen. Ob ich dir all die Küsse klauen kann die ich will und wann ich will. Das ich mit dir angeben darf und das wichtigste...Bist du bereit, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen?"

Das ganze Leben? War es das was er wollte? Empfand er wirklich so für mich? Ich würde alles dafür geben ihn für immer an meiner Seite zu haben.

„Dann scheinen wir auf der gleichen Wellenlänge zu sein, weil ich genau das auch möchte." Ich reckte meinen Hals um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich." Murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er stand auf und fing an Sachen aus seinem Schrank zu suchen. Schweigend beobachtete ich ihn bei seinem Tun. Als ich sah, das er seinen Pyjama in der Hand hatte, ging mir ein Licht auf. Eine Sache war es, das dieses Mädchen hier blieb, eine andere ihr den Teller mit dem besten Fleisch direkt vor die Nase zu stellen, in dem er woanders schlief.

„Was machst du?" Er drehte sich zu mir, die Arme voller Klamotten. „Und was ist das?"

„Ich werde aus meinem Büro eine Art Zimmer für mich machen. Als Junge war ich Campen, es wird also nicht so schlimm, wenn ich mal auf dem Sofa schlafe."

„Vergiss es!" Sagte ich lauter als ich wollte. Er sah mich wartend an. „Du wirst genau hier schlafen." Ich zeigte auf das Bett.

„Bella..."

„Nichts da Bella! Als guter Hirte werde ich kein Schaf alleine mit dem Löwen lassen. Also, du bleibst hier!"

„Aber ich könnte im Schlaf an deine Wunden kommen, Bella." Versuchte er es.

„Und in dich könnte man die Reißzähne schlagen während du schläfst." Konterte ich und er musste lachen.

„Und in diesem Bett nicht?" Fragte er vergnügt.

„Diese Reißzähne sind zumindest bekannt." Sagte ich und sah ihn ernst an. „Wo meine Augen dich sehen."

„Bist du dieselbe Bella, die vor vier Tagen dieses Haus verlassen hat?" Fragt er lachend.

„Dieselbe, vielleicht mit ein paar Drogen mehr im Organismus und dem ein oder anderen Verband am Körper, aber noch immer dieselbe." Sagte ich lapidar.

„Gefällt mir." Er lachte und legte sich neben mich.

Selbstverständlich kam meine neue Sicherheit nicht nur von einer simplen Operation. Ich hatte von allen Seiten gehört, wie sehr sich mein Freund doch um mich gesorgt und gekümmert hatte. Auch wenn ich von den Medikamente schläfrig gewesen war, hatte ich doch das ein oder andere mitbekommen.

Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her das ich operiert worden war, meine Narben waren schon gut geheilt, aber die Verbände konnte ich noch nicht abnehmen. Edward hielt mich den ganzen Tag im Bett und ich spürte meine Beine schon nicht mehr. Ich sah zur Seite, Edward schlief noch tief und fest, ich stand auf und versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen.

Das Haus wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt. Ich trug meinen Bauch vorsichtig die Treppen herunter, die Ballons waren schon um einiges gedehnt worden und ich sah aus wie eine Hochschwangere. Aus der Küche hörte ich Geräusche und ging hinein.

Rachel saß dort, trank einen Kaffee und sah die Nachrichten. Als sie mich sah, lächelte sie sofort. Sie war ein netter Mensch und wir hatten uns wirklich etwas angefreundet. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, bis mein Blick auf einen großen schwarzen Müllsack fiel.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf den Sack.

„Das..."Rachel zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich wieder und stand auf.

„Bella..." Versuchte sie mich aufzuhalten.

Ich machte den Sack auf und verstand nichts. In diesem Müllsack waren unendlich viele Blumensträuße und kleine Geschenke. Ich nahm jedes einzelne Teil raus und legte es auf die Arbeitsplatte. Rachel schien sich offensichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was das ist?" Fragte ich sie noch mal. War das ihr Werk?

„Bella, ich glaube..."

„Ich habe es weggeworfen." Sagte Edward hinter mir. „Du solltest nicht aufstehen." Wechselte er sofort das Thema.

„Mir geht es gut. Warum hast du das weggeworfen? Von wem ist das?" Rachel stand auf und ging aus der Küche.

„Das...sind deine." Sagte Edward und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Meine?"

„Das hat dir dein Freund Demetri geschickt. Jeden Tag einen." Er sah mich an und wartete darauf das ich etwas sagte, aber was?

„Warum hast du sie mir nicht gegeben? Oder mir wenigstens von ihnen erzählt?" Das war keine Anschuldigung, ich wollte es nur wissen. „Und warum ist das alles hier drin?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du sie haben möchtest." Antwortete er sauer, ich wollte etwas sagen, doch er redete weiter. „Sie sind alle da drin, weil ich darauf warte das er persönlich vorbeikommt."

„Edward..."

„Tschuldigung." Sagte Rachel leise. „Ihr habt Besuch." Ich nickte und ließ die Tüte da wo sie war.

Edward drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Was war das jetzt? Sollte nicht ich diejenige sein die wütend war? Und ich würde mal ein ernstes Wort mit Demetri reden müssen. Das war mehr als einfach nur eine nette Geste, er wollte offensichtlich einen Keil zwischen Edward und mich treiben und das war ihm anscheinend gelungen.

„Bella." Sagte jemand hinter mir und mein Herz fing an zu rasen.

Ich drehte mich um und da waren sie, meine Eltern. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht und ich stürzte mich regelrecht auf sie. Und da ich nun mal nah am Wasser gebaut war, heulte ich wa das Zeug hielt.

„Aber..."

„Der Dr. Cullen hat und geholt, damit wir dich sehen können." Sagte mein Vater, genauso gerührt wie ich.

„Da du nicht zu uns kommen konntest, sind wir eben hierher gekommen." Erklärte meine Mutter.

„Ich bin so glücklich das ihr hier seid." Rief ich und warf mich wieder in ihre Arme.

„Schöne Überraschung Bella?" Fragte Carlisle lachend.

„Die beste! Aber so früh? Wann seit ihr den angekommen?"

„Gestern Nacht Kind, aber wir wollten so früh wie möglich zu dir." Ich beugte mich zu meinem Vater und umarmte ihn wieder.

„Du siehst aus wie hochschwanger Kind." Sagte meine Mutter und lachte laut.

„Wenn es wirklich so wäre, würdest du bestimmt nicht lachen." Scherzte ich.

„Wo ist Edward?" Fragte Carlisle ernst, er fand das wohl nicht witzig.

„War er nicht bei euch?" Ich sah mich um, aber da war nur Rachel.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich beschloss, das erstmal zu Seite zu schieben und mich meinen Eltern zu widmen. Aber je mehr Stunden verstrichen, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Unzählige male rief ich sein Handy an, aber er ging nicht dran. Auch Emmett, Alice und Jacob hatten nichts von ihm gehört.

Vier Stunden waren mittlerweile vergangen, ich genoss die Zeit mit meinen Eltern, vermisste ihn aber an meiner Seite. Es beunruhigte mich etwas, das er sauer auf mich gewesen war als er aus dem Haus gegangen war. Es schellte an der Tür und ich stand auf so schnell ich konnte. Rachel machte die Tür auf und Emmett schoss wie ein Wirbelwind ins Haus.

„Bella! Carlisle!" Schrie er und kam zu uns. Meine Eltern sahen ihn etwas erstaunt an.

„Was ist los Emmett?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Wir haben Probleme!" Sagte er ernst. „Große Probleme!" Er sah zwischen Carlisle und mir hin und her.

Edward! War das einzige was ich denken konnte...


	21. Kapitel XXI

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XXI Bellas POV.**

„Was für Probleme Emmett?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ich glaube nicht, das du dir darüber Gedanken machen solltest Bella. Kümmer du dich um deine Eltern, wir werden uns um Edward kümmern." Versuchte Carlisle mich zu beruhigen.

„Nein!" Sagte ich fest.

„Ich glaube Bella und du, also ihr habt das gleiche Recht es zu wissen." Sagte Emmett und Carlisle nickte. „Edward ist verhaftet worden." Erklärte Emmett.

„Was?" Fragten wir unisono. „Aber...was ist den passiert?"

„Ehm...sagen wir mal so...eine kleine Bewusstseinsstörung?" Scherzte er, aber mein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn davon zu überzeugen, das das jetzt nicht angebracht war. „Gut, er hat sich als Boxer versucht...mit dem Sohn eines sehr angesehenen und respektierten Mannes. Gar nicht gut." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte?" Fragte Carlisle verwirrt.

„Na das. Und mein lieber Freund hat seit der Uni nichts dazu gelernt. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich ihm gesagt habe, das er den anderen zuerst zuschlagen lassen soll, so können wir legitime Selbstverteidigung anbringen." Er lacht über seinen eigenen Scherz.

„Wir müssen Jasper anrufen." Erklärte Carlisle und griff nach seinem Handy.

„Jasper ist auf dem Weg zur Polizeiwache. Aber es wird nicht einfach sein. Soweit ich weiß, hat Edward den armen Jungen nicht mal zu Wort kommen lassen bevor er sich auf ihn gestürzt hat."

„Wie heißt er...der Junge den Edward geschlagen hat?" Fragte ich, mit einem klaren Verdacht im Kopf.

„Demetri Volturi." Sagte Emmett und bestätigte meinen Verdacht.

„Gott!" Stöhnte ich. „Aber wann ist er den hier raus?"

„Als der Besuch gekommen ist, ist dein Freund die Treppe rauf und kurze Zeit später wieder runter, als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre." Kam es von Rachel.

„Freund?" Ich versteifte mich, als ich Renees Stimme hörte, das fehlte mir jetzt noch.

„Tschuldigung." Sagte Rachel leise als sie merkte, das sie zu viel geredet hatte.

„Gut, wir werden jetzt erstmal das eine Problem lösen. Komm Emmett. Tut mir Leid, ich bin so schnell zurück wie ich kann." Sagte ich ernst zu meinen Eltern.

Emmett sah zwischen der Tür und mir hin und her. Nach zwei Scheinangriffen auf die Tür kam er zu mir und beugte sich so zu mir runter, das nur ich ihn hören konnte.

„Versuch ruhig zu bleiben Bella, Ok? Es ist nicht sehr schön von Polizeiwache zu Polizeiwache zu rennen, um jemanden da raus zu holen." Er grinste. „Und du versuchst besser deinen Eltern klar zu machen, das dein Freund nur einen fünf minütigen Aussetzer gehabt hat und das er eigentlich ganz normal ist. Viel Glück damit." Er klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verschwand.

Meine Füße wollten sich schon in Bewegung setzen und hinter ihm her, aber ich spürte die bohrenden Blicke meiner Eltern in meinem Rücken. Sie warteten auf eine Erklärung, aber irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt.

„Bella." Rief mich meine Mutter und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Hast du uns vielleicht etwas mitzuteilen?"

Rachel sah mich an und verdrückte sich dann nach oben. Mein Vater saß ruhig in seinem Stuhl und meine Mutter hatte eine ihrer perfekten Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sah mich an. Gut, es war Zeit tief Luft zu holen und zu reden.

„Edward..." Ich machte seltsame Geräusche. „Ist mein Freund." Platzte ich dann raus.

„Freund?" Fragte meine Mutter, als ob sie mich nicht verstanden hätte. „Seit wann Bella?"

„Noch nicht lange." Ich wrang nervös meine Hände.

„Und ihr wohnt zusammen?"

„Ja, ich meine nein, also nicht so wie du denkst." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Bella." Meine Mutter fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich hab Alice und Edward wirklich gern, ich hab sie fast aufgezogen...Aber Kind, er ist etwas zu alt für dich."

„Du bist also nicht einverstanden?" Fasste ich ihre Worte zusammen.

„Das ist es nicht..." Sie seufzte und setzte sich hin. „Soweit ich weiß, hatte er eine Beziehung, was ist damit?"

„Das ist vorbei." Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

„Seit wann? Ich möchte nicht das du verletzt wirst Bella. Edward ist ein guter Junge, aber ihr kommt aus verschiedenen Welten. Und er ist älter als du..." Sie sah zu meinem Vater. „Charlie? Was sagst du dazu?"

„Nichts." Antwortete er schlicht. Wir sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Bella ist erwachsen Renee. Ich nehme mal an, das alles was wir sagen sie nicht mehr beeinflussen kann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich muss dich bitten verantwortungsbewusst zu sein."

„Verantwortungsbewusst? Verstehe ich dich richtig?" Rief meine Mutter entsetzt. „Animierst du sie dazu Sex zu haben, solange sie verantwortungsbewusst ist?"

„Du und ich haben den gleichen Altersunterschied." Erinnerte er meine Mutter. „Bist du dir ganz sicher Bella?"Fragte er mich dann.

„Ich..." Ich wollte mit ja antworten, aber war ich das wirklich nachdem was Heute passiert war? „Ich glaube schon."

Die Türklingen unterbrach uns wieder und die Konversation blieb an dem Punkt hängen. Mein Vater machte mir mit seinem Blick klar, das es da noch das ein oder andere zu besprechen gab. Alice, Esme, Rose und die Mädchen kamen zu uns. Rachel hatte ihnen die Tür aufgemacht. Es gab natürlich nur ein Thema, Edward.

„Mein Sohn ist kein gewalttätiger Mensch." Versuchte Esme zu erklären. „Es muss irgendetwas passiert sein, das seinen Geduldsfaden zum reißen gebracht hat."

„Edward hat sich nicht mal in der Vorschule geprügelt." Scherzte Alice.

„Und wer war die Person mit der er sich geprügelt hat?" Wollte Renee neugierig wissen. Ich sah in die Runde und versuchte das sie so wenig wie möglich sagten.

„Keine Ahnung." Sagte Alice schnell, als sie meinen Blick sah. „Es muss irgendetwas unwichtiges sein."

„Auf jeden Fall hat Edward nicht das schlimmste abbekommen, sagt zumindest mein Bruder." Sagte Rose und mir fiel auf, das ich keinen Moment an Demetri gedacht hatte.

„Entschuldigt mich." Ich musste jetzt telefonieren.

„Jane? Ich bins Bella." Sagte ich, obwohl sie sicherlich gesehen hatte wer sie anrief. „Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

„Oh! Gut Bella." Sie schwieg. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz. Er versucht gerade seinen Zahn zu retten, der ihm aus dem Mund baumelt." Sie lachte schallend.

„Oh Gott!" Rief ich und stellte mir die Szene vor.

„Relax Bella. Er wird nicht sterben. Ihm fehlt nur ein Zahn und er andere baumelt da so rum. Und, na ja, seine Rippen tun weh, seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und seine Augenbraue blutet. Wow! Dein Freund ist nicht nur ein Gentleman, sonder auch ein guter Boxer." Sie lachte wieder.

„Jane! Das ist nicht der richtige Moment zum lachen!" Schimpfte ich. Es war schließlich ihr Bruder.

„Keine Sorge Bella. Es ist alles an Ort und Stelle, er ist also noch der gleiche Idiot wie immer." Spottete sie weiter. „Ich leg jetzt auf Bella, mein Bruder ist heulend zu meinem Vater gerannt und kommt gerade zurück. Ciao!"

„Ciao." Murmelte ich nur.

Ich blieb sitzen und dachte nach. Was war Edward nur durch den Kopf gegangen? Ich wollte das nicht, so wollte ich das nicht..Irgendwie verstand ich ihn ja, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen währe, hätte mein Blut auch gekocht, aber ich währe nie auf das Spielchen eingegangen. Er musste mich eigentlich soweit kennen um zu wissen, das ich das was wir hatten nicht für einen Demetri oder sonst jemanden aufgeben würde.

„Bella?" Alice steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, ich machte ihr ein Zeichen rein zukommen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab ich zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was meinen Bruder dazu getrieben hat so zu reagieren. Es überrascht mich, er hat sich noch nie so benommen, aber ich bin sicher das er einen guten Grund hatte."

„Ich glaube nicht, das es irgendetwas geben kann, das rechtfertigt Demetri oder irgendjemanden sonst zu schlagen, Alice." Widersprach ich.

„Ich weiß, es war keine gute Idee." Gab sie mir Recht. „Aber das er es getan hat, zeigt das dieser Junge seine Geduld extrem strapaziert hat."

„Und wir das immer so sein?" Fragte ich.

„So viel ich von Jasper weiß, hatte die Schlägerei mit dir zu tun, richtig?" Das wollte ich nicht bestätigen. „Edward liebt dich Bella..."

„Aber das ist nicht die Art es zu zeigen. Ich bin kein Objekt das er erworben hat Alice." Rief ich aus. „Ich bin so etwas nicht gewöhnt...Er ist mein erster Freund." Gab ich beschämt zu. „Aber ich will das nicht."

„Was hast du vor?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Reden und Entscheidungen treffen." Erklärte ich. Alice nickte, obwohl sie damit bestimmt nicht einverstanden war.

„Sie sind auf dem Weg." Informierte uns Esme als sie aufgelegt hatte.

Es waren fünf Stunden vergangen, fünf lange Stunden hatten wir warten müssen, bis Demetris Vater die Anzeige zurückgezogen hatte. Soweit ich gehört hatte, war Edward zu Demetri gefahren und hatte zugeschlagen bevor Demetri auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. Ich war völlig durcheinander und es tat weh. Sein Misstrauen mir gegenüber tat weh, sein Art etwas zu lösen, was man auch hätte bereden können tat weh und in erster Linie tat mir weh, das er wütend auf mich war.

„Was ist Kind?" Mein Vater nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Nichts." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse Bella." Riet er mir. „Er hat einen Fehler gemacht, aber das ist menschlich."

„Papa..."

„Auf Aktion folgt Reaktion. Ich glaube nicht, das Edward der Typ Mann ist, der grundlos zuschlägt." Sagte er überzeugt.

„Demetri ist ein Freund und der Bruder von Jane, meiner Studienkollegin." Gab ich zu, so verstand er vielleicht mehr.

„Nur ein Freund?" Fragte er nach.

„Na ja, er...also er hat versucht..." Stotterte ich. „Und Edward hat darauf hin..."

„Verstehen. Denk einfach genau nach, bevor du reagierst Bella." Er streichelte meine Hand.

Ich nickte und wir blieben einfach so sitzen. Nachdem Montse und Amy anfingen maulig zu werden, verabschiedeten sich Alice und Rose. Esme unterhielt sich angeregt mit meiner Mutter und Rachel tauchte nur auf, um mir meine Medikamente zu geben und verschwand dann wieder.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Carlisle, Emmett und ein verbeulter Edward durch die Tür kamen. Ich wollte zu ihm laufen und ihm die Marken des Kampfs aus dem Gesicht wischen, aber ich blieb wo ich war. Er sah mich voller Reue an und mein Herz zog sich zusammen, aber ich rührte keinen Muskel.

„Wie geht er dir Kind." Esme rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Mama." Stöhnte Edward als sie ihn umarmte. „Ich bin Ok." Antwortete er und sah mich fest an.

„Aro Volturi hat die Anzeige zurückgezogen." Erklärte Carlisle. „Sein Sohn wollte das so."

„Ich glaube ja eher, das er diese Erfahrung nicht noch mal machen wollte." Emmett lachte laut. „Edwards Rechte hat ihn zur Vernunft gebracht."

„Emmett!" Schimpfte Carlisle.

„Ist ja gut, ich halte den Mund und verschwinde. Tschüs!" Er flüsterte Edward noch was zu und verschwand dann wirklich.

„Bella." Sagte Carlisle. „Wir sollten reden, du auch Edward." Wir nickten.

Carlisle ging in Edwards Büro, Edward und ich hinterher. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward seine Hand ausstreckte, um meine zu nehmen, sich dann aber anders entschied. Carlisle stand an Edwards Schreibtisch und wartete auf uns, Edward setzte sich und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt mir, was mich fürchterlich nervös machte.

„Ich habe Edward erzählt, das deine Eltern über eure Beziehung informiert sind." Fing Carlisle an. „Hast du mit ihnen geredet?"

„Ja." Murmelte ich. Edward sah mich abwartend an, aber ich sagte nur das.

„Wie haben sie reagiert? Ich meine, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt wie sie es erfahren haben und das ihr zusammen wohnt." Wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Ich glaube ganz gut..."

„Gut, was heute Morgen passiert ist, darf sich nicht wiederholen. Dessen ist sich auch Edward bewusst. Aber ich möchte gerne deine Meinung hören Bella." Machte Carlisle weiter.

Er schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Ich sah zu Edward, der versuchte sich mit seinen Augen auf nur alle erdenklichen Weisen, zu entschuldigen, aber ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte, wie ich reagieren sollte. In meinem Inneren tobte ein Meer an Gefühlen, ich musste mich hinsetzten und ohne Druck mein Herz und meinen Kopf ordnen, das ging nur, wenn ich dieses Haus verließ.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht." Gab ich zu. Ich holte tief Luft und verpasst uns beiden den Todesstoß. „Ich weiß nur eins...ich muss für ein paar Tage hier raus."

„Bella..." Edward machte zum ersten mal den Mund auf und sein Ton war flehend und ich hätte mich am liebsten selber für das geschlagen, was ich uns antat, aber es war das Beste.

„Ich will nachdenken." Redete ich weiter. „Ich möchte das hier nicht, nicht für mich und nicht für uns. Du..." Ich wand mich jetzt direkt an Edward. „...hast Entscheidungen für mich getroffen, für mich gedacht. Wegen ein paar Geschenken, werde ich bestimmt nicht zu einem anderen rennen."

„Das ist es nicht." Versuchte er zu protestieren, aber ich redete einfach weiter.

„Du warst sauer auf mich und ich weiß nicht mal warum. Aber wie du mit mir geredet hast bevor meine Eltern kamen, hat mir weh getan...Ich habe dir keinen Grund gegeben mir zu misstrauen und das weißt du..." Damit spielte ich auf unser intimes Zusammensein an.

„Bist du sicher Bella?" Unterbrach mich Carlisle. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, sage ich deiner Krankenschwester das sie deine Sachen packen soll. Du wirst solange in meinem Haus bleiben wie du es möchtest."

„Bella..." Fing Edward wieder an und stand auf.

„Ja Carlisle, das möchte ich im Moment." Antwortete ich, ohne Edward anzusehen.

Carlisle nickte und obwohl ich erwartet hatte, das er über meine Entscheidung erfreut währe, sah er Edward nostalgisch an. Er ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ mich mit Edward allein. Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen, konnte aber aus den Augenwinkel sehen, das er sich zu mir gebeugt hatte und darauf wartete, das ich etwas sagte. Als ich das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, stand ich auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen. Edward hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte er sanft. „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich diese Bestrafung verdient habe."

„Ich bestrafe dich nicht Edward. Ich versuche nur einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, um nachdenken zu können." Als ich ihn ansah, hätte ich heulen können.

„Und über was musst du nachdenken?" Fragt er leise. „Ob du noch mit mir zusammen sein willst?"

„Über mich, nur über mich." Antwortete ich, aber es gab kein, nur mich mehr.

„Ich habe falsch gehandelt, das weiß ich." Er seufzte tief. „Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren. Verzeih mir bitte."

„Es geht nicht ums Verzeihen Edward." Ich sah auf den Boden. „Ich will nicht, das so etwas wieder passiert."

„Es wird nicht wieder passieren, das schwöre ich dir. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, ich habe nicht nachgedacht..."

„Doch das hast du." Widersprach ich. „Und du denkst es noch immer, du denkst das ich wie Tanya bin."

„Das stimmt nicht." Er ließ meinen Arm los.

„Du willst ernsthaft behaupten, das du nicht sauer warst und es gemacht hast, weil du dachtest das ich Demetri nachgeben könnte?" Er sah auf den Boden. „Ich bin nicht sie und bis dir das klar ist...ist es besser wenn wir uns für eine Weile trennen."

„Nicht Bella..." Er flehte mich mit seinem Blick und mit seiner Stimme an. „Lass mich dir beweisen, das es nur eine Dummheit war. Es war kindisch, aber verstehe mich..."

„Das ist es was ich möchte." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. „Ich möchte verstehen und ich möchte das du verstehst. Ich liebe dich und das wird niemand ändern."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt." Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Wange.

„Lass uns eine Auszeit nehmen." Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, ich muss nur nachdenken."

„Nachdenken." Er lachte bitter. „Das ist wahrscheinlich der Unterschied. Ich muss nicht nachdenken, zumindest nicht, wenn es dich betrifft."

„Ich muss nachdenken." Wiederholte ich.

„Kann...kann ich dich besuchen?" Fragte er ängstlich.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir uns einige Tage nicht sehen." Sagte ich voller Schmerz.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Bei seinen Worten blieb mein Herz stehen. Er liebte mich, genauso wie ich ihn. Aber war diese Liebe ausreichend um weiterzumachen? Fehlte nicht das Wesentliche einer Beziehung? Das Vertrauen?

Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie sanft, dann beobachtete er mich abwartend, aber seine Worte änderten meine Entscheidung nicht. Er musste lernen, das ich nicht Tanya war, auch wenn es mir in der Seele weh tat. Ich war Bella und würde ihn bis zum Ende lieben.

„Wir sind fertig Bella." Verkündete Carlisle.

„Gut."

Mir wurde bewusst was das bedeutete und meine Augen füllten sich mir Tränen. Er würde nicht da sein wenn ich Morgens meine Augen aufmachte, wenn ich lachte, oder ihm etwas erzählen wollte. Seine warme Hand verließ meine und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich mein Schmerz. Noch nie war ein Abschied so schmerzvoll gewesen, aber ich hoffte, das dieser Schmerz bald zu Asche werden würde und aus dieser Asche ein Liebe ohne Gespenster entstehen würde.

„Sicher das es die Ballons sind, die du das hast?" Jane sah skeptisch auf meinen Bauch. „Das wir ja wohl keine Mini-Bella oder ein Mini-Edward sein?" In dem Moment verschwand mein Lächeln.

Eine Woche war ich jetzt bei Carlisle und Esme. Es war eine Woche her, das ich mit Edward gesprochen hatte. Alice hatte mir gesagt, das er wieder arbeiten würde, da er mich jetzt ja nicht mehr pflegen musste. Aber das war alles was ich wusste. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob es ihm gut ging, oder genauso schlecht wie mir. Ich vermisste ihn sogar in meinen Träumen.

Der Arzt hatte mir gesagt, das nur noch wenige Zentimeter fehlen würden und dann die nächste Operation stattfinden würde. Aber er würde nicht bei mir sein, so wie er auch in den letzten Tagen nicht bei mir gewesen war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich ihm entgegentreten sollte, ich war nicht sicher, ob die letzten Tage geholfen hatten, oder meine Illusion zerstört hatten.

Ich wollte glauben, das meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Meine Überzeugung durfte nicht ins wanken geraten und ich musste daran festhalten, das die Zeit die wir getrennt waren, ihn dazu bringen würde seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Manchmal überkam mich allerdings die Angst, das ich die einzige Chance zum glücklich sein weggeworfen hatte.

„Tschuldigung." Sagte meine Freundin geknickt. „Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen."

„Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut." Log ich.

„Das geht es nicht!" Schimpfte Chris. „Ich sehe noch immer nicht den Sinn hinter dem was du machst."

„Er muss begreifen, das ich nicht wie seine Ex handeln werde." Verteidigte ich mich. „Er hat Demetri geschlagen, weil er dachte das ich wie sie, gleich zum nächsten laufen würde."

„Aber er hat doch verstanden was er falsch gemacht hat, das hast du selber gesagt. Er hat dich um Verzeihung gebeten. Was willst du noch? Das er auf Knien an gekrochen kommt, mit Kerzen in den Händen und dich anfleht? Du spinnst!" Machte Chris weiter.

„Was ich will ist, das er versteht das es andere Lösungen gibt. Und er mich sieht wie ich bin und nicht wie ich sein könnte." Argumentierte ich.

„Hat er angerufen?" Fragte Jane. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er vorbei gekommen?" Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich werde jetzt mal des Teufels Advokat spielen Bella." Sagte Chris. „Aber du hast voreilig gehandelt und ich glaube nicht, das es die beste Art war. Was du vielleicht wie eine Auszeit siehst, könnte er als etwas endgültiges sehen." Meine Brust zog sich bei seinen Worten zusammen.

„Also..." ich brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Er kann nicht einfach so die Leute schlagen." Versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?" Fragte Jane wieder, ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Carlisle hat Recht, so etwas darf nie wieder passieren."

„Ja, und?" Kam es von Chris.

„Und das Beste ist..." Ein Knoten bildete sich in meinem Hals und ich konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„So blind und feige kannst du doch nicht sein!" Rief Chris und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Was?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ok, sagst du es ihr oder ich. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen." Chris zeigte auf Jane. Meine Freundin biss sich auf die Lippe und sah auf den Boden.

„Was den?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah ich die Beiden an.

„Ich habe dich von Anfang an vor meinem Bruder gewarnt Bella." Fing Jane an.

„Was sie sagen will ist, Demetri ist keine Heiliger und das dein Edward, den alle lynchen wollen, von ihm aufs Blut gereizt worden ist."Erklärte Chris.

„Ich habe gehört wie meine Bruder mit einem Freund gesprochen hat." Machte Jane weiter. „Ich weiß nicht ob er was für dich empfindet oder nicht..."

„Ich bitte dich!" Rief Chris. „Ich werde dieses Mädchen mal übersetzten." Sagte er dann feierlich. „Demetri hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das erste Mädchen zu bekommen, das ihn zurückgewiesen hat, also dich liebste Bella."

„Mein Bruder ist nicht gerade meine liebste Person auf der Welt, aber vielleicht hat er ja wirklich Gefühle für Bella." Fingen die Beiden sich jetzt an zu streiten.

„Dein Bruder hat Edward provoziert, damit Bella ihn zum Teufel schickt." Er redete mit Jane wie mit einem kleinen Kind. „Demetri hat einfach versucht, dich und Edward zu trennen Bella."

„Mein Bruder hat seinen Freunden erzählt, das er dieses Mädchen das ihn abgewiesen hat, auf jeden Fall in sein Bett bekommen will." Kam es von Jane.

„Mehr als nur das, der Idiot ist einzig und allein an deiner Unschuld interessiert. Und an dem Tag als Edward auf ihn losgegangen ist, hat Demetri ihm erzählt, das du kurz davor gewesen warst mit ihm zu schlafen, mit Tag, Uhrzeit und Datum, ein guter Junge, was?" Fragte Chris ironisch.

„Was? Aber...er hat ihn doch einfach so geschlagen. Edward hat es zugegeben." Murmelte ich verwirrt.

„Es war wie Chris gesagt hat Bella. Ich bin da gewesen und mein Bruder war verdammt explizit mit den Details." Erklärte Jane. „Und deswegen freue ich mich darüber, das er zwei Zähne weniger hat."

„Ich glaube, das der Ogro ein echter Gentleman ist, im Gegensatz zu dem Tier von deinem Bruder." Jane sah ihn sauer an, lächelte dann aber.

„Bella?" Wir drehten uns um und mein Vater kam auf uns zu.

„Wir gehen dann." Erklärte Chris und stand auf. „Denk darüber nach, sei kein Esel." Sagte er noch leise zu mir.

„Tut mir Leid Bella, aber es gibt immer einen Idioten in der Familie. Ich an deiner Stelle währe froh, das nicht ich das bin." Sie lachte und ging.

„Was ist Papa?"

„Hier." Er gab mir ein kleines Päckchen.

„Was ist das?" Ich fing an es auszupacken.

Als ich sah was es war, brannten meine Augen. Das Halstuch das ich sooft benutzt hatte, das Halstuch das Edward mir geschenkt hatte, lag in meinen Händen.

„Wann ist das angekommen?" Fragte ich und versuchte meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich habe es mitgebracht." Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. „Gestern, als du beim Arzt warst, war ich mit Carlisle bei Edward."

„Aber..."

„Es stimmte nicht, das es mir nicht gut ging." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich musste mit ihm reden, der einzigen Person die meine Tochter so glücklich gemacht hat."

„Papa." Ich umarmte ihn und ließ meinen Tränen freien lauf. „Was...was hat er gesagt?"

„Was er gesagt hat, wird er dir besser selber sagen. Jetzt bin ich derjenige der dir etwas sagen möchte."

„Ich höre." Murmelte ich.

„Als ich diesen Unfall hatte." Er zeigte auf seinen Stuhl. „Wollte ich sterben und du weißt was es mich gekostet hat, darüber hinweg zu kommen."

„Papa..." Wollte ich ihn unterbrechen.

„Keine Sorge, ich will auf etwas anderes hinaus. Als das passierte haben sich viele Sachen geändert, unter anderem hat meine Selbstsicherheit gelitten. Deine Mutter war wie immer an meiner Seite, aber in mir wuchsen Zweifel und ich sah alles schwarz." Erklärte er.

„Du und Mama...ihr hattet Probleme?"

„So ist es Kind., man kann seine Ängste nicht kontrollieren. Seien sie das Resultat schlechter Erfahrungen, oder wie in meinem Fall, aufgrund eines neuen Lebensabschnitts."

„Was meinst du mit schlechten Erfahrungen?"

„Edward hat mir alles erzählt Bella." Mein Mund stand offen. „Er hat mir von dieser Frau erzählt, die ihn betrogen und hintergangen hat. Und er hat mir auch erzählt, wie er sich dir gegenüber am Anfang verhalten hat." Sagte er ruhig. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das hat er dir erzählt?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Sehr mutig der Junge." Sagte mein Vater grinsend. „Ein gestandener Mann, der bereit ist seine Fehler einzugestehen und zu einer Frau steht, die er erst nicht wollte."

„Ich weiß." Gab ich ihm Recht.

„Und die sich Schritt für Schritt in seinen Lebensinhalt verwandelt hat. Weil, das bist du nämlich für ihn und ich glaube ihm. Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich fühle mich mit ihm identifiziert."

„Bitte?"

„Er hat auf eine gewisse Weise wieder angefangen zu leben. So wie ich nach dem Unfall." Er streichelte mein Gesicht. „Es ist normal, das er in einer neuen Beziehung seine Ängste hat Bella, nachdem was er erlebt hat. Auch ich habe Sachen gesehen, die nicht da waren. Oft habe ich mir eingebildet, das deine Mutter einen anderen hätte und mich verlassen würde."

„Aber du weißt doch, das dem nicht so ist." Sagte ich schnell.

„Da hast du deine Antwort." Sagte er ernst. „Du weißt das es nicht so ist, weil du nicht an der Stelle dieser Person bist, du kannst die Ängste und Zweifel nicht nachvollziehen."

„Ja aber..."

„Deine Mutter hat, mit viel Geduld, Worten und Taten, mich davon überzeugen können, das das was wir haben, stärker als jeder Unfall ist." Er lächelte warm. „Es ist deine Aufgabe ihm zu zeigen, das du nicht wie sie bist und nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wirst."

„Er kann das nicht alleine, du musst ihm schon helfen. Eine Beziehung ist immer Teamwork, es ist kein er und du, es ist ein ihr. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und jetzt ist es an dir ihm, mit viel Liebe, zu zeigen wer du bist. Siehst du eine Zukunft mit ihm? Liebst du ihn genug, um negativen Momenten mit Geduld zu begegnen? Fühlst du genug für ihn, um alles böse aus dem Weg zu schaffen? Beantworte dir diese Fragen und entscheide dich dann. Er hat es bereits getan und hier ist die Antwort." Er zog einen Zettel aus dem Päckchen, gab es mir, klopfte zärtlich auf meine Hand und rollte dann aus dem Zimmer.

_Die einzige Zukunft die ich sehe, ist mit dir._

_Ich liebe dich so sehr, das ich durch Himmel und Hölle mit dir gehen würde._

_Ich weiß das ich Fehler gemacht habe Bella. Und du weißt gar nicht wie weh es tut, wegen so einem Blödsinn von dir getrennt zu sein. Diese fünf Tage sind wie die Ewigkeit für mich. Und obwohl du nur um eine Auszeit gebeten hast, habe ich Angst, das es nicht nur das ist..._

_Weißt du was? Dieses Halstuch hat eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für mich. Als ich es bekam, hat mir eine Frau gesagt, das die Besitzerin dieses Halstuchs eines Tages meine Frau sein würde und sehr viel mehr für mich bedeuten würde, als sie es in dem Moment tat. Und sie lag falsch, sie war weit von der Realität entfernt die ich jetzt lebe._

_Du bedeutest mir nicht viel mehr als in dem Moment, du bedeutest alles für mich. Alles!_

_Nie wirst du wie sie sein. Weil sie dir bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen kann, selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde._

_ Ich liebe dich!_

_ Edward! _


	22. Kapitel XXII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XXII Edwards POV.**

Ich betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Die Prellungen waren verschwunden, so schlimm hatte es mich auch gar nicht getroffen. Aber Bella war trotzdem nicht hier bei mir. Und dieser Idiot war schuld, als ich zu ihm gefahren war um ihn davon abzuhalten Bella weiterhin Geschenke Und Blumen zu schicken, hatte er mich verspottet. Sein einziges Ziel war es, die ruhige Relation die Bella und ich hatten zu stören und das war ihm gelungen.

„_Ich will mit dir reden." Hatte ich direkt gesagt._

„_Langweilt sich Bella schon mit dir? Es ist nur logisch das sie was besseres für sich will." Sagte er überheblich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. _

„_Gute Worte scheinen bei dir nicht zu wirken, ich bin hier um dir ein für alle mal klar zu machen, das du Bella und mich in Ruhe lassen sollst." Ich ballte bedrohlich die Fäuste._

„_Von dir habe ich noch nie etwas gewollt und was Bella betrifft, da habe ich ja wohl die älteren Rechte." Kam es wieder von ihm._

„_Und das sagst du weil?" Ich wurde immer wütender._

„_Was hältst du von der Information, das ich, vor dir, mit ihr in einem gemütlichen Bett, in einem kleinen Holzhaus gewesen bin? Wow! Das Mädchen ist echt temperamentvoll, aber entspann dich, wir haben erst angefangen. Ich habe sie nicht entjungfert...noch nicht." Er lachte schallen._

_Und da brannten mir die Sicherungen durch, ich versuchte mich an all das zu erinnern, das Emmett mir gezeigt hatte, damit ich wie ein Mann kämpfte._

Ich stützte meine Hände auf dem Waschbecken ab. Es waren jetzt einige Wochen seit Bellas letzter Operation vergangen. Sie hatte es vorgezogen bei meinen Eltern zu bleiben und nicht wieder zu mir zu kommen. Nachdem ich ihr das Halstuch mit dem Brief geschickt hatte, hatte ich auf eine Reaktion von ihr gewartet, aber es kam nichts, nur Schweigen.

Ich rasierte mich zu Ende und zog dann die Sachen an, die meine Schwester mir für diesen Abend aufgezwungen hatte. Sie organisierte mal wieder eine ihrer spektakulären Partys. Die Ausrede für die heutige war, Bellas Neuanfang. Bei dem Gedanken daran, das ich es lieber mit ihr zu zweit gefeiert hätte, lächelte ich traurig. Aber wir waren jetzt gute Freunde und das komplizierte alles. So war unsere Beziehung seit neuestem, die guter Freunde. Distanziert, Schweigsam, aber gute Freunde.

„_Wie geht es dir?"_

„_Gut, noch etwas schwindelig, aber gut." Sie strich unsichtbare Falten auf dem Krankenhausbett glatt._

„_Wann kannst du nach Hause?" Fragte ich voller Hoffnung, sie wieder bei mir zu haben._

„_Der Arzt sagt, das ich noch einige Tage bleiben muss." Antwortete sie ohne mich anzusehen._

„_Ich hoffe, das die Tage schnell vergehen." Vorsichtig nahm ich ihre Hand._

„_Edward..." Ich sah sie auffordernd an. „Ich werde wieder zu deinen Eltern gehen."_

„_Warum?" Fragte ich enttäuscht._

„_Das ist im Moment das Beste." Antwortete sie schlich. Ich nickte nur. „Wir sind immer noch Freunde." _

Das war unser Gespräch nach ihrer Operation gewesen. Und die Sache hatten sich nicht gerade zu meinem Vorteil verändert. Im Büro war ich völlig mit neuen Projekten ein gedeckt, während sich Emmett und Jakob um die alten kümmerten. Und Bella vergrub sich hinter ihren Büchern und lernte für ihre Rückkehr zur Uni.

Wenn wir uns sahen, war immer jemand dabei und sie verhielt sich distanziert. Was mich dazu brachte, schnell wieder zu gehen und sie immer weiter weg zu sehen.

War das das Ende?

„Ich will ja nicht des Teufels Advokat sein Edward, aber so wie es aussieht würde ich mit dem schlimmsten rechnen." Ich sah Jake an und wollte ihn töten.

„Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung mein Freund." Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Spinn nicht rum." Schnaufte er. „Ich will natürlich, das ihr zusammen seit, aber..."

„Sie scheint genug von dir zu haben." Fügte Emmett vom Rücksitz hinzu.

„Wenn ihr zu dieser verdammten Party in meinem Auto fahren wollt, solltet ihr besser den Mund halten. Oder wollt ihr laufen? Es ist schönes Wetter." Ich bremste abrupt und wartete.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Du Jake?" Emmett versuchte unschuldig zu klingen.

„Absolut nichts." Kam es von meinem Freund.

„Fein." Sagte ich trocken und fuhr weiter.

Es parkten eine Unmenge an Autos vor dem Haus meiner Schwester, sie schien die ganze Stadt eingeladen zu haben. Ich fragte mich, ob Bella das so toll fand. Oder hatte sie sich so sehr verändert? Ich schlug mir den Gedanken aus dem Kopf und ging hinter Jake her, der telefonierte mit Leah um zu wissen, wie es ihr ging. Emmett schien Räder statt Füßen zu haben, so schnell war er weg.

Wenn es mir von außen schon exzessiv vorgekommen war, im Inneren war es noch schlimmer. Einen Großteil der Leute die im Haus waren hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Mit denen die ich kannte, wollte ich nicht reden, so suchte ich meine engsten Freunde und meine Familie. Emmett war in Windeseile in der Menge verschwunden, so blieb ich bei Jake. Wir schienen und gleich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich sah meine Eltern und wir gingen zu ihnen.

„Du siehst gut aus." Lobte mich meine Mutter und rückte meinen Kragen gerade.

„Ich sehe aus wie immer." Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Und Alice?" Fragte ich, obwohl mich jemand anderes mehr interessierte.

„Sie war gerade noch hier, aber du kennst sie ja." Antwortete mein Vater. „Außerdem hat sie ihre neue Puppe dabei." Er lachte.

„Bella?" Wollte Jake wissen. Mein Vater nickte.

„Die arme Bella muss völlig erschöpft sein." Meine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Alice schleppt sie von einer Ecke zur anderen."

„Ich dachte, das ihr das hier gefällt." Ich zeigte mit meinem Kinn in die Runde.

„Bella ist nicht gerade ein Fan von solchen Sachen." Kam es von meinem Vater. „Aber du kennst ja deine Schwester..."

„Keiner stellt sich ihr in den Weg." Brachte Jake den Satz zu Ende und sie lachten alle drei.

Während wir herum standen und irgendeinen Cocktail tranken, kamen verschiedene Models zu mir, die mit Tanya gearbeitet hatten und begrüßten mich. Einige normal, andere überschwänglich und einige eindeutig zweideutig. Ich dachte an Tanya und wie ich ihr zu Füßen gelegen hatte, jetzt lag ich einer Person zu Füßen, der kein Model das Wasser reichen konnte.

Ich sah mich um und sah sie endlich. Sie stand bei Rose und meiner Schwester und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Ich versuchte gar nicht zu simulieren und analysierte Bella von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit silbernen Applikationen, das perfekt die neue Bella zeigte. Sie sah hinreißend aus, aber für mich gab es kein vorher oder nachher, es gab nur sie. Hübsch wie immer. Sie hatte ein paar Kilos verloren, war aber immer noch die Essenz und Silhouette in die ich mich verliebt hatte.

„Mach den Mund zu Edward." Flüsterte Jake hinter mir vergnügt.

„Sie sieht Heute sehr hübsch aus, nicht?" Fragte meine Mutter.

„Das war sie schon immer." Widersprach ich meiner Mutter. Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und alles strahlte mich stolz an.

„Gut gesagt Edward." Lobte mich mein Vater zum ersten mal und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das ist die Wahrheit." Sagte ich schlicht und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah ich sie auf uns zu kommen.

Meine Schwester strahlte mich an, stolz auf sich und ihre Arbeit, die sie bei meiner Bella geleistet hatte. Rose verdrehte ihren Kopf, sie schien jemanden zu suchen. Und Bella wurde mit jedem Schritt den sie auf mich zu kam nervöser. Warum war es wieder wie am Anfang?

„Hallo Brüderchen." Trällerte Alice. „Gut siehst du aus." Da fiel mir auf, das ich die gleichen Farben trug wie Bella.

„Vielen Dank." Ich lächelte und sah über sie hinweg. „Hallo Bella. Hübsch siehst du aus." Sagte ich und bekam dafür das rot zu sehen, das ich so vermisste.

„Danke." Sie kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Für eine Sekunde schloss ich die Augen und genoss ihre Nähe.

„Edward?" Ich drehte mich zu Rose. „Ist Emmett mit dir gekommen?"

„Ja und ich kann dir auch einen Tipp geben wo er ist." Ich lachte. „Kaltes Buffet."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde auch dort suchen, zumindest solange noch was zu Essen da ist." Scherzte Jake und Rose verschwand.

„Und Jasper?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Mein gut aussehender Mann ist nicht gerade sehr angetan von solchen Partys wie du weißt." Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Er ist also auf der Flucht vor meinem Enthusiasmus."

„Ich gehe ihn mal suchen." Kam es von Jake und auch er verschwand.

Und ich beobachtete Bella dabei, wie sie sich angeregt mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester unterhielt. Mein sehnlichster Wunsch war es, das siech alle eine Ausrede suchten und ich mit Bella alleine reden konnte. Aber meine Schwester nahm ihre Rolle als Tutor sehr ernst und als sie wegging, zog sie Bella hinter sich her. Ich schnaufte, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das sie Bella absichtlich von mir fern hielt.

„Habt ihr eure Probleme noch nicht bereinigt?" Mich überraschte es, diese Frage von meinem Vater zu hören.

„Wir sind Freunde." Murrte ich. Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was? Du wolltest mich doch nicht in ihrer Nähe haben, du hast also keinen Grund mich so anzusehen."

„Wie du gesagt hast, wollte." Er lächelte. „Ich musste wissen, ob du es ernst mit ihr meinst oder nicht."

„Und, wie ist dein Urteil?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich glaube du hast mir den neuen alten Edward gezeigt." Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, aber ich scheine immer einen Schritt hinterher zu hinken." Murmelte ich.

„Solltest du das nicht besser einer anderen Person erzählen? Nicht das ich dir nicht zuhören möchte, aber ich muss meinen Körper trainieren und Tanzen ist dafür hervorragend geeignet. Deine Mutter wartet auf mich!" Betonte er und ging zu meiner Mutter, die ihn kokett ansah.

Ich ging zur Bar und sah mich um, meine Schwester tanzte euphorisch mit Bella. Meine Füße wollten auf die Tanzfläche, aber stattdessen bestellte ich mir einen Whisky um meine Unruhe zu bekämpfen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich jemanden winken, es war Jasper. Ich ging zu ihm und er zog mich mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, bis wir neben Bella und Alice standen.

„Tut mir Leid!" Rief Jasper enthusiastisch. „Aber die Party ist fast vorbei und ich habe noch gar nicht getanzt. Darf ich bitten?" Er machte eine formvollendete Verbeugung vor seiner Frau.

„Selbstverständlich mein Herr. Ich werde doch die Gelegenheit nutzten, mit so einem gut aussehenden Gentleman zu tanzen." Antwortete meine Schwester strahlend.

„Eh, ich gehe glaube ich etwas trinken." Sagte Bella als ich mich nicht bewegte.

„Warte." Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie zu mir. „Willst du mit mir tanzen?" Fragte ich dümmlich.

„Nur wenn du auch willst." Murmelte sie und legte ihre Hände auf meine.

„Das ist der einzige Grund aus dem ich hier bin." Flüsterte ich in ihr Haar.

Sie hatte ihren Hals nicht bedeckt und ich konnte die feine rote Narbe sehen, die von ihrem Ohr, bis zu ihrem...Ich wand meinen Blick ab, weiter zu starren, währe nicht sehr elegant von mit gewesen. Ich zog sich näher an mich heran und hätte für immer so bleiben können. Die Musik passte zwar nicht, aber ich würde mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Aber wie sollte ich anfangen?

Meine Schwester hörte auf zu tanzen und wollte zu uns kommen, aber Jasper hielt sie fest. Mich verlangte es danach, ihr Gesicht anzuheben und sie zu küssen, es kostete mich all meine Kraft das nicht zu tun. Stattdessen zog ich sie noch näher an mich und legte ihr eine Hand auf die weiche Haut ihres Nacken. Wir bewegten uns langsam und genossen den Augenblick, bis sie den Kopf hob und ich sah, wie müde sie aussah.

„Du siehst müde aus." Flüsterte ich.

„Das bin ich auch, deine Schwester hat eine unerschöpfliche Energie." Antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Willst du dich setzten?" Eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht loslassen.

„Ja, suchen wir uns einen Platz. Aber weit weg von Alice." Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich.

Vor Glück hätte ich schreien können, sie wollte auch nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Ich übernahm die Führung und brachte sie in ein Zimmer, von dem ich wusste, das da selten jemand hin kam. Als wir im Zimmer waren, lehnte sie sich gegen einen Tisch und und seufzte tief. Ich betrachtete sie eingehend, es waren einige Veränderungen zu sehen, aber sie war immer noch sie. Die einzige Frau, die mir gezeigt hatte von innen nach außen zu lieben.

„Was ist?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Du siehst hübsch aus." Wiederholte ich mein Kompliment. „Für die anderen vielleicht verändert, aber für warst und bist du immer hübsch gewesen."

„Danke." Sie lächelte und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ich vermisse dich." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Und ich dich." Bekam ich zur Antwort und ich war einen Moment sprachlos.

„Warum hast du dann vorgeschlagen, das wir nur gute Freunde sind? Wir wissen doch Beide, das unsere Gefühle viel weiter gehen." Fragte ich direkt.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie seufzte. „Vielleicht weil ich eine Idiotin bin?"

„Nein." Widersprach ich. „Das bist du nicht, aber mit scheint das du Angst hast. Angst vor mir."

„Wir brauchten eine Auszeit Edward." Sie sah mich wieder an. „Um zu wissen ob wir das wirklich wollen."

„Was?"

„Zusammen sein." Erklärte sie. „Uns hat Vertrauen gefehlt, von beiden Seiten aus."

„Ich habe immer gewusst das ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Und was mit deinem Freund passiert ist tut mir..."

„Nicht! Das ist Vergangenheit und ich will nicht wieder über dieses Thema reden." Unterbrach sie mich. „Auch ich habe immer gewusst, das ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte...Trotzdem hat die Auszeit einen Nutzen gehabt, ich habe gemerkt das..."

„Was?"

„Das ich ohne dich nicht komplett bin." Sagte sie schnell und wurde rot. Ich grinste dämlich.

„Muss ich dich um Erlaubnis fragen, um dich zu küssen?" Fragte ich.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Locken wippten.

„Gut, weil ich es so oder so getan hätte. Es ist eine dringende Notwendigkeit."

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht und konnte es kaum abwarten ihre Lippen zu schmecken. Gott! Wenn ich gedacht hatte sie zu vermissen, wurde mit gerade der Unterschied von Denken und Fühlen gezeigt. Schüchtern erwiderte sie meinen Kuss und ich wusste, das ich meine Instinkte zügeln musste. Der Kuss wurde immer feuriger und meine Zunge eroberte bekanntes Gebiet zurück.

Ohne nachzudenken, presste ich sie mit meinem Körper an den Tisch. Die Reibung unserer Körper brachte uns beide zum stöhnen. Ich machte meine Augen auf, um mich zu vergewissern, ob sie mir ein Zeichen zum aufhören gab, das einzige was ich sah, war Hingabe. Als ich an ihrer Lippe saugte machte Bella langsam die Augen auf. Herr im Himmel! Mein Körper reagierte wie verrückt auf das Verlangen das sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Ich nahm sie an den Hüften und drückte sie gegen mich, ihr Stöhnen zeigte mir, das sie jeden Zentimeter dessen gespürt hatte, was sie in mir geweckt hatte.

Es wurde heftig an der Tür geklopft, wir mussten uns voneinander Trennen und ich musste sich von den Verrücktheiten die sich in meinem Kopf gebildet hatten, sie gleich hier und jetzt zu nehmen und unsere Vereinigung zu besiegeln, verabschieden.

„Ich glaub wir müssen zurück." Bella rückte ihr Kleid zurecht.

„Noch nicht." Ich fasste sie ums Handgelenk und zog sie zu mir. „Willst du wieder mit mir zusammen sein?" Ich wusste das es sich dämlich anhörte, aber ich musste es hören.

„Ich dachte das das klar geworden ist." Sie schielte zum Tisch. „Ja."

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte ich mich. „Aber deine Gegenwart lässt mich alles vergessen."

„Geht mir genauso." Sie stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen und gab mir einen Kuss, dann machte sie die Tür auf.

„Bella?" Die Stimme meiner Schwester brachte meine Seifenblase zum platzen. Sie stellte sich neben Bella und sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ok, ich hohle dich wohl besser hier raus. Der Löwe ist auf der Jagd." Sie zeigte auf mich und zog Bella mit sich, die sah mich vergnügt an.

Es waren einige Wochen seit der Party und unserer Versöhnung vergangen und es hatte sich nichts verändert. Ich hatte Bella kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und jedes mal war ich es der zu ihr gehen musste. Ab und zu bekam ich mal eine Nachricht von ihr, das war alles. Ich biss mir fast die Zunge ab, um sie nicht zu bitten wieder zu mir zu ziehen, ich würde ihren Rhythmus akzeptieren, auch wenn er nicht im entferntesten mit meinem übereinstimmte.

Vielleicht wurde ich ja doch paranoid, wie Emmett behauptete. Aber ich wollte wieder an den Anfang zurück, als ich sie ohne Hindernisse sehen konnte. Ich warf die Pläne und meinen Zeichenstift auf den Tisch, es hatte keinen Sinn vor zuarbeiten, wenn mein Kopf Kilometer weit weg war. Ein Knall riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich ging aus meinem Büro in das von Jake. Der stand, bleich und bewegungslos, im Raum, das Telefon baumelte zu seinen Füßen. Ich hob es auf und stellte mich vor ihn, in dem kam Emmett rein, er aß mit vollen Backen ein Sandwich.

„Jake!" Schrie ich, als ich sah das er nicht reagierte.

„Mist, er ist im stehen gestorben, Oh Gott!" Rief Emmett. Ich sah ihn in dem Glauben an, das er scherzte, aber sein Gesicht war ernst.

„Er ist nicht gestorben Idiot!" Schnautzte ich ihn an. „Jake!" Ich schüttelte ihn und er reagierte endlich.

„Leah!" Rief er und meine Alarmsignale gingen an. „Mein Sohn kommt!"

„Heilige Mutter! Das tut weh!" Rief Emmett entsetzt und fasste sich zwischen die Beine. Warum war er manchmal nur so unmöglich?

„Willst du still sein?" Schnautzte ich ihn an. „Gut, wir müssen los. Ellen!" Rief ich meine Sekretärin.

„Ja? Oh! Geht's ihnen gut Mister Black?"

„Er wir sich übergeben!" Kommentierte Emmett.

„Es geht ihm gut, oder es wird ihm gut gehen. Wir müssen weg Ellen. Wenn was ist, rufen sie mich oder Emmett auf dem Handy an, Ok?"

„Ja, natürlich." Sie sah besorgt auf das leichenblasse Gesicht Jakes.

Ich brach mal wieder sämtliche Verkehrsregeln und fuhr so schnell ich konnte zum Krankenhaus in dem Leah sich befand. Wir rannten auf die Geburtsstation und hörten auch schon die Flüche und Schreie Leahs. Jake schluckte hörbar und Emmett zog seltsame Grimassen. Wir schlugen Jake tröstend auf die Schulter, eine sehr passende Geste, wenn du nicht weiß was du sagen sollst. Leahs Flüche hatten irgendwas mit, nie wieder Sex zu tun.

„Er ist ein toter Mann." Flüsterte Emmett.

„Ich glaube nicht, das Leah ihn töten wird." Sagte ich, nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Er wird ohne Sex leben müssen, das bringt jeden Mann um. Es ist als ob man ihm das Essen weg nimmt, die Luft abdreht, als ob..."

„Halt bitte den Mund." Bat ich.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Er fing an in seinen Taschen zu wühlen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Mich wunderte seine Unruhe.

„Kondome kaufen. Ich möchte nicht an Jake Stelle sein, zumindest in den nächsten Jahren nicht." Sagte er ernst und verschwand.

Wenige Minuten später kam er mit einer enormen Tüte und einem stolzen Grinsen zurück. Ich lachte und setzte mich, um auf irgendeinen neue Nachricht zu warten. Jake war nur kurz heraus gekommen und hatte uns gesagt, das Leah bald in den Kreißsaal käme und die Geburt wohl schwierig werden würde. Das Baby war noch nicht in der richtigen Position. Wir animierten ihn so gut wir konnten und sagten ihm, das wir auf alle Fälle bleiben würden.

„Ich rufe Rose an und verschiebe unser Date." Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Emmett.

„Was?"

„Wie was?" Wiederholte er. „Ich habe ein Date mit Rose, der Schwester von Jasper, der Schwägerin von Alice , der..."

„Ist ja gut! Ich wusste nicht das ihr Ausgeht!"

„Ja, aber sie hat mich auf Probe." Sagte er ernst.

„Und wofür dann das?" Ich zeigte auf die Tüte. „Wenn du auf Probe bist, wirst du das erstmal nicht brauchen."

„Bruder, hast du schon mal das Wort Progressiv gehört?" Ich nickte. „Na ja, das ist so was ähnliches, so wie vorausschauend oder so." Sagte er zweifelnd. „Gut, ich geh Rose anrufen."

Verwundert sah ich ihm hinterher, es war schon erstaunlich, wie viel Unsinn pro Minute er von sich geben konnte. Eine Tür ging auf und Jake kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Ich stand auf um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen, doch er ging an mir vorbei und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Sie will mich nicht dabei haben. Sie sagt das sie nicht will, das so viele Augen die verbotene Zone sehen." Erklärte er ungläubig.

„Eh...ich nehme an, das ist normal?" Ich versuchte optimistisch zu klingen.

„Normal? Ich kenne jeden Zentimeter dieser verbotenen Zone Edward!" Ich zog erschrocken eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde dir keine Details erzählen, aber ich glaube das ich alles Recht der Welt habe da drin zu sein."

„Beruhige dich Jacob." Was anderes fiel mir nicht mehr ein.

Die Minuten vergingen und Jake fing an hin und her zu laufen, Emmett sah sich veranlasst es ihm nach zu tun und war jetzt sein Schatten. Ich beschloss etwas zu tun, bevor dieses herumgelaufen mich noch irre machen würde. Schnell hatte ich mein Handy in der Hand und wählte ihre Nummer.

„Hallo Edward." Sagte sie nach dem ersten Schellen. Da wo sie war, war es laut und ich hörte wie sie eine Tür zu machte.

„Hallo Schatz." Ein lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, ich lerne gerade." Sagte sie nicht sehr überzeugend. „Und du?"

„Im Krankenhaus, Leah ist im Kreißsaal und Jake hört nicht auf hin und her zu laufen." Jake und Emmett wendeten gerade wieder.

„Oh ja, Emmett hat Rose angerufen und es erzählt. Ich hoffe das alles gut geht." Sagte sie, aber da stimmte doch etwas nicht.

„Du bist bei Rose?" Sie sog laut die Luft ein.

„Eh...ja, ich brauchte ein Buch und da bei Jasper alles zu finden ist, bin ich hier." Ich hörte ein Klopfen und Bella stöhnte.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, mir sind nur ein paar Blätter runter gefallen.." Ich glaubte ihr nicht. „Grüße alle von mir und pass gut auf Jake auf."

„Ich komme später vorbei." Sagte ich schnell.

„Wir sehen uns besser Morgen, ich bin müde Edward." Ich seufzte.

„Wenn du das so möchtest."

„Ja, ich muss jetzt auflegen. Rose und Alice brauchen mich." Sie verabschiedete sich viele zu schnell von mir.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich noch, bevor sie auflegte.

„Ich dich auch. Ciao." Sie legte auf.

Ich klappte mein Handy zu und lehnte meine Stirn gegen die kalte Wand. Warum war sie so anders in den letzten Tagen? Was war da los? Hatten sich ihre Gefühle verändert?

„Er ist DA!" Schrie Jake und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Der Arzt informierte uns darüber, das alles gut gegangen sei und es der Mutter und dem Kind gut ging. Wir gratulierten Jake und eine Krankenschwester brachte uns zu einem großen Fenster, durch das wir viele kleine Menschen sehen konnten. Sie schob eine Wiege direkt ans Fenster und wir lernten Jake Jr. Kennen. Er war ein richtiger Mini Jake.

In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, ob ich eines Tage die gleiche Faszination erleben durfte, die Jake zeigte als er erstaunt den Beweis seiner Liebe zu der Frau betrachtete, die er als sein Leben bezeichnete. Würden Bella und ich so etwas eines Tage erleben dürfen. Ein langer und tiefer Seufzer kam aus meinem Inneren und die Scheibe beschlug, so das ich alles verschwommen sah.

**Bellas POV.**

„Nein, nein und nein!" Rief ich wieder.

„Es ist doch zu deinem Besten Bella." Sagte Alice ruhig.

„Bis hübsch." Kam es von der kleinen Amy.

„Siehst du? Selbst meine Tochter gibt mir Recht. Was sagst du?" Montse lachte fröhlich.

„Edward hasst mich bestimmt." Dachte ich laut.

„Deswegen ja, nimm die Sachen, zieh dich an und bereite ihm die Überraschung, an der wir so lange gearbeitet haben."

„Gutes Argument Alice." Bemerkte Rose. „Du wolltest bereit für den großen Schritt sein."

„Das war sie." Ich zeigte auf Alice. „Sie hat mich dazu gezwungen mich von Edward fern zu halten."

„Eines Tages wirst du mir dafür danken Bella. Die Qual erhöht die Lust." Sie wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen, gefolgt von Amy, die ihrer Mutter alles nachmachte.

„Und wenn er mich, nachdem ich mich ihm gegenüber so gleichgültig verhalten habe, nicht mehr sehen will?" Fragte ich ängstlich.

„Spinnst du?" Rose schlug mir auf den Arm. „Edward läuft der Sabber übers Kinn wenn er in deiner Nähe ist."

„Bella." Alice nahm Montse auf einen Arm und stützte die andere Hand auf der Hüfte ab. „Sei froh, das du es geschafft hast mir die Tür vor der Nase zuzumachen, du hättest nicht ans Telefon gehen sollen." Schimpfte sie.

„Du spinnst! Du lässt mich ihn nicht anrufen, ihm keine Nachrichten schicken und ihn nicht besuchen. Er hasst mich!" Stöhnte ich.

„Falsch! Er wir vor Verlangen sterben, wenn er sieht was du für ihn vorbereitet hast." Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich ins Bad. „Zieh dich jetzt um und hol ihn dir."

„Na gut." Ich nahm Rose die Sachen ab und musste schallend lachen, die vier kleinen Hexen hoben den Daumen in die Luft, selbst die kleine Montse.

„Das ist perfekt!" Quietschte Rose. „Ich schicke Alice ein Foto."

Sie zückte ihr Handy und fotografierte alles, was wir vorbereitet hatten. Ich ging ins Bad und betrachtete mich im Spiegel, all das und die mögliche Reaktion Edwards, machten mich fürchterlich nervös. Alice hatte einen Plan ausgeheckt,damit mein Wiedersehen mit Edward etwas ganz spezielles wurde. Nur das ihr Plan beinhaltete, das ich Edward eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen musste.

Ich seufzte als Rose mit ihren Nägeln gegen die Tür trommelte. Einfach so mit einer solchen Überraschung auf ihn zu warten, fand ich jetzt nicht mehr so toll. Und wenn er jemanden mitbrachte? Und wenn er gar nicht kam? Oh Gott! Tausend Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf und ich machte die Tür auf. Rose sah mich an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder Bella! Er wird kommen, er wird alleine sein und er wird begeistert sein!"

„Du ließt Gedanken?"

„Nein, aber du wiederholst diese Fragen seit Stunden wie ein Papagei. Und jetzt komm." Sie sprühte meinen Hals und mein Dekolletee mit Parfum ein. „Auf die Stellen stürzen sie sich wie die Löwen."

„Kannst du nicht bleiben?" Ich zeigte ihr all meine Zähne, um sie zu überzeugen.

„Du wirst heute Nacht hemmungslosen Sex haben Bella." Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. „Und nein, ich möchte nicht daran teilnehmen. Ich sitzt auf dem Trockenen und habe Emmett auf Probe, ich brauche also keinen Anreiz, um alles über Bord zu schmeißen und in sein Apartment zu stürzen."

„Ich werde keinen Sex haben." Schnaufte ich.

„Gut! Ich sage das zum letzten mal. Du wolltest auf alles vorbereitet ! Und du bist es, diese Nacht wird etwas besonderes werden und du wirst ein für alle mal zu ihm zurück gehen. Am Anfang tut es etwas weh, aber dann will ich deine Lustschrei bis zum Haus von Alice hö das klar?" Ich nickte. „Na dann kann ich ja gehen."

„Danke." Murmelte ich und brachte sie zur Tür.

„Da nicht für. Dafür hat man Freundinnen." Sie umarmte mich. „An diese Nacht wirst du dich immer erinnern. Edward liebt dich und hat auf dich gewartet. Jetzt bist du dran ihm zu zeigen was du für ihn empfindest."

Ich machte die Tür hinter ihr zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Jetzt hieß es warten. Ich versuchte es mit Entspannungsübungen, die nicht viel brachten. Zum hundertsten mal überprüfte ich, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Meine Beine zitterten und meine Atmung wurde immer schneller. Langsam ging ich zum Fenster und wartete, als die Lichter eines Autos um die Ecke kamen, hätte ich am liebsten geschrien.

Ich ging von einer Ecke zur anderen und suchte den besten Platzt um zu warten. Mein Herz schlug immer schneller und ich kam mir vor wie in einem Horrorfilm, bei dem man weiß, das der Böse hinter der Ecke lauerte. Als die Tür aufging, blieb ich stocksteif stehen, er anscheinend auch.

„Bella?" Fragte er dann erstaunt. Er machte das Licht an und ich drehte mich zu ihm.

„Hallo." Ich winkte ihm zu.

„Hallo." Er lächelte aber sein Gesicht zeigte klare Zeichen von Unverständnis.

„Ich...also, ich wollte dich überraschen." Murmelte ich.

„Das hast du geschafft." Er legte seine Schlüssel ab uns kam zu mir. „Hallo." Sagte er wieder und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gefällt es dir?" Ich zeigte auf den romantisch gedeckten Tisch.

„Sehr." Er lächelte. „Aber noch besser gefällt mir, was ich zwischen meinen Händen habe." Er legte sie direkt auf meine Taille.

„Ok." Ich lächelte dümmlich.

„Wieso bist du so seltsam gewesen?" Und was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Das war eine Idee deiner Schwester?

„Ehrlich gesagt...Alice hat mich nicht zu dir gelassen." Sagte ich schnell und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen.

„Alice?" Er seufzte und zog meine Hände von meinem Gesicht. „Und du hast auf sie gehört." Das war keine Frage.

„Bist du böse?" Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Und wenn er ja sagte?

„Nein." Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss. „Aber ich werde dich nie wieder aus meiner Nähe lassen." Und jetzt küsste er mich richtig.

„Niemals wieder." Murmelte ich in seinen Mund.

„Ich liebe dich zu sehr." Er sagt das so voller Gefühl, das ich dachte ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich und ich liebe dich noch mehr." Wir mussten beide lachen.

Wir küssten uns, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Plötzlich spürte ich die Wand in meinem Rücken. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge wurde immer fordernder und ich antwortete ihm auf die gleiche Weise. Er ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern und als er seine Lippen von meinen löste, um sie über meinen Hals wandern zu lassen, kam ich ihm zuvor.

Er schob eines seiner Beine zwischen meine und ich sah über seine Schulter auf den schön gedeckten Tisch, nach Essen stand mir jetzt nicht der Sinn. Ich zwang meinen Verstand dazu, sich von meinem Körper zu trennen und ließ meine Hände bis zu seinem Hosenbund wandern. Diesmal hielt er mich nicht auf und das ermutigte mich...

Das Stöhnen das tief aus seiner Brust kam, als ich meine Hände auf das harte Fleisch zwischen seinen Beinen legte, gab mir den Mut weiterzumachen. Unerfahren massierte ich ihn und beschloss endgültig, das es jetzt etwas wichtigeres als Essen gab...


	23. Kapitel XXIII

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XXIII Edwards POV.**

Ich fühlte die Hitze, die ihre Hand durch den Stoff meiner Hose auf mein Glied ausströmte und konnte mein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die ich so noch nie gespürt hatte, ich verlor all meine Besonnenheit, legte meine Hand über ihre und intensivierte ihren Kontakt. Meine andere Hand wanderte ihren Rücken herunter, legte sich auf ihren Po und zog sie näher an mich heran.

In einem Moment der Klarheit, lockerte ich den Griff um ihren Po und ließ ihr Hand los die auf meinem Glied lag, das lauthals zu protestieren schien. Ich legte meine Stirn gegen ihre und wir versuchten Beide, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste jeden Zentimeter und zwang mich dazu, mich zu beruhigen und die Sache richtig anzugehen. Es war ihr erstes Mal und ich konnte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Ich will dich lieben." Sagte ich ohne Umschweif.

„Ich..." Sie schluckte hörbar. „Ich will es auch." Flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Lass bitte deine Schüchternheit beiseite Schatz." Ich hob ihr Kinn an. „Ich begehre dich so sehr."

„Hab keine Angst davor." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „Wenn du nicht willst, sag es einfach."

„Ich will." Sie räusperte sich. „Aber...ich weiß nicht wie...ich habe keine Ahnung..."

„Lass die gehen." Ich zog sie zu mir und musste in Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ihr Bauch meine Erektion berührte. „Komm."

Mit ihr an der Hand, ging ich an dem schön gedeckten Tisch vorbei, mein Kopf brummte vor Vorfreude. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich meine Prinzessin, sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Langsam gingen wir die Treppe rauf, ich seufzte tief, damit ich nicht anfing wie ein Irrer mit ihr in mein Zimmer zu rennen. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, musste ich grinsen, sah Bella an und wartete das sie etwas sagte. Aber sie spielte nur verlegen an ihrem Kleid und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Und das?" Fragte ich dann überrascht.

„Das...habe ich gemacht." Sie sah mich kurz an und ging dann durchs Zimmer. „Gefällt dir das? Ich...ich meine, ich wollte etwas machen und...ich finde es romantisch." Sagte sie und lachte nervös.

„Du allein?" Fragte ich wieder und bestaunte das Zimmer voller Kerzen und Blumen.

„Eh...Ja, es war gar nicht so einfach, das alles heimlich hierher zu bekommen." Murmelte sie und streichelte die Blätter einer Blüte. „Ich wollte nicht, das Rose und Alice das mitbekommen...Vielleicht ist es dumm, aber ich wollte es so sehen..." Im Licht der Kerzen konnte ich sehen, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ich glaube, das währe eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen." Bemerkte ich und ging zu ihr. Sie sah mich mit ihren großen Augen schüchtern an. „Ich hätte eigentlich etwas besonderes für unsere Nacht machen sollen." Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu mir.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du das magst." Ihre zitternden Hände legten sich auf meine Brust. „Wenn nicht, dann..."

„Es ist perfekt." Unterbrach ich sie. „ Alles was du machst ist perfekt Schatz. Es sollte nur meine Aufgabe sein, mich um die romantischen Details kümmern."

„Das ist eine sehr chauvinistische Denkweise." Scherzte sie.

„Stimmt." Gab ich ihr Recht. „Deswegen werde ich mich heute Nacht auch um andere Sachen kümmern." Sagte ich zweideutig und küsste sie.

Mich machte es richtig glücklich, als ich merkte das sie in meinen Armen und am meinen Lippen immer lockerer wurde. Unser Kuss wurde immer intensiver, Bellas Finger krallten sich in meine Haare und ich tastete blind nach dem Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, als ich ihn an meinen Fingern spürte, zog sich mein Magen zusammen.

Ich wünschte mir, das ich die Kraft aufbringen könnte alles langsam anzugehen, aber ihre weiche Zunge und die Nähe ihres Körpers, ließ mich fast die Kontrolle über meine Finger verlieren. Ich zog so langsam wie es mein Verlangen zu ließ den Reißverschluss herunter, sofort wanderten meine Hände über ihre nackte Haut und ich zog ihr das Kleid von den Schultern.

Meine Augen wollten ihr die zwei verbleibenden Kleidungstücke vom Körper reißen, aber kleine sanfte Berührungen ließen mich völlig den Faden verlieren. Mit der ihr charakteristischen Sanftheit, knöpfte sie mein Hemd auf und streifte es mir von den Schultern. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie über meinen Oberkörper, bis sie zum Bund meiner Hose gelangte. Ohne zu zögern knöpfte sie sie auf und zog den Reißverschluss herunter, als ihre Finger meine empfindlichste Stelle berührte, zog ich scharf die Luft ein.

Nur schwach konnte ich mich an mein erstes Mal erinnern, es war zu lange her. Aber jede Berührung und jede Zärtlichkeit die ich spürte, war wie eine neue Sensation für mich. Ich musste mich an ihren Schultern festhalten, als sie ihre Finger entschlossen unter den Bund meiner Boxer schob und sie mir über die Hüften zog. Meine Augen schlossen sich, als Bellas sanfte Finger über mein steifes Glied strichen, ihre Finger berührten meine sensible Spitze und ich stöhnte laut.

Viele Nächte hatte ich mich selbst gestreichelt, um das Verlangen das ich nach ihr hegte zu beruhigen, aber das hier war unvergleichlich. Nur allein schon zu fühlen wie ihre Hände sich um mein Erektion schlossen, brachte mich an den Rand eines potenten Orgasmus und das durfte noch nicht sein. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die ich aufbringen konnte, nahm ich ihre Hand und hielt sie auf. Vorsichtig schob ich sie zum Bett und ließ sie darauf gleiten, wir küssten uns wie zwei ertrinkende und ich ließ meine Hände über jeden Zentimeter ihrer nackten Haut gleiten.

Ihr BH war das nächste was ich von ihrem Körper entfernte, meine Lippen verließen ihre und wanderten über ihren Hals, bis zu ihrer Brust, Bella stöhnte und ich ließ meine Zunge um ihre steifen Brustwarzen kreisen. Halb auf ihr liegen, konnte ich spüren wie erregt sie war und jedes mal wenn ich mit meinem steifen Glied an ihrem warmen Körper streifte, musste ich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel machen, um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Meine Lippen erforschten weiter ihren Körper, der sich verändert hatte, aber jedes Stöhnen von ihr und jede Berührung unserer Körper, ließ mich einfach nur die Frau sehen, die ich liebte.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie, als ich sie von ihrem Slip befreite und ich blieb wo ich war.

„Relax.." Flüsterte ich und betrachtete sie, Bella war so sinnlich und verführerisch, in dem Licht der Kerzen schimmerte ihre Haut und sie war erregt, erregt durch mich und für mich. Ich lag zwischen ihren Beinen und ließ meine Hände, von ihren Brüsten bis zu ihrer Verbotenen Zone, um es mit Leahs Worten auszudrücken, wandern. „Bella." Stöhnte ich, sie war so feucht und nur für mich.

Ich wollte sie schmecken, meine Lippen wanderten über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte. Meine Zunge fand ihren Lustpunkt und Bella bäumte sich auf und warf ihren Kopf zurück. Gott! Dieses erotische Bild und ihr Geruch, brachten mich noch um den Verstand. Bellas Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und ich streichelte ihre intimste Stelle mit meinen Fingern und meiner Zunge. Vorsichtig führte ich einen Finger in sie ein, Bella sog scharf die Luft ein und wand sich unter meinen Zärtlichkeiten.

Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und ihre Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an, mit einem ersticken Schrei kam sie zum Orgasmus und ich ergötzte mich an dem Anblick der Frau die ich liebte in absoluter Ekstase. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas erotisches gesehen. Ich stemmte mich hoch und küsste sie, als ob mein Leben davon abhing. Ich nahm ein Kissen und legte es unter ihren Po, mein erregtes Glied zuckte vor Anspannung, aber ich musste es ihr so angenehm wie möglich machen. Ihr erstes Mal sollte etwas besonderes sein und sie sollte es nie vergessen. Ich konnte warten...

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte ich, um etwas zu sagen und ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben mir zu sagen was sie wollte.

„J..ja." Sagte sie mit rauer Stimme, ich stützte meine Arme an ihren Seiten ab und legte mich langsam auf sie.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich und sah ihr tief in die Augen, sie sah mich unter ihren dichten Wimpern hervor an und ihre Augen lächelte noch vor ihrem Mund.

„Ich liebe dich mehr." Kam es sicher über ihre Lippen.

Meine Lippen legten sich wieder auf ihre und sie krallte sich in meine Schultern. Meine Hüften senkten sich etwas und meine erregte Spitze berührte ihren Eingang, ihre Wärme und Feuchtigkeit zu spüren brachte mich zum stöhnen. Ich erhöhte vorsichtig den Druck und ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als ich nur etwas in sie eindrang, musste ich mich in das Kopfkissen krallen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Es wird etwas weh tun, aber das vergeht schnell." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, was sie zum kichern brachte.

„Ich glaube, das werde ich dir sagen können...wenn alles vorbei ist." Sie kicherte wieder. „Du wirst diese Erfahrung noch nicht gemacht haben."

„Sehr witzig." Brummelte ich. Ihr Lachen brachte ihren Körper zum beben und ich stöhnte laut auf. „Du bist mein." Erklärte ich ernst.

„Das bin ich." Stöhnte sie.

So vorsichtig wie meine Lust es zuließ, drang ich weiter in sie ein. Es war unglaublich sie so warm und eng um mich zu spüren. Sie grub ihre Finger in meine Schultern, machte die Augen zu und hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an. Ich hielt ein und wartete, bis sie sich an das Gefühl mich so in sich zu spüren gewöhnt hatte. Mein Körper brachte eine Selbstbeherrschung auf, die ich selber nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Sanfte küsste ich sie und als sie langsam ihre Augen wieder aufmachte, ließ ich mich gehen.

Meine Bewegungen wurden rhythmischer und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bella sich mir anpasste. Sie so zu spüren war wie ein Offenbarung für mich, sie war mein und ich würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Es war eine Vereinigung zweier Liebender und nicht nur einfach Sex.

„Schatz...geht's dir gut." Fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Ja..." Antwortete sie atemlos.

„Gott Bella, wie ich dich liebe...du machst mich wahnsinnig..." Flüsterte ich, dafür erntete ich ein Stöhnen von Bella, das mein Untergang war.

„Das fühlt sich unglaublich an..." Murmelte sie und ihr Lust spiegelt sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Gefällts dir?" Ich drang tiefer in sie ein.

„Gott!...Ja!" Rief sie und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„So?" Ich drang schneller und härter in sie ein, sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte.

Mein Körper kündigte meinen bevorstehenden Orgasmus an und ich wollte sicher gehen, das sie es genauso genoss wie ich. Es war ihr erstes Mal und es war möglich das sie den Höhepunkt nicht erreichte. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich saugte an ihren Brustwarzen um sie zu stimulieren. Sie war so eng, das ich glaubte keine Sekunde länger widerstehen zu können. Meine Hand suchte sich einen Weg zwischen unsere Körper, bis ich ihre kleine Perle fand und sie massierte. Bella atmetet schneller und hob ihre Hüften an, da war es um mich geschehen. Ich rief ihren Namen und erlebte einen so potenten Orgasmus, das ich Sterne sah. Ich fühlte die absolute Befreiung meines Geistes und meines Körpers, dabei vergaß ich Bella aber nicht, ich stimulierte weiter und als ich meine absolute Erfüllung genossen hatte, zog sich Bella um mich zusammen, warf ihren Kopf zurück und erreichte laut stöhnend die Gloria.

Vollkommen kraftlos brach ich über Bella zusammen und rollte mich zur Seite, mein Kopf ruhte an ihrer Halsbeuge und ich hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals. Ich sah sie an, aber sie fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand. Sanft streichelte ich über ihre Wange, das schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, sie griff schnell nach der Decke und legte sie über ihre Blöße. Verstört zog ich die Stirn kraus. Ich stütze mich auf meinen Ellenbogen auf und beobachtete sie, aber sie sah mich nicht an.

„Bella?"

„Hmm?" Sie sah mich noch immer nicht an.

„Was ist Prinzessin?" Ich beugte mich zu ihr..

„Nichts." Dieses nichts, hörte sich seltsam an.

„Bella." Diesmal wartet ich nicht auf eine Antwort und zog sie an mich. Sie sah mich seltsam an und ich musste die negativen Gedanken unterdrücken, die mich sofort überfielen.

„Ich bereue es nicht." Sagte sie, als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

„Bist du sicher, das du das nicht tust?" Bohrte ich nach.

„Ja." Antwortete sie fest. „Und du?" Ein Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, das es für dich unangenehm währe weil es das erste Mal war, würde ich dich die ganze Nacht lang lieben." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Beantwortete das deine Frage?"

Sie sah mich an und schien meine Worte in Frage zu stellen, dann schien sie irgendetwas von der Wahrheit meiner Worte zu überzeugen und sie umarmte mich fest. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und legte meinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel. Aber ich konnte ihr seltsames Benehmen nicht vergessen. Was ging in ihrem Kopf vor? Seufzend umarmte ich sie fester. Ich wollte nicht das es Geheimnisse zwischen uns gab.

„Es ist so irreal." Murmelte sie gegen meine Brust.

„Was?" Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah sie an.

„Es kommt mir vor wie ein Traum." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber der Beste den ich je hatte."

„Und das war der erste von vielen Schatz." Ich besiegelte meine Worte mit einem Kuss, den sie mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte.

„So, ich glaube das war alles." Sagte meine Mutter.

„Ich glaube auch." Antwortete ich lächelnd. Das Lächeln bekam ich seit einer Woche nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich freue mich ja so, das zwischen dir und Bella wieder alles in Ordnung ist." Sie streichelte meine Wange.

„Ich freue mich mehr Mama." Sie quietschte als ich sie um die Taille packte und durch die Luft wirbelte, dann schmatzte ich ihr einen lauten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was macht ihr den hier für ein Theater?" Mein Vater kam lachend auf uns zu.

„Kannst du dich erinnern, unser Baby je so zufrieden gesehen zu haben?" Fragte meine Mutter und lehnte sich gegen meinen Vater.

„Mmm." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Er ist ein verliebter Idiot." Trällerte Alice und kam mit Montse auf dem Arm zu uns.

„Du!" Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Ich habe deine kleine Einmischung noch nicht vergessen!"

„Wenn ich dein dümmliches Grinsen so sehe, waren die Resultate gar nicht so schlecht." Spottet sie.

„Was für eine Einmischung und welche Resultate?" Mein Vater sah uns neugierig an.

„Tut mir Leid Papa, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen Geschwistern." Sagte meine kleine teuflische Schwester ernst.

„Aha." Sagte mein Vater daraufhin nur.

„Gut, ich fahre. Danke für eure Hilfe." Verabschiedete ich mich.

Ich fuhr nach Hause, ließ Bellas Sachen im Haus und fuhr direkt zur Uni. Bella würde ab Heute wieder bei mir wohnen und zwar für immer. Während ich zur Uni fuhr, dachte ich an die letzten Tage und wieder erschien diese Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Ich konnte meine Hände kaum von ihr lassen und wollte sie am liebsten immer in meiner Nähe haben.

Als ich parkte, sah ich sie sofort. Bella saß auf einer Bank und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Jane. Sie saßen mit dem Rücken zu mir und bemerkten mich erstmal nicht.

„Aber Bella! Du bist doch eigentlich gar nicht so dumm."

„Nein, oder vielleicht doch." Seufzte Bella und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ich blieb still hinter ihnen stehen. Was war hier los?

„Hast du es ihm gesagt? Ich meine, es ist klar das er es gemerkt hat, aber hast du mit ihm geredet?"

„Ich trau mich nicht." Antwortete Bella und ich fragte mich, wa sie meinte.

„Edward?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die Stimme von Christian hinter mir hörte.

„Hallo." begrüßte ich alle und gab meiner Freundin einen Kuss.

„Seit wann bist du da?" Fragte Bella und sah zu Jane.

„Gerade gekommen." Sagte ich die halbe Wahrheit.

„Gut, ich muss los. Denk an das worüber wir geredet haben Bella." Flüsterte Jane so laut, das ich es hören konnte, dann winkte sie und war weg.

„Ich muss auch weg. Und denk daran Bella." Kam es von Christian. Bella versteifte sich.

„Was?...Woran?"

„Keine wiederhole nur, was deine sehr intelligente Freundin dir zugeflüstert hat." Er lachte und verschwand.

„Idiot." Brummelte Bella.

„So, meine Hübsche, was machen wir?" Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie zu mir.

„Ich hätte große Lust, Jake Junior zu sehen." Sie lächelte, aber irgendetwas war da noch.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Ich verbeugte mich und sie verdrehte die Augen.

Wir redeten während der Fahrt über Belanglosigkeiten, aber ich merkte, das Bella nervös war. Hatte das mit dem zu tun, was ich gehört hatte? Wir kamen bei unseren Freunden an und als ich Bella mit dem Baby auf dem Arm sah, konnte ich das seltsame Gefühl in meiner Brust nicht verhindern. Dachte sie wohl manchmal daran, ein Kind mit mir zu haben? Das war immer mein Traum gewesen als ich noch mit Tanya zusammen war, aber das war jetzt erstmal zweitrangig.

Bella hatte gerade erst ihr Studium angefangen und das würde ihre Pläne durchkreuzen. Aber der egoistische Teil in mir, stellte sich Bella mit meinem Kind auf dem Arm vor. Das weinen des Babys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich glaube, da braucht jemand eine frische Windel. Kommst du mit Bella?" Kam es von Leah.

„Klar." Sie ging mit Leah ins Kinderzimmer.

„Na, denkst du daran die Familie zu vergrößern mein Freund?" Jake grinste mich an.

„Nein, im Moment nicht." Antwortete ich. „Wir sind erst seit kurzem wieder zusammen und Bella hat gerade ihr Studium angefangen."

„Aber du denkst trotzdem dran." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, aber er währe nicht fair für sie."

„Diese Sachen kommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest."

„Hast du dich an die Veränderung gewöhnt?" Er sah müde aus.

„Es ist schwierig." Gab er zu. „Aber ich würde es nie missen wollen."

„Ich freue mich für dich." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Edward." Er wurde ernst. „Es ist vielleicht nicht richtig das jetzt zu fragen, aber..." Er zögerte.

„Schieß los."

„Hast du von Tanya gehört?" Die Frage überraschte mich. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Nein, seit dem letzten mal habe ich nichts von ihr gehört." Er nickte nur. „Was ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen soll, aber Gestern hab ich mit Leah einen Artikel über sie in einer Zeitschrift gelesen."

„Ah ja? Und was macht sie?" Eigentlich hatte ich kein Interesse mehr an ihr, war aber doch neugierig.

„Sie hat geheiratet." Platzte er raus und ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wow! Und wen?" Ich wollte über mich selber lachen. Jahre war ich mit ihr zusammen gewesen und sie heiratete ein paar Monate nach unserer Trennung.

„Einen europäischen Geschäftsmann." Antwortete Jake und sah mich fest an. „Sie ist schwanger." Das war eine echte Überraschung.

„Wow." Murmelte ich.

„Ich will nicht in alten Wunden stochern. Aber, wie fühlst du dich?"

Was fühlte ich? Nichts und das war die Wahrheit. Klar, die Neuigkeit überraschte mich, aber wenn ich zurück sah, hätte mir nichts besseres in meinem Leben passieren können, als diese Trennung. Mit Tanya war viel passiert und ich hatte eine Zeit lang wirklich gedacht, die Frau meines Lebens gefunden zu haben. Aber es war keine Liebe gewesen, nicht von meiner und nicht von ihrer Seite aus.

Ich hatte gesagt, das ich verliebt war als ich mit ihr zusammen war. Aber verliebt in was? Da war der Unterschied, der ein Vorher und Nachher in mir markierte. Ich war lange Zeit in eine Fassade verliebt gewesen. Und das Innere? Hatte ich Tanya auch von innen geliebt? Die Antwort war einfach, nein! Niemals hatte ich die Sachen auf die gleiche Weise wie sie gesehen. Was hatte mich dann an sie gefesselt? Das dumme verliebt sein in ihr Image, ihren Körper. Ich war in das verliebt, was wir zusammen projizierten.

„Bella hätte in keinem besseren Moment in mein Leben treten können. Das ist es was ich fühle." Ich sah Jake an. „Wenn sie nicht gewesen währe, würde ich noch immer eine angebliche Perfektion lieben und blind durchs Leben laufen. Ich hatte mir nichts mehr gewünscht als ein Kind mit Tanya, aber dieses Kind hätte es nicht verdient, in das Leben zweier so unvollkommener Menschen zu gelangen."

**Bellas POV.**

Ich legte das Buch zur Seite und legte mein Kinn auf meine Knie. Es ging jetzt schon zwei Wochen so. Wie hatte ich so dumm sein können? Gut, es hätte das erste Mal passieren können. Aber ein zweites und ein drittes Mal? Idiotin! Ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn. Das tat weh, aber nur so schien ich meine Lektion zu lernen. Ich sah zum Bett und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. Es war einfach unmöglich nein zu sagen.

Nach unserem ersten Mal, waren weitere gefolgt. Und ich hatte nicht einmal Verhütet und wenn man hinzuzählte, das Edward das auch nicht getan hatte...Und ich hatte natürlich auch nichts gesagt. Du bist ein echtes Genie Bella. Ich warf den Stift in eine Ecke und wollte heulen, aber selbst das gelang mir nicht. Was würde ich tun, wenn ich schwanger währe? Was würde er dazu sagen? Es war kein Thema um Scherze zu machen, wir hatten nicht mal darüber geredet. Ich hatte gerade angefangen zu studieren, nie würde ich eine Schwangerschaft unterbrechen, aber es würde alle meine Pläne über den Haufen werfen. Mein Handy schellte...Edward.

„Hallo Schatz! Wo bist du?" Fragte ich viel zu besitzergreifend.

„Hallo Hübsche. Ich bin noch im Büro." Ich zog eine Schnute. „Ich glaube, ich werde noch mindestens zwei Stunden hier brauchen."

„Ok." Sagte ich nur.

„Vermisst du mich?"

„Wie immer."

„Ich dich auch meine Bella, aber es ist schon spät, du solltest schlafen."

„Aber ich will dich sehen." Maulte ich wie ein verwöhntes Kind.

„Ich verspreche dir, dich zu wecken wenn ich komme."

„Versprochen?" Fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Versprochen." Ich hörte wie jemand nach ihm rief. „Emmett brauchte mich, wir sehen uns später meine Hübsche."

„Ok, ich liebe dich!" Rief ich, bevor er auflegen konnte.

„Das war alles was ich hören musste, um mich zu beeilen. Ich liebe dich Schatz."

Konnten man sich jeden Tag mehr verlieben? So ging es mir, jedes mal wenn ich ihn sah, hörte, oder einfach nur an ihn dachte. Der glückliche Moment verpuffte und ich musste wieder an meine mögliche Schwangerschaft denken. Als wir bei Leah gewesen waren, hatte ich ihr Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Ich wollte alles über die Schwangerschaft wissen, wann sie zum ersten mal den Verdacht gehabt hatte schwanger zu sein und auch wie Jake reagiert hatte. Aber das war alles anders...

Ich sah auf die Uhr und beschloss mich ins Bett zu legen und dort auf Edward zu warten. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich mich auf mein Studium zu konzentrieren versucht. Aber Jane hatte Recht, solange ich das nicht geklärt hatte, würde ich mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren können. Wie würden meine Eltern und die von Edward reagieren? Wenn sie glaubten das ich wie Tanya sei und ihn nur festbinden wollte? Gott! Ich versteifte mich, als ich merkte das ich unbewusst meinen Bauch gestreichelt hatte.

Wie würde ein Kind von ihm sein? Ich musste lächeln, es würde ohne Zweifel das hübscheste Kind der ganzen Welt sein.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Hüfte und einen warmen Körper an meinem Rücken. Als ich die Augen aufmachte, sah ich das es schon hell war. Er hatte mich nicht geweckt. Mir wurde bewusst, das noch jemand die Hand die meinen Bauch streichelte spüren könnte. Unruhig bewegte ich mich und Edward legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen." Ich gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Du hast mich nicht geweckt." Warf ich ihm vor.

„Es war schon spät Schatz und du hast tief und fest geschlafen, so hab ich mich einfach an deine Seite gelegt." Er drückte sich fester an mich.

„Edward..." Fing ich an und drehte mich um, so das ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ja?" Er fing an kleine Küsse auf mein Kinn zu setzen und dann meinen Hals hinunter. Wie sollte man sich da bitte konzentrieren?

„E..Edward.." Mein Verstand verabschiedete sich schon wieder.

„Ich höre." Er lächelte gegen meine Haut und nehm mein Bein und legte es über seine Hüfte.

„Ich..." Ich spürte wie bereit er war und biss mir auf die Lippe. Er fing an sich langsam an mir zu reiben.

„Wann musst du an der Uni sein?" Fragte er und seine Hand massierte sanft meine Brust.

„Mit...Mittags." Schaffte ich es zu sagen.

„Perfekt." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, saß ich plötzlich rittlings auf ihm.

„Edward..." Er brachte mich mit seinen Lippen zum schweigen.

Er schob seine Hände unter mein Nachthemd und seine erfahrenen Finger suchten ihren Weg zu meinem Lustpunkt. Ich wusste genau wie das Enden würde und ich wollte ihn wirklich stoppen, aber mein Gehirn schaffte es nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ich krallte mich in seine Schulter und ohne es zu wollen stöhnte ich auf. Sein steifes Glied drückte gegen meine Mitte...

In dem Moment schellte mein Handy, Edward knurrte frustriert und ließ mich vorsichtig von sich runter gleiten.

„Für dich Schatz." Er reichte mir mein Handy.

„Wer ist es?" Ich stütze mich auf.

„Christian." Er gab mir einen Kuss, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

„Hallo?"

„Tut mir Leid, das ich deine morgentliche Ration Sex unterbrechen musste, aber es ist wichtig." Kam es vergnügt von meinem Freund.

„Ha-Ha." Sagte ich sarkastisch und merkte wie ich rot wurde.

„Du musst deine Mails lesen Bella." Platzte er dann heraus.

„Was? Warum?" Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Laptop.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben!" Rief er aufgeregt.

„Was den!" Mein PC war so langsam.

„Willst du endlich deine Mail lesen?" Rief er.

„Ok! Jetzt ist er an."

„Mach die von der Uni auf und setzte dich besser hin."

Ich machte die Mail auf und holte tief Luft.

_Miss Isabella Swan,_

_wir haben ihre Noten und Bewertungen ausgewertet und zusammen mit dem Test den sie bei ihrem Eintritt in die Universität gemacht haben, sind sie dazu auserwählt worden an dem Austauschprogramm der Universität mit anderen Institutionen im Ausland betreibt teilzunehmen. Es ist das erste mal, das dieses Angebot Studenten aus dem ersten Jahr gemacht wird. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um einen Austausch auf Zeit, sondern für das gesamte Studium..._

Das Schreiben ging noch endlos weiter, aber mein Kopf verarbeitete noch die ersten Sätze. Ich hatten diesen Test direkt am Anfang meines Studium gemacht, aus dem einzigen Grund, weil ich die beste Ausbildung haben wollte die es gab und als ich hörte das die Uni einen Austausch in andere Länder anbot, war ich begeistert gewesen. Nur, zu dem Zeitpunkt gab es noch keinen Edward in meinem Leben, sonder nur den Wunsch, nach Europa zu gehen.

„Hast du gelesen?" Schrie Christian in mein Ohr.

„Ich..."

„Mist Bella! Das ist das was wir wollten!" Ja, er hatte es gesagt, wollten.

„Ja." Murmelte ich.

„Wir gehen nach Spanien! Ole!" Er hüpfte bestimmt in der Gegend herum. „Jane und Dan sind auch ausgewählt. Das wird genial."

„Klar." Ich lief unruhig hin und her.

„Gut, ich muss jetzt Klamotten kaufen. In einem Monat sind wir auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Ah! Genieße weiterhin deine Sex-Diät, du wirst bald abstinent leben müssen." Er lachte und legte auf.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und hätte am liebsten geschrien. Was sollte ich machen? Und wenn ich schwanger war? Gott! Was würde aus meiner Beziehung werden? Wollte ich diese Möglichkeit wahrnehmen? Ich musste jetzt Entscheidungen treffen. Jane! Sie war die Einzuge, die wusste was mit mir los war und mir helfen konnte. Schnell wählte ich ihre Nummer.

„Bella? Bella! Hast du es gelesen!"

„Ja." Stöhnte ich. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe Jane. Was soll ich machen?"

„Du bist schwanger!" Stellte sie kalt fest.

„Nein, ich meine, ich weiß es noch nicht."

„Noch nicht? Und worauf wartest du? Hast du mit Edward gesprochen?"

„Nein." Und in Erwartung ihrer Schreie, schloss ich die Augen.

„WAS!" Meine Ohren taten weh. „Ich hab dich echt gern Bella, aber du verhältst dich wie ein Idiot. Was willst du machen wenn du schwanger bist? Wir haben auf so eine Möglichkeit gewartet. Was passiert mit Edward?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Jane." Meine Augen brannten.

„Bella.."

„Mein Leben ist ein verdammtes Spinnennetz." Schrie ich frustriert. „Ich war glücklich..." Schniefte ich, die Tränen rannten über meine Wangen. „Ich hatte alles was ich wollte und jetzt? Ich wollte diese Möglichkeit, aber vorher...In Europa studieren und schwanger? Wann ist mein Leben so kompliziert geworden?"

„W..was!" Das Telefon fiel aus meiner Hand und ich drehte mich langsam um.

Da stand Edward, stocksteif mit den Augen fest auf meinen Computer, er schien das gehörte zu verarbeiten, oder stand er unter Schock? Langsam drehte sich sein Gesicht zu mir und seine Augen wanderten zu meinem Bauch. Er hatte alles gehört und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich hunderte von Gefühle wieder. Von weitem hörte ich meinen Namen, Jane war noch am Telefon, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein ihm. Er wusste jetzt alles was unser Leben in nächster Zeit bestimmen würde und ich hatte nicht die Kraft mich dem zu stellen...


	24. Kapitel XXIV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Kapitel XXIV Edwards POV.**

Schwanger und Ausland!

Diese beiden Worte schwirrten um meinen Kopf herum. Wie ein Zombie ging ich auf Bella zu. Sie sah mich einfach nur an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie machen sollte. In meinem Inneren nagten jede Menge Gefühle. Wie konnte sich mein Körper so teilen? Ich fühlte Begehren, Traurigkeit, Glück und Wut. Nicht auf sie, sondern auf das Schicksal, es hatte anscheinend viel Spaß daran Bella und mich in ein permanentes Durcheinander zur stürzen. Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu mir um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ausdrücken sollte, was in meinem Kopf vorging.

Ein Kind! Das war der Grund, aus dem ich am liebsten vor Glück geschrien hätte. Das würde unsere beider Leben für immer miteinander verbinden. Aber so einfach wollte uns es das Schicksal selbstverständlich nicht machen. Ich merkte das Bella zitterte und beschloss mich wie der Erwachsene zu verhalten, der ich schließlich war.

„Erschrecke dich nicht." Murmelte ich in ihre Haare. „Ich werde in jedem Moment bei dir sein und dich bei jeder Entscheidung unterstützen."

„Ich...weiß ja gar nicht, ob ich...schwanger bin." Sagte sie leise. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht und hob es an.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mehr mit dem Kopf als mit einem anderen Körperteil denken sollen." Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Ich bin auch Schuld..." Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich war der Erfahrene hier.

„Es ist jetzt egal wer die Schuld hat. Wichtig ist es jetzt, zu wissen ob du schwanger bist oder nicht." Sie nickte und bevor sie ging, gab sie mir noch einen schnellen Kuss.

Ich zog mich an, ohne genau zu wissen was ich da tat. Oft hatte ich mir einen Moment wie diesen vorgestellt und allein schon die Vorstellung Vater zu werden brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Aber hier und jetzt, wusste ich nicht wie ich reagieren sollte, meine Leben schwankte zwischen der absoluten Leere und der vollkommen Gloria. Ein Kind währe meine Gloria und wenn sie weg gehen würde, die absolute Leere.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Fragte sie nach einem langen Schweigen.

„Wir müssen die Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen." Ich nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf meinen Schoss.

„Edward..." Unbewusst drückte ich ihre Hand. Ich wusste was jetzt kam. „Wegen Europa..."

„Lass uns einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen Schatz. Zuerst müssen wir wissen, ob das was in dir wächst, was von uns beiden ist." Ich streichelte ihre Hand. „Dann sehen wir weiter."

Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Wir mussten wissen, ob wir bald zu dritt sein würden, aber ich war auch noch nicht bereit, das andere Thema anzugreifen und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. Wenn wir darüber redeten, würde es real werden und das wollte ich nicht.

Ich parkte und hatte durch den Rückspiegel eine perfekte Sicht auf das Auto meines Vaters. Das würde nicht einfach werden, aber er war der Einzige der uns so schnell helfen konnte, ich holte mehrmals tief Luft. Bella wurde bewusst wo wir waren und sie sah mich ängstlich an, ich tat das erste was mir in den Kopf schoss, ich küsste sie und versuchte ihr all meine Gefühle damit zu zeigen.

„Können wir nicht woanders hin?" Bat sie und ich lächelte sie an.

„Hier wird es Ok sein, zumindest für dich." Sagte ich vergnügt, mein Vater würde mich kastrieren.

„Deswegen sollten wir in ein anderes Hospital fahren." Versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Jetzt sind wir hier." Ich stieg aus und machte ihr die Tür auf.

Hand in Hand gingen wir bis zum Büro meines Vaters. Die Sekretärin informierte uns darüber, das mein Vater bei einem Patienten war und wir warten müssten.

„Edward?" Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob jemand einen Kübel Eiswürfel über meinen Kopf geschü Vater war da.

„Hallo." Ich stand auf und musste Bella hinter mir herziehen.

„Hallo." Er sah und forschend an, Bellas Nervosität war nicht zu übersehen. „Kommt rein."

Ich ließ Bella sich setzten und ich stellte mich hinter sie und legte meine Hände auf ihre Schulter. Es war ein Versuch sie zu beruhigen und auch mich. Mein Vater ordnete einige Papiere auf seinem Tisch und sah immer wieder zischen uns hin und her.

„Gut, was führt euch zu mir?" Er legte sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Finger.

„Wir brauchen eine Anweisung, damit Bella einen Test machen kann." Sagte ich direkt.

„Was für eine Art von Test?" Er sah uns aus schmalen Augen an. Bella rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Einen Schwangerschaftstest." Sagte ich ohne Umschweif. Das Gesicht meines Vaters nahm alle nur möglichen Farben an.

„Schwangerschaft." Wiederholte er monoton. „Wie konnte das passieren?" Fragte er und ich wollte meine Augen verdrehen.

„Papa..." Er unterbrach mich sofort.

„Ich meine nicht den Akt an sich Edward." Sagte er derb. „Was ich meine ist, wie konnte das einem erwachsenen, fünfundzwanzig jährigem Mann passieren, der sehr genau weiß welche Konsequenzen Geschlechtsverkehr ohne Schutz hat?"

„Es ist nicht nur seine Schuld." Bella sprach zum ersten mal.

„Da bin ich völlig deiner Meinung Bella." Sagte mein Vater streng. „Aber ich habe nicht die Autorität, dir dazu ein paar Takte zu sagen."

„Hilfst du uns?" Ich würde mir seine Predigt anhören, wenn wir sicher waren.

„Selbstverständlich." Knurrt er.

Minuten später kam eine Krankenschwester und nahm Bella mit um die Proben zu machen. Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihr gehen, aber mein Vater hatte andere Pläne. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte mich dann meinem Vater gegenüber.

„Wie konntest du nur so unverantwortlich handeln?" War seine erste Kritik.

„Ich weiß, ich habe nicht gedacht." Erklärte ich das offensichtlichste.

„Sie hat gerade angefangen zu studieren Edward. Ihre Eltern habe all ihr Vertrauen in uns gesetzt, in dich. Was sagst du ihnen jetzt? Das du nicht mit dem Kopf gedacht hast?"

„Ich werde nicht mit dir diskutierten, du hast ja Recht." Sagte ich und sah auf den Boden.

„Dein Gesicht passt zu der Situation, aber da ist doch noch mehr. Ich will jetzt nicht hören, das du nicht bereit dazu bist Edward. Daran hättest du vorher denken sollen."

„Das ist es nicht." Ich stand auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Sollte Bella schwanger sein, bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Und du kannst sicher sein, das ich sie dabei unterstützen werde, das sie das zu Ende bringt was sie angefangen hat."

„Was dann?" Ich seufzte.

„Sollte mich jemand nach dem heutigen Tag fragen...wüsste ich nicht, wie ich die Kombination aus Traurigkeit und Glück beschreiben sollte."

„Was meinst du Sohn?" Seine Stimme war um einige Oktaven gesunken.

„Bella hat ein Stipendium bekommen, um in Europa zu studieren." Ich drehte mich zu ihm. Mein Vater war sprachlos. „Ich habe innerhalb von einer Minute erfahren, das sie mein Kind unter dem Herzen tragen könnte und das sie weg gehen könnte."

Schweigen, das war es was jetzt im Raum herrschte. Von draußen konnten wir einige Geräusche hören, aber hier im Raum schien die Zeit still zu sehen. Bis mein Vater wieder etwas sagte.

„Was wollt ihr machen?"

„Das hängt von den Ergebnissen ab." Murmelte ich und machte die Augen zu.

„Und was ist wenn es negativ ist?" Die Frage jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Dann muss Bella eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Und du Edward? Was wirst du machen?"

„Auf sie warten, wenn sie das möchte."

Es klopfe und Bella kam mit der Krankenschwester wieder zurück, die informierte uns darüber, das wir noch etwas auf die Ergebnisse warten müssen. Keiner sagte etwas und ich genoss einfach nur Bellas Nähe, wer weiß wie lange ich sie noch bei mir haben würde.

„Negativ." War das Wort das aus dem Mund meines Vaters kam. „Ich glaube du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen Bella und einen Kollegen von mir sehen. Er ist Gynäkologe und eine exzellente Person."

„Gut." Murmelte sie und stand auf.

„Ich ruf ihn an, damit er dich sofort dran nimmt." Mein Vater lächelte das erste mal.

„Edward?" Ich sah zu meiner Bella, die zu weit weg war. „Was ist?"

„Nichts." Log ich und streckte meine Hand aus, damit sie sie nahm.

„Du...?" sie wollte etwas fragen, brach dann aber ab.

„Ob ich es gewollt hätte?" Fragte ich und sie nickte. Mein Vater ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Mein Kollege wartet auf dich Bella. Die Schwester begleitet dich."

„Ok." Antwortete sie mit roten Wangen. „Wartest du auf mich?" Fragte sie mich.

„Immer." Antwortete ich fest und versuchte damit alles zu sagen.

„Sohn." Mein Vater kam zu mir. „Triff die beste Entscheidung."

Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Zwei Wochen lang lebte ich in der idealen Welt und verdrängte das Stipendium einfach. Mir war klar das das kindisch war, aber ich war noch nicht bereit, mich dem ganzen zu stellen.

„Darf man wissen, was die letzten Tage in deinem Kopf vorgeht und warum du aussiehst wie ein Schaf das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird?" Fragte, subtil wie immer, mein Freund Emmett.

„In meinem Kopf geht gar nichts vor und ich sehe aus wie immer." Knurrte ich schon fast.

„Is klar!" Sagte er ironisch. „Was ist mit Bella?" Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und trommelte auf meinen Schreibtisch.

„Nichts." Zischte ich und fing an die Papiere auf meinem Tisch zu ordnen.

„Nichts? Du musst wirklich blind sein. Bella hat nämlich zu Rose gesagt, das du seltsam bist."

„Das hat sie gesagt?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Yeah." Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Was hast du angestellt?"

„Ich habe gar nichts angestellt." Ich höre auf meine Hände zu beschäftigen und stütze meine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Sie hat ein Stipendium um im Ausland ihr Studium zu beenden."

„Nein! Wann?" Fragte er schnell.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich wollte nicht darüber mit ihr reden." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Also, machst du ein auf Idioten, anstatt die Zeit zu nutzen und mir ihr zusammen zu sein, obwohl du weiß, das sie vielleicht weggehen könnte?" Analysierte er. „Ich dachte immer, das du intelligenter währst als ich." Er warf eine Handvoll Bleistifte nach mir.

„Blödmann!" Ich konnte den Stiften gerade so ausweichen.

„Ich? Klar?" Machte er weiter.

„Es reicht!" Schrie ich ihn an, meine Laune war nicht die Beste.

„Ok, ich sag nichts mehr. Aber dein Verhalten ist falsch." Sagte er nur.

„Nein, ich denke nur über eine Lösung nach." Ich sammelte meine Sachen zusammen und ging aus meinem Büro.

Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und fuhr stundenlang ohne Ziel durch die Gegend. Irgendwann parkte ich in der Nähe eines Parks, dort gingen viele Familie spazieren, die keine Ahnung davon hatten das es jemanden gab, dessen Welt kurz vor Untergang stand. Und da traf ich eine Entscheidung. Sie und ich hatten ein Recht darauf nach vorn zu sehen, eine Familie zu gründen und ein glückliches Leben zu führen.

In der Liebe muss man manchmal Opfer bringen, das hatte ich mal gehört und auch wenn es mir schwer fallen würde, würde ich es tun.

**Bellas POV.**

Ich sah auf das Blatt in meiner Hand. Bei dem Gedanken, das so etwas kleines so entscheidend sein könnte, schüttelte es mich. Alle meine Daten standen da drauf, es fehlte nur noch meine Unterschrift und das Durcheinander in dem wir sei ein paar Tagen lebten hätte ein Ende. Edward war seltsam, nicht das es weniger zärtlich oder aufmerksam wäre, aber ich kante ihn mittlerweile ein wenig und er war anders.

Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte die Nummer der Personen die mir bestimmt sagen konnte, welches die richtige Entscheidung ist. Eigentlich hatte ich sie schon getroffen, ich brauchte nur eine kleine Bestätigung.

„Hallo?" Meldete sich meine Mutter.

„Ich bins Mama. Wie geht es euch?" Ich stellte mich ans Fenster.

„Hallo Kind. Uns geht es gut und dir?"

„Auch gut Mama." Log ich sie an und hatte diesen verdammten Knoten im Hals.

„Sicher? Und wieso merke ich, das du etwas merkwürdig bist? Was ist Schatz?" Im Hintergrund hörte ich meinen Vater fragen, was los war.

„Als ich an der Uni angefangen habe, haben sie so eine Art Interview mit mir gemacht und mich nach meinen Zukunftsplänen gefragt." Fing ich an zu erzählen. „Ich habe geantwortet, das es mein größter Traum währe, im Ausland zu studieren."

„Aber das ist doch gut Kind." Meine Mutter, wie immer positiv.

„Die Universität hat einen Austausch mit einer Universität in Spanien geplant und es gibt zum ersten mal Stipendien für Studenten im ersten Jahr...und ich bin ausgewählt worden."

„Ehrlich?" Fragte meine Mutter aufgeregt, aber auch etwas besorgt. Ich wusste auch warum.

„Wenn du besorgt bist, weil wir nicht das Geld dafür haben Mama, das Stipendium deckt alle Kosten." Sagte ich schnell.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz, ich freue mich für dich. Aber du weißt, das dein Papa und ich dir gerne alles geben würden was du verdienst."

„Ich weiß Mama und ihr Beide habt mir das gegeben was wirklich wichtig ist, viel wichtiger als Geld..." Meine Augen brannten.

„Kind..." Meine Mutter hatte auch viel zu nah am Wasser gebaut.

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich." Mein Vater hatte meiner Mutter den Hörer aus der Hand genommen. „Deine Mutter kann gerade nicht reden."

„Papa..." Jetzt liefen auch mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Was ist es was dir Sorgen macht Kind?" Fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich hab Angst..." Gab ich zu. „Ihr und Edward, ich will euch nicht alleine lassen."

„Wegen uns musst du dir keine Gedanken machen Bella. Deine Mutter und ich wir passen gegenseitig auf uns auf." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Und Edward...Kind, wenn die Liebe echt ist, kommt sie gegen alles an was sich ihr in den Weg stellt."

„Auch die Entfernung? Ich habe noch nie an eine Beziehung auf Distanz geglaubt."

„Ich werde dir jetzt was sagen Bella, vielleicht hilft es dir ja eine Entscheidung zu treffen." Ich wartete darauf, das er weiter redete. „Beziehungen fangen an und Beziehungen enden, die Distanz spielt keine Rolle. Zwei Menschen können zusammen in einem Raum sein, aber sich fühlen als lägen Kilometer zischen ihnen, oder sie können Kilometer voneinander entfernt ein und sich ganz nahe fühlen."

Ich ging unruhig durchs Zimmer. Edward hätte schon vor Stunden zu Hause ein sollen und er hatte nicht mal angerufen. Das Gespräch mit meinen Eltern hatte mir geholfen und ich musste jetzt mit Edward reden. Ich musste wieder an den Zwischenfall meiner nicht Schwangerschaft denken. Lächelnd dachte ich an die Nacht nach dem Test. Im Morgengrauen hatte mich etwas geweckt, Edwards Hand streichelte sanft meinen Bauch.

Sein einziger Kommentar als wir aus dem Krankenhaus kamen war. _„Es war nicht der Moment, aber eines Tages Schatz."_ Ich wusste wie sehr er sich ein Kind wünschte und ich mir auch, aber es würde noch etwas warten müssen.

Ein Auto hielt vor dem Haus,ich setzte mich mit meinen Büchern aufs Sofa und tat als ob ich lernen würde.

„Hallo." Sagte ich als er rein kam.

„Hallo Schatz." Ich stand auf und rannte fast zu ihm.

„Bist du schon lange zu Hause?" Fragte er, nachdem er mir einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

„Eine Weile." Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa. „Ich dachte das du früh zu Hause wärst und bin direkt nach der Uni gekommen."

„Tut mir Leid." Er streichelte meine Wange. „Ich hatte noch was zu tun."

„Ach so." Antwortete ich und wir sahen uns an und sagten nichts, dabei gab es so viel zu bereden.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte Edward da auch schon und mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Ich weiß. Ich..." Er legte mir den Finger auf den Mund.

„Du musst diese Möglichkeit wahrnehmen." Sagt er, ich wollte protestieren, aber er redete weiter. „Ich liebe dich und ich werde nicht zulassen, das du das über Bord wirfst."

„Du hast mich nicht mal nach meiner Meinung gefragt." Sauer stand ich auf.

„Weil ich weiß das du dazu fähig bist, einfach alles sausen zu lassen." Ich wollte das verneinen, konnte aber nicht. „Siehst du? Dein Schweigen sagt mir alles."

„Edward..." Ich fing an hin und her zu laufen, er stand auf und hielt mich fest.

„Nein Bella. Hör mir genau zu. Das soll nicht heißen, das ich dich nicht liebe, oder das es einfach für mich ist. Aber deine Zukunft ist das wichtigste."

„Und was ist mit uns?" Meine Lippe fing an zu zittern.

„Bella." Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Das wird uns nicht auseinander bringen."

„Nein?" Schrie ich ihn an. „Das wird uns wohl auseinander bringen! Wir werden tausende von Kilometern voneinander entfernt sein und uns nie sehen!"

„Du kannst nicht wegen mir alles sausen lassen." Er kam auf mich zu und ich machte einen Schritt zurück. „Sag mir, das du es aus einem anderen Grund tust und ich werde versuchen es zu verstehen."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann dich nicht anlügen." Schluchzte ich.

„Dann musst du gehen und die Chance nützen die sich dir bietet. Ich bin kein so großer Egoist, das ich dich hier festhalten kann, wenn ich weiß das dein Traum nur einen Schritt entfernt ist." Erklärt er.

„Du weißt nichts über meine Träume!" Schrie ich ihn wieder an. Er war schließlich das was ich brauchte.

„Lass es uns in Ruhe bereden. Denk an dich, deine Zukunft, deine Eltern."

„Fällte es dir so einfach mich gehen zu lassen?" Fragte ich mit dem Herz in der Hand.

„Nein..." Murmelte er. „Aber niemals könnte ich meine Wünsche über deine stellen."

„Ich will meine Wünsche nicht. Ich will bei dir sein und nicht am Ende der Welt...Ich kann das auch später noch machen, ich bin noch jung."

„Wenn ich etwas tun müsste, was uns Beiden sehr weh tun würde, nur damit du verstehst was das beste für dich ist, werde ich es tun..." Sagte er mit Schmerz in jedem Wort und ich verstand ihn nur zu gut.

„Unsere Beziehung beenden..." Murmelte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Auch wenn es mir in der Seele weh tut, ich möchte das du das tust, was du immer tun wolltest. Natürlich möchte ich lieber, das du gehst, dein Ziel erreichst und dann wieder zu mir zurück kommst. Ich werde immer auf dich warten, aber wenn nicht..."

„Edward..." Seine Worte bereiteten mir körperliche Schmerzen.

War es ihm egal, das Welten zwischen uns sein würden? Mein Telefon schellte genau in dem Moment, als Edward auf mich zu kam, ich hielt ihn mit einer brüsken Handbewegung auf und hob ab.

„Hallo?" Meine Stimme klang rau und ich räusperte mich.

„Miss Swan?" Fragte eine Frau.

„Das bin ich." Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich rufe im Auftrag der Universität an, es geht um ihr Stipendium für Spanien." Mein Herz schlug schneller. „Akzeptieren sie, oder lehnen sie ab?"

„W..was? Aber ich habe doch..." Ich ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, Edward hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Sie meinen das Formular?"

„Ja." Sagte ich und ging etwas von Edward weg.

„Das Formular ist nur für die Akten. Aber ich müsste jetzt sofort wissen, wie sie sich entscheiden."

Ich sah zu Edward, der stand einige Schritte von mir entfernt und versuchte anscheinend herauszufinden mit wem ich sprach. Er wollte das meinen Wünschen, Träumen und Sehnsüchten folgte, doch das alles schloss sich in einer einzigen Person zusammen. Ihn! Lange Zeit lang wollte ich jemand wichtiges sein, der auf seinem Gebiet eine herausragende Koryphäe ist, aber im laufe eines Lebens können sich die Ziele einer Person ändern. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich nur eins, ohne ihn würde ich niemals nichts erreichen und schon gar nicht glücklich sein.

Und da stand er und versuchte das seine Worte fest und überzeugend klangen, aber seine smaragdgrünen Augen hatten mich noch nie anlügen können.

„Miss Swan? Sind sie noch da?"

„Ja."

„Wie ist ihre Antwort?"

„Nein." Ich hob mein Kinn an und war noch nie so sicher gewesen das richtige zu tun.

„Sind sie sicher? Wenn sie noch..."

„Ich bin sicher." Sagte ich fest.

„Gut, dann will ich ihnen nicht noch mehr Zeit stehlen."

„Gut. Auf Wiedersehen." Sagte ich schnell und legte auf.

„Bella..." Fing Edward an.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden." Ich machte auf ernst. „Ich habe viel zu erledigen."

„Aber wir müssen reden. Bitte."

„Nichts da Bitte. Du hast alles gesagt."

Ich ging an ihm vorbei, nahm meine Tasche und ging aus dem Haus. Als ich aus der Tür war, lachte ich und warf meine Arme in die Luft. Edward würde sich wieder in den Ogro verwandeln, sobald er von meiner Entscheidung erfuhr und ich brauchte vorher einige Stunden der Entspannung. Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.

„Heilige Scheiße!" Rief Christian, als ich ihm alles erklärt hatte.

„Bist du jetzt wirklich verrückt geworden, oder nur benommen von der Liebe die du erlebst? Wir reden hier von Spanien!" Rief Jane.

„Ich bin nicht hier, damit ihr mir Vorwürfe macht." Erklärte ich streng. „Ich wollte euch nur darüber informieren, das ihr ohne mich fahrt und ich ab sofort sparen werde, um euch zu besuchen." Ich strahlte sie an.

„Gott...ich hab ja immer befürchtet, das sie bei deiner Operation irgendein Organ verletzt haben könnten, aber mit einem Massaker in deinen Gehirnzellen, habe ich nicht gerechnet." Chris konnte es noch nicht glauben. Ich lachte laut.

„Idiot." Ich schubste ihn spielerisch.

„Du lachst?" Sagte Chris panisch.

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören so idiotisch zu sein?" Schnaufte Jane.

„Na gut, vielleicht bin ich ein Idiot. Aber ich bin ein glücklicher Idiot!" Schrie ich und warf mich auf sie.

„Und ich dachte, das wir uns ein Zimmer teilen." Jane zog eine Schnute.

„Ich biete mich an dir Gesellschaft zu leisten." Sagte Chris sofort und hielt seine Hand in die Luft.

„Im Leben nicht!" Sagte Jane und warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

„Du verpasst es." Chris zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt hört auf zu streiten. Ihr Beide werdet allein am anderen Ende der Welt sein. Dan und seine Freundin zählen nicht, es wird also Zeit das ihr euch benehmt."

„Sie liebt mich." Sagte Chris, sehr von sich überzeugt.

„Was?" Quietschte Jane. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, ihr liebt euch! Seit aber noch größere Idioten als ich, weil ihr es nicht zugeben wollt." Urteilte ich.

Beide sahen sich einige Minuten lang an, um dann verachtend zu schnaufen, aber auf beiden Gesichtern war ein kleines Lächeln erschienen. Ich war davon überzeugt, das ich in kürze die Nachricht erhalten würde, das sie auch endlich begriffen hatten was sie füreinander fühlten. Sie waren füreinander gemacht, zwei Kinder in Körpern von Erwachsene.

Als es dunkel wurde, kam ich wieder nach Hause. Es war völlig Still und ich fragte mich, ob das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Ich ging nach oben und als ich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer aufmachte, musste ich lächeln. Edward saß schlafend auf dem Bett, sein Handy noch in der Hand.

Da sah ich auf mein Handy, das ich lautlos gestellt hatte. Er hatte unzählige male angerufen. Vorsichtig ging ich zum Bett und betrachtete das beste Geschenk, das Gott mir je gemacht hatte. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, sie luden mich schon wieder dazu ein, meinen Verstand zu verlieren.

Mit meinen Fingerspitzen fuhr ich über sein ausgeprägtes Kinn, weiter über seine Wange, bis zu seiner Nase. Ich beendete meine Reise in seinen Haaren, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab standen.

Als er anfing sich zu bewegen, zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ich wusste, das ich ein dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, aber das war mir egal. Mir war auch bewusst, das ich mich auf eine große Schlacht gefasst machen konnte, wenn er meine Entscheidung erfuhr.

„Bella?" Er machte die Augen auf.

„Hallo." Flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich habe dich angerufen. Wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Sagte er schnell.

„Ich war bei Jane und Christian." Erklärte ich ruhig.

„Und warum hast du meine Anrufe nicht beantwortet?" Er schien etwas sauer zu sein.

„Ich musste nachdenken." Antwortete ich lapidar und kroch auf seinen Schoss.

„Und? Was hast du dir überlegt?" Fragte er vorsichtig und schlang seine Arme um mich.

„Das ich dich liebe." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein Kinn.

„Genau wie ich dich Schatz." Er schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann. „Das verstehe ich so, du hast nachgedacht und machst das was du machen solltest..."

„Selbstverständlich." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, jetzt kam der Tiefschlag. „Ich hab das Stipendium abgelehnt." Sagte ich so ruhig wie ich konnte, machte aber vorsichtshalber die Augen zu.

Seine Hand, die meinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte, hielt in dem Moment inne, als er meine Worte gehört hatte. Er nahm mich an den Schultern und drehte mich zu sich. Auch mit geschlossenen Augen wusste ich genau wie er jetzt aussah. Eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und sein Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Strich. Und ich musste mir trotzdem ein Lachen verkneifen, das währe jetzt gar nicht gut.

„Wiederhole was du gesagt hast." Befahl er schon fast.

„Das ich nein gesagt habe. Ich bleibe hier bei dir." Ich versuchte fest zu klingen.

„Nein." Sagte er. „Nein!" Wiederholte er vehement.

„Das war genau das was ich gesagt habe." Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Mach die Augen auf." Sagte er gefährlich leise. Ich machte erst eins auf und als ich sein wütendes Gesicht sah, auch das andere.

„Bevor du jetzt das Donnerwetter auf mich loslässt, das du bestimmt für mich hast..." Sagte ich direkt. „Es hat keinen Sinn sauer auf mich, auf dich, oder auf den Teufel zu sein." Ich lächelte unschuldig. „Es ist getan und entschieden."

Vorsichtig hob er mich von seinem Schoss und setzte mich auf Bett. Er stand auf und ging steif zum Fenster. Langsam stand auch ich auf und stellte mich hinter ihn. Zuerst mit einem Finger, dann mit noch einem und noch einem, trommelte ich sanft auf seinen Arm, damit er sich umdrehte.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen." Murmelte er. „Wir hätten darüber reden und eine Lösung finden können."

„Es gibt keine Lösung, bei der du nicht jeden Tag an meiner Seite bist."

„Bella..." Er sah mich an und seufzte.

„Willst du mich etwas nicht jeden Tag bei dir haben? Wenn das so ist nehme ich meine Sachen und gehe." Drohte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, das ich das nie könnte.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Deiner Karriere? Deiner Zukunft? Ich will nicht, wenn sich so eine Chance nochmal bietet du dieselbe Entscheidung triffst. Verstehe bitte, das du zuerst an dich denken musst und dann an mich."

„Meine Eltern unterstützen meine Entscheidung, meine Karriere wird so weiterlaufe wie bisher und ich kann mich immer noch perfektionieren und wenn sich so eine Chance nochmal bietet, wirst du derjenige sein, der ein Opfer bringen wird."

„Du spinnst." Platzte er heraus.

„Kann sein. Aber du bist schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten." Antwortete ich ernst. „Edward, es bringt nichts, wenn du weiterhin sauer bist. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso bist du so ein Dickkopf?" Jetzt musst er lächeln.

„Du liebst mich genau so." Sagte ich unschuldig. „Und ich liebe dich, schuldig und so."

„Schuldig?" Fragte er gespielt indigniert.

„Das du mich süchtig nach dir gemacht hast." Antwortete ich ernst.

„Du bist genauso schuldig wie ich." Er legte seine Hände auf meine Taille und zog mich zu sich.

„Ich? Schuldig?" Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Das du mich Egoist sein lässt und ich glücklich bin, dich nicht gehen lassen zu müssen." Wir lachten. „Mir zu zeigen was Liebe ist und meine Retterin zu sein."

„Für immer?" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Für die Ewigkeit und immer weiter." Er küsste mich wie beim ersten mal.

„Mami." Maulte Amy. „Wie lange?"

„Gleich sind wir da Prinzessin." Antwortete Alice geduldig.

Ich schnaufte, ich war genauso, oder noch mehr, gelangweilt als die kleine Amy. Die saß in ihrem Sitz hinten im Auto, Montse saß neben ihr und sah lachend aus dem Fenster. Ich beneidete sie , ich wünschte mir ihre Geduld und gute Laune. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, um meine Freunde zu verabschieden. Was völlig unnötig war, wir hatten in den letzten Tage mehr Abschiedsfeiern gehabt, als in einem Jahr.

Sie hatten mich versprechen lassen, das ich sie sofort besuchen käme sobald ich ein paar Tage an der Uni frei hätte. Sie hatten mich sogar dazu gezwungen all meine Papiere so vorzubereiten, damit ich sofort fliegen konnte und keine Ausrede hätte. Auch völlig überflüssig, aber weder zu der nervigen Jane, dem sturen Chris und schon gar nicht zu dem, eine Schnute ziehendem, Edward konnte ich nein sagen.

„Gut, wir sind da." Trällerte Alice. Sie war viel zu glücklich, wenn man bedachte, das sie nur hier war um sich von einigen Leuten zu verabschieden die sie kaum kannte.

„Endlich." Schnaufte ich. Sie lachte nur.

„Flugzeug!" Rief Amy aufgeregt. Verräterin.

„Siehst du? Alle sind glücklich über den Ausflug nur du nicht liebste Schwägerin." Erklärte Alice strahlend.

„Wie schön." Sagte ich sarkastisch.

Wir gingen in den Flughafen um meine Freunde zu suchen. Aber es war etwas anderes was mich zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ. Da stand Edward, breit grinsend und mit einer Unmenge an Koffern um sich herum.

„Onkel!" Amy rannte auf Edward zu und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Hallo mein Herz. Wie geht es dir?" Ich ging langsam auf die Beiden zu.

„Gut." Antwortete die Kleine. „Wohin?" Fragte sie und ich wollte ihr applaudieren, das interessierte mich auch.

„Wo ich hin fliege?" Wiederholte er die Frage und sie nickte. Edward sah mich an und strahlte. „Nach Spanien Kleines."

Spanien? Spanien! Was redete er da? Was für ein Scherz war das den? Da fiel bei mir der Groschen. Die Koffer die er bei sich hatte, waren nicht nur von ihm, auch meine standen dabei. Dann lief alles in meinem Kopf ab wie ein Film. Der Besuch meiner Eltern vor einigen Tagen, die vielen Küsse und Umarmungen zum Abschied. Die viele Arbeit die Edward plötzlich hatte und das große Abendessen Gestern. Selbst Jacob Jr. war da gewesen. Und jedes mal wenn Emmett etwas sagen wollte, war er von allen unterbrochen worden.

„Es sei den, das deine Tante Bella mich nicht dabei haben will." Rief Edward und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich komm mit." Sagte Amy sofort.

„Selbstverständlich nicht Fräulein. Ihr kommt wieder mit nach Hause, wenn wir uns von Bella und Edward verabschiedet haben." Erklärte Alice und fiel mir um den Hals. „Pass auf meinen Bruder auf. Er liebt dich sehr Bella und ich hoffe, das alles gut geht."

„Ich...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Murmelte ich.

„Sag nichts. Passt einfach auf euch auf und pflegte diese unglaubliche Liebe die euch verbindet." Ich nickte nur.

Sie verabschiedete sich, zusammen mit Amy und Montse von Edward und ging. Ich sah Edward an, der beobachtet mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und den Händen tief in seinen Taschen vergraben.

„Und? Ist es mir erlaubt mit dir zu fliegen?" Scherzte er.

„Wie...wie hast du das gemacht? Was ist das alles?" Ich zeigte auf die Koffer.

„Dabei haben mir deine Eltern, meine Eltern und all unsere Freunde geholfen." Erklärte er. „Und das ist die neue Herausforderung, der wir uns zusammen stellen werden."

„Zusammen..."

„Ja." Er nahm meine Hand. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, das am Anfang alles perfekt sein wird. Aber ich verspreche, das wir alles tun werden um es perfekt zu machen."

„Aber...du hast deine Arbeit und dein Leben hier. Und ich hab das Stipendium abgelehnt." Ich versuchte das alles zu assimilieren.

„Manchmal ist es nötig Risiken einzugehen Schatz. Aber ein Risiko würde ich nie eingehen, nicht für alles Gold der Welt und das ist, mich von dir zu trennen. Ich suche mir dort etwas und meine Stelle wartet auf mich, wenn wir zurückkommen."

„Ich will nicht das du das für mich tust."

„Und ich will nicht, das du deine Träume aufgibst. Wir sind also quitt." Er stupste mit dem Finger meine Nasenspitze an. „Aber mit einem hattest du Recht, ich könnte nicht einen Tag von dir getrennt sein."

„Ich weiß ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber...ich bin glücklich!" Quietschte ich und warf mich in seine Arme. Und überraschte ihn damit völlig.

„Uf! Ich dachte schon, das ich die ganzen Koffer wieder auspacken müsste." Sagte er vergnügt und umarmte mich fest.

„Niemals. Du bist mein und du gehörst an meine Seite, so wie ich an deine." Ich küsste ihn.

„Das erste mal, das wir uns absolut einig sind." Er lächelte gegen meine Lippen.

„Mein unvollkommener Schatz." Scherzte ich.

„Meine vollkommene Mitschuldige." Spielte er mit.


	25. Epilog I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Epilog I Bellas POV.**

Leise schlich ich in das Zimmer, das von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht wurde. Ich beobachte das Bündel das in dem Bett lag, nahm mir einen Stuhl und seufzte. Die Decke verbarg seinen Oberkörper und somit auch die Binden die seinen halben Körper bedeckten. Ich seufzte wieder und spürte diesen Druck auf meiner Brust. Die Worte meiner Professorin für Ethik kamen mir wieder in den Kopf. _„Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen besiegen, die müssen vor der Tür bleiben."_ Aber wie ging das?

„Miss Bella." Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und lächelte den Jungen an.

„Hallo." Sagte ich genauso leise wie er.

„Warum siehst du so traurig aus?" Der Knoten in meinem Hals wurde größer.

„Ich bin nur müde. Und wie geht es dir?"

„Etwas schläfrig." Antwortete er mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Dann schlafe weiter." Ich streichelte seine Stirn. „Und benimm dich."

„Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich mag deinen Mann nicht." Maulte er.

„Wieso magst du meinen Mann nicht?" Er war noch immer mein Verlobter, aber das musste ich einem siebenjährigen Jungen nicht erklären.

„Weil er dich von mir weg holt." Murmelte er.

„Er holt mich nicht hier weg Kevin. Meine Studienzeit hier ist beendet. Und ich muss wieder zu meiner Familie, genau wie du in einigen Tagen." Ich erzählte ihm dasselbe, was ich auch meinen anderen Patienten gesagt hatte.

„Kommst du mich besuchen?" Fragte er voller Hoffnung.

„Selbstverständlich und du kommst mich mit deinen Eltern besuchen." Seine Auen leuchteten auf.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und schaffte es, meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich durfte vor meinen Patienten nicht weinen, auch wenn es das letzte mal war, das ich sie sah. Kevin war ein Junge aus Irland und es war mir von Anfang an leicht gefallen mit ihm zu reden, nicht nur wegen der Sprache, sonder auch wegen der Ähnlichkeit unserer Unfälle. Obwohl es ihn viel früher getroffen hatte als mich. Er hatte Brandnarben auf fast seinem gesamten Oberkörper, weil er auf einer Feier zu nah an einem Feuer vorbei gerannt war.

Er war ein Einzelkind und nur sieben Jahre alt. Ich konnte mich noch genau an den ersten Tag erinnern, als mir der Fall von Kevin zugewiesen wurde. Von dem Moment an als ich an dem Tag das Hospital verließ, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Edward hatte mich, geduldig wie er war, getröstet und gefragt, ob ich mich das alles nicht zu sehr belastete. Das war das erste mal gewesen, das ich meine Berufswahl in Frage gestellt hatte und es war nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben.

„Bereit wieder nach Hause zu gehen?" Fragte Jane und streichelte ihren enormen Bauch.

„Nicht im geringsten, aber da ist mein Leben." Ich lächelte nostalgisch.

„Unser Haus steht immer offen für dich und Edward." Chris war um einiges erwachsener geworden. „Und mach schön viele Fotos wenn ihr eure Titel bekommt. Ich will sie alle in dieser fürchterlichen Verkleidung sehen. Gott sei Dank, müssen wir nicht wie die Pinguine durch die Gegend laufen."

„Und was ist mit mir?" Ich zeigte auf meine Figur, die sich in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht verändert hatte.

„Stell dir mich mal vor, ich würde aussehen wie ein Pinguin mit Übergewicht." Sagte Jane lachend und zeigte auf ihren Bauch.

Wir gingen aus dem Ort, der uns die letzten Jahre aufgenommen hatte. Man hatte uns, nachdem wir alle Examen bestanden hatten, angeboten hier direkt eine Stelle anzutreten. Ich hatte abgelehnt, da ich meine Familie und mein zu Hause zu sehr vermisste, Jane hatte wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft abgelehnt, so das Chris der Einzige war, der das Angebot angenommen hatte. Jane hatte in den ersten Monaten eine etwas komplizierte Schwangerschaft gehabt und wollte sich so eine Lange Reise nicht zumuten, so das sie noch eine Weile in Spanien bleiben wollten.

„Ich will dich in zwei Monaten wieder hier haben. Verstanden?" Befahl meine Freundin, während wir darauf warteten, das mein Flug aufgerufen wurde.

„Ich werde kommen." Nickte ich gefügig.

„Und wenn nicht, werde ich kommen und euch an den Haaren hierher schleifen. Mein Kind wird nicht ohne Patenonkel und Patentante bleiben. Und wenn ich euch knebeln und fesseln muss, ihr werdet bei der Geburt und Taufe hier sein." Mein Freund war etwas genauer in seinen Drohungen.

„Du wirst mich nicht ohne Haare lassen Müssen." Ich lachte. „Edward wird glücklich sein wieder zu kommen. Außerdem wird er eh immer mal nach seinem Büro hier sehen müssen."

„Ich werde dich soo vermissen!" Schluchzte Jane und warf sich in meine Arme. Chris verdrehte die Auen und streichelt ihr sofort beruhigend den Rücken.

„Ich dich auch und zwar sehr." Meine Tränen ließen natürlich auch nicht auf sich warten und ich hörte wie Chris schnaufte. Jane ließ mich plötzlich los und ging auf Chris los, was in letzter Zeit nichts ungewöhnliches war.

„Ich erinnere dich daran, das ich so bin." Sie zeigte auf ihr feuchtes Gesicht. „Und so." Jetzt zeigte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Ist einzig und allein deine Schuld!" Ihr kleiner Finger piekste ihn fest in die Brust.

„Schatz..." Er versuchte mit seinem süßesten Ton sie zu beruhigen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg.

„Nichts da, Schatz!" Schrie Jane und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. „Du warst derjenige der ein abgelaufenes Kondom benutzen musste!" Das Gesicht meines Freundes war feuerrot und ich musste lachen.

„Jane, wir sind in einem fremden Land und man kann uns jederzeit deportieren." Flüsterte Chris.

„Sollen sie dich doch deportiere, so unverantwortlich wie du bist!" Meine Freundin schrie weiter. „Ein verdammtes Kondom, nicht mal das kannst du benutzen!"

„Meine viel versprechende Karriere als Arzt kann ich jetzt vergessen. Sobald mein hübsches Gesicht, wegen meiner universellen Leistungen, auf einer Zeitschrift erscheint, wir jemand diesen Moment ans Licht bringen und ich werde als der Mann berühmt werden, der ein abgelaufenes Kondom benutzt hatte." Er war dramatisch seine Arme in die Luft und in dem Moment verpuffte Janes Wut und sie fing an zu lachen. „Verdammte Hormone." Murmelte Chris und genau da wurde mein Flug aufgerufen.

Als das Flugzeug in der Luft war, entspannte ich mich richtig. Das lange fliegen war nicht so mein Ding und Edward war nicht bei mir um mich zu beruhigen. Er war schon vor einem Monat wieder nach Hause geflogen. Ich war noch etwas geblieben, um meine Patienten weiter zu betreuen. Sobald ich an ihn dachte, erschien auch schon wieder dieses dümmliche Grinsen in meinem Gesicht.

Mein Edward!

Der Anfang in Spanien war nicht einfach gewesen. In den ersten drei Jahren hatte Edward keine Arbeit auf seinem Gebiet gefunden. Aber es kam nie eine Beschwerde oder ein böses Wort über seine Lippen. Er nahm einfach was sich ihm bot, es musste nur dazu ausreichen das wir vernünftig leben konnten. Ein Mädchen das ich bei meinem Studium kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ihm einen Job bei ihrem Vater angeboten den er lächelnd angenommen hatte. Er war eine Zeit lang Verkäufer in einem angesehenem Autohaus.

Nach drei Jahren hatten die Konversationen mit Emmett angefangen und er war uns Besuchen gekommen. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie sich mit einem Jungen zusammengetan, der gerade sein Architekturstudium abgeschlossen hatte und so eine Zweigstelle ihres Büro in Chicago eröffnet. Edward konnte also wieder seine großen Leidenschaft, der Architektur nachgehen. Von da an wurde alles positiv, nicht das sich uns nicht das ein oder andere Hindernis in den Weg gelegt hätte, aber die haben wir alle aus dem Weg geschafft. Und alles Dank der harmonischen Beziehung, die wir uns mit viel Liebe und Geduld aufgebaut hatten. Nicht das immer alles rosa und voller Blumen gewesen wäre, im laufe der Zeit hatten wir uns immer besser kennen gelernt und auch den Charakter der anderen entdeckt. Aber wie Esme immer so schön sagte. „Es gibt keine perfekte Beziehung, sonst ist sie nicht ehrlich."

Als ich meine Hand bewegte, glitzerte es an meinem Finger. Der schöne und schlichte Ring, den Edward mir vor nicht ganz einem Monat an den Finger gesteckt hatte, brachte mich wieder zum lächeln. Es war bei dem ersten und einzigen Besuch meiner Eltern gewesen, als Edward mich um meine Hand gebeten hatte. Wir hatten noch kein Datum festgelegt, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. An welchem Tag es auch immer sein würde, es würde perfekt werden.

Meine Augen schlossen sich langsam und ich wurde erst wieder wach, als die Stewardess mich weckte, weil wir im Landeanflug waren.

„Schatz!" Schrie ich über die Köpfe der anderen Reisenden hinweg und rannte zu Edward.

„Hübsche!" Er breitete die Arme auf und ich warf mich an seinen Hals. „Ich hab dich so vermisst." Flüstere er gegen meinen Hals.

„Und ich dich erst." Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine und wir küssten uns heftig.

„Ew! Es sind Kinder anwesend." Hörte ich eine Stimme sagen.

„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Fragte ich entsetzt, als der blonde Schopf von Amy in meinem Blickfeld erschien.

„Rose und Em haben gesagt, das sei Fashion." Sie grinste und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Jetzt verstand ich auch Alice und ihr ständigen Beschwerden wenn sie mich anrief. Amy war jetzt fast zehn Jahre alt, aber sie hatte sich eine ein viel zu frühreifes Fräulein verwandelt und Rose hatte ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Ich hatte immer herzlich über das gelacht was Alice mir berichtet hatte, aber es jetzt Life und in Farbe zu sehen, war doch etwas anderes. Sie war bestimmt nicht wie eine zehnjährige angezogen und ihr Haare waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter lang. Hinter Amy erschien eine strahlende Montse, die ein Abbild ihrer großen Schwester war.

„Montse hat sich in einen Klon von Amy verwandelt." Beantwortete Edward meine Frage. „Amy hat sich die Haare geschnitten und Alice sind sie vor Schreck ausgefallen als sie es gesehen hat."

„Hallo Tante Bella, bin ich Fashion?" Fragte Montse und imitierte ihre Schwester. Ich musste herzlich lachen.

„Sehr Fashion." Sagte ich und nickte, Edward verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach zu alt bin, oder ob die Welt langsam verrückt wird. Das sind zwei kleine Teufel in Körpern von Mädchen." Murmelte er, während wir zum Auto gingen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte." Sagte ich scheinheilig. Er sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Danke." Kam es sarkastisch von ihm. „Ich hatte eher ein, du bist doch nicht alt Edward, erwartet." Er piekste mir mit dem Finger in die Seite.

„Du bist ein alter Mann Edward und das jeden Tag mehr." Spottete ich. „Aber du bist trotzt allem noch mein." Ich gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und sprang ins Auto.

„Du bist entschuldigt, aber nur weil ich dich liebe." Schimpfte er und stieg ebenfalls ein.

Während der Fahrt nach Hause, hörte ich den Mädchen auf dem Rücksitz zu. Amy zuzuhören, war als ob ein kleiner Emmett bei uns sitzen würde. Er schien wirklich viel Zeit im Haus von Alice und ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Jasper hatte auf die schlimmste Art von der Beziehung zwischen Rose und Emmett erfahren. Er hatte sie zusammen in dem Zimmer von Rose erwischt und das Morgens um vier. Emmett war in bester Romeo Manier ins Zimmer geklettert. Seit dem Tag hatten alle Fenster im Haus einen Metallriegel. Als ob das den großen Bären aufhalten könnte.

„Bella!" Quietschte ein kleiner roter Wirbelwind, als ich aus dem Auto sprang mir an den Hals. „Wie schön das du wieder da bist! Ich hab dich so vermisst! Und was ich dir alles zu erzählen habe. Hast du diese Mädchen gesehen?" In dem Moment gingen Amy und Montse an uns vorbei und verdrehten die Augen.

„Ich sehe sie." Antwortete ich trocken.

„Mir werden noch alle Haare wegen ihnen ausfallen. Und schuld sind nur Rose und Emmett." Schimpfte sie weiter.

„Hallo Bella, schön das du wieder da bist." Begrüßte mich, ein wie immer entspannter Jasper. „Wie geht es?"

„Alles perfekt." Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Nur etwas seltsam."

„Bellita!" Bevor ich noch reagieren konnte, rissen mich zwei starke Arme hoch und wirbelten mich durch die Luft.

„Hallo Emmett, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Als meine Füße den Boden wieder berührten, klopfte ich ihm auf die breite Brust.

„Das sehen wir nicht alle so." Schnaufte Alice und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Was hast du angestellt Emmett?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf. Wir gingen ins Haus, dort warteten meine Eltern auf mich. Ich hatte sie zwar erst vor kurzem gesehen, aber das hier war etwas anderes, ich war jetzt wieder zu Hause. Dann kamen noch Rose, Esme und Carlisle an die Reihe und zum Schluss Jake und Leah. Jake Jr. war zu beschäftigt damit, Montse zu verfolgen.

Nachdem ich alle begrüßt hatte, setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und alle wollten alles von unserem Aufenthalt in der alten Welt wissen. Währenddessen beobachtet ich alle Anwesenden. Rose und Emmett waren glücklich und das hatte sie so einiges gekostet. Emmett musste Rose mit allen nur möglichen Mitteln beweisen, das er sie wirklich liebte und sein altes, liberales, Leben für sie aufgeben würde. Jacob und Leah waren glückliche Eltern und strahlten das auch aus, sie dachten mittlerweile an ein zweites Kind. Meine Eltern und die von Edward, waren noch immer meine größten Vorbilder. Jasper und Alice waren pures Vertrauen und Verständnis und das sah man in jeder Geste und jedem Blick.

Und da war Edward, er lachte und erzählte all unsere kleinen Abenteuer in dem fremdem Land. Ich wusste, das er so strahlte weil er wieder zu Hause und mit seiner Familie und Freunden zusammen war. Wir hatten aus der ein oder anderen Zeitschrift immer mal wieder etwas von Tanya gehört. Mich hatte ab und zu mal die Eifersucht gestochen, wenn ich gesehen habe das mein Verlobter so interessiert einen Artikel über seine Ex gelesen hatte. Aber sein Kommentar war gewesen, das er sich freut das sie Beide noch ihr Glück gefunden hatte. Und er selbstverständlich mehr als jeder andere und ich war wieder zufrieden. Er liebte mich einfach.

„So nachdenklich Kind?" Fragte mein Vater und Edward drehte sich sofort zu mir um.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich wieder hier zu sein." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, wo du gerne arbeiten würdest?" Fragte Carlisle.

Ich wusste warum er das fragte, er hatte mir angeboten mich in seinem Hospital unterzubringen, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte es aus eigenen Mitteln schaffen und nicht weil ich die Verlobte des Sohnes von, war.

„Ja, ich hab da so meine Vorstellungen." Antwortete ich, währen Edward liebevoll meine Hand drückte.

„Wenn du möchtest Bella, dann kann ich..." Ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar Carlisle, aber ich möchte es alleine schaffen. Es wird Anfang vielleicht nicht einfach, aber nichts ist einfach im Leben."

„Gut." Er nickte. „Aber zögere nicht zu mir zu kommen wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Danke." Sagte ich von ganzem Herzen.

„Was ist das!" Quietschte Rose plötzlich laut und wir drehten uns alle zu ihr um. „Deine Hand!" Schrie sie und ich wusste was sie meinte, meinen Ring.

„Ihr wollt heiraten?" Esme, Rose und Alice fragten das in perfekter Synchronisation.

„Irgendwann." Antwortete ich, befangen von ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bald." Sagte Edward zu meiner Überraschung. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß das wir keine Papiere brauchen, aber ich wünsche es mir schon seit Jahren." Lächelnd streichelte er mit dem Finger über meinen Ring.

„Edward ist schon alt Bella." Kam es von Emmett. Ich verdrehte die Augen und Edward schnaufte.

„Du auch!" sagte Rose und zeigte auf Emmett.

„Ihr könnt eine Doppelhochzeit machen!" Quietschte Alice schrill, sprang auf und hüpfte durch die Gegend, Jasper versuchte sie sofort zu beruhigen.

„Hey, hey, hey! Stop Zwerg!" Protestierte Emmett. „Ich liebe Rose, aber ich bin nicht so verzweifelt wie Edward, das ich mir die Schlinge um den Hals legen lasse."

„Das denkst du über eine Hochzeit mit mir?" Fragte Rose sehr sehr wütend. Emmett schluckte hörbar.

„Wie hässlich Bruder." Fing Jake an. „Ich glaube, das ist die schlimmste Form über die Vereinigung mit einem geliebten Menschen zu denken." Er musste ein Grinsen verkneifen und Emmett wollte ihn umbringen.

„So hätte ich dich nie eingeschätzt Emmett." Jetzt war Leah dran. „Du, der immer gesagt hat, wenn er die Frau fürs Leben finden würde, würde er keine Sekunde zögern." Emmetts Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze.

„Rose." Edward machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Ich glaube du solltest dir alles nochmal überdenken. Vielleicht ist mein Freund hier, doch nicht der Richtige."

„Ich wusste schon immer, das du nicht der Richtige für meine Schwester bist." Jasper war der einzige, der wirklich sauer war und keinen Spaß machte.

„Ist ja gut!" Rief Emmett verzweifelt. Die Schnute die Rose die ganze Zeit über gezogen hatte, verschwand langsam. „Wir heiraten." Sagte Emmett leise.

„Jaaaaaa!" Das war der Triumpfschrei der aufregenden Blondine, die sich auf ihn stürzte.

„Oh Mist! Wo bin ich da nur rein geraten?" Murmelte Emmett in die blonde Mähne von Rose.

„Da scheint es jemand noch eiliger zu haben als wir." Bemerkte ich lachend und legte meinen Kopf auf Edwards Schulter.

„Eine Doppelhochzeit ist gar keine schlechte Idee." Murmelte ich nachdenklich und sah ihn an. Er sah hochkonzentriert aus. „Ich will diese Schlinge so schnell als möglich um meinen Hals." Bemerkte er lachend.

„Die ist schon da. Man sieht sie nicht, aber es steht ganz deutlich auf der Plakette: Eigentum von Bella Swan." Ich lächelte stolz und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Die Schlinge war nicht um seinen Hals, die lag um sein Herz und war mit meinem verbunden. Eine unauflösliche Vereinigung.

Ich war fürchterlich nervös. Das war ein extrem wichtiger Schritt, aber der prüfende Blick des Mannes der mir gegenüber saß, ließ meinen Mut schrumpfen. Es war mein erstes Vorstellungsgespräch und er lass gerade meine Bewerbung nochmal durch. Zum sechsten mal, seit dem ich in diesem Büro saß, strich ich meinen Rock glatt. Alice hatte mir das schwarze Kostüm mit den Worten aufgedrängt, des es schön schlank machte. Eigentlich war mir das egal, aber als ich all die durchgestylten Blondinen im Wartezimmer gesehen hatte, war ich Alice sehr dankbar.

„Aus ihrem Krankenbericht kann ich entnehmen, das sie sich vor einigen Jahren einer Operation unterziehen mussten. Erzählen sie mir darüber." Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Als junges Mädchen hatte ich einen Unfall, bei dem Marken auf meinem Körper zurückgeblieben sind. Es waren Brandnarben." Erklärte ich kurz.

„Verstehe." Murmelte er und sah wieder in die Papiere. „Hatten sie irgendeine psychologische Betreuung?"

„Ja, einige Jahre lang." Antwortete ich wieder kurz.

„Und aus welchem Grund haben sie sich nach so vielen Jahren für die Operation entschieden."

„Aus ökonomischen und auch persönlichen Gründen." Ich hatte eigentlich mit Fragen über mein Studium in Spanien erwartet und nicht das.

„Warum haben sie ein Studium gewählt, das so viel mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat?"

„Weil ich nicht viele Möglichkeiten hatte meine Situation zu ändern und ich wollte dazu beitragen, das so etwas Personen in der gleichen Situation nicht auch passiert." Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Isabella." Sagte er langsam. „Es hängt nicht von ihnen ab, das die Welt sich ändert."

„Das weiß ich." Gab ich ihm Recht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das wissen sie nicht. Sie haben Medizin studiert, weil sie der festen Überzeugung waren, das sie die Situation von Menschen ändern können, die die gleiche Art von Unfall hatten wie sie, aber das können sie nicht." Sagte er hart. „Wir sind keine Superhelden, wir sind einfach nur Ärzte, die denen helfen die unsere Hilfe beantragen, aber alles hat seine Grenzen."

Er war sehr klar in seine Argumentation und so gerne ich ihm auch widersprochen hätte, ich wusste wie Recht er hatte. Die Konditionen von Kevin hatte ich nicht ändern können, so sehr ich mir auch wünschte ihm seinen gesunden Körper und sein Leben wiederzugeben. Leute wie Kevin und ich, konnten nicht einfach zum Arzt gehen und bitten operiert zu werden. Wichtig ist was du auf dem Bankkonto hast.

„Also?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ich befürchte, das das hier nicht der richtige Ort für sie ist und ich glaube auch, das sie ihr Fachgebiet falsch gewählt haben." Mein Blut fing an zu kochen.

„Ich übersetze, den Eid den ich geleistet habe, kann ich mir ihrer Meinung nach also wohin stecken?" Sagte ich wütend.

„Auf diese Vulgarität werde ich nicht antworten." Er zeigte auf die Tür.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Wo haben sie ihren Eid? Erinnern sie ich noch? Das Leben und die Lebensqualität des Patienten steht an erster Stelle?"

„Verlassen sie sofort mein Büro!"

„Eine Frage habe ich noch. Verweigern sie mir den Posten, weil die Person die ihn bekommt, die perfekten Masse haben muss?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden."

„Klar." Sagte ich sarkastisch. „Sie müssen unter den beeindruckenden Blondinen da draußen, ja noch die mit dem tiefsten Dekolletee und dem kürzesten Rock auswählen." Ich riss meine Unterlagen von seinem Schreibtisch.

Ohne mich nochmal um zudrehen, verließ ich sein Büro. Anscheinend hatte man unsere wütende Konversation bis vor die Tür gehört, alle sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Als ich endlich an der frischen Luft war, fühlte ich mich gleich besser. Ich ging eine Weile, bis ich zu einem Park kam, dort zog ich mir zuerst die Lästigen Absatzschuhe aus und ging barfüßig durchs Gras. Dann ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen und dachte darüber nach, was ich gemacht hatte. Es war nicht gut gewesen, ich wusste doch genau das ich mit meinen Kilos zu viel, immer wider vor jemandem mit Idealmassen zurückstecken musste.

Aber, warum?

Ich war dazu in der Lage, die gleiche oder noch bessere Arbeit zu leisten. Es war eine ungerechte Welt in der ich leben musste. Genauso war ich davon überzeugt das, wenn ich den Namen Cullen erwähnt hätte, der Mann ganz anders reagiert hätte. Aber das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte angenommen werden, weil ich eine Swan war und nicht weil ich eine Cullen sein würde. Dann musste ich über die Argumente die er angebracht hatte doch lachen. Als ob ich ihm das glauben würde.

Meine Tasche vibrierte, ich hatte mein Handy wegen dem Gespräch leise gestellt.

„Hallo." Sagte ich so fröhlich wie ich konnte.

„Hallo hübsche! Wie war es?" Bevor ich antwortete zog ich eine Schnute. Edward hörte sich so zuversichtlich an.

„Schlecht." Antwortete ich schlicht. „Die Stelle war nicht für mich wegen meinem Unfall, meiner Operation, meiner Sicht des Lebens,, meinen Massen oder meinem Gewicht. Du kannst dir etwas aussuchen."

„Was?"Ich konnte den Unglauben aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Das." Und da traten mir auch schon die Tränen in die Augen und ich schniefte, da hörte ich ein komisches Geräusch am anderen Ende.

„Wo bist du?" Fragte er frenetisch.

„Du musst nicht kommen, ich komme gleich nach Hause."

„Selbstverständlich werde ich kommen. Sag mir wo du bist, ich bin schon im Auto." Unter Tränen musste ich lächeln. Mein persönlicher Held eilte zu meiner Rettung.

„In dem Park in der Nähe des Hospitals." Murmelte ich.

„Ich weiß wo das bin gleich da und Bella...Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie."

„Ich dich auch." Sagte ich leise und weinte weiter, bis er kam.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte ich ein Auto in meiner Nähe parken und stand auf, Edward war da. Ohne Worte breitet er die Arme aus und warf mich hinein. Frieden! Das war es was ich in seinen warmen Armen fühlte. Er war meine Zuflucht und mein glücklicher Ort. Und nach dem negativen Moment den ich erlebt hatte, fühlte ich wie der Glauben an mich wieder erwachte.

„Es ist egal was passiert ist. Du bist viel mehr wert, als all die Dummheiten die dir dieser Idiot gesagt hat. Verstanden?" Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, so das ihn ansehen musste.

„Ja." Flüsterte ich. Mit seinen Daumen wischte er meine Tränen weg und küsste mich so sanft, das sich mein Herz zusammen zog.

„Vielen Leuten passiert so etwas Schatz. Die Arbeitswelt ist manchmal nicht schön, aber du weißt doch was du wert bist."

„Das waren alles großartige Frauen." Murmelte ich und dachte an all die gut gebauten Frauen.

„Bitte?" Fragte er sauer.

„Sie waren..."Wollte ich wiederholen aber sein Blick brachte mich zum schweigen.

„Mal sehen." Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. „Du vergleichst dich, fälschlicher Weise muss ich sagen, mit anderen Frauen wegen deinem Äußeren?"

„Es war klar Edward, das der Direktor nur eine Ausrede gesucht hat, um mich nicht zu nehmen, sondern eine der anderen Frauen mit den perfekten Massen." Antwortete ich irritiert.

„Ich erkennen dich nicht wieder und du enttäuschst mich." Sagte er trocken und ich sah ihn perplex an. „Wie oft hast du schon gesehen, das ich den gleichen Fehler gemacht habe wie du jetzt?"

„Das ist was anderes." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Ach ja? Warum?" Ich war sprachlos. „Ich war lange Zeit ein Idiot der sich von dem schönen Schein hat blenden lassen. Und? Was hatte ich davon? Nichts? Und jetzt kommst du, die starke und zielstrebige Frau, die mir gezeigt hat tiefer zu blicken und willst mir sagen, das ein paar Kilo weniger besser sind als du?" Er war wirklich sauer.

„Der Direktor ist ein kopfloser Blödmann, genau wie all diese Frauen, die versuchen durch kurze Röcke und tiefe Ausschnitte zu beeindrucken." Machte er weiter.

„Sie..." Da wurde mir etwas bewusst. Ich hatte nichts von ihrer Kleidung gesagt. „Woher weißt du, wie sie angezogen sind?" Edwards Gesichtsausdruck wanderte von sauer, zu überrascht und dann zu schuldbewusst. „Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte ich langsam.

„Ich...eh...habe so einige...Sachen mit ihm beredet." Murmelt er leise.

„Edward..." Fing ich an, aber sein zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck besänftigte meine Wut etwas. „Warum muss du so einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt haben?" Ich versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Weil du mich gerettet hast und ich habe dir doch gesagt...solange ich dasselbe für dich tun kann, werde ich es tun." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich sah keinen erwachsenen Mann vor mir, sondern einen kleinen Jungen der etwas angestellt hatte.

„Das war das letzte mal." Ich wedelte mit meinem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Und das war das letzte mal, das ich hören muss das du dich mit anderen Frauen wegen deinem Äußeren oder sonst was vergleichst." Ich sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an. „Das ist ein fairer Deal."

„Ok." Gab ich nach. Er lächelte und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Aber es war lustig zu sehen, wie er sich fast in die Hose gemacht hat, als ich in sein Büro gestürmt bin." Erzählte er lachen während wir zum Auto gingen.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die magischen Worte benutzt?" Ich sah ihn vergnügt an.

„Carlisle Cullen." Er zeigte mir all seine Zähne und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie es aussah, war mir der Name Cullen schon auf die Stirn tätowiert.

„Also?" Fragte ich den Jungen vor mir.

„Wir dürfen niemals unsere Werte vergessen und vor allem, müssen wir immer daran denken, warum wir dieses Studium gewählt haben."

„Und welches ist deine Antwort darauf?" Fragte ich weiter.

„Die Gesundheit und das Leben des Patienten sind meine Priorität."

Es schellte und ich lächelte als ich sah, wie der Student all die Luft die er, während des mündlichen Examen, angehalten hatte mit einem lauten schnaufen ausstieß. Ich nickte ihm zu, er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand wie der Blitz aus dem Hörsaal. Am Ausgang sah ich eine Silhouette, die an der Tür lehnte. Er benahm sich noch immer wie ein Student, er war immer der erste der den Saal verließ.

„Bereit für eine lange Versammlung der Professoren?" Fragte er und zog eine Schnute. Er war anscheinend nicht bereit dazu.

„Ich glaube mehr als du." Lachend ging ich an ihm vorbei.

„Ich vermisse die Jahre, als mein Leben noch ein anderes war."

„Als dein Leben aus Partys, Frauen und Faulenzen bestand? Dieses Leben?" Demetri sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, nickte dann aber.

„Wann ist das Treffen von dem du mir erzählt hast?"

„Ich erinnere dich daran, das ich eine glücklich verlobte Frau bin." Ich ließ meinen Ring glitzern.

„Witzbold!" Murmelte er. „Ich bin ebenfalls glücklich mit der Frau die mir befiehlt, ich habe nur gefragt um dich hinzufahren."

„Edward holt mich ab."

Wir gingen in den Raum der Lehrerschaft. Wir arbeiteten Beide erst seit kurzem als Dozenten in der Universität in der wir auch studiert hatten. Diese Zwischenlösung hatte ich gewählt, nachdem ich über meine Prioritäten nachgedacht hatte und auf dem Arbeitsmarkt keine geeignete Stelle für mich gefunden hatte. Und hier hatte ich auch Demetri wiedergesehen. Irgendwie hatten wir es geschafft uns nie zu begegnen wenn er Jane in Spanien besucht hatte.

Er war jetzt wesentlich erwachsener und glücklich dominiert von seiner Freundin. Edward fand das erst gar nicht witzig das wir zusammen arbeitete, hatte es dann aber akzeptiert...das hoffte ich zumindest. Als die Versammlung endlich zu Ende war, rannte ich, zusammen mit Demetri, fast zum Parkplatz. Edward lehnte an seinem Auto, er nickte Demetri kurz zu und strahlte mich dann an.

„Bereit?" Fragte er während der Fahrt.

„Nervös." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Carlisle ist enthusiastischer als ein kleiner Junge." Sagte Edward vergnügt.

„Ist der Doktor Hayes schon da?" Fragte ich und wurde immer nervöser.

„Er und seine Ärzte sind alle da." Beruhigte er mich.

Wir kamen am Krankenhaus an und als Edward geparkt hatte, stiegen wir schnell aus und gingen zum Büro von Carlisle. Vor der Tür stand eine kleine Gruppe von Personen. Die Frau die dort stand tippte den Jungen der bei ihr stand an, der drehte sich um, rannte auf mich zu und warf sich in meine Arme. Wir umarmten uns für einen langen Moment. Dann kam Carlisle zu uns uns begrüßte alle Anwesenden und wir gingen in sein Büro. Dort warteten schon all die anderen Ärzte, die wir ebenfalls begrüßten.

„Gut, die Operation ist schon komplett definiert Isabella. Die Untersuchungen die wir bei Kevin durchgeführt haben, sind alle positiv." Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Kann ich dann wieder mit meinen Freunden spielen?" Fragte Kevin glücklich.

„In wenigen Monaten wirst du das können." Versprach ich ihm.

Nachdem wir Carlisle von Kevin und seiner Situation erzählt hatten, hatten wir alles in die Wege geleitet um ihm zu helfen. Und da kam das Hospital von Dr. Hayes ins Spiel, der Arzt den Edward kennen gelernt hatte als wir das erste mal nach Forks gereist waren.

„Nächste Woche werden wir Kevin einweisen." Erklärte einer der Ärzte. „Und mit ihnen würden wir auch gerne reden." Sagte er zu mir.

„Selbstverständlich." Ich ging mit ihm und Dr. Hayes zur Seite.

„Ich glaube sie sind über das informiert was wir in unserem Krankenhaus für die Menschen tun, die einen Unfall hatten und die auf Grund ihrer Mittel keine richtige Heilung bekommen, stimmts?"

„So ist es. Edward hat mir davon erzählt, als er an den Plänen und der Koordination für das Hospital gearbeitet hat." Hayes nickte lächelnd.

„Wir sind sehr dankbar für die Hilfe die er uns von Anfang an hat zukommen lassen. Wir sind ein Zusammenschluss von Ärzten, die sich um die Lebensqualität der Patienten kümmern, die am verletzlichsten sind." Er zeigte mit dem Kinn auf Kevin. „Aber ohne die Hilfe der Wohltäter die er uns besorgt hat, hätten wir es nie so weit gebracht."

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich, stolz auf Edward, Alice und dem was sie all die Jahre über gemacht hatten.

„Deswegen möchten wir ihnen anbieten sich uns anzuschließen und einer unserer Ärzte zu werden. So das wir ein Mitglied mehr haben, das unsere Philosophie und unsere Sicht auf das Leben teilt." Ich brauchte etwas um das gehörte zu verarbeiten. Gott! Eine Anstellung! Und so wie ich sie mir gewünscht hatte.

„Ja! Selbstverständlich!" Quietschte ich laut und brachte damit alle anderen zum lachen.

Ich drehte mich um und da stand er. Die Person die immer an mich geglaubt hat und mich in allem unterstützt hat. Hier war der richtige Weg. Diese Leute glaubten, wie ich, das man viel für die Menschen tun konnte, egal was sie auf der Bank hatten, oder wie sie hießen. Und sie glaubten auch nicht, das die Fähigkeiten vom Äußeren abhingen.

Mein Übergewicht und meine Unvollkommenheit hatten mir den vollkommenen Mann an meine Seite gebracht und der gab mir jetzt den perfektesten Kuss der Welt...


	26. Epilog II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Pam3.C.S.

**Epilog II Bellas POV.**

Durchs Fenster meines Büros sah ich wie es dunkel wurde. Ich hatte keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen, das Haus würde leer sein und ich würde mich einsam fühlen. Ich war frustriert und traurig nachdem Test den ich vorhin gemacht hatte. Keine Ahnung was mit mir los war und war bekümmert und das schon seit Monaten.

„Doktor Swan?" Hörte ich die Stimme meiner Sekretärin.

„Ja." Antwortete ich, noch immer in Gedanken.

„Ihr Mann ist in der Leitung. Er hat versucht sie auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber das ist aus."

„Stellen sie ihn durch." Sagte ich und suchte nach meinem Handy, ich hatte vergessen es wieder an zu machen.

„Bella?" Ich nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo. Ich hab gerade gesehen, das mein Handy aus ist. Tut mir Leid ich hab es nach der Visite nicht wieder an gemacht."

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Was machst du noch im Büro? Es ist schon Acht, du solltest zu Hause sein."

„Ich habe noch ein paar Krankenberichte für Morgen vorbereitet." Log ich.

„Mir geht es genauso, ich habe ohne Pause durchgearbeitet. Aber so kann ich Morgen ganz früh los fahren. Ich hasse diese Tage, an denen ich hier bleiben muss."

„Seattle ist noch an der gleichen Stelle." Scherzte ich.

„Ja und ich vermisse es neben meiner Frau ein zu schlafen." Maulte er.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, aber so sind nun mal die Verpflichtungen die wir haben." Ich versuchte überzeugt zu klingen.

„Hast du was?" Fragte er plötzlich und erwischte mich damit völlig unvorbereitet.

„N...nein...Das muss die Müdigkeit sein." Ich stand auf und lief um meinen Schreibtisch, mehr ließ die Schnur des Telefons nicht zu.

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich kenne dich zu gut. Was läuft schief?"

„Eh...ich kann mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, die halbe Wochen von dir getrennt zu sein." Ich hoffte das er mir das glaubte.

„Tut mir Leid Schatz, aber jeden Tag von Chicago nach Seattle und zurück ist nicht machbar. Und ich kann nicht immer alles Emmett und Jake überlassen." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Das weiß ich doch, nimm mich nicht so ernst. Ich bin wirklich müde." Ich lachte nervös und trocknete meine Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich und Morgen bin ich wieder bei dir."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Bis Morgen." Ich legte auf und setzte mich wieder in meinen Sessel.

Als ich dann endlich aus dem Hospital kam, stand der Mond hoch am Himmel. So war es immer wenn Edward in Chicago blieb. Wir waren, nachdem ich den Posten bei Hayes angenommen und geheiratet hatten, hierher gezogen. Es war eine sehr schöne und sehr schlichte Hochzeit gewesen, genauso, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Das einzige was bei dieser Hochzeit wichtig war, waren Edward und ich.

Während der Fahrt nach Hause erinnerte ich mich an den Tag. Es war jetzt fünf Monate her seit wir uns vor Gott vereinigt hatten. Ich kann mich an keinen glücklicheren Tag in meinem Leben erinnern. Mein Kleid war ebenfalls sehr schlicht gewesen, aber genau das passte zu mir. Alice war nicht sehr glücklich darüber gewesen, aber wir waren stur geblieben und alles war genauso wie wir es uns vorgestellt hatten.

Noch nie hatte ein einfaches ja, eine so große Bedeutung gehabt.

Zu Hause angekommen, machte ich als erstes die Musikanlage an. Ich brauchte etwas das diese absolute Stille die im Haus herrschte wenn Edward nicht da war vertrieb. Ich ging in jedes Zimmer und suchte etwas womit ich mich beschäftigen konnte, aber da ich einen Mann geheiratet hatte der manisch-ordentlich war, war natürlich nichts zu tun.

Also ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Ich sah mich um und mein Blick fiel auf die Fotos unserer Flitterwochen. Es war eine kurze Reise gewesen, nur vier Tage, aber die schönsten die man sich vorstellen konnte.

…..

„Wo fahren wir hin?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung."

„Edward." Brummelte ich.

„Ist ja gut. Wir fahren an einen Ort an dem die Sonne scheint, es Sand und Meer gibt und es sehr sehr heiß ist." Erklärte er und ging grinsend durchs Zimmer.

Das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht verschwand langsam. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Koffer und sah, das alles was ich schon vorbereitet hatte verschwunden war. Stattdessen lagen da jetzt Shorts, Röcke, Sandalen und Blusen mit kurzen Ärmeln und Ausschnitt. Entsetzt sah ich auf die winzigen Kleidungsstücke die in einer Ecke des Koffers lagen. Das würde ich nicht mal in die Hand nehmen.

„Warum dieses Gesicht?" Ich sah Edward von der Seite an.

„Wegen nichts." Ich versuchte zu lächeln.

„Das freut mich." Murmelte er, gab mir einen Kuss und ging.

„Das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall anziehen." Murmelte ich. Noch nie hatte ich einen Badeanzug angehabt und jetzt sollte ich dieses winzigen Bikini anziehen?

„Was ziehst du nicht an?" Rief Edward von der anderen Seite der Tür her.

„Nein, nein und nein!" Schrie ich sauer. „Ich komme hier erst wieder heraus, wenn wir nach Hause fahren." Mit verschränkten Armen setzte ich mich auf den Rand der Wanne.

„Mach die Tür auf Bella." Edward trommelte gegen die Tür. „Bella." Seufzte er nach einigen Minuten müde.

„Geh und genieße den Strand Edward. Ich werde etwas anderes machen."

„Benimm dich bitte nicht wie ein kleines Kind." Ich streckte der Tür die Zunge raus.

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich will mich einfach nur nicht lächerlich machen. Das sind meine Flitterwochen und keine versteckte Kamera!" Ich stapfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Lass mich sehen was du da hast." Er trommelte weiter gegen die Tür. „Mach die Tür auf Schatz, sonst muss ich sie eintreten und sie schmeißen uns hier raus." Das fand ich eine gute Option, so musste ich nicht zum Strand. „Denk nicht das es eine Alternative ist, sie werden mich verhaften und wir müssen noch länger hier bleiben."

Ich schnaufte und stand auf, dabei fielen die Teile die ich auf dem Schoss hatte auf den Boden. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, erstarrte ich für einen Moment. Da stand mein Ehemann, nur mit einer Badeshorts bekleidet, die ihm tief auf den Hüften hing. Mit den Augen wanderte ich über seinen Körper, bis ich bei seinem Gesicht ankam. Er grinste mich schief an und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Abrupt drehte ich mich um und hob die Sachen wieder auf.

„Was haben dir Alice und Rose den so schreckliches eingepackt?" Fragte er belustigt und ich sah ihn böse an.

„Ich werde keinen Bikini anziehen, der nicht mal die Hälfte meines Körpers verdeckt." Erklärte ich fest. Er bückte sich und nahm das erste Teil was er fand.

„Das hier ist hässlich?" Fragt er ungläubig. Es war ein komplett schwarzer Bikini, mit einer roten Blume an einer Seite. Es war alles andere als hässlich, aber das würde ich jetzt nicht zugeben.

„Ich weigere mich so etwas anzuziehen." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Teil.

„Also?" Ich seufzte und setzte mich wieder auf die Wanne. „Willst du mit Jacke, Schal und Handschuhen zum Strand?" Fragte er vergnügt. Ich sah ihn noch böser an.

„Das ist nichts für mich." Ich rannte an ihm vorbei, warf mich aufs Bett und deckte mich komplett zu.

Ich merkte wie er sich neben mich aufs Bett setzte und er zog an der Decke, aber ich hatte sie fest im Griff. Edward seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Rücken. Langsam stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Seit wann war ich so unsicher? Die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Wir waren vorhin am Strand vorbeigekommen, die Frauen die ich da gesehen hatte trugen alle winzig kleine Bikinis und sahen aus wie gemalt. Ich war nicht so, ich hatte einige Kilos zu viel und das würde in so einem Bikini noch mehr auffallen.

„Dann bleiben wir eben Beide hier." Sagte Edward und stand auf.

„Du kannst doch gehen." Murmelte ich unter dem Kissen hervor.

„Das ist eine Reise für zwei, bei der einer mit dem anderen zusammen sein sollte." Antwortete er schlicht.

Ich schob etwas die Decke von meinem Kopf und sah durch die Lücke, wie er sich ein Shirt anzog und etwas im Koffer suchte. Ich fühlte mich schlecht und wollte das nicht, aber das einzige was dem abhelfen konnte war, das ich nachgab und den Bikini anzog der dazu gemacht war, meine Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein zu zerstören. Edward setzte sich in den Sessel und machte den Fernseher an.

Ich setzte mich auf und er sah mich kurz an, lächelte und sah wieder zum Fernseher. Er wollte mir das Gefühl geben das alles in Ordnung sei, aber dem war nicht so. Meine neu erworbene Unsicherheit machte unsere Pläne kaputt und ich war nicht so. Nie hatte mir etwas meine Kraft nehmen können, nicht mal die schreckliche Narbe, die ich so lange auf meinem Körper gehabt hatte. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich zwar ein paar Kilos abgenommen,aber nicht wirklich viel.

Komm schon Bella, du kannst das! Wiederholte ich ein paar mal in meinem Kopf, bis mein Körper sich in Bewegung setzte und ich wieder ins Bad ging. Schnell zog ich mich aus und zog einfach den ersten Bikini an, der mir in die Finger fiel. Ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen ging ich wieder zu Edward, ich stellte mich vor ihn und seufzte tief.

„Ich bin fertig. Ich kann nicht schwimmen, du solltest also nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Ich will auch nicht in den Zähnen eines Hais enden." Scherzte ich, um den Druck los zu werden.

„Ich habe nicht vor, etwas anderes zu tun las auf meine Frau aufzupassen." Bemerkt er, stand auf und stellte sich vor mich. „Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie so hübsch in ihrem Bikini aussieht." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich sehe bestimmt besser aus, als all die Sirenen die am Strand sein werden." Sagte ich sarkastisch, drehte mich um und wollte gehen, aber er hielt mich auf.

„Das du für mich die schönste bist, sollte eigentlich ausreichen. Aber ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage das du wunderhübsch aussiehst."

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich zum Spiegel. Ich wollte mich nicht sehen, aber er nahm mein Kinn und zwang mich dazu. Keine Ahnung, ob ich wirklich so gut aussah, aber sein stolzes und glückliches Lächeln ließ mich all meine Bedenken vergessen.

…...

„Ist Edward heute Morgen gekommen?"

„Ja Mama, er ist ziemlich früh nach Hause gekommen."

„Dieser Mann steht ja völlig unter Stress." Bemerkte meine Mutter und rührte ihren Kaffee um.

„Sie denken darüber nach, die Firma hierher zu verlegen. So ist auch Leah näher bei ihrer Familie und Emmett gefällt Seattle auch."

„Ist das nicht ein zu großes Risiko? Ich meine, in Chicago wird doch wesentlich mehr gebaut als in Seattle."

„Sie haben an alles gedacht und machen erstmal eine Marktstudie, bevor sie sich endgültig entscheiden." Sagte ich um das Thema zu beenden.

„Und du? Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie als ob wir übers Wetter reden würden, aber ich wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Gut." Sagte ich nur und lächelte sie an.

„Du brauchst deine Mutter nicht an zu lügen Bella." Sie sah mich ernst an.

„Mir geht es gut Mama. Wie geht es Papa? Behandeln ihn die Krankenschwestern gut?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist auch besorgt um dich. Hast du mit Edward geredet?"

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Ich warte bis nächsten Monat."

„Wann hast du den letzten Schwangerschaftstest gemacht." Fuhr sie mit ihrem Verhör fort.

„Vor zwei Wochen." Antwortete ich und ich wollte kein negatives Ergebnis mehr sehen.

„Ich glaube ja Bella, das deine Unruhe und Ungeduld nicht gerade förderlich ist. Nicht alle Frauen werden sofort schwanger."

„Ich versuche es seit fünf Monaten Mama!" Es bildete sich schon wieder dieser Knoten in meinem Hals.

„Und? Manchmal braucht es halt seine Zeit." Sie nahm meine Hand.

„Und manchmal klappt es gar nicht." Sagte ich wütend.

„Bella..."

„Danke das du mich besuchen gekommen bist Mama, aber jetzt muss ich wieder an die Arbeit. Grüße Papa von mir und sag ihm, das wir am Wochenende kommen werden." Ich legte das Geld für den Kaffee auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Ist gut Schatz. Grüße Edward von mir."

Ich nickte und ging.

„Mist!" Rief ich und sah auf die Scherben.

„Was ist passiert?" Edward stand in weniger als einer Minute neben mir.

„Ich habe unser Essen versaut, wir müssen was bestellen." Ich machte meine Schürze ab und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Gut, was soll ich bestellen? Pizza?" Fragte er und suchte auch schon die Nummer. Sauer sah ich ihn an. Unser Essen war voller Scherben und er bestellte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken etwas anderes. Wollte er mir nicht mal meine Tollpatschigkeit vorwerfen?

„Bestelle was du willst, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Ich stapfte aus der Küche und ging in den Garten. Esme hatte uns einige Blumen mitgebracht, die ich noch einpflanzen musste.

„Schatz, was möchtest du auf..."

„Pass auf!" Schrie ich, als ich sah das er fast auf eine der Blumen getreten wäre.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hab sie nicht gesehen." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Du siehst ja nie was." Murmelte ich und sah ihn wütend an, er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich habe gesagt, das es mir Leid tut Bella. Es ist ja nicht so, das wir keine neuen kaufen könnten."

„Die sind von deiner Mutter. Was glaubst du was sie sagt, wenn sie sieht das es andere sind? Das ich als Hausfrau nichts richtig machen kann?"

„Ich bin sicher, das sie so was niemals sagen würde. Esme war noch nie so eine Schwiegermutter, wie du sie darstellst." Er ließ das Telefon sinken.

„Klar, du bist ja auch nicht derjenige der für den Haushalt sorgt. Ich habe das Essen verdorben und du bestellst einfach was zu essen. Du zertrittst fast eine Blume und das einzige was dir einfällt ist, dich zu entschuldigen. Glaubst du das wir mit deiner Passivität weit kommen?" Fauchte ich ihn an.

„Hey! Was soll das alles Bella? Es ist ja nicht so als ob die Welt untergehen würde."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Super-Edward hat ja schließlich immer die passende Lösung. Aber ich sag dir jetzt mal was! Auch du bist nicht perfekt!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Gut, ich will nicht streiten. Ich komme wieder, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Er drehte sich um.

„Immer ist es dasselbe mit dir. Sobald ein Problem auftaucht gehst du weg!"

„Und warum zum Teufel sagst du mir nicht was wirklich los ist, anstatt mich hier unnötig anzuschreien?" Jetzt hatte ich seine Geduld erschöpft.

Ich rannte an ihm vorbei ins Haus und direkt in unser Zimmer. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und warf mich aufs Bett. Gestern war ein fürchterlicher Tag gewesen, eine der Krankenschwestern hatte mir freudestrahlend erzählt, das sie schwanger sei und eine andere, das sie bald Tante werden würde.

Und ich? Wieso konnte ich nicht schwanger werden? Ich heulte verzweifelt in meine Kissen und hörte wie die Haustür zufiel und der Motor von Edwards Auto anging. Er hatte keine Schuld und ich hatte einfach nur meinen Frust an ihm ausgelassen . Ich war sauer und er musste drunter leiden.

„Wach auf Schatz." Flüsterte Edward. Ich war anscheinend eingeschlafen.

„Wie...spät ist es?" Fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Elf Uhr abends." So lange hatte ich geschlafen?

„Ich will weiter schlafen." Brummelte ich in mein Kissen.

„Nein, wir werden jetzt über das reden was passiert ist. Was läuft schief Schatz?" Er legte sein Gesicht an meinen Hals und gab mir dort einen Kuss.

„Es tut mir Leid, das kam einfach nur durch die Müdigkeit." Ich sah ihn nicht an.

„Die Lüge mit der Müdigkeit zieht nicht mehr meine Hübsche." Murmelte er in meine Haare. „Es ist also an der Zeit zu reden."

„Mir geht es gut, es ist nur..."

„Es ist nur etwas, das du nicht mit mir teilen willst." Unterbrach er mich. „Hat es vielleicht mit den Bons der Apotheke zu tun, die ich gefunden habe?" Fragte er sanft.

Da war auch schon wieder dieser verdammte Knoten in meinem Hals. Selbstverständlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun und ich hatte nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen, weil ich mich dem nicht stellen wollte. Er würde Untersuchungen vorschlagen und die würden genau das Ergebnis bringen, das ich nicht hören wollte. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sah Edward an.

„Ich möchte Mama werden, ich möchte das wir Eltern werden." Sagte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Er drückte mich an sich.

„Weil ich dachte...und wollte, das es jeden Moment passiert...Und ich dich überraschen wollte." Erklärte ich und heulte natürlich schon wieder.

„Das ist ein Thema zwischen uns Beiden Schatz. Du hättest mit mir reden sollen und nicht zulassen, das ich es durch die vielen Bons der Apotheke erfahre, die ich gefunden habe als ich einen Plan suchte." Er lächelte gegen meine Haare.

„Ich habe Angst Edward...und ich will nicht hören, das es manchmal dauert und es andere Alternativen gibt, das..."

„Bella." Er hob mein Gesicht an. „Ich wünsche es mir doch genauso, aber ich dachte das es eine Frage von Monaten ist. Wenn du glaubst, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist dann werden wir uns untersuchen lassen und entscheiden uns, wenn wir die Ergebnisse haben."

„Ich will nicht hören, das mit meinem Körper etwas nicht stimmt."

„Wer sagt denn, das es an dir liegt? Vielleicht bin ich ja derjenige der Probleme hat. Oder es ist einfach aus dem Grund, weil du über Jahre die Pille genommen hast. Oder etwas ganz normales. Lass uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen Schatz. Lass uns warten, bis wir die Ergebnisse in den Händen halten."

Nervös drehte ich an Edwards Ehering. Aber ich war nicht die einzige die nervös war, Edwards Fuß hörte sich nicht auf zu bewegen und er ließ seine Haare nicht eine Minute an der gleichen Stelle. Der Arzt hatte zwar gemeint, das es nach sechs Monaten noch viel zu früh für einen der Teste der Unfruchtbarkeit sei, hatte auf mein Drängen hin dann aber nachgegeben und jetzt warteten wir auf die Ergebnisse.

Die Sekretärin rief uns auf und wir gingen in das Büro. Schweigend setzten wir uns vor den Doktor. Edward rieb mir abwesend den Arm und lächelte nervös.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte uns der Doktor.

„Guten Morgen." Sagten Edward und ich unisono.

„Ich habe ihre Resultat hier." Er wedelte mit den Papieren. „Ich habe sie genau studiert und es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Alles?" Fragte ich nervös.

„Absolut alles Isabella. Die Test die wir bei Edward und dir gemacht haben sind alle normal."

„Können wir trotzdem irgendeiner Behandlung unterziehen?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Nein." Antwortete der Arzt fest. Er legte die Papiere weg und sah uns an. „Wann hast du den letzte Schwangerschaftstest gemacht?"

„Vor sechs Wochen." Das wusste ich genau.

„Und seit dem hast du keine Veränderung verspürt?" Fuhr der Arzt fort.

„Nein...Eh, was genau meinst du damit?" Fragte ich, fasziniert von seinen Fragen. Edward sah den Mann vor uns intensiv an. In mir machte sich eine Ahnung breit, aber ich wollte nicht zu voreilig sein.

„Wenn du bis jetzt noch keine Veränderungen gespürt hast, werden sie nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen." Er grinste verschwörerisch. „Ihr könnt euch keiner Behandlung unterziehen Isabella, weil du schwanger bist."

Schwanger? Edward zog mich vom Stuhl und umarmte mich stürmisch und ich fing an dümmlich zu grinsen. Wir würden Eltern werden. Aber wie? Es hatte sich nichts in mir geändert.

„Wir werden Eltern meine Hübsche." Flüsterte Edward und als ich die Tränen in seinen Augen sah, stand ich auch sofort wieder unter Wasser.

„Ich bin so glücklich! Endlich bist du da!" Ich legte ehrfürchtig meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und Edward legte seine darüber.

**Edwards POV.**

Konnte jemand alleine so glücklich sein? Ich ging grinsend durch den Laden und sah mir all die Sachen an,die es für Babys gab. Die Verkäuferinnen versuchten mit mir zu flirten, aber das Lächelnd das ich im Gesicht trug, war nicht für sie. Es war einzig und allein für die Frau die ich liebte und die im fünften Monat mit meinem Sohn oder meiner Tochter schwanger war.

All die Erschöpfung die ich vor der guten Nachricht gespürt hatte, war wie weg geflogen. Die Kraft die ich brauchte um weiterzumachen schöpfte ich aus der Frau die ich liebte und dem neuen Leben das in ihr wuchs. Wir hatten beschlossen uns überraschen zu lassen und bis zur Geburt zu warten,um zu wissen was es ist. Aber ich hatte da so meine Vorahnung.

In der einen Hand hatte ich ein niedliches rosa Kleidchen und in der anderen einen authentischen Matrosenanzug. Bella würde wieder mit mir schimpfen, wenn ich wieder mit Tüten nach Hause kam. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Hast du dich entschieden?" Ich drehte mich zu Alice um.

„Ja,ich werde das hier nehmen." Ich hielt das rosa Kleid hoch.

„Du bist davon überzeugt das es ein Mädchen ist?" Fragte meine Schwester vergnügt.

„Da bin ich absolut sicher." Antwortete ich überzeugt. Sie nahm ein Paar weißer Sandalen.

„Dann machen wir das Mädchen mal hübsch." Sie grinste mich an.

„Edward!" Ich schoss aus dem Bad und Bella lachte mich aus. „Ich werde das Kind jetzt nicht bekommen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bekomme meine Schuhe nicht zu."

„Hey! Das ist meine erste Schwangerschaft." Maulte ich sie an.

„Ich weiß und du bist hysterisch." Sagte sie lachend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, das du so entspannt bist." Bemerkte ich ungläubig.

„Ich habe viel gelesen." Sie zucke mit den Schultern. „Und ich glaube, das wir Frauen einfach darauf vorbereitet sind."

„Alice war wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig und hat uns alle wahnsinnig gemacht." Ich machte ihre Schuhe zu und setzte mich neben sie.

„Wir sind halt nicht alle gleich."

„Ich werde die Sachen ins Auto bringen." Bella nickte und stand schwer fällig auf. Ihr Bauch war so rund, das sie ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen konnte. Und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an."

„Du siehst einfach perfekt aus Bella. Ich hab das Gefühl, das es erst Gestern war das wir erfahren haben das wir bald zu dritt sein werden."

„In wenigen Tagen werden wir es live und in Farbe sein." Scherzte sie und wollte mir einen Kuss geben, aber ihr Bauch war im Weg und ich musste mich zu ihr herunter beugen.

Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und half ihr die Treppe herunter, unten nahm ich die vorbereitete Tasche und wir gingen zum Auto. Bella kletterte hinten hinein, vorn hatte sie nicht mehr genug Platz. Während ich langsam zum Krankenhaus fuhr, hörte ich wie Bella für unser Baby ein Lied summte.

Eigentlich hatte es noch ein paar Tage Zeit bis zum Geburtstermin, aber mein Vater war der Meinung, das es besser wäre wenn Bella jetzt schon ins Krankenhaus ging. So würde sie unter ärztlicher Beobachtung stehen, für den Fall das es Komplikationen gab oder das Baby früher kam. Bellas Eltern würden heute Nachmittag ankommen und meine ganze Familie und unsere Freunde waren informiert. Ich war nervös, wie es sich für einen werdenden Vater gehörte.

„Wie geht es uns?" Fragte mein Vater, der schon auf dem Parkplatz auf uns wartete.

„Sehr gut." Bella strahlte ihn an. „Ich habe die ein oder anderen Beschwerden gehabt, aber das ist glaube ich normal." Erklärte sie.

„So ist es. Jetzt bist du ja hier und wir werden uns um dich kümmern."

„Danke Carlisle. Sind meine Eltern schon da?"

„Esme holt sie ab und bringt sie direkt hierher. Jetzt bring ich dich erstmal in dein Zimmer." Mein Vater nahm ihren Arm und half ihr in den Fahrstuhl.

Bald gesellten sich auch meine Schwiegereltern zu uns, sie waren genauso nervös wie ich. Renee konnte gar nicht aufhören zu plappern und war fröhlich wie immer. Charlie dagegen beobachte seine Tochter besorgt und reagierte auf jedes kleine Stöhnen von ihr, genau wie ich.

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben Papa." Maulte ich.

„Das ist nicht nötig Edward. Es gibt hier jede menge Ärzte und Krankenschwestern die sich um sie kümmern. Und wie ich das sehe, hat mein Enkelkind nicht die Absicht früher zu kommen."

„Und wenn was passiert?" Mein Vater verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe Dienst und ich bin Arzt, falls du das vergessen haben solltest." Er zeigte mir sein Namensschild. „Ich glaube das ich ausreichend Ausgebildet bin, um den werdenden Vater zu verständigen und mich um eine Geburt zu kümmern. Und jetzt verschwinde, Bella braucht Ruhe." Ich schnaufte und gab nach.

„Hübsche." Flüsterte ich. „Ich fahre nach Hause, bin aber bald wieder da."

„Uns geht es gut Schatz." Sie streichelte über meine Wange und ihr fielen die Augen zu. „Du musst auch etwas schlafen, wer weiß wie es bald damit steht."

„Ich bin mehr als bereit dazu, meinen Tagesablauf für sie zu ändern." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss und auch ihrem Bauch.

„Oder für ihn. Sei nicht so diskriminierend Edward." Schimpfte Bella.

„Was auch immer, es ist beides herzlich willkommen. Ich liebe dich, euch."

„Wir lieben dich auch Papa." Sie schlief ein.

Ein nerviges Piepen drang in mein Ohr, ich machte die Augen auf und tastete nach dem verdammten Wecker. Doch als ich ihn gefunden hatte, merkte ich das das Piepen nicht vom Wecker kam. Ich drehte mich zu Bella, aber sie war nicht da. Schlagartig war ich wach, sie war im Krankenhaus und mein Handy schellte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich aus dem Bett und suchte mein Telefon.

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du?" Rief mein Vater ins Telefon und ich fing sofort an mich anzuziehen.

„Ich habe geschlafen. Was ist mit Bella?"

„Sie zeigt die ersten Symptome. Du solltest dich so langsam auf den Weg machen." Erklärte er mir, jetzt wesentlich ruhiger.

„Bin auf dem Weg!" Ich legte auf.

Sieben Stunden später waren wir noch keinen Zentimeter weitergekommen. Meine Tochter nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, um sich in die richtige Position zu bringen. Es war soweit alles in Ordnung und es würde eine normale Geburt werden. Bella biss sich bei jeder neuen Wehe auf die Lippe und ich fühlte ihren Schmerz mit ihr.

„So Bella, es ist soweit. Bei der nächsten Wehe musst du pressen." Erklärte uns der Arzt etwas später.

„Ich bin hier und wir machen das zusammen." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich bin...nervös." Gab sie zu.

„Ich auch, das ist normal. Aber bald werden wir zu dritt sein Schatz. Ich liebe dich." Ich küsste sie schnell und ein durchdringendes Piepen kündigte die nächste Wehe an.

Und ihr folgten noch so einige. Die Frau die ich liebte brachte mein Kind zur Welt. Es war ein neuer Wendepunkt in meinem Leben. Dem Leben, das erst richtig angefangen hatte als diese Frau sich, trotz all meiner Defekte, meiner angenommen hatte und mir die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben gezeigt hatte.

Bella bemühte sich, den Anweisungen zu folgen die die Hebamme und mein Vater ihr gaben, um meine Prinzessin auf die Welt zu bringen.

„Edward..." Sagte mein Vater und ich hörte den schönsten Ton, den das menschliche Ohr wahrnehmen konnte.

„Es ist da..." Murmelte Bella erschöpft.

„Es ist ein Mädchen." Sagte die Hebamme und legte Bella ein keines Bündel auf die Brust.

Ich hatte es doch gewusst! Es gab keine Wort um diesen Moment zu beschreiben. Bella liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie streichelte unserem Geschenk über den Kopf. Auch meine Augen waren voller Tränen und ich konnte meine beiden Frauen gar nicht richtig sehen.

„Sie ist perfekt." Sagte meine Frau, nachdem sie ihre Hände und Füße untersucht hatte.

„Sie ist mehr als perfekt Schatz." Ich war Papa, ein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Bist du zufrieden? Es ist ein Mädchen." Sie sah mich fest an.

„Ich bin glücklich. Ihr seit mein ganzes Glück, du und unsere kleine Prinzessin." Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte ich das Gesicht meiner Tochter. Sie war so weich.

„Ich glaube sie hat deine Haarfarbe." Bella hob den Kopf um sie besser sehen zu können.

„Ihr habt viel Zeit um herauszufinden wem sie ähnelt. Babys verändern sich jeden Tag etwas." Mein Vater sah stolz auf seine Enkeltochter. „Glückwünsche zu diesem kleinen Schatz. Ich werde den anderen informieren. Genießt die Zeit mit ihr, bevor gleich die Familie hier herein stürmt." Er lachte und ging.

„Diese Prinzessin braucht einen Namen." Murmelte ich und trocknete meine Tränen.

„Was hältst du von Antonella? Schön wie eine Blume." Fragte Bella leise.

„Das ist der perfekte Name für sie." Ich küsste meine beiden Frauen.

„Emmett hat angerufen und hat gesagt, das er noch die letzten Details seine Anzugs mit dir besprechen muss. Er meint das er völlig lächerlich in ihm aussieht und wenn du dich nicht endlich mal für einen Tag von uns lösen kannst, geht er im Pyjama zum Alter."

„Kann er nicht hierher kommen? Es ist doch nicht so weit." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und bewunderte weiterhin meine Antonella.

„Edward!" Sagte Bella warnend.

„Ist ja gut, nächste Woche fahre ich hin."

„Nächste Woche ist es zu spät. Du musst diese Woche noch fahren" Ich fluchte leise.

„Welche Farbe haben deine Augen meine Süße? Lass sie mich sehen." Bat ich meine Tochter und verlor den Faden des Gesprächs das ich eigentlich mit meiner Frau führte.

„Es ist noch zu früh um das zu sehen Schatz." Bella hörte sich leicht genervt an. Ok, ich stellte diese Frage schon seit drei Wochen.

„Carlisle und Esme haben gesagt das, wenn sie so was wie einen Ring um die Pupille hat, sie helle Augen haben wird." Als meine Tochter für einen Augenblick die Augen aufmachte, sah ich sie fest an. „Sie wird nicht meine Augenfarbe haben." Stellte ich enttäuscht fest.

„Sie ist hübsch, es war also klar das sie meine Augen bekommt und nicht deine." Ich sah sofort zu Bella. Sie machte sich über mich lustig.

„Sehr witzig. Aber sie hat meine Haare." Ohne sie anzusehen wusste ich, das sie die Augen verdrehte.

„Selbstverständlich. Sie hat das Beste von uns Beiden." Sie legte sich auf die andere Seite unserer Tochter.

„Wie viele Kinder möchtest du haben?" Fragte ich und spielte mit den Fingern meiner Tochter.

„Keine Ahnung Edward. Ich erhole mich gerade von einer Geburt und denke bestimmt nicht an die nächste." Sie lachte.

„Ich möchte aber nicht, das meine Kleine lange alleine bleibt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Du bist ja nicht mal bis zur nächsten Ecke gegangen seit sie da ist. Ich bin dankbar das du einer der Inhaber der Firma bist, sonst wärst du schon längst Arbeitslos." In dem Moment schellte mein Handy. Bella sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, damit ich mich bewegte. „Das ist zu viel." Brummelte sie, las ich keine Anstalten machte mich zu bewegen.

„Deine Mutter ist etwas von deinem Vater genervt." Erklärte ich meiner Tochter ernst.

„Das war dein Vater und er hat gesagt das, wenn du dich dazu herab lässt mal wieder in Chicago aufzutauchen, du bei ihnen vorbeikommen sollst, sie haben was für Antonella. Und sie kommen nächste Woche her."

„Dann können sie es ja mitbringen." Murmelte ich, ohne meine kleine Prinzessin aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Hast du vor irgendwann mal wieder dieses Haus zu verlassen Edward?" Fragte Bella belustigt.

„Irgendwann vielleicht." Ich drehte mich zu Bella und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du bist irre." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr Beide macht mich irre." Ich zeigte auf sie und meine Kleine.

„Du bist unser Untertan? Kann ich das ausnutzen?" Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Selbstverständlich!" Rief ich und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fügte ich hinzu. „Aber nur, wenn ich dafür nicht dieses Haus verlassen muss." Sie schnaufte und ich grinste sie an.

„Ok, ich hab also nicht so viel Macht wie diese kleine Hexe hier." Bella zog eine Schnute und piekste Antonella sanft mit dem Finger.

„Klar hast du das. Ich gehöre ganz dir...na ja, fast." Diesmal machte ich mich über sie lustig. Dafür streckte sie mir ihre kleine rosa Zunge entgegen.

Ich war in meine beiden Frauen verliebt, aber während Bella mich an meiner Unterlippe hatte, hatte mich meine Tochter um ihren kleinen Finger und noch viel mehr gewickelt. Es war einfach, wie in einem Traum zu leben und ich hatte nicht vor daraus aufzuwachen. Deswegen dachte ich auch nicht daran, das Haus zu verlassen. Wenigstens für die nächsten 15 Jahre nicht, oder so...glaube ich...

**Fin!**


End file.
